Summer Trap
by Lovelrin
Summary: Jongin seolah mengulang dan Kyungsoo kembali ke titik awal. KAISOO/HUNSOO/OT12 official pair
1. Chapter 1 : It's Begin

**Summer Trap 01  
**

 **By : Lovelrin**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter?

 **Soundtrack:** Leave Out All The Rest – Vanilla sky

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

 **Chap 1 : It's Begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yeah!"_

Pria berkulit tan memekik ria didalam kamarnya. Tertawa riang sambil melompat-lompat diatas kasur empuknya.

Dia sangat senang. Tidak menghiraukan rambutnya yang masih basah karena habis ber _shower_ ria 5 menit sebelumnya. Tidak memikirkan _bathrobe_ yang dia kenakan sekarang sedikit terbuka.

Karena...

Kim Jongin pria yang masih melompat seperti anak kecil itu tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Ide yang bisa membuatnya bebas.

 _Freedom_.

Yeah!

Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya sesenang sekarang selain kebebasan?

'Tok tok tok'

Jongin memutar matanya melihat pintu kamar hotel yang baru ditinggalinya 2 hari. Terdiam sesaat mematung dengan tawa yang makin lama luput dari wajah nya.

" _Oh Gosh!_ Siapa yang mengangguku?" jongin turun dari kasur empuknya, melemparkan handphone yang dipegangnya ke tempat terdekat dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Dia melirik kaca saat melewati benda itu lalu berhenti hanya sekedar untuk memastikan keadaanya.

" _Not bad."_ Ujarnya pelan, lalu tersenyum dengan ekspresi senyum khas milik Kim Jongin.

'Tok Tok Tokk'

Urgh, suara itu benar-benar menganggunya. "Ya, ya, ya aku akan datang."

Jongin melirik _intercome_ dari dalam kamarnya.

Oh.

" _What's wrong_ ?" serunya setelah membuka pintu kamar hotel ruangan 88.

Pria dengan tinggi melebihinya tersenyum saat menyambut si _boss._ Dia berdecak.

"Boss, kami menunggumu." Jongin berdecak. "Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan yang lainnya." Dia menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol hyung, sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu. _That's so disgusted."_

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Jongin bersidekap dengan mata yang sibuk melirik lorong hotel. Seperti biasa pengawalnya dengan setia berjaga.

"Kau lupa? 15 menit lagi kau ada pertemuan dengan CEO hotel ini. Aku hanya memastikan apa kau sudah siap. Tapi ternyata?" Chanyeol melirik penampilan Jongin, lalu menarik kedua tangannya keatas, dia menyerah. Anak orang kaya ini benar-benar...

"Hyung, _I'll be there soon. So, don't worry okay?"_ Jongin mengedipkan kedua matanya. Mencoba membuat ekspresi imut didepan Sekretaris ayahnya. Oh, kalau saja ayahnya tidak mengancamnya dengan _puppy_ kesayangannya, Monggu. Mungkin dia tidak akan mau ke _London._

Ayahnya pasti tega membuang Monggu si cokelat manis ke jalanan jika saja Jongin tidak menurut. Memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin bergidik. Semoga monggu tidak apa-apa.

Yeah semoga saja si pria tua itu menepati janjinya dengan memberikan _service_ terbaik pada Monggu.

Chanyeol, membuang nafasnya. "Wouuhh, Okay. Jangan membuat CEO itu menunggu." Dia hanya bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Jongin mengangguk mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah itu dia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dia berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya. Wow, pakaiannya hampir semua berjas. _Oh My God, This is summer!_ Apa dia harus berpakaian seperti itu dimusim panas ini?

"Tckkk tckk tck" Jongin berdecak, saat melihat pakaian formal itu membuatnya berpikir jika waktu mudanya dihabiskan dengan kata-kata, perusahan, saham, uang dan tetek bengek lainnya. Dia sibuk dalam waktu yang salah.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. mau diapakan lagi?

Dia meneliti pakaian-pakaian itu. lalu mengambil salah satu pakaian.

" _This color is good."_ Dia menyeringai, lalu membuka _bathrobe_ nya.

.

.

.

* * *

"BOSS! Apa yang kau pakai! Cepat gan..."

"Oh Hello Mr. Fric!" Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol saat melihat orang asing yang sedang duduk dengan elegannya khas orang kaya tengah melihat pemandangan kota London dipagi hari. Orang itu mencari suara jongin, Mr. Fric yang dipanggil Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat penampilan Jongin.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Mr. Fric langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. _Oh My God_ !

Bossnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu hal yang gila sepertinya! Bagaimana bisa dia memakai baju non formal dipertemuan ini!

Chanyeol ingin sekali mencekik Jongin. apa-apaan ini! Jongin hanya memakai _Riped jeans and white t-shirt._ Dia kira dia ingin _hang out?_ Kim jongin yang hitam, ini bukan pertemuan biasa! Ini menyangkut saham keluargamu di hotel ini!

Oh astaga! Chanyeol, sepertinya kau harus melakukan percakapan yang terbaik dipagi ini.

Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Semoga... itu harapan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melangkah ikut duduk bersama dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Jongin menyeringai saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Hufttt

'Dosa apa yang kubuat hingga bisa bertemu dengan anak muda seperti dia?'

"Wow, Hyung! Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik! _Thanks!"_

" _Thanks_ kepalamu!"

Chanyeol benar-benar dongkol. Dia bahkan harus meminta maaf saat pertemuan bersamaan dengan _breakfast_ tadi selesai. Untung semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Hyungnya pasti sangat kesal. Tentu saja, Hyungnya sudah sangat bekerja keras saat pertemuan tadi.

"Boss, ku mohon. Bisa tidak kau sekali saja tidak menyusahkanku." Pinta Chanyeol yang berjalan disamping Jongin menuju mobil merah mewah mahal milik Jongin yang sedang diparkir didepan Hotel. Jongin hanya terkikik, andai saja Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ketika dia sampai didepan mobilnya, Pengawalnya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Jongin melirik kearah samping kiri kanannya. Keadaan sekarang aman, hanya Chanyeol saja yang menjadi masalahnya.

Oh _Whatever!_ Kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi!

Dan

BRUK.

.

BUGH.

.

BRUK.

Jongin menendang pengawal yang berdiri disamping dan belakangnya.

Chanyeol yang berada didekat Jongin melotot kaget. Jongin menyeringai... dia harus cepat.

Dan...

"Hyung, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus menyusahkanmu lagi!"

Jongin merebut paksa kunci mobil yang dipegang Chanyeol secepat kilat lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Chanyeol yang sadar dengan cepat mengetuk kaca mobil. Pengwalnya yang lain juga ikut membantunya.

Kim Jongin menyapa chanyeol dengan senyum nakal dari dalam mobil, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang sudah teriak meminta Jongin keluar dari mobil.

"KIM JONGIN BODOH! _OPEN THE DOOR!"_

Jongin menutup matanya dan telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang sangat kuat. Wow, kenapa hyungnya tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi saja daripada seorang Sekretaris? Teriakan penuh powernya mampu membuatnya merinding.

"KAU INGIN AKU DIPECAT HAH!" Jongin menggeleng mendengar teriakan panik Chanyeol.

"Tidak hyung, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Gumamnya, lalu memasukkan kunci mobil dan menyalakan mobil. Chanyeol yang menyadari mesin mobil hidup berteriak Frustasi.

" _OH GOD!_ JONGIN! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN!"

Jongin tertawa dari dalam. Dia menginjak pedal mobilnya, bersiap untuk jalan.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chanyeol sudah putus asa saat melihat mobil mulai berjalan. Dia mendesah.

"Mr. Park, ayo kita kejar Boss. Mobil lain ada di_"

"Biarkan."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Biarkan saja, Boss membutuhkan ini."

Dasar bodoh kau Chanyeol! Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan nanti kepada Kim Sajangnim jika anaknya itu tidak ada dipertemuan dengan Mr. Do di siang nanti?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ya, biarlah. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan mengizinkan Jongin. yah... untuk kali ini.

Lagipula, apa Jongin bisa bertahan di kota London ini sendirian?

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin ikut bernyanyi saat lagu _Lucky Strike_ mengalun kencang didalam mobil.

 _Good Heaven!_ Dia benar-benar bebas sekarang. Atap mobinya sudah dia buka dari tadi setelah memastikan bahwa pengawalnya tidak mengikutinya. Ngomong-ngomong dia jadi heran kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengikuti nya.

Ohhh, biarkan saja. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah putus asa dan menyerah. Lagipula Jongin mengebut gila-gilaan, beruntung kesialan tidak menimpanya seperti adanya polisi yang berjaga.

Tangannya dia ulurkan keluar, menikmati udara kota London yang cerah dipagi hari dan angin yang menerpanya.

Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menyetir sendiri tanpa ditemani pengawal seperti ini? Ahhh... jongin menghitung beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dimana dia masih bisa bebas. "Wow 5 tahun!"

Jongin berbisik. Sudah hampir 5 tahun dia tidak bisa seperti ini.

Sepertinya hari ini harus dia habisi dengan baik, atau dia akan menyesal. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan hari seperti ini?

Jongin berhenti saat melihat kedai _burger_ dipinggir jalan.

"Ugh, sepertinya enak." Lalu dia memutuskan untuk beli beberapa makanan. Dia lapar, sangat lapar.

Saat masuk ke dalam Restaurant, Jongin berkedip. Wow.. manusia disini sangat banyak. Sepertinya restaurant ini sangat terkenal. Dia bahkan harus mengantri untuk memesan makanan.

Pengalaman seperti ini, sedikit baru baginya.

Setelah hampir 30 menit menunggu akhirnya Jongin mendapat kesempatan untuk _order_.

" _Hai, Welcome to our pink burger. So, mr. Handsome what do you want to eat?"_

Jongin melihat papan menu yang ditempel diatas. Semuanya terlihat enak, dia jadi bingung ingin memakan apa.

" _The most delicious burger's please."_ Jongin mendengar suara seseorang gadis disampingnya. Wow... gadis ini memiliki ide yang sangat baik.

Jongin menatap sang pelayan wanita dan tersenyum. _"Me too.."_

" _The most delicious burger's please."_ Pelayan wanita itu tersipu malu. " _Then, let's get cheeseburger plus double meat."_ Ucap pelayan itu bersamaan dengan pelayan lain yang berada disebelahnya. Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk pelayan itu. Sementara gadis disebelah jongin mengangguk. dia tidak peduli dengan lelaki yang mengikuti pesanannya.

Pelayan wanita yang melayani Jongin sudah meleleh bagaikan cokelat karena kedipan mata Jongin. kemudian pelayan itu menyiapkan pesanannya.

' _Okay, Jongin! Because it's famous restaurant, waiting will do.'_ Batinnya.

" _Oh, make it double please."_ Jongin mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

Jongin melirik ke sebelah kanannya, penasaran dengan gadis yang membuatnya memesan hal yang sama dan pesanan double gadis itu.

Oh..

 _Good heaven._

 _She's hot!_

Jongin memelototkan matanya menatap gadis yang tingginya hanya sebatas 165 cm. Dia memperhatikan penampilan gadis disebelahnya dari bawah hingga atas. Gadis ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya indah.. dan jongin yakin dia sepertinya _Asia_. Dan hal yang lebih menarik Jongin adalah, gadis itu sangat amat super duper cantik! Lalu...

.

.

 _What a coincidence! That girl wearing the same style with him!_

 _Riped jeans and white tshirt._ WOW!

Jongin mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu dengan berbalik menghadapnya. " _Excuse me."_ Gadis itu hanya sekedar melirik Jongin tanpa mau menatap muka.

Jongin berdehem saat mendapatkan ekspresi dingin dari gadis itu. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mencoba lagi, Jongin tersenyum sangat manis. " _Hey, are you korean?"_

Gadis itu berdecak sebal. _Hell!_ Kenapa di pagi hari pertamanya di kota ini_London sungguh amat menyebalkan?

Dia sudah tertimpa sial karena harus berlari-lari menghindari pengawal yang datang menjemputnya tadi di _Airport,_ dia bahkan terjatuh saat keluar dari _taxi_ dan berjalan menuju restaurant ini. Beruntung pengawalnya tidak dapat mengikutinya.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat dia akhirnya bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah gadis itu.

'Dia benar-benar sangat merupakan tipe ku.' Jongin sudah mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali di pertama kalinya melihat wajah itu, bahkan kata-katanya tersusun amat sangat berantakan, dan jongin tidak memperdulikan itu. Gadis yang menoleh kearah Jongin memandangi wajah lelaki itu.

Baik.

Lelaki itu merupakan lelaki berkulit tan dengan wajah tampan dan ekspresi ramah yang diperlihatkan raut wajahnya.

 _Not Bad._

Tapi... Gadis itu tidak akan bisa jatuh dengan pesona lelaki ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, gadis itu sebenarnya sudah merasa jengah dari tadi ketika Jongin menggoda beberapa gadis dan ditambah pelayan. Dia muak dengan lelaki seperti itu. Urghhh itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disenangi wanita itu. itu benar-benar menjijikan, apalagi lelaki si 'penggoda' itu kini berusaha mencoba bercakap dengannya atau menggoda. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca jalan pikiran lelaki tan itu.

" _Stupid._ " Ucapan gadis itu ringan dan ekspresi wajahnya _Chic_. Jongin kembali berkedip lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Gadis itu tidak mungkin mengatainya. Ya.. tidak mungkin. Dia mungkin berbicara seperti itu kepada orang lain.

Jongin membangun kepercayaan dirinya sendiri. _"Hei, that word not for me ri_"_

" _Yaiy stupid, Don't even dare to have a word with me! Just, close your mouth!"_

Hah?

WOW!

Jongin...

Seorang KIM-JONG-IN sedang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya selama eksistensinya didunia ini. Apa lagi yang bisa membuat Jongin kesal?

Ya dia amatlah kesal! apalagi gadis itu mengatainya didepan banyak orang! Tapi kekesalan itu berkurang 2 detik kemudian saat Jongin merasakan hal yang luar biasa aneh pada detak jantungnya.

Jongin tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan tajam gadis itu, dia entah bagaimana caranya sudah membuat jongin kagum karena dinginnya respon yang diberikan kepadanya. Gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya orang selama ini dari sekian banyak orang yang ditemuinya berani mengucapkan kata-kata 'menusuk' itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

 _Oh my god!_ Ada apa dengan diriku?

Jongin kembali berdehem hanya untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Oh ini terasa sedikit aneh.

"Jongin, buat dirinya menyesal menolakmu." Jongin bergumam dalam bahasa kelahirannya. Dia tidak mau orang-orang mengerti apa yang dia dengar selain gadis itu.

Gadis itu melirik jongin. "Kabuljima ( _Don't Joke around_ )"

"MWO?" jongin kaget dengan ucapan gadis itu. benarkan? Benar dugaannya bahwa gadis ini orang Korea! Mengetahui jika gadis itu setanah air dengannya membuat Jongin bahagia dan rasa syukur menjalari kulitnya. Jongin mengeluarkan senyum lalu mulai tertawa.

"Hahaha, Bangapta." Jongin benar-benar mendapatkan _Jackpot_ yang luar biasa.

Gadis itu mendesah, terlalu malas meladeni pria asing disampingnya.

" _Mr. Handsome you're hamburger is ready. That's all 10 dollars"_ pelayan yang melayani Jongin memberikan nampan berisi hamburger dan cola yang dipesannya. Hamburger terlihat sangat lezat.

Jongin merogoh kantung celana belakangnya. Mencoba meraih dompet untuk membayar.

.

.

Jongin meneguk air liurnya. Dompetnya...

.

.

Jongin mulai panik saat semua kantung dicelananya sudah dia rogoh dan dompetnya tidak juga dia temukan.

' _Where is my wallet! Oh please!'_

Jongin kembali mengulang merogoh kantung celana dari posisi awal. Dia sudah berkeringat dingin saat melihat wajah pelayan yang terlihat bingung karena sikapnya. _'Oh my god. I don't have it!'_

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Dia tersenyum kaku kepada pelayan didepannya. Ah... mungkin dompetnya tertinggal didalam mobilnya. Iya! Sepertinya begitu.

Jongin baru saja ingin bicara kepada pelayan bahwa dia ingin pergi mengambil dompet nya yang berada didalam mobil, tetapi dia urungkan niat saat melihat antrian yang ada dibelakangnya.

Itu penuh. Lagipula mana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan pesanannya dan sangat memalukan jika dia tidak jadi untuk membelinya.

Jongin berpikir.

.

.

.

" _Thank you'_ " Suara gadis disebelah Jongin.

.

.

.

AH!

Jongin cepat-cepat memegang lengan gadis itu saat melihat gadis itu ingin pergi. "Hei!"

Gadis itu berhenti. Jongin meneguk air liurnya sendiri saat menatap gadis itu.

' _What the hell! Bagaimana bisa aku membuat malu diriku sendiri didepannya!"_

 _._

 _._

Dia menimbang sesuatu, sesuatu hal penting yang akan dia hadapi nantiya oh tidak, tapi sekarang! karena saat ini bertepatan dengan Jongin tidak sengaja melihat wajah si pelayan.

Jongin mengeluarkan nafasnya berlebih.

.

 _Oh My God!_ Dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu menatap gadis setanah airnya.

.

.

.

"Bantu aku."

* * *

Gadis itu memakan Hamburgernya dengan sangat lahap, dia sudah menyerah dengan semua prilaku yang dikeluarkan oleh Kim Jongin, Begitulah pria itu mengenalkan namanya yang tentunya tidak dia minta.

Jongin, Oh... Gadis itu merasa aneh merapalkan nama pria itu.

Dia, pria kulit tan itu sedang mati-matian mencoba segala cara agar gadis yang membantunya membayarkan semua hamburgernya tadi atau dia berhutang? ah lupakan uang bukanlah hal yang susah untukknya, berhenti mengacuhkannya.

Ayolah, Dia Kim Jongin, putra semata wayang dari pengusaha terkaya di _South Korea_ , berwajah tampan dengan tubuh atletis selayaknya model papan atas sedang diacuhkan. Jongin sedari tadi sudah berbicara banyak hal. Semua jurus yang mampu meluluh lantakkan hati perempuan sudah dia gunakan tapi gadis sombong ini belum juga mau hanya sedikit saja mendongakan wajahnya untuk bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

Jongin bisa gila jika seperti ini.

"Hey, kau tahu, aku akan membayar itu. Aku kaya, aku putra dari Kim_"

"Berhenti melucu, jika kau memang orang kaya kau tidak akan berhutang padaku." Gadis itu masih memakan Hamburgernya yang tinggal sedikit saat Jongin memulai memamerkan silsilah keluarganya.

"Hey, aku serius. Aku pasti akan membayarmu 2 kali, ah tidak 5? Atau 10 kali li_"

"Kau bahkan belum membayarnya sampai saat ini!" Gadis itu memotongnya. Jongin mendesah. Hamburgernya sudah dia makan habis. Dia mengagumi bagaimana caranya gadis yang terlihat mempunyai perut kecil itu bisa menampung hamburger yang sangat besar. Jongin yang hanya memakan satu burger saja sudah sangat kenyang, bagaimana jika dia memakan 2 burger seperti gadis itu?

"Kalau begitu ikut aku kedalam mobilku!" Jongin menunggu reaksi gadis itu, tapi reaksi yang dia harapkan benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Gadis itu... menyiramnya dengan cola.

BYUAR

Gadis itu tersenyum, Jongin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati aliran cola diwajahnya yang jatuh mengenai dagunya. _Hell!_ Seumur hidupnya Jongin tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan se'manis' ini dari seseorang!

"Ku rasa kau sudah membayarnya." Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Jongin membuka mata, dia berdiri dan langsung memegang tangan gadis itu sebelum membawa kopernya. Jongin menatap mata gadis itu tajam, sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

"Lepas!" gadis itu berseru tenang, Jongin berdecak. Akhirnya gadis itu berbicara dengannya sambil saling menatap mata. "Hey." Jongin memanggil gadis itu pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Dia menyeringai. Lihatlah apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini gadis sombong!

Sementara gadis itu sudah kesal setengah mati dengan perlakuan namja kurang ajar yang hanya bisa berbicara omong kosong dan menganggu nya. Sebenarnya dia ini siapa? Dan kenapa juga gadis itu mau membantu namja kurang ajar sepertinya saat ditempat kasir!

Gadis itu jengah saat Jongin masih menatapnya dengan seringaian mesum, urgh dia benar-benar tidak tahan ditatap dengan seperti itu. Gadis itu melesatkan matanya kearah lain dan dia langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat pengawal yang dia tinggalkan di _airport_ sedang berada didalam _restaurant_ yang sama dan sibuk mencari seseorang ah ya tentu saja dirinya!

 _Holly Shit!_

Gadis itu panik, dia langsung menatap Jongin dan menyuruhnya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin.

"BODOH! CEPAT LEPASKAN!" teriak penuh kepanikan gadis itu. oh sial dasar namja mesum sialan kenapa dia tidak juga melepaskan pegangan tangannya!

Jongin menarik senyumnya semakin lebar, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi panik. Hahaha apa dia sekarang sudah mendapatkan _effect_ dari tatapan nya? Ngomong-ngomong gadis ini sangat imut bila bertingkah seperti ini.

Dasar namja mesum bodoh! Gadis itu melirik kearah pengawalnya dan _Shit!_ dia tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan salah satu pengawalnya.

"KYUNGSOO NONA!"

 _Damn!_ Pengawal itu langsung berlari kearahnya yang berada didekat kaca jendela besar. Jika saja dia tertangkap dia bersumpah akan menjadikan namja mesum ini sebagai daging cincang yang akan dia berikan kepada anjing siberian milik temannya.

Jongin, mengedipkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan seseorang dan langkah kaki yang berebut didalam _restaurant._ Ada hal yang aneh ketika teriakkan itu dia dengar dan gadis didepannya ini semakin panik.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Jongin mengernyit saat gadis ini memohon kepadanya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan perubahan sikap terlalu cepat gadis ini? Apa dia keracunan makanan? Urghh jongin tidak mengerti sampai dia lihat 5 orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam mengarah kearahnya.

Oh.

Jongin beralih kearah gadis itu. "Namamu Kyungsoo?"

Gadis itu mengangguk gusar. "Kau, mereka sedang mencarimu?" namja bodoh! Kenapa dia bertanya banyak hal disaat situasi sedang genting seperti ini!

"Iya! Maka dari itu lepaskan aku!" gadis ini benar-benar frustasi. Jongin tersenyum, _what a good brain!_ Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang licik.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau memenuhi syarat-syarat yang aku ajukan." Gadis ini atau Kyungsoo menendang kaki Jongin karena pengawalnya hampir sampai ketempatnya dan Jongin masih membiarkannya mematung ditempat. Jongin meringis, urghh tenaga gadis ini kuat juga.

"Hey, hey! Aku akan membantumu kabur jika kau menyetujui syaratku!" Jongin mencoba menawarkan kembali, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjenturkan kepala Jongin ke meja jika saja tangannya tidak dia pegang. Oh _Shit!_

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengangguk. terserah, tidak ada pilihan lai_

"UWAHHH" Jongin langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya setelah melihat anggukan gusar gadis itu, menggenggamnya dengan sangat kuat dan dengan cepat mengambil koper biru gadis itu dengan tangan satunya yang bebas.

Kyungsoo kaget, tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi selain mengikuti pria mesum yang memegang tangannya dan berlari mengikuti arah lari Jongin.

Dia yakin dia pasti gila, dan pria ini lebih gila darinya karena sekarang mereka sedang berlari didalam restaurant dan jangan berharap bila keadaan restaurant kini tenang. Restaurant ini sudah berantakan karena ditabrak oleh Jongin dan juga pengawalnya yang mengejarnya.

Jongin menendang meja yang menghalanginya dan teriakan dari orang-orang yang berada direstaurant menyambutnya semakin keras, pikirannya sekarang hanyalah cepat-cepat menuju kearah mobilnya yang terpakir diluar dan melarikan diri dari pengawal sialan itu, mau tidak mau dia sudah memutuskan ikut campur dalam kehidupan gadis ini. Ngomong-ngomong jongin menikmati berlari bersama gadis ini, tangan gadis ini ternyata sangat lembut dan gadis ini mampu mengimbanginya lalu tiba-tiba saja Jongin menginginkan waktu berhenti, dia ingin menggenggam tangan ini selamanya.

Oh, jongin tertawa saat pikirannya mulai mengelana kearah hal yang mustahil.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ketika melihat _security_ _restaurant_ menghadang jalannya. Dia menyeringai, mereka sepertinya ingin bermain-main denganku! Jongin meregangkan kepalanya lalu seolah waktu sedang berjalan dengan _slow motion_ tangannya yang memegang koper biru gadis itu dia layangkan mengenai _security_ dan terjatuh.

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat tatapannya bertemu dengan pelayan yang tadi melayaninya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dari samping, dia ikut tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah jongin. entah kenapa itu sangat lucu.

Mereka sampai di pintu keluar restaurant, Kyungsoo mencoba membukanya dan tidak bisa. _Shit._ Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang frustasi nendorong pintu yang tidak juga terbuka, Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia berdecak, lalu melihat kearah belakangnya dan melihat pengawal sialan itu tidak juga menyerah.

"Kyungsoo~ssi kau harus membayarku dengan hal yang besar nanti." Jongin bergumam cukup keras saat dia melihat pintu keluar restaurant yang terbuat dari kaca. Dia terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditangan lembut Kyungsoo dan membawanya kearah belakangnya, memberi perlindungan lebih karena dia akan..

PRANGGG PRANGGG PRANGG

Pintu kaca itu retak karena jongin melayangkan koper Kyungsoo kearah pintu tersebut dengan sangat kuat, 3 kali dia melayangkan pukulan dan akhirnya kaca itu mulai pecah.

PRANG!

Akhirnya kaca pecah sempurna. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Oh _no!_ semoga saja mereka tidak akan mendapatkan masalah karena mengacau dan merusak perabotan direstaurant ini. Semoga!

Jongin mencari tangan Kyungsoo cepat dan kembali memegangnya. "Tidak akan ada masalah. Kau tahu... aku adalah anak dari orang kaya. Tenang saja."

Untuk kali ini, entah bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo berharap ucapan pria mesum itu benar.

.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

Hahahaha XD ini udah ada dilaptop selama hampir 2 tahun-_- jadi aku publish, sebelumnya udah pada tau kan aku penulis straight di wpku, jadi chara sebelumnya disni aku ganti Kyungie, and then how do you think about this? :) fict ini sejujurnya aku suka, gak tau kenapa hihihi. Tapi gak tau respon kalian? review kalian oksigen aku neee? Semakin banyak pendapat kalian ini menentukan kelanjutan fict satu ini ^^

Okay! #Bow see you next! LOVE YOU ALL! #kecupsatusatu oiya ada side storynya!

.

.

.

 ** _Side Story._**

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin, dia tahu pasti boss nya yang satu ini akan membuat masalah!_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _Bugh!_

 _BRUK!_

 _UH!_

 _Benarkan dugaannya! Boss nya ini membuat masalah lagi! apa sih yang boss makan saat sarapan sehingga otaknya menjadi gila seperti ini!?_

 _Chanyeol sendiri menyeringai saat Bossnya masuk kedalam mobil lalu tertawa penuh kebahagian dihadapannya. Dia terkekeh, oh apa bossnya mengira dia bdoh?_

 _Tentu saja tidak!_

 _Chanyeol semakin menyeringai saat mobil yang dikendarai Jongin sudah melaju dengan amat sangat cepat._

 _"Mr. Park, ayo kita kejar Boss. Mobil lain ada di_"_

 _"Biarkan."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. "Biarkan saja, Boss membutuhkan ini."_

 _Dia tahu dia pasti bodoh, tapi mau diapakan lagi? Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ya, biarlah. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan mengizinkan Jongin. yah... untuk kali ini._

 _Lagipula, apa Jongin bisa bertahan di kota London ini sendirian?_

 _"HAHAHAHA" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesuatu yang dia pegang ditangan kirinya dia ulurkan keatas._

 _Benda berwarna hitam milik Jongin._

 _Dompet._

 _Dia yakin, Boss nya itu tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa dompet. Dia entah kenapa sangat senang saat kembali melihat Dompet yang dia ambil dari celana Jongin sebelum Jongin masuk kedalam mobil._

 _Firasatnya benar-benar tepat._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

 _Boss, selamat bersenang-senang. Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa dompetmu._

 ** _Kkeut!_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fiance

**Summer Trap 02**

' **Fiance'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin [EXO-K], Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Whisper – SNSD TaeTiSeo :*

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih." Kyungsoo memandangi pria mesum yang sedang menyetir mobil dengan pandangan jijik. "Memangnya siapa yang ingin bilang terimakasih?"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, sebenarnya gadis ini lucu. Karena.. lihatlah dia sekarang dan bandingkan dengan kejadian 10 menit tadi di _restaurant!_ Bagaimana bisa gadis ini memiliki perubahan sifat yang sangat cepat?

"Kita impas. Kau tidak perlu membayar uangku kembali."

Hah? Apa katanya impas? Enak saja!

" _Big NO!"_

"YAK!" gadis itu berteriak kesal, Jongin terkekeh lalu memberikan tangan satu nya yang bebas kearah gadis itu.

"Tanganmu?"

"APA?" Teriaknya. Jongin berdecak. "Syaratku yang pertama, mana tanganmu!"

Oh _Damn_ , Kyungsoo ingat jika dia tadi mengiyakan semua syarat yang akan diajukan pria ini. "Tidak mau."

"Oh, kau mau aku bawa ke pengawalmu itu? kau tahu aku hapal wajah mereka dan aku juga orang kaya jadi aku pasti akan mendapatkan informasi tentang dirimu dan_"

"..." Kyungsoo mendesah, dia menyerahkan tangannya kearah Jongin dengan cepat, entah apa yang akan pria mesum itu lakukan dengan tangannya. apa tangannya ia jadikan untuk tempat mengupil? Urghhh itu sungguh sangat menjiji_

 _GRAB_

Jongin mengambil cepat tangan yang menggatung disampingnya dan menggenggamnya.

Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kosong selama 2 detik saat tangan hangat itu mengenggamnya. Dia melihat tangannya dan tangan pria mesum itu saling bertautan. Jongin tersenyum. "Aku akan mengenalkan namaku lagi secara baik."

.

.

"Hai, namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin."

* * *

" _Shit!"_ Jongin megepalkan tangannya saat dompetnya benar-benar tidak bisa dia temukan. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang seperti orang kebingungan dan juga matanya menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat.

" _Sir.."_ Penjaga SPBU memanggil Jongin. Jongin menggeram, mana mungkin dia harus meminta wanita disampingnya membayar bensin mobilnya juga! Setelah insiden _restaurant_ tadi!

"Hei orang kaya, cepat bayar!"

Jongin mendesah, dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "Aku pinjam uangmu."

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Ya tertawalah sepuasmu! Aku serius, dompetku hilang! Sepertinya tertinggal di Hotel." Kyungsoo mengecilkan suara tawanya saat melirik Jongin yang sudah frustasi.

"Iya, iya, aku akan bayar." Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo membayarkan uang bensin mobilnya. Uh betapa memalukannya. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin ketika selesai membayar bensin kepada pelayan.

"Hei orang kaya, aku sudah membayarnya."

Jongin berdeacak.

"Yak! Aku benar-benar orang kaya. Kau memanggilku seperti itu seolah mengolokku." Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan dengan mobil Jongin yang sudah melesat ke jalanan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya percaya, lihatlah mobil pria ini.

Mobil ini hanya diproduksi 5 buah disetiap negara didunia, jadi dia bisa pastikan jika Jongin merupakan Konglomerat kaya. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo kesal dengan sikap sombong yang dikeluarkan Jongin.

Lihatlah sekarang! Jongin si pria kaya itu hanya bisa berbicara tanpa menunjukkan bahwa Jongin itu mampu membayar, bahkan pria ini masih sombong sampai akhir.

"Kau tidak kaya, orang tuamulah yang kaya!" Jongin mengernyit. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita ini?

"Yak! Kau kira aku hanyalah anak manja yang menerima apapun tanpa usaha? Asal kau tahu aku sekarang yang mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa membayar saja tidak bisa!?"

"YAK!"

"MWO?"

Jongin sebenarnya sangat kesal tapi anehnya Jongin merasa senang bersamaan. "Lucu, kau seperti istri yang memarahi suaminya."

Kyungsoo melototkan matanya. _What?_ Apa yang dibicarakan pria mesum ini?

"Kau yang lucu." Jongin melirik kesamping pelan. "Kau pasti malu."

"YAK!" Jongin terkekeh. Benarkan, wanita ini benar-benar imut.

"Bukan salahku jika dompetku hilang. Salahkan dompetnya karena tidak mau mengikutiku." Kyungsoo berdecih, Pria ini sebenarnya sadar tidak sih apa yang baru saja dia katakan!

"Tuan hitam, kaulah yang patut disalahkan! Dompet itu benda mati! Mana mungkin dia mampu mengikutimu. _Stupid_ !"

"Terserahlah." Jongin sibuk memperhatikan jalan, sementara Kyungsoo membuka permen lolipop yang ada ditasnya dan memakannya. Kyungsoo jadi ingat sesuatu.

"YAK! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Aku ingin menculikmu."

"MWO! BERHENTI!"

"SHIREO!"

"YAK! NEO JINJA!" Jongin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Kyungsoo sangat kesal. Sumpah serius kenapa dia bodoh sekali! Kenapa dia tidak turun saat Jongin berhenti mengisi bensin tadi!

"Kau tidak punya tujuankan?" Kyungsoo berpikir, sebenarnya dia punya tujuan, Ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi ke London karena ada pertemuan penting. Maka dari itu pengawal ayahnya datang menjemputnya di _airport_ tadi pagi.. tapi, tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak mau. Dengar, dia sangat benci dengan semua kekangan yang diatur ayahnya.

"Hmm."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau pasti anak orang kaya karena pengawalmu tadi."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti ingin bebas."

Kyungsoo menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau kabur dari mereka, kau pasti menginginkan kebebasan. Sama sepertiku."

Jongin berhenti di pinggir jalan yang penuh dengan rumput ilalang tinggi. Jalanan ini asing sekali. Bahkan mobil hanya melaju 2 atau 3 melewati jalan ini. Jongin membuka _Seatbelt_ nya dan duduk menghadap gadis cantik itu.

"Kyungsoo~ya"

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Yak! Sejak kapan kau menggunakan bahasa _informal_ kepadaku?"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, tentu saja!"

"Cih, siapa bilang!"

Jongin mengangguk. "ya, ya, apapun yang kau katakan. Aku akan tetap memakai bahasa Informal padamu. Kau juga harus menggunkannya. Ah iya panggil aku oppa. Jongin Opp_"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Aish, wanita ini benar-benar. Jongin merebut permen lolipop yang sedang diemut Kyungsoo cepat lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Dia terkikik melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo. Sumpah dia benar-benar cantik.

"ITU PUNYAKU!"

Jongin terkekeh, lalu menarik permen yang dimakannya kearah Kyungsoo. "Ini."

AISH! Pria ini benar-benar mesum! "Lupakan!"

"Hahaha." Jongin merasakan permen rasa strawberry itu, sangat manis. Dia lalu menyeringai. "Hei, permen yang habis kau makan rasanya benar-benar enak. Bagaimana jika aku memakan bib_"

"YAK! KAU MAU MATI!"

Jongin kembali tertawa terbahak saat ekspresi panik, marah dan lainnya milik Kyungsoo keluar. Dia sangat menyukainya. Dia benar-benar menyukai raut wajah itu. entah kenapa menyenangkan menganggu Kyungsoo.

"kau imut." Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu mengapa dia bisa terjebak dengan pria mesum ini.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tentu saja menikmati waktu kita."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku kabur dari hotel dan dari semua pengawal-pengawalku." Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sama sepertimu. Nasib kita sama. Kau ingin bebas. Aku juga. Aku akan mengajakmu menikmati waktu bebas di London berdua."

Ah, Kyungsoo jadi mengerti. Dia ikut memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Lalu tatapannya berhenti di bibir Jongin yang sedang mengemut permen yang sebelumnya dia makan. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi aneh.

Jongin juga memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, wajah gadis itu benar-benar tanpa celah, jika didunia ibaratkan wajah gadis itu seperti pahatan maha sempurna dan detail indah yang sangat langka yang pernah dia temukan.

Tuhan benar-benar hebat membuat wajah seperti Kyungsoo dan dia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan wajah ini, aprodhite pasti akan menangis. Lalu dia melihat bibir itu. bibir itu terlihat sangat memukau dengan warna merahnya yang alami.

Pipi Jongin tiba-tiba saja panas saat mengingat jika permen yang sedang dimakannya adalah permen yang dia rebut secara langsung dari bibir Kyungsoo. Dia sesungguhnya sangat malu dan sungguh perasaannya sangat aneh ketika merebut permen itu dari tadi. Dia saja yang bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kepura-puraan tidak peduli yang dia buat.

Mereka berdua terlena, saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Ini aneh.

 _._

 _._

 _DRRRRTTTT DDDDRTTTT DRRTTTT_

Dering telpon.

Telpon milik Jongin.

Mereka berdua tersadar dari dunia yang mereka buat. Jongin mengambil Handphonenya dengan cepat yang sedari tadi dia abaikan. Entah kenapa sekarang dia mau menjawab telpon tanpa mau melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Kyungsoo juga menerima telepon 5 detik kemudian, lalu dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

Mereka berdua seperti menghindar dari kecanggungan yang meluap tiba-tiba.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sibuk bercakap ditelpon lalu memelototkan mata secara bersamaan.

"APA!?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kaget dengan teriakan suara masing-masing. Mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja saling bertatapan.

"TUNANGAN?!"

.

 _What_?

.

.

 _The!_

.

.

 _Hell!?_

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk direrumputan bawah pohon dekat dengan sungai yang mengalir di belakang rumah temannya di London. Dia dan Jongin nama seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu dekat dengannya hanya karena persamaan nasib yang menghampiri mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kabur dari 'kehidupan'.

Kyungsoo mendesah.

Setelah mendengar kabar yang paling buruk ditelpon tadi, tepatnya 3 jam yang lalu, pikirannya menjadi hilang kendali. Karena... bagaimana mungkin dia harus bertunangan! Apalagi dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal.

Oh jadi ini, alasan ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk datang ke London. Yaitu mempertemukannya dengan calon tunangannya?

 _Holly crap!_

Kyungsoo benar-benar membenci kisah melankolis hidupnya dan apalagi sekarang? Ayahnya ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan atau apa? Bagaimana mungkin perjodohan masih berapi-api didalam diri ayahnya! Ini zaman modern _okay?_

Jongin melihat punggung wanita yang sedang duduk beralaskan rumput dengan senyuman diwajahnya, dia bersyukur. Dia sangat senang untuk semua nya. semuanya yang bahkan dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana jika dia harus mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan. Semuanya terasa sangat ringan hanya dengan menatap wajah gadis itu... atau hanya mengetahui bahwa dia berada dekat dengan gadis ini.

Ini aneh. seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang begitu langka seperti ini. Ini... tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa seperti mendapat _jackpot_ yang sangat luar biasa.

Jongin terkekeh saat melihat gadis itu melempar-lemparkan batu kerikil tetapi keahliannya melempar sangat buruk. Dia tidak sadar jika kakinya membawanya untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Oh. Kau."

Kyungsoo menoleh singkat saat mendengar suara orang duduk disampingnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat." lalu kembali melempari kerikil kecil kedalam sungai. Lagi-lagi batu kerikil itu hanya terlempar dengan jarak yang pendek.

"Melempar saja kau tidak bisa." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ejekan yang diberikan Jongin. dia masih sibuk melempari kerikil.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau bisa?" Jongin kembali bertanya ikut melempari sungai yang jernih dengan kerikil didekatnya. Kerikil terlempar sangat jauh, Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo akan kehebatannya melempar. Tapi gadis itu tidak tertarik dengan lemparannya.

Kyungsoo berpikir mengenai pertanyaan Jongin.

"Makan, minum, berjalan bernap_"

"Aku gila bertanya denganmu." Kyungsoo sedkit terkikik mendengar gumaman Jongin disampingnya. Kyungsoo kembali melempari kerikil, dia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Hey, tentang tunangan." Jongin berhenti saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo sebentar lalu terkekeh. "Kau?"

"Aku bertanya kepadamu!"

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. " _I hate it!"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " _me too."_ Jongin melemparkan kerikil terakhirnya kedalam sungai. Dia bangkit dari duduknya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

" _Forget it._ Lebih baik kita masuk. Kau tahu, temanmu. Tuan Oh sepertinya sudah pulang dari belanja."

* * *

"Lebih baik kau duduk dari pada membuat dapurku menjadi neraka!"

Sumpah! Jongin benar-benar kesal setengah mati saat mata itu kembali dilesatkan kepadanya. Dia... OH SEHUN. Teman Kyungsoo atau apapun kenapa bisa begitu sinis kepadanya?!

Dari awal dia datang bersama gadis itu dia sudah disambut tidak ramah oleh Sehun sedangkan caranya berbicara dengan Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Memang Jongin pernah membuat kesalahan padanya? Atau apapun itu Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua tatapan sinis dari Sehun.

Baiklah... bagaimana dia bisa ikut gadis itu pergi kerumah temannya? itu berawal karena Jongin tidak mau kembali ke Hotel dan dia juga tidak mempunyai uang, hari mulai gelap dan Kyungsoo... gadis itu sudah puluhan kali minta diturunkan di pinggir jalan.

Oh tentu saja itu tidak di lakukan oleh Jongin. bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan gadis cantik yang akan membuat aprodhite menangis, tapi kelakuan menyebalkannya mengalahkan Hulk itu turun dijalanan sendirian?

Dengan segenap jiwa raga nya-_- Jongin memohon agar gadis itu tetap bersamanya. Dan, karena kesal akhirnya Kyungsoo membawanya kerumah salah satu temannya di London yang dia kenal.

Oh Sehun.

Tentu saja tidak semudah itu dia bisa masuk kerumah Sehun. Jongin harus merayu Kyungsoo agar dia bisa ikut 'menginap' dirumah teman gadis itu.

Kyungsoo kasihan.

Ya, dia juga berpikir. Jongin sudah membantunya kabur dari pengawalnya, maka dia mengizinkannya. Akhirnya disinilah mereka.

Sedang membantu Sehun memasak.

"Kau bisa memasak?!" Jongin membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat keahlian gadis itu memotong dan juga membolak-balikkan daging yang dia masak. Wuah, gadis ini ternyata seorang perempuan juga walaupun dengan sifat menyebalkannya.

"Tentu saja, tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa mengacau! Benarkan Sehun Oppa?" Sehun yang sedang memasukkan sejenis sayuran kedalam panci disampingnya mengangguk. dia beralih kearah Jongin.

"Hey, kau dengar? Kau itu hanya pengacau. Jadi lebih baik tinggalkan kami berdua!"

Jongin mengambil air minum dengan kesal lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. dia benar-benar ingin menggantung Sehun atau menendang Sehun sejauh mungkin agar meninggalkan rumah ini. Lalu apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Gadis itu juga sedang mengejeknya?

Jongin semakin kesal melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang berbicara berdua tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang sedang menatap mereka kesal.

"Ehem." Dia melirik kearah mereka. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Ehem.. Ehem EHEMM, Uhuk UHUK UHUK" Jongin memegang tenggorokkannya yang sedikit perih karena batuk yang tiba-tiba. Dia juga semakin merasa seperti hantu yang tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari kedua orang itu!

"YAK!" Jongin akhirnya berteriak.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berhenti dari dunia mereka sendiri lalu menatap Jongin. Sehun memelototkan matanya kearah Jongin, tiba-tiba waktu seperti berhenti. Jongin meneguk air liurnya lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku... ke kamar mandi dulu." Dia berjalan cepat ketempat kamar mandi. Sehun menyeringai lalu kembali melampiaskan rasa rindunya ke Kyungsoo.

Jongin meninju udara kosong sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa sesampainya dia di kamar mandi. Dia juga menendang 3 kali dan meninju udara kosong beberapa kali lalu mengacak rambutnya.

" _ASSHOLE! SHIT! DAMN! FUCKING SEHUN!"_ Jongin berdesis.

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh mereka?" urghhh suasana tiba-tiba saja panas disekitar Jongin. tanpa pikir panjang Jongin membuka baju yang dia pakai. Baju hitam milik Sehun.

Dia menyeringai saat melihat baju hitam itu. lalu dia melemparkannya kelantai dan menginjak-injaknya. "Rasakan! Kau pikir kau siapa huh!?" Jongin mengambil lagi baju yang tiba-tiba saja bergambar pria bernama Sehun lalu dia meremuk-remukkan baju itu dan melemparnya sembarang arah..

oh tidak!

Baju ituuuu

terlempar...

dan lemparannya mengenai...

.

.

SEHUN.

.

Baju itu terlempar tepat dimuka Sehun.

.

.

Oh _shit!_

Bagaimana bisa Sehun bisa masuk ke kamar mandi?

Sehun mengambil baju yang dilemparkan Jongin tepat kemukanya. Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya kaku seperti patung dengan pose seperti orang melempar.

Urghh Jongin kau dalam masalah.

Sehun tersenyum kaku didepan Jongin.

"Pintu. Tidak terkunci."

* * *

Jongin memakan makanannya dalam diam, dia entah kenapa ingin sekali menggali sebuah lubang dan menguburkan dirinya sendiri saat kejadian dikamar mandi terombang-ambing diingatannya.

"Kyung~a, 2 tahun aku tidak melihatmu. Dan kau mengejutkanku!" Jongin menengok ke arah Sehun yang berbicara kearah Kyungsoo, dia mendengarkan secara seksama.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Sehun tersenyum, dia menunjuk makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo dengan antusias yang tinggi. Jongin berdecak. Cih.

"Kau bisa memasak! Dan... kau bertambah cantik!"

.

.

 _What the hell!_

Jongin mengepalakan sumpit yang dia pegang. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah manis saat mendapat perlakuan dari Sehun. _Damn_ , sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin dilakukan Sehun?

Oh, Jongin tahu. Sepertinya pria berkulit pucat tersebut sedang mengambil hati Kyungsoo. Cih dengan cara murahan seperti itu? benar-benar! Dia pikir dia siapa? Atau Jongin kau yang siapa? Kenapa dirimu menjadi marah tiba-tiba seperti ini sih?!

Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Kyungsoo~ya masakanmu sangat enak! Aku belum pernah mencoba masakan seenak ini!" Jongin mengambil daging yang tadi dibuat oleh Kyungsoo sebanyak-banyaknya, dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kyungsoo melihat kelakuan aneh Jongin. dia sedikit khawatir dengan cara makan Jongin yang cepat-cepat seperti itu.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Tidak akan ada yang mencuri makananmu!" Jongin menggeleng, tidak ada yang mencuri?

Lihat saja ke mata Sehun yang berkilat saat Jongin memakan lahap masakan Kyungsoo yang sekarang hanya tersisa satu daging. Sehun langsung mengarahkan sumpitnya ke daging itu bersamaan dengan sumpit Jongin yang menghalangi sumpit Sehun. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan intensitas yang luar biasa.

Kyungsoo mendesah melihat kelakuan dua orang pria dewasa yang berkelakuan anak kecil didepannya.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan 2 orang itu, dia tahu. Dua orang ini sudah menumbuhkan bibit-bibit saling tidak suka saat awal mereka bertemu.

Sehun memperhatikan sumpit Jongin, dia menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil daging satu-satunya tetapi dibalas dengan gertakkan sumpit Jongin.

 _'Lepas'_ Sehun bergumam kearah Jongin. Jongin menyeringai. _'tidak akan!'_

Sehun menarik sumpitnya dan mendaratkan kearah daging tetapi lagi-lagi dihalangi oleh sumpit Jongin.

"YAK!" mereka adu pandang.

Kyungsoo memjamkan matanya. Dengan cepat mangkuk yang berisi daging yang Sehun dan Jongin perebutkan dia angkat.

Sehun dan Jongin mengikuti arah mangkuk yang tiba-tiba saja terangkat dan lepas dari sumpit mereka. Mereka mengerjapkan mata saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu matanya melirik tajam mereka berdua.

"Daging ini punyaku!"

.

.

 **Keutt**

#nyumput pasti aneh ya?

dilaptop baru nyampe 2 chapter belum aku lanjutin dari 2 tahun kemaren hehehe :p. kemren antusias nya banyak banget buat yang ini... huhuhu aku terharu :') jadi chap 2 ini aku fasttt updateeee

untuk chap 3, rada lambat gk papa ya? soalnya aku mau ngelanjutin ngetik chap 6 TSOU, Sequel Telling You sama Chap 2 Perfect Fool :)

Makacii reviewnya, apalagi ada yg udah review, fav sama follow... baik banget sih kalian:),

aku gak enak kalo gak ngebales review kalian nanti aku dibilang sombong, jadi aku bales ya:) biar kita lebih kenal sama deket!

.

.

 **baby crong** : asli mereka emang evil umm ksoo sama Jongin senasib haha, iya ditunggu ya hunsoonya :) tengkyu kamu setia banget baca ffku love:*

 **annon, Virahee** (kamu setia banget baca ffku Love :'), **kaisoo32** (kamu setiaa banget baca ffku :") love!), **Mr. black 9493, kysmpppprt, itmsjh, asuji posya, kaisoomin** (Kamuuu! setia banget! Love :") **, yixingcom, dokai, flowerdyo** , **kaisoomyfavotp :** sudah dilanjut all, THANKS A LOT my lovely :* HUG

 **chocohazelnut07 :** iya makasi sarannya ya :) eumm salah ngetik di summary ya? tapi setelah aku baca sudah bener, mungkin kemaren aku salah:) gomawo koreksinya^^ btw, aku suka penname kamu, chocohazelnuuttttt Love:*

 **Chakajja13 :** Ahhh iya ini Kaisoo^^ huhu ff aku dibilang bagus:'), sudah dilanjut. btw, aku suka nama kamu... hihihi Unik... Chaaakajjjaaaa! :* #hug

 **Guest :** iya lama banget ya? udah lumutan dilaptop kekeke :p, aku bisa terbang kalo kamu komennya nyepik aku :') KAMU JUGA KEREN DAN LUAR BIASA! makasih banyak ya^^ yuhuuy love you! :* #hug

 **namafake :** #BIGHUG #KecupBasah kemaren kamu yg ngereview disemua chap di TSOU, terus disemua ff aku! aku baca semuaaaa, yaampun aku terharu kamu setia banget:') sempet-sempetin, baca ff aku yg lainnya. jangan pernah bosen yaa, Love you :*

 **Kim88 :** Eh kamu! hahaha XD #BIGHUG #KecupBasah kemaren kamu yg review di TSOU aku baca, yaampun komen kamu kemren bikin aku semangat loh! Love you! hahaha kamu bikin aku terbang nih! #tanggungjawab tengkyu... ditunggu ya kelanjutannya :) :* Love!

 **xdoongie** : KAMU! #BIGHUG #Kecupbasah! kamu yang udah bikin aku ngakak plus terbang plus gegulingan! aku baca semua komenmu tau! :* aku tu gak tegaaaa cuma aku takut aja ngecewain fict ini soalnya baru ditulis 2 chap takutnya gak kelanjut:) HAHAHA tuhkan tuhkan nyepiknya... kekeke :p makasih juga readerku yg setia! Ps:kamu gak alay kok, aku suka! Pss: It's okai beb, Psss: aku juga cinta kamu, mmuah :)

 **tutihandayani :** makacih makacih :), iyaa mr. do ayahnya ksoo^^ kamu 100% bener... tapi dibaca lanjutan ini ya! LOVE :*

 **LoveSoo :** iya jodoh emang gak kemana :) okey bibeh udah aku lanjutttt :* Love!

 **Guest** : iya, ada yang baru nih hihihi :p #iklanoreo iya ada hunsoonya, ditunggu ya! makaciiii semangatnya :* Love!

 **Choi Rai sa :** haha iya ya gak kebayang dia ngomong :p syudah dilanjut sayang:) btw nama kamu imut. loveee :*

 **Yeolsoo** : semoga aku bisa menuhin harapan kamu ya... :) maaf kalo dichap ini pendek... makaci makaci :* Loveee

 **restifina :** makaci makaci :) iya mereka anak konglomerat :) tengkyuu :* Loveee

 **doremifaseul** : hahaha semoga tetap kocak ff ini XD, iyaaa kaisoo itu jodoh... Btww nama kamu unyu banget! lucu! Loveee ! :*

 **NopwillineKaisoo :** KAMU! semoga kamu baca... Thx A loooot :) aku baca semua komenan kamu! kamu yg kemarin borong di ff TSOU, review disemua ff aku, aku baca semuanya! aku terharu :") kamu setia banget sih! dasaaar! makasih yaaaa :) semangat kamu kemarin oxygen banget loh! love you :) :*

BIG HUG #yangngefav : **Adeliafernanda5, AsujiPosya, Chakajja3, ChangChang, Cho Rai Sa,** (unyuu banget namanya), **Kaisoo32, Lovesoo, Mr. Black9493, sofia magdalena, ViraaHee, Anggunputri9488, athali92, Chocohazelnut07, Dejong13, doremifaseul, kaisoomin, kaisoomyfavotp, kysmpppprt, itmsjh, namefake, vionaaaH, Yixingcom :***

BIG HUG #yangngefollow : **Asuji Posya, Cha Kristafer, Cho Rai Sa, Lovesoo, 9493, Sofia Magdalena, Anggunputri9488, Athali92, Chocohazelnut07, Flowerdyo, Kaisoomin, Kaisoomyfavotp, Itmsjh, Namefake, VionaaH, Xdoongie :* !**

 **AND THEN TO OUR LOVELY READERS OR MY LOVELY SILENT READERS DISEMUA FF AKU MAKACIIIIIHHH :***

 **OHIYA bentar lagi lebaran, mohon maaf lahir batin neee?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Damn!

**Summer Trap 03**

' **Damn!'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin [EXO-K], Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Twoshoot

 **Soundtrack:** JUST RIGHT – GOT7^^

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

...

.

"Hmm tidurlah, _good night dear"_

Jongin menaikan salah satu alisnya, melihat Sehun yang tersenyum manis dan itu membuatnya ingin muntah... lalu dia semakin mengernyit saat tangan Sehun mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

Urghhhh!

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar dengan senyuman cantik yang bisa membuat kedua orang itu meleleh.

 _Shit!_

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk Jongin kembali menatap wajah Sehun.

Haha, wajah itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wajahnya. Sungguh... menurut Jongin dirinya lebih tampan dari Sehun dan dia percaya dengan prespektive sepihaknya itu.

" _Disgusted!_ "

Jongin sengaja mengucapkannya kuat saat Sehun melewati dirinya, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya naik lebih cepat kedalam kamarnya.

Jongin mengamati Sehun dari bawah. Lalu dia mengangkat bahunya.

Terserah dia tidak peduli yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa tidur diatas sofa ruang tamu?

Seumur hidupnya dia hanya tertidur dikasur empuk yang nyaman, dan memikirkan dia harus tertidur diatas sofa.. itu menakutkannya. Punggungnya pasti akan sakit.

Dia menghembuskan nafas, dengan terpaksa dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa merah Sehun dan mencoba tertidur.

Dirinya mencari posisi aman.

1 menit...

2 menit...

Jongin memejamkan matanya...

5 menit... belum tertidur

10 menit... Jongin melipat tangannya. Bantal sofa dikepalanya dia ambil kasar lalu dijadikan pengganti guling.

20 menit... Jongin mencoba menghitung domba, semoga itu berhasil, dan Jongin pasti sudah terlalu putus asa sampai melakukan lelucon anak kecil itu.

 _One sheep, two sheep... seven sheep... seventy seven she... SHIT!_

Jongin menyerah matanya membuka cepat, dirinya duduk, tangannya mengacak rambutnya lalu tangannya membuang bantal dengan lemparan mengenai sebuh pintu.

Ah!

.

.

.

Jongin melihat pintu itu.

.

Jongin menggagguk!

Dia harus berterimakasih kepada tuhan karena otaknya benar-benar cemerlang. Sungguh tuhan begitu baik saat melakukan pembagian otak.

Jongin menyeret langkah kakinya, menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Pintu cokelat itu dia tatap, seringaian di wajahnya terpampang jelas. Dia harus menyelamatkan punggungnya dari kerasnya sofa.. okey?

Jongin meneguk ludahnya, lalu mengetuk pintu itu.

"Tok tok tok.."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, ada yang mengetuk pintunya dan firasatnya sedikit memburuk. Dia mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Buka pintunya."

Huh?

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, ini Jongin! Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sampai harus menganggunya dalam waktu tidurnya!

Jongin menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, dia mengerjap tidak ada balasan.

Jongin menatap gagang pintu kamar itu lalu dia mengangkat bahunya, apapun yang akan dilakukan wanita itu kepadanya nanti dia tidak memperdulikannya, yang penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan punggungnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar balasan Jongin, dia berpikir mungkin Jongin sudah per_

"CEKLEK"

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat pintunya terbuka, langkahnya begitu cepat menuju pintu. Dia langsung meraih kenop pintu dan mengutuk kebodohannya saat itu juga.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa mengunci pintunya!

Jongin kaget dengan teriakan dari dalam sebelum dia masuk, pintu sudah mulai kembali tertutup dan dirinya berhasil mengambil langkah cepat sebelum pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Jongin mendorongnya.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, dia sudah menyumpah serapah Jongin. Kim Jongin atau kutu dari neraka itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal setengah hidup!

"tidak usah berteriak!" Jongin bicara baik-baik. Suaranya harus dijaga agar Sehun tidak terbangun.

Kyungsoo menahan pintu kamarnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku mohon ijinkan aku tidur bersamamu!"

"..."

"lagipula apa salahnya kita tidur bersama?"

DASAR MESUM SIALAN! APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANNYA!

" _No way!"_

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar, dengar dia sudah mulai mengantuk dan kejadian menahan pintu ini membuatnya terjaga. Demi Jongin yang hitam dia benar-benar membencinya!

"Kyungsoo... kau tahu. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau tak tahu bagaimana kerasnya sofa merah itu. punggungku sakit!"

" _It's not my business!_ "

"tentu saja ini merupakan urusanmu karena ini merupakan salah satu permintaanku!"

Kyungsoo sungguh ingin menendang kepala Jongin dan melemparkan nya jauh kedalam galaxy.

" _I Dont care!_ "

 _SHIT!_

Jongin, mendorong pintu lebih kuat. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika tenaga tubuh mungil itu begitu kuat. Jongin mendorong kenop pintu itu, dan Kyungsoo semakin menahan kenop pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tubuhnya bahkan harus terduduk dan menyertakan kakinya dalam menahan dorongan Jongin.

" _OPEN IT!"_

Kyungsoo menggeleng, sialan pria ini kenapa seenaknya sendiri?

Jongin mendorongnya semakin kuat, pintu itu maju dan mundur, membuat Jongin ikut terbawa dampaknya.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya, giginya gemertak saat dorongan itu semakin keras. Sialan, sialan, sialan.

Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan pintu kamar itu semakin lama semakin membuka lebar, dia tahu dan sangat paham, seorang wanita tidak akan mengalahkan seorang pria.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya dengan cepat, dorongan pria itu sangat kuat! Dia harus memutar otaknya!

"SEHUNNNNNN!"

Jongin mengerjap saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga yang diizinkannya, dia sudah hampir menyerah, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Jongin mendorong pintu dengan satu hentakan.

 _YES! The Door is open!_

...

Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

Napasnya memburu saat melihat Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya jatuh kehilagan keseimbangan.

...

BRUK!

...

.

.

.

.

Jongin jatuh dan dirinya terperangkap diatas tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya, tangannya menahan tubuhnya. Lalu hembusan napas Kyungsoo membuatnya meleleh.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu saat dimana Sehun datang berdiri memandangi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Sehun terjaga ketika mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo, dia hampir mati saat mendnegar teriakan itu.

Dan rasa kagetnya muncul saat melihat Jongin yang menindih Kyungsoo, dan syok nya lebih parah lagi saat bagaimana dia melihat apa yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin jatuh limbung menindih Kyungsoo.

Deguppan dalam dada Jongin sangat cepat, mengalahkan kereta express tercepat didunia.

Deg, Deg, Deg

Deg

Deg

Jongin memperhatikan wajah itu.

Dia hampir sesak napas melihat kecantikan itu.

Kyungsoo bersumpah, demi dewa dewa yunani di buku mytologi nya dia ingin membunuh Jongin sekarang. Tapi otaknya menolak. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu kaku.

Dia hampir tidak bisa berpikir karena posisinya ini membuatnya malu setengah mati sekaligus kesal.

" _Shit!"_ Jongin mendesis, Kyungsoo sadar dan langsung mendorong Jongin. Pipinya memerah. Dan Jongin hampir menceburkan diriya tenggelam bersama hiu hiu dilaut dan siap mati karena melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Kyungsoo cantik.

Dia sexy.

Dia merupakan type nya.

Dan sekarang...

Ke sexyannya bertamah 1000 kali lipat.

Gadis yang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya merupakan sumber dosa itu sedang berdiri menggunakan _hot pants_ , dengan kaus putih _v neck_ menerawang. Bra hitam yang dikenakannya nampak terlihat membayang menggoda Jongin dan juga Sehun. Dan mereka hampir mati saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah itu.

 _DAMN! SHE'S SO HOT!_

Kyungsoo melihat mata Jongin yang mengerjap memperhatikannya.

Lalu matanya menemukan Sehun dibelakang Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Dan dia ingat.

Sesuatu menyembul dalam otaknya.

Ada yang salah.

Oh...

Dia ingat jika dia hanya memakai pakaian simple yang mempelihatkan lebih banyak kulitnya jika ingin tertidur...

Dan sekarang?

 _SHIT!_

Kyungsoo langsung menutup pahanya, lalu dia tersadar saat melihat tali bra hitamnya yang menyembul keluar. Sialan! Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuhnya sebelum menendang tulang kering Jongin kuat, membuat tubuh itu limbung mengenai Sehun dan mereka berdua terjatuh.

" _FUCK YOUUUUU!"_

 _BLAMMM_

Kyungsoo menutup pintu begitu kuat.

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun duduk canggung dimeja makan.

Kejadian tadi malam, sedikit membuat akal sehat mereka hilang dan binatang buas dalam diri mereka meminta dipuaskan saat melihat tubuh sexy Kyungsoo yang mengenakan pakaian tipis memperlihatkan kulitnya terpampang didepan mereka.

Mereka lelaki okey?

Itu membut sesuatu dalam diri mereka bergejolak. Dan mereka benar-benar mengutuknya.

Sehun sudah memaki Jongin dan Jongin juga memaki dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa berbuat bodoh tanpa perhitungan!

Sehun sangat kesal dengan Jongin tadi malam dia bahkan menarik lelaki itu kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya sehingga pria itu tidak dapat keluar dan kembali menganggu Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo...

Sehun dan Jongin sadar warna hitam dibawah matanya menunjukan betapa tersiksanya mereka. Mereka berdua tidak bisa tidur, mereka terjaga sampai pagi, dan alasan itu semua adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun membuang napasnya.

Sarapan sereal pagi ini sudah tertata rapih, dan Kyungsoo belum datang juga dari kamarnya.

Sehun melirik tajam Jongin.

Lalu dia berdecih.

Sehun memutuskan pergi dari meja makan dan melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Dia mengerti jika Kyungsoo pasti sedang tersakiti karena kejadian malam tadi. Jongin mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Kyung~ _Your breakfast is ready. Come in..."_

Huh?

Suara Sehun membuat nya merinding, suara itu berbeda saat tadi malam Sehun menyumpahinya bagai monster dan sekarang suara itu berubah lembut, ckckckck.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya mendengar suara Sehun.

Dia harus melupakan kejadian yang masih membayanginya.

Lagipula... Sehun tidak salah. Yang salah dan merupakan perusak moodnya pagi ini adalah KIM JONGIN.

"Sehun..."

Sehun bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari dalam, lalu dia bersyukur suara itu membuat paginya indah.

"Aku tidak mau makan bersama Jongin."

Jongin mengernyit. Dia ingin membalas ucapan itu sebelum suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar.

" _Go with me._ "

Seringaian Sehun mengembang, Dia melirik Jongin, pria itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"aku ingin pergi melihat london bersamamu dan juga sarapan pagi dilondon... tanpa pria mesum itu."

 _Good Heaven!_

Pagi Sehun sempurna!

 _Hell_!

Pagi Jongin seperti neraka.

* * *

Sehun dan Kyungsoo memilih berjalan, menikmati waktu mereka. Memandangi kota london yang begitu indah.

Dan Jongin mengutuk kemesraan Sehun saat mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

 _Shit!_

Jongin mengikuti mereka menggunakan mobilnya, ini sudah satu jam. Dan dia ingin sekali merobek paksa wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lebar sampai ke leher.

Sialan.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil memakan sandwich yang sebelumnya dibeli mereka sebelum kembali memutuskan berjalan menikmati kota london.

"London, tidak banyak berubah."

Kyungsoo bergumam, Sehun mengangguk.

"Hmmm, kau benar."

"tapi, aku rasa london sekarang semakin indah." Kyungsoo tersenyum, rambutnya yang diikatnya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan kaca mata hitam bertengger menambah kecantikannya, melindungi matanya menutupi silaunya matahari pagi.

Summer di london sangat indah.

Mereka sampai di _st. James park_. Taman kota london yang indah, bunga tulip kuning menyambut mereka, dan pohon-pohon yang menyegarkan kota membuatnya semakin nyaman.

Sehun sangat menyukai nya apalagi ditambah Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya, Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan dia semakin bertambah menyukai Kyungsoo saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memberikan beberapa receh saat melihat pemain gitar yang menyanyikan lagu lama yang menghibur pejalan kaki dan juga tourist dipagi hari.

Tapi...

Sehun tersenyum, hiburan itu kalah manis dengan senyuman pagi Kyungsoo yang akan selalu menjadi favoritenya, kesempurnaan paginya.

Jongin mengerjap memperhtikan 2 orang yang berhenti di taman kota london. Dia mengumpat seribu kali saat melihat wajah penuh kebahagian Sehun

Dirinya berecih setiap kali Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar, dia merutuki dirinya yang hanya bisa menatap mereka dari jauh.

Huh?

Sejak kapan dia menjadi sipenurut seperti ini?

Sejak kapan dia harus menuruti perintah Kyungsoo yang menginginkan waktu berdua bersama Sehun? Hahaha Jongin tertawa.

Lihatlah...

Waktu kalian sekarang akan hancur.

Dan kebahagian Sehun akan terenggut karenanya.

Jongin, mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah mematikan mobilnya diparkiran terdekat.

Dia melangkah ringan, sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya, lehernya yang kaku dan mengeras karena terlalu tegang didalam mobil dia pijat dan langkah ringan dengan style yang membuat dirinya berbeda sangat dia sukai.

 _Ripped jeans dan White Tshirt_ akan selalu menjadi favoritnya daripada jas hitam, atau kemeja yang menutupinya.

Dia menghirup udara london, kebebasan diraihnya. _Freedom_ yang merupakan mimpinya sekarang ini terwujud.

"HAI!"

Jongin menyapa mereka, dia membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan menyeringai melirik Sehun yang sedang menatap penuh kekesalan.

Sehun ingin mencekik Jongin, membawanya dalam arena _Boxing_ dan apapun itu sehingga dia bisa menghabisi Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar. Pria mesum itu datang menganggunya. Dia yakin 100 %.

"ayo.. Sehun."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo pergi darinya, Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Y_Yah! YAK YAK!"

Jongin kembali memasangkan kacamata hitamnya dan berlari mengikuti mereka berdua, dia menarik Sehun dari belakang saat sampai didekatnya.

"'Lepas."

Sehun berucap. Jongin tertawa, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah memiliki waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo..."

Sehun mengernyit, dia sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan pria ini. Wajah Jongin berubah dari keramahan yang dibuatnya menjadi seringaian menakutkan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"ini giliranku!"

Huh? Bermimpilah sana Kim Jongin.

Sehun hanya berdecak, lalu kembali mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah terlalu jauh berada didepannya.

" _FUCK!_ YAK OH SEHUN!"

"S _hut Up_!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, dia sudah terlalu baik mengizinkan Sehun untuk jalan berdua dengan Kyungsoo okey, dan dia harus menagih kebaikkannya itu. seharusnya diwaktu sekarang dia bergantian. Gilirannya sudah terlalu dia nantikan sejak dirinya memutuskan membiarkan mereka dan terperangkap dalam mobilnya mengamati dari jauh kemesraan yang sengaja dibuat Sehun.

Sialan.

Jongin melangkah besar-besar.

Dirinya menjadi perhatian para pejalan kaki jenis kelamin wanita, Jongin merupakan pria hot dan Sehun tidak kalah populer dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo... gadis itu sudah menjadi pusat para lelaki yang memandanginya dari jauh ataupun dekat.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika ternyata...

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam sedang mengamati mereka dari jauh, wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat Sehun.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo ditengah, rasa kesal ditunjukkan mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo yang amat super duper kesal karena tingkah Jongin tadi malam.

Serta...

Sehun dan Jongin yang sama-sama saling membenci, perhatian mereka pada Kyungsoo benar-benar diluar batas.

Rasa kesal Kyungsoo bertambah saat pandangan mematikan dari keduanya yang selalu ditunjukkan saat saling menatap.

Kyungsoo mendesah.

Dosa apa dia bisa terjebak dengan kedua orang ini, dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap 2 pria dewasa sejak dimana mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah daging.

Sehun memperhatikan jalan didepannya, wajah mesum dari pejalan kaki pria setiap dilewati mereka benar-benar membangunkan monster dalam tubuhnya. Sehun muak dengan wajah penuh pemujaan dari semua pria yang memandangi Kyungsoo seolah sedang menelanjanginya.

Dan rasa itu sama yang dirasakan Jongin.

 _Hell..._

Mereka tidak ingin Kyungsoo menjadi pemandangan pria lain selain mereka.

.

.

Grab.

.

Jongin melepaskan ikatan rambut Kyungsoo. Sehingga rambutnya jatuh.

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

.

Sehun terbelalak dan Kyungsoo langsung menendang kaki Jongin.

Urghhh rasanya begitu sakit, Kyungsoo menendangnya didaerah semalam yang sebelumnya sudah terlebih dahulu ditendangnya.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! APA YANG KAU_"

"Aku melindungimu dari tatapan mesum pria hidung belang, kau tahu lehermu mengundang mereka."

Jongin mengedikan dagunya pada sekumpulan pria yang tengah memandanginya.

Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu aku kepanasan! _It's Summer!"_

Kyungsoo ingin mengikat rambutnya kembali tapi ditahan Jongin.

"Yak! Ikuti kataku sebelum ka_"

"ANIYA!"

Sehun mengambil ikatan rambut ditangan Jongin cepat, dengan gerakan cepat dirinya melangkah kebelakang Kyungsoo. Sehun mengambil rambut Kyungsoo dari belakang lalu mengikatnya kembali keatas dengan gerakan lembut.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" Jongin berteriak.

Kyungsoo terdiam seperti patung.

"Kau tidak lihat, seluruh fokus ada padamu, kau beribu kali lebih cantik jika rambut panjangmu digerai. Aku tidak suka membaginya.."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap kedua orang yang saling menatap tajam ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang memakan es krim yang dibeli Sehun dipinggiran rumput taman.

Jongin memperhatikan mereka.

 _No money make him dying_.

Dan harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menginjak-injaknya dengan berhutang pada Sehun hanya karena ice cream.

Itu terlalu lucu untuknya.

Kekonyolannya akan bertambah jika dia mengemis hanya untuk ice cream sungguh.

Dia... menahan gejolaknya,

Ice cream, sesungguhnya merupakan makanan favoritenya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin, dia terikik geli saat melihat mata Jongin yang memperhatikan mereka memakan ice cream.

"Ini."

Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah ice cream yang terbungkus pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ambilah."

Kyungsoo menyodorkannya, dia menggoyangkan _ice cream_ itu didepan Jongin.

Jongin kalah, dia tahu dia akan kal_

"Aku membelikannya untukmu."

 _Shit_.

Ucapan Sehun membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya mengambil _ice cream_ itu.

Jongin tahu, Sehun sedang pamer padanya.

Cih.

Sehun hanya terkekeh, matanya sibuk memandangi pejalan kaki.

Bunga tulip yang berwarna-warni sangat indah. Dan air mancur ditengah kota kini mengambil fokusnya.

Dia merasa sedikit aneh.

Air mancur yang sedang ada dalam fokusnya sekarang ini seketika membuatnya terbelalak.

Orang yang sedang berdiri didekat air mancur yang juga memandangnya membuatnya tercekat. Nafasnya memburu.

 _DAMN!_

"Kita pergi!"

Sehun buru-buru berdiri, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mngamati perbuhan wajah Sehun.

" _what's wrong"_

Jongin bertanya.

Sehun melempar tatapannya pada pria tinggi yang sekarang tengah berlari kearahnya dan kembali pada mereka, dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ada Kris..."

Dan Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Sehun sebelum langkah seribunya menyadarkan Jongin yang mengikuti mereka.

 _HELL_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 : Danger

**Summer Trap 04**

 **'DANGER'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Danger - Taemin

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

 **WARNING FOR THIS CHAP!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita pergi!"

Sehun buru-buru berdiri, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengamati perbuhan wajah Sehun.

" _what's wrong"_

Jongin bertanya.

Sehun melempar tatapannya pada pria tinggi yang sekarang tengah berlari kearahnya dan kembali pada mereka, dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ada Kris..."

Dan Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Sehun sebelum langkah seribunya menyadarkan Jongin yang mengikuti mereka.

 _HELL_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sampai-sampai harus berlari mengikuti Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo, dia hampir memecahkan kepala Sehun saat melihat Sehun memperkuat gandengan tangannya seperti didalam drama-darama romantis yang menjijikan.

"Hei! Ada apa?!" suara Jongin membesar, dan dia mengutuk karena 2 orang itu tak mengubrisnya dan malah mempercepat langkah kaki mereka.

Oh tuhan, Jongin ingin mengumpat bersamaan dengan lirikannya kearah belakang, dan dia kaget saat melihat pria tinggi dengan tampang blasteran sedang berlari dan mengikuti mereka.

 _Wait..._

Jongin langsung menoleh kearah depan, dia memperkerjakan otaknya dalam sekejap, memikirkan pria yang berlari mengejarnya dan 2 orang didepannya? dan satu tanda seru terang tergambar didepannya.

Pria itu sedang mengejar salah satu diantara Kyungsoo dan Sehun, bukan dirinya, dia bisa pastikan itu karena bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah bertemu atau kenal dengan makhluk itu.

Jongin menarik napas dalam, lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Dan langkahnya berhasil menyamakan kedudukannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin berlari disamping Kyungsoo, dia melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan dirinya terkesiap saat wajah cantik wanita itu terlihat cemas dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya, Jongin sempat terdiam lalu Jongin menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut, lalu dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menarik tangan itu megikuti langkah kakinya.

"Ikut aku, mobilku ada diparkiran."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat tangannya di genggam Jongin, rasa protektif langsung dirasakannya dikedua tangannya yang digenggam oleh kedua pria disamping kiri kanannya.

Genggaman Sehun yang ada ditangan kanannya menguat menyadarkannya tentang sesuatu.

Kris.

Kyungsoo mengutuk pria tinggi itu yang masih terus mengejar mereka, dia bahkan harus melewati kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang bermain entah perrmainan apa, dan merusak acara mereka, Kyungsoo bahkan harus mensejajarkan langkah kaki kecilnya dengan langkah besar milik 2 orang disampingnya.

Ya tuhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan kaki pendeknya dan juga Kris, makhluk tinggi menyeramkan itu.

"BERHENTI!" Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar teriakan Kris, Kris kira mereka bodoh atau apa?

"GO TO HELL KRIS!" Sehun berteriak kesal.

Kyungsoo menahan sakit dikakinya karena sudah berlari terlalu lama.

"Hei! Dimana mobilmu!"

Kyungsoo bertanya kearah Jongin, dan dia hanya menerima seringaian dari Jongin. Seringaian iblis yang Kyungsoo rasa seringaian itu memiliki seribu arti terselubung.

"Hei, Sehun. Kau tahu mobilkukan?"

Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria ini! Sehun mengernyit lalu dia mengangguk karena sudah terlalu hapal dengan mobil Jongin yang sedari pagi mengikuti nya.

" _Good_!"

Jongin memperlambat langkah kakinya, dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengutuk Jongin sebelum ucapan pria itu yang membuat pikirannya kosong.

"lurus saja, kukira 5 meter lagi sampai."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria hitam itu.

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dari tangannya, rasa tidak rela sangat kuat menerpanya dan perasaan berat meninggalkan tangan itu membuatnya hampir menyerah dengan sikap nya sekarang.

Tapi, sudahlah.

Lagipula tidak salahnya dia membantu mereka.

Jongin merogoh kantung celananya cepat lalu saat menemukan kunci mobilnya ia melemparkannya kearah Sehun.

"Pergilah!"

Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum saat kunci mobilnya ditangkap Sehun, Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjap imut.

Tck, Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Jongin sebelum dirinya melihat Jongin yang malah berlari pergi kearah Kris, dan juga tangan hangat Sehun yang menariknya pergi berlari kearah mobil Jongin yang sedang terparkir.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak keras, dan Jongin hanya diam menyeringai saat dia bertemu dengan Kris.

 _BUGH_

Satu tinjuannya berhasil mengenai perut Kris membuat Kris berhenti dari pengejarannya terhadap Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, lalu dia membenci saat Jongin sedang bersikap sok baik dan sok _gentle_ untuk mereka.

"dasar bodoh!"

"JANGAN PIKIRKAN AKU DAN CEPAT PERGI!" Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan Jongin lalu dirinya menghembuskan napasnya.

Terkadang, Jongin bisa membuat dadanya bergemuruh kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas dan ini merupakan sekian kalinya adrenalinnya terpacu karena tingkah laku pria mesum itu.

"Kris jangan sakiti dia atau kau benar-benar akan ku penggal!" Seru Kyungsoo sebelum kembali menarik Sehun dan masuk kedalam mobil Jongin.

"ayo."

...

Chanyeol memandangi kota london dari atas gedung hotel, dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak, tapi diurungkan niat nya karena dia tidak ingin dianggap seperti orang gila yang ingin bunuh diri.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, ultimatum dari boss besar yang merupakan ayah Jongin sudah diterimanya semenjak 2 jam tadi dan itu merupakan andil besar dalam menghancurkan otaknya.

Kim Jongin!

Dia seharusnya menelpon Chanyeol setidaknya itu perkiraan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun juga... Chanyeol terlalu yakin jika Jongin tidak akan mampu hidup di london tanpa uang ataupun pengawasannya... Jongin itu terlalu manja. Dia sudah terlalu hapal sikap Jongin dan sikap tidak menelponnya untuk waktu yang lama bukanlah gaya Jongin.

"Oh My God... Jongin... Jongin..." dia bahkan sudah menggumamkan nama itu lebih dari 150 kali dalam waktu 2 jam ini.

Ultimatum dari boss besar atau bisa dbilang ayah Jongin adalah... jika Jongin tidak ditemukan besok malam, maka bisa dipastikan Jongin akan menjadi berita besar utama korea atau dunia karena boss besarnya akan mengumumkan pertunangan Jongin dengan seorang wanita dari pengusaha konglomerat tanpa persetujuan Jongin.

Dan jangan harap monggu akan selamat, Chanyeol bergidik jika boss besarnya akan benar-benar membuang si cokelat manis atau yang lebih parahnya cokelat manis itu dibunuh perlahan karena kelaparan... dan penyebab utamanya adalah tingkah laku pemiliknya sendiri Kim. Jong. In.

"Goshh, bahkan telponnya tidak diaktifkannya!"

Yatuhan, Jongin sadar tidak sih apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya? Bukankah telpon kemarin sudah membuktikan bahwa Jongin sedang dalam masalah dan pria tan itu seperti tidak memikirkannya?

Bagaimana bisa dia membela Jongin jika pria itu sendiri tidak dapat dihubungi!

Dia menatap layar handphonenya, seluruh anak buahnya sudah dikerahkannya dalam mencari Jongin, dia berharap walaupun itu kemungkinannya hanya 0,1% Jongin bisa ditemukan dalam waktu singkat, dan jogin tidak lari dalam masalahnya ini.

"Aku rasa aku akan menangisssss! SHIT KIM JONGIN!"

...

"hah hah bule gila, berhenti atau... aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu... hah menyerah saja!" Jongin sudah hampir pingsan, suara deru napasnya saja sangat kentara. Tapi keadaan otaknya lebih tinggi saat melihat seringaian Kris dan juga terbayang wajah penuh kepanikan dari Kyungsoo.

Menurutnya apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini merupakan bentuk rasa sayang dan rasa permohonan maafnya kepada Kyungsoo... tentang insiden tadi malam.

Sejak kapan seorang tuan besar seperti dirinya mengorbankan diri demi seseorang? Yatuhan... Jongin rasa dia baru merasakan hal baru ini setelah bertemu dengan gadis galak kasar yang menggemaskan bernama Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja, tipe bermain otot seperti ini bukanlah gaya Jongin, dan sifat mencampuri urusan orang lain bukan lah sifatnya, sifat asli Jongin adalah... menggerakkan badan sedikit tetapi untung banyak.

Dan sekarang? Dunianya benar-benar terbalik karena wanita itu.

"Kau.. jika bukan karena Kyungsoo aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu!"

Cih.

Jongin membuang ludahnya, tontonan diarena taman tempatnya berdiri sudah semakin ramai, dan dia benar-benar membenci saat dimana harus menjadi tontonan orang-orang banyak.

Suasananya sangat menegangkan tapi yang dirasakan Jongin malah berbeda, dirinya merasa seperti diatas sebuah gunung tinggi... dia merasa sangat bebas, tanpa mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.. instingnya seperti ingin selalu memanjat gunung itu, menghadapi semua rintangannya dan memacu adrenalinnya yang sudah lama terkubur jika bukan karena pertarungan otak saat bertemu penguasa saham-saham besar dikantor.

Ini asing, dan dia menyukainya, Menggerakkan ototnya yang sudah lama kaku layaknya robot seperti sekarang merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Yak! Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu siapamu huh?"

Kris menggerakkan bahunya, dia melihat penampilan Jongin dari atas sampai bawah, bisa dibilang Jongin cukup atletis saat menghadapi semua tinjuannya dan dia juga cukup cepat dalam menangkis gerakkannya.

Kris mengamati sekitar, dan semua penonton gratis mereka seketika terkesiap melihat mata pria tinggi tampan itu... lalu Kris menyuruh mereka bubar... mengalibi pertengkarannya dengan kesalah pahaman.

Jongin yang melihat hanya melirik bingung, setelah memastikan para penonton area lokal dan tourist dadakan itu pergi Kris mendekati Jongin.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah

Tiga lang_

"MWO?"

Jongin langsung mengencangkan gempalan tangannya ketika Kris sudah ada 2 langkah didepannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Huh?" Kris menahan gempalan tangan Jongin, Jongin menatap tajam mata Kris lalu kemudian Kris mendecih didepannya.

"Kau anak pengusaha kaya kim kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Bukan."

Kris memandangi mata Jongin. Lalu dia tersenyum miring. "Ikut aku."

"YAK!"

...

Sehun mengendarai mobil Jongin cepat, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah menjauhi Kris sialan itu cepat-cepat sebelum Kris menemukannya.

Kyungsoo memandangi Sehun dari samping, wajah Sehun penuh dengan kepnikkan dan kecemasan, dan dirinya tahu itu semua karena Kris. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kenapa Kris bisa menemukan Sehun, menurut sepengetahuanny, Sehun merupakan orang pintar yang akan memikirkan segala-galanya saat memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya dan menjauhi pengawal seperti Kris.

Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Kris lama sama seperti mengenal Sehun.

"Sehun..."

Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun pelan, tidak ada jawaban dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Dia memberanikkan diri untung memegang lengan Sehun yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa... okey." Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberikan kalimat itu kepada Sehun, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikirannya tapi menurutnya dia bisa menanyai Sehun dilain waktu bukan sekarang.

Sehun seperti membeku saat lembut tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh lengannya, seperti ada rasa hangat yang memeluknya dan ucapan dari Kyungsoo berdampak sangat besar dalam dirinya.

Bagiamana bisa ucapan sesederhana dari Kyungsoo langsung membuatnya nyaman dan membuatnya tenang secara bersamaan. Aneh..

"aku... tidak menyangka Kris akan menemukanku sekarang." Sehun membuka pembicaraannya, mobil Jongin sudah melewati _london bridge_.

Kyungsoo sekarang akan menjadi pendengar Sehun, Kyungsoo tahu Sehun membutuhkan orang dalam pihaknya.

"Appa benar-benar menghukumku, dia bahkan mengejarku sampai ke london. Yatuhan... Kris mau-mau saja mengikuti ucapannya."

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat melihat Sehun tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuatnya lega.. Sehun tidak apa-apa, dia bisa memastikan itu.

"Hunaa~"

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam, pikirannya _blank_ , panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya terasa beribu manis saat dia mendengarnya langsung. Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan panggilan Huna, panggilan yang diucapkannya jika sedang mencemaskannya. Hunaa... panggilan nama yang diucapkan sangat lembut oleh Kyungsoo, hanya Kyungsoo dan dia tidak ingin orang lain selain Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan itu.

Bagi Sehun, Kyungsoo merupakan seluruh alam semestanya dan Sehun bisa memberikan segalanya untuk wanita yang dicintainya ini. Kyungsoo sangat special dimata Sehun.

"Iya, Kyungsoo~ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum disamping Sehun lalu dia menatap jalan dengan pemandangan london yang menakjubkan.

"Ada aku, aku siap membantumu, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, aku berjanji akan selalu berada didekatmu."

...

"YAK KIM JONGIN!" Yatuhan, Jongin rasa dia akan melompot kedalam sebuah lubang atau apapun itu daripada harus mendengar jeritan dari monster didepannya.

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Jongin menatap Kris nama pria yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Bule gila!

Dia pastikan dia akan menuntut Kris dengan penipuan, karena Jongin sudah tertipu dan di bawa paksa oleh Kris untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol disebuah restaurant dipinggir danau.

"KAU GILA HAH!" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari pengunjung yang sedang menatapinya dengan pandangan aneh.

Demi tuhan, menurut Jongin, Chanyeol seperti anjing buldog sekarang.

"ayolah hyung, aku minta maaf okey."

Chanyeol rasanya ingin melempar Jongin kedalam danau, Kim Jongin akan selalu membuatnya kesal, serius! Kenapa dia bisa bertahan selama ini disamping Jongin mengetahui sikap seenaknya Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Sial." Jongin mengumpat, dia melempar tatapannya pada Kris.

"Bule gila, kau menjebakku."

Kris hanya meminum kopi panasnya dengan tenang, Jongin menghembuskan napasnya.

"Boss, kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu disemua kota london, kalau bukan karena Kris aku tidak tah_"

 _'tapi kau tidak mencariku dipinggiran kota tempat Sehun beradakan?'_

"Hyung, mengenai pertunanganku." Jongin berbicara to the point, memotong ucapan Chanyeol, Kris sedikit tertarik mendengar kalimat tuan besar kim sekarang ini.

Chanyeol diam, dirinya menilai sesuatu.

"Jika dipertemuan makan malam besok kau tidak datang, tuan kim akan menyetujui dan mengumumkan keseluruh negeri tentang pertunanganmu tanpa kau menyetujuinya."

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya.

"Wow, hebat sekali."

Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang tidak bisa dia baca, dirinya sudah berterimakasih kepada Kris karena berhasil menemukan Jongin, jika dia tidak lupa memberitahu Kris tentang Jongin dia tidak yakin Jongin akan ditemukan.

Sejauh ini, Chanyeol melihat penampilan Jongin berbeda jauh dari biasanya, pakaiannnya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Jongin kabur darinya, ada sedikit pancaran cahaya mata yang hidup dikedua mata Jongin, pasti boss nya telah mendapat kebebasan yang diimpikannya saat ini.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak tega jika Jongin harus menghadapi rutinitas monoton nya kembali.

"Kau mau tahu siapa calon tunanganmu?"

Jongin diam, pikirannya kosong.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo masuk diotaknya, bayangan wanita itu yang tersenyum membuatnya melupakan rasa khawatirnya, dia juga jadi teringat tentang persamaan nasib tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"WHAT!?"_

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin sekarang, yang jelas dia sudah memikirkan masa depan cerahnya tentang masalah ini.

"hyung, aku pinjam uangmu, tentang masalah ini, aku yakin appa tidak akan menolak calon tunanganku nanti."

"Boss kau bicara apa?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti kataku, mana kunci mobilmu?"

Chanyeol seperti terhipnotis saat menyerahkan dompet dan kunci mobilnya kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang seperti patung, selain sifat menyebalkan Chanyeol... dilain sisi Jongin bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan sahabat dan pengawal seperti Chanyeol.

"thanks hyung, dan kau, bule gila! Ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

"BOSS!"

...

Kris diseret paksa oleh Jongin, Kris tidak tahu jika tenaga pria ini ternyata kuat sekali. Sikap angkuhnya bahkan dikeluarkannya saat dirinya memegang alih kemudi mobil Chanyeol, dan memasukkan Kris kedalam mobil Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menggeram kesal didepan restaurant.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Kris mengasihani Chanyeol yang pasti bingung akan membayar semua makanan Jongin jika dompetnya diambil paksa oleh si boss.

 _Poor Chanyeol_.

"Hei, bule gila."

"namaku Kris."

Kris sangat baik menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya, wajah poker facenya tetap datar... dia jadi teringat dengan wajah datar boss nya sendiri, Sehun.

"sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo?"

Ini pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyanya beberapa kali sebelum bertemu Chanyeol dalam perjalanan tadi.

"kali ini jawab! Aku sudah bersabar saat semua pertanyaanku sebelumnya tidak kau jawab."

.

.

Kris diam, membuat Jongin kesal.

"Kau punya mulut tidak sih?"

"Ternyata sikap tuan muda besar Kim Jongin seperti ini.."

"Huh?"

"Kudengar kau orang yang dingin?"

Jongin mendesah. "Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku."

Kris nampak berpikir lalu dia mendecih. "Jangan harap kau tahu."

CCCKKKIIIIITTTTTTTT

Jongin cepat-cepat menginjak remnya saat mendengar ucapan Kris, amarah dia alihkan dengan menarik kerah kemeja Kris.

Jongin tidak perduli dengan semua umpatan dan makian dari pemilik mobil lainnya, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah Kris.

"jangan harap kau menyakiti Kyungsoo."

Kris mendengar ucapan Jongin lalu dia tertawa. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo?"

"DIAM!" Jongin mengeraskan genggamannya, mata Jongin menyiratkan kekejamman yang luar biasa, matanya seakan memunculkan leser yang siap menembus Kris. Sejujurnya Kris sedikit berjengit saat melihat mata tuan besar kim, menurutnya mata Jongin seperti mata Sehun ketika Sehun pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku pengawal Sehun."

.

.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pelan, pengawal Sehun? Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti.

Lucu sekali... Sehun ternyata seperti dirinya yang kabur dari pengawalnya.

"masalahnya denganmu hampir sama."

Kris memilih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin diam, menatap kembali mata Kris yang seperti mengkilat mengeluarkan aura berbahaya. Kris membaca mata Jongin lalu dia menyeringai, mulai saat ini...

"Tuan muda besar Kim Jongin yang terhormat, aku mohon padamu, jaga Sehun untukku dan juga Kyungsoo."

Dia membenci Jongin.

...

Sehun memandangi Kyungsoo dalam jarak 1 meter didepannya, napasnya terputus-putus dan juga wajahnya sudah memerah. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan sekarang wanita itu berdiri menggunakan pakaian minim didepannya.

Sehun tahu Kyungsoo suka memperlihatkan lebih banyak kulitnya saat akan tidur, dan saat ini entah bermula dari mana Sehun melihat langsung bagaimana minimnya pakaian Kyungsoo, ini lebih minim saat dimana tadi malam Kyungsoo meggunakan hot pants dan juga v neck. YA TUHAN!

"Sehun.. kau tidak panas dengan pakaianmu? Ayolah ini summer."

Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo bersikap lebih agresif dari pada Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya selama ini.

Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat, rasanya dia bersedia mati saat ini. Bayangkan saat dimana orang yang disukainya sedang berdiri menggunakan _red lingerie._

Sehun bisa mati kehabisan napas saat ini!

"Kyung... ini benar-benar dirimu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu. "Tentu saja ini aku, kau kira aku siapa? Kau lucu sekali Sehun."

Sehun membutuhkan napas buatan saat Kyungsoo melangkah mendekatinya, dan tersenyum padanya, bidadari akan kalah dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, Sehun tahu Kyungsoo memiliki sisi liar yang berbahaya.

"Kyung... kau mabuk?" Kyungsoo megedipkan sebelah matanya.

Lalu dia menaiki tempat tidur putih Sehun. Berdiri kemudian berjalan melangkah dikasur empuk dan menatap Sehun yang sedang berbaring dibawahnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya susah-susah. Bagaimanapun Sehun harus menahan dirinya, dia yakin 100 % Kyungsoo sedang mabuk.

"Kyungsoo~ya..."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba duduk diatas Sehun, Jantung Sehun berdegup benar-benar cepat, Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan sexy sekarang. Tatapan Kyungsoo memabukkannya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Sehun lembut. Jari-jarinya menelusuri setiap detail wajah Sehun.

Sehun menggeliat, wangi jemari Kyungsoo membuatnya gila, Kyungsoo sedang menggodanya? Baiklah kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis pemilik sumber dosanya ini.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun, Sehun bisa merasakan payudara Kyungsoo yang menyentuh dadanya... kenyal dan lembut.

 _'apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sehun! Sadarlah!'_

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sayu, lalu dia membisikkan kata-kata vulgar ditelinga Sehun.

"Ini musim panas, aku bahkan sudah memakai lingerie dan ini masih panas.."

"Sehun~a..."

Sehun tahu dia tidak akan bisa kuat jika dihadapkan oleh tubuh sintal dan juga wanita yang dicintainya setengah mati sedang menggoyahkan imannya, bagaimanapun dia menahan gejolaknya, sifat buas binatang lelaki akan bangun jika seperti ini.

Harum tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Sehun sinting.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Bercinta denganku... Sehun~a"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"F*ck me, hard... rough and make me cum..."_

.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

"Sehun..."

"Sehun~a?"

"Hunaaa?"

"YAK OH SEHUN!"

Kyungsoo hampir menyiram Sehun dengan air dingin jika saja mata Sehun tidak membuka dalam hitungan ke tiga.

Kyungsoo bisa lihat wajah Sehun yang kaget dan juga matanya yang melebar saat mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya kesal.

"yatuhan, kau sudah kubangunkan hampir 10 kali.. kita sudah sampai."

Mata Sehun mengerjap, dia dengan paniknya melihat sekeliling, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang mematikan mobil dan mengambil kunci mobil, ini merupakan tempat yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sehun sepertinya masih belum sadar, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Sehun~a... sepertinya tidurmu pulas sekali."

Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun dan tiba-tiba Sehun membeku menatap Kyungsoo. "bagaimana? Keahlianku mengemudikan mobil hebatkan?"

"..."

Sehun menahan napasnya, lalu tiba-tiba bayangan tentang Kyungsoo memakai lingerie dan mereka hampir melakukan...

 _SHIT_!.

Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _THAT'S JUST A DREAM! HOLLY SHIT!_

Kyungsoo melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah... sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Sehun sedang berdebat dengan dirinya, dan Kyungsoo memperparah keadaan dengan menyentuh lembut pipi Sehun.

"Huna?"

"..."

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun dengan gesit keluar dari mobil lalu menutup pintunya cepat, masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa lupa membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 _Shit_

 _Shit_

 _Shit_

 _Shit_

Dampak Kyungsoo tadi malam benar-benar menimbulkan gempa bumi dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mimpinya. Gila... Sehun benar-benar gila sampai bisa memimpikan hal seliar itu.

 _Shitty!_

"ARGGHHHHH!"

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo kau adalah sumber dosaku! Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menahannya dan malah melampiaskannya denganmu sekarang! Aku lelaki! Aku bisa saja membawamu kekasurku sekarang, membanting tubuh binalmu, membuka pakaianmu dengan erotis, membisikkan kata-kata cinta untukmu, menghabiskan malam berdua sampai suaramu habis karenaku, kau akan memohon-mohon padaku, dan juga cairan sperma ku yang...

" _SHITTY!_ OH SEHUN! SADARLAHHH!"

Kyungsoo mematung didepan pintu kamar Sehun saat mendengar teriakan aneh Sehun.

"oh seh_"

 _"THAT'S FUCKING DREAAAM!"_

"SADAR OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo rasa.. dampak Kris terhadap Sehun benar-benar kuat. Lebih baik meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, Dengan cepat Kyungsoo pergi turun kebawah memilih menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

"Aku bisa gilaaa." Sehun masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan juga menyadarkan pikiran kotornya.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 : I Don't Love You

**Summer Trap 05**

 **'I Dont Love You'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** You and I - Minah

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

"Hai."

Kim Jongin.

Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya ketika dia membuka pintu karena suara bell yang tidak mau berhenti, dia yakin pria ini lah yang menyebabkan telinganya hampir sakit karena bel itu berbunyi berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, dia memperhatikan tampang wajah mesum itu. wajah itu tetap sama mesumnya tapi yang berbeda adalah dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki pria itu sudah basah seperti habis terkena siraman air ataupun juga seperti Kim Jongin yang habis ber shower ria tapi lupa membuka pakaiannya. Kyungsoo masih diam tetap menyelidiki raut wajah itu.

Kim Jongin memasang raut wajah senatural mungkin.

Memaksakan senyum nya agar tidak terlihat, ataupun agar wanita cantik didepannya ini tidak langsung mengusirnya dan menghadiahinya tendangan maut yang amat menyakitkan.

Dia harus menstabilkan wajahnya.

Mukanya dia buat-buat seperti _puppy_ yang tersesat dengan raut wajah minta dikasihani dan ditampung didalam rumah .

"Aku... kedinginan."

Haha dia yakin Kyungsoo pasti akan tersentuh karenanya kan? Raut wajahnya sudah sangat baik dan juga pakaian basah makin mendukungnya.

Jika diingat, tadi pagi dia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan membiarkan dirinya menjadi tumbal mereka berdua sehingga dia harus terkena sial bertemu dengan bule gila bernama Kris yang tak lain adalah pengawal menyebalkan dari Oh Sehun. Tidak ada alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk menolak dirinya masuk dan meminta imbalan dari gadis itu.

 _By the way_ , dia cukup puas tadi ketika menendang bule gila dari mobilnya dan ditinggal dijalanan cukup jauh dari rumah Sehun, rasa puas diterimanya ketika dia membayangkan nasib bule gila itu. seharusnya Kris berterimakasih karena dia tidak jahat dengan mencelupkannya kedalam laut.

Kyungsoo masih diam.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia bertanya, Jongin mendengus. Kasar sekali, yatuhan kenapa dia bisa menyukai wanita segalak ini.

"kau tidak lihat aku kedinginan?" Jongin balas bertanya, muka minta dikasihaninya sudah berubah dengan wajah kesal.

"lalu kenapa kesini!" Jongin menahan napasnya, emosinya tiba-tiba naik. Dia tidak ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya demi menyelamatkan Sehun?

"TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS KESINIII!" Jongin berteriak, keras hampir membuat gendang telinga Kyungsoo pecah. Lelaki ini benar-benar penganggu nomor satu dihidupnya.

"KENAPA BERTERIAKKK!"

"KARENA AKU KESAL! AKU MAU MASUK! MINGGIR!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, dasar semau-maunya, dia kira dia itu siapa? Otak pria ini dimana?!

"Ini bukan rumahmu!" Kyungsoo menghalangi Jongin yang sedang menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Jongin berhenti dan memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Ini rumahku, aku sudah membelinya!" Demi _patrick_! Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir jalan pikiran pria ini.

"Orang gila!"

"Yeah, maka dari itu biarkan aku masuk agar aku tidak gila!" Jongin kembali mencoba masuk, kali ini dia mendorong kepala wanita itu.

"YAAAAAKKKK!"

"Yatuhan, kau tidak ingat pengorbananku untukmu hah? Kenapa masih galak denganku! Kau tinggal menyuruhku masuk! Apa susahnya sih Do Kyung_"

.

.

.

BRUKH!

dan hal yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi ketika gadis itu memotong ucapannya dengan menendang tulang kering kaki kanannya.

"ARGGHHHHHHH"

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang berteriak kesakitan dengan tubuh limbung memegangi kakinya.

"Itu balasan kau yang memencet bell berkali-kali dan juga sikap penganggumu itu. sekarang..."

Kyungsoo beralih kepintu rumah Sehun lalu membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Silahkan masuk tuan."

...

"Sakit sekali! Yatuhan, kakiku sepertinya patah karenamu! Iya pasti patah, kaki kananku tidak bisa digerakkan!"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat tingkah laku Jongin yang benar-benar menjijikan. Dasar sinting ini sudah jam 4 pagi dan Kim Jongin lagi-lagi menganggu tidurnya.

Jongin memegangi kaki kanannya, dia tidak bohong kalau rasa sakitnya masih terasa, kakinya seerti berdenyut-denyut, dia jadi ngeri ingin menganggu gadis itu.

"Sakit..."

"Hanya seperti itu, dasar manja."

"YAK!" Jongin melupakan kakinya dan langsung melotot kearah gadis yang duduk didepannya.

"MWO?" Kyungoo balas menatapnya, dia pikir Kyungsoo akan takut?

Jongin mendengus, Kim Jongin memilih mengalah, sudahlah... lebih baik dia membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Aku ingin kau membayar hutangmu."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hutang?" Jongin berdecak.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lupakan, jika kau berjanji akan menuruti semua perkataanku setelah aku membantumu kabur dari pengawal-pengawalmu? Dan... aku bahkan menyelamatkan Sehun dari bule gila it_"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris?" Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya. Jongin sempat heran tapi dia memilih meneruskan.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya tahu dia merupakan pengawal Sehun, kurasa nasibnya sama denganku. Dan aku tidak peduli itu. sekarang yang kupedulikan adalah... mengenai KI-TA."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya mendengar ucapan makhluk mesum itu.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Dikamarnya, setelah pulang tadi dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan dia meninggalkan makan malam."

Kyungsoo melirik kearah tangga lantai 2. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya, saat aku ingin masuk dia menyuruhku agar jangan berada disekitar kamarnya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali.

 _'kau mengkhawatirkannya? Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku? Apa yang aku lakukan tadi tidak menarik perhatianmu padaku?!'_

"Eheeem."

Jongin berdehem, membersihkan teggorokkannya yang seperti tercekik tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin.

"Baiklah, apa maumu? Kau tahu aku bukan tipe yang tidak menepati janji."

"begini... aku dalam posisi sulit."

Kyungsoo memilih mendengarkan Jongin.

"Kau dan aku, kita... nasib kita sama."

"Tunangan."

Kyungsoo menunduk, tunangan... dia jadi teringat pesan dari pengawalnya yang menyuruhnya agar datang dipertemuan besok malam. Jika tidak... dia akan dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang ditunangkan dengannya. Memikirkannya dia jadi bergidik ngeri.

"aku punya cara agar kita terhindar dari ikatan itu."

Kyungsoo mendongak, mata nya dan mata Jongin bertemu. Jongin menatap mata itu dalam.

"Kita... akan saling membantu."

.

.

.

...

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya.

Matanya masih terpejam, dia terlalu malas untuk membuka mata karena pikirannya sudah mulai terinfeksi dengan hal-hal mesum. Sungguh... dia tidak habis pikir mengapa dia bisa bermimpi seliar itu.

Bahkan dia tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nanti, pasti wajahnya akan memerah karena membayangkan tubuhnya dan mimpi gilanya.

Sehun mau tidak mau membuka matanya, kamarnya masih tertutupi _gorden_ yang belum dibuka, dia melirik malas kearah jam dimeja sampingnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sehun memperhatikan jam itu.

Lalu dia kembali menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia tersiksa, serius jika dia tidak menahan diri, dia bisa saja melakukan hal gila dengan memaksa Kyungsoo bercinta dengannya. Beruntung Kyungsoo mengikuti ucapannya dengan menjauhi kamarnya.

Dampak mimpinya benar-benar hebat, dia harus bermain solo semalaman. Tadi malam dia baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi karena tidak bisa mengenyahkan mimpi itu, setelah lelah bermain solo.

Lelaki benar-benar mengerikan, pikirnya.

 _Drrttt drrrttt drrrtttt_

Sehun mencari-cari handphonenya yang bergetar, tangannya dia arahkan kesamping meja dan mengambil benda itu.

 _Kyungsoo is calling_

Detik itu matanya langsung terbuka lebar, rasa kantuknya sudah hilang berganti dengan debaran didadanya. Sehun mengangkat telpon itu sebelum berdehem membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Iya... Kyungsoo~ya?"

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_ Suara Kyungsoo benar-benar vitamin baginya, Sehun tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Hmm... "

 _"Tidurmu nyenyak?"_ Tanya gadis itu, Sehun lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmmm"

Sehun bisa mendengar hembusan napas gadis itu dari handphonenya. _"Dasar bodoh... kau melewatkan makan malammu.. pasti kau lapar."_

Sehun terkekeh, benar... tadi malam dia melewatkan makan malamnya dan jika saja gadis itu tahu alasan mengapa dia melewatkannya. Mungkin gadis itu akan menyumah serapahi nya karena bisa memimpikannya. Sehun jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ya... _i miss you_." Kyungsoo tertawa, membuat Sehun mendengus.

 _"Jangan cheessy! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan... jika kau turun lihatlah dimeja makanmu. Aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi."_

Mendengar nasi goreng kimchi buatan Kyungsoo, Sehun melengkungkan senyumannya. Sehun membuka selimut putihnya, dia melangkah ringan kearah jendela kamaranya. Membuka _gorden_ itu dan cahaya matahari langsung menerpa kulit pucatnya.

"Nasi goreng kimchi?"

 _"Hmm... aku membawakan kimchi dari Seoul untukmu. Hebatkan? Berterimakasihlah padaku sehingga kau bisa merasakan rasa kimchi. Kau pasti merindukan rasa itu."_

"Bukan itu... tapi kau yang ku rindukan." Sehun bergumam, senyumannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

 _"Sehun~a... apa katamu?"_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada.."

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu habiskan sarapannya ya...jangan kaget kalau ak_ YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR SIALAN! Asfddfkajkf#^$*( (_ _+ #$%%^"_

Sehun kaget mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

.

 _"Yak! Oh Sehun. gadis ini sedang bersamaku. Jadi jangan cari kami! KLIK!"_

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Dia langsung melihat handphone nya yang sambungannya sudah terputus. Sehun tahu pasti suara siapa yang dia dengar tadi. Kim Jongin. Sehun langsung berlari kearah pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

Sialan, apa lagi yang mau dilakukan pria itu? dasar penganggu. Sehun berlalu dengan sangat cepat, dalam hitungan detik dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar gadis itu, ia melihat pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah tulisan dikertas yang menempel didepan pintu kamar.

Sehun membacanya.

 _-Good Morning Hunna~ aku sudah buatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu. Maaf... aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan. Ada urusan yang harus ku lakukan dan ini mendesak. Have a good day-_

Sehun menatapi tulisan itu, pikirannya langsung terhubung dengan suara menyebalkan yang dia dengar di telpon dan yang mematikan sambungan telponnya. Kim Jongin. Pikirannya sudah menemukan sebuah kesimpulan. Gadis itu sedang bersama Jongin...

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya. Dan dia berlalu dari pintu kamar Kyungsoo beralih ke meja makan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia bisa meredam kemarahannya dengan memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan gadis itu dan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo setelahnya.

...

"Yak! Oh Sehun. gadis ini sedang bersamaku. Jadi jangan cari kami! KLIK!"

Jongin menyeringai setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan mematikan telpon. Dia yakin muka Sehun sekarang sudah seperti singa. Hahaha biarlah, dia bersyukur jika itu terjadi. Jongin melirik kearah sampingnya, lalu melempar handphone kearah gadis itu.

Oh.. tangkapan bagus.

Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya, dadanya sudah naik turun. Menurutnya Kim Jongin benar-benar lelaki yang datang dari planet gila sehingga membuat otak lelaki ini ikut menggila.

"YAK!" Jongin diam, memilih memperhatikan jalan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"tentu saja mengucapkan sapaan manis kepadanya." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Sapaan manis? Kau bilang sapaan ma_"

"Psssttt, jangan berisik. Kau mau aku menabrakkan mobil ini ke mobil depan, hmm?"

Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo sudah menyerah. Dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Jongin sekarang. Menurutnya Kim Jongin bisa saja melakukan hal gila. Tahu kan? Lelaki mesum ini benar-benar nekat.

"Lucu sekali."

Terserah Kyungsoo sudah pusing.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin memanggilnya, dia kembali melirik Kyungsoo yang diam disampingnya. Jongin hampir tertawa melihat betapa kesalnya raut wajah yang diperlihatkan Kyungsoo.

"Melihatmu diam, itu sungguh aneh!"

"JADI KAU MAU AKU BAGAIMANA!"

"Galak sekali."

"..."

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyuruh Jongin berhenti dan menendang lelaki itu dari dalam mobil, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa dia lakukan jika dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri nanti malam.

"Ideku baguskan?" tanya Jongin kepadanya. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam.

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, cukup diam saja jika ayahku bertanya banyak tentangmu. Aku yang akan menjawabnya."

"Kau yakin ayahmu akan percaya? Jika aku... ayahku benar-benar galak kalau mau tahu. Aku takut jika nanti kau bertemu dengannya, kau bisa diajak adu jotos."

Jongin sempat berjengit saat mendengar ayah Kyungsoo yang galak. Dia dapat menyimpulkan, jika ayah Kyungsoo benar-benar galak, berarti sifat galak wanita ini diturunkan dari ayahnya.

"Tenang saja... okey. Ah iya... kita sampai."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Sudah sampai? Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mobil Jongin berhenti ditempat elite. Dan pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah _boutiqe_ mewah.

"Mau apa kesini?!" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin yang melepaskan kunci mobilnya.

"Tentu saja mencari baju. Dengarlah... aku akan mewujudkan impian para wanita, kau tahu... kata hyung ku wanita ingin diperlukan sebagai seorang ratu. Dan kau... persiapkan dirimu untuk tidak terkejut nantinya. Ikuti saja okey."

.

.

BLAM.

.

Kyungsoo melongo mendengar kata-kata Jongin tadi. Dia masih diam. Lalu kemudian pria itu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan tersenyum sambil menjulurkan _bucket_ bunga mawar yang indah dihadapan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat melihat Jongin yang memperlihatkn sebuah bungkusan bunga didepannya. Wanita itu mengernyit lalu melirik Jongin yang tersenyum.

"Bunga mawar, kau tahu wanita katanya suk_" Kyungsoo mengambil bucket mawar itu dari tangan Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan kumpulan bunga-bunga itu telah berpindah dari tangannya dan.

.

.

 _BRUK._

Bucket bunga itu terlempar dengan amat manis mengenai dadanya. Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis didepannya.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! AKU MEMBENCI HAL MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Jongin mengerjap mendengar teriakan keras Kyungsoo, dia dengan cepat mengangguk. Membuang bucket bunga itu dan langsung menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Dia benar-benar baru menemukan gadis dengan type seperti Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga gadis diluar sana pasti akan berteriak kegirangan jika diberikan bunga oleh pria tampan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?

Gadis ini melemparkan bunga-bunga indah itu kearahnya? Bunga itu tidak diterimanya!? Jongin tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"YAK! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENSYUKURI APA YANG SUDAH KU PERBUAT!"

Jongin berteriak kesal kearah gadis yang masih duduk didalam mobil, dia menutup pintu mobil itu kembali. Jongin menggerutu panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya dia kembali membuka pintu mobil dan menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya.

Jika cara memberi bunga untuk meluluhlantakkan hati perempuan tidak bisa, mungkin dengan cara lain dia bisa menyentuh hati gadis itu. Jongin menenangkan hatinya, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum, Kyungsoo manatap was was pada Jongin.

"Silahkan kelu_"

"YAK KIM JONGIN! SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN BERTINGKAH ANEH SEPERTI ITU!"

 _SHITTYY!_

...

 _"PARK CHANYEEEOOOLL!"_

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan telponnya setelah dia mengangkat telpon dari boss nya, dia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

 _"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH_!" suara teriakan itu masih bisa dia dengar walaupun jarak telponnya sudah cukup jauh dari telinga nya.

"Boss... memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakuka_"

 _"SEMUANYA GAGAL!"_ Chanyeol hampir terjengkang dari tempat duduknya, suara teriakkan boss nya benar-benar super duper dahsyat mengalahkan suara petir sekalipun.

"Boss... tenangkan dirimu okey." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya dia pejamkan dan kemudian kembali membuka mata dan menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin toilet _boutiqe._

"apa yang kau beritahu tentang meluluhkan hati wanita semuanya gagal!"

.

.

.

Pikiran Chanyeol berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan boss nya, dia mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu kemudian matanya melebar.

" _OH MY GOD!_ JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!? DAE-BAKK!"

Jongin makin kesal mendengar balasan pria yang sedang ditelponnya. "YAK!"

Chanyeol masih membelalakkan matanya, dia tidak percaya... bossnya benar-benar melakukan hal itu? boss nya benar-benar memberikan wanita sebucket bunga mawar? Bossnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang wanita? Bossnya membelikan baju mahal untuk seorang wanita, boss nya menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk seorang wanita, bossnya_

"Kau Tahu? Aku malah memalukan diriku sendiri! Bukannya luluh dia malah mencibirku! Yatuhann.. harga diriku dinjak-injak karenamu!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar tutur kata Jongin langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, kau melakukan hal itu dan gadis itu... tidak luluh sama sekali?"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar balasan dari ucapannya, dan dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"DAE-BAK!"

"YAK!"

"Boss, jadi gadis itu yang akan kau kenalkan kepada boss besar? Yatuhan, aku rasa gadis itu benar-benar hebat sampai bisa menolak pesonamu, yaampun.. kau ditolak seorang wanita? Boss tenang saja.. aku akan mencari cara agar kau dan gad_ KLIK!"

Jongin mendesah kasar setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Chanyeol. dia hampir saja membanting ponsel itu tetapi diurungkannya. Dia bisa mengingat bagaimana gadis itu yang meneriakinya karena berlaku aneh, tapi... dia juga sebenarnya tidak habis pikir dengan sikapnya sendiri kenapa mau melakukan hal tidak waras seperti tadi.

Sungguh Jongin benar-benar kesal. Rasanya dia ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

...

"Pakai itu!"

" _what?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya kepada makhluk yang sedang melangkah menjauhinya, Jongin sedang berkeliling di _boutiqe_ hampir 1 jam dan pria itu sepertinya sedang menyiksanya.

"Ah... _this color is good._ " Dan kemudian Kim Jongin menghampirinya sambil membawakan sebuah dress yang baru saja diambilnya, dan melemparkan pada pelayan disampingnya.

"YAK!" Kyungsoo berteriak, mungkin suaranya akan cepat habis jika pria itu selalu membuatnya berteriak.

Mereka sudah berkeliling hampir 1 jam hanya untuk mencari sebuah dress, dress yang Jongin bilang itu hadiah untuk sepupunya. Dan kemudian Kyungsoo dijadikan tumbal untuk mencoba berbagai macam dress, sejauh ini dia sudah memakai 8 dress dengan warna berbeda, style berbeda dan dress yang dipilih Jongin benar-benar jauh dari kata indah. Sebenarnya dress itu bukan untuk sepupunya tapi dirinya, Jongin terpaksa berbohong karena dia tidak ingin gadis itu menertawakannya. Dan juga Jongin sedikit ingin berlama mengerjai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya, Jongin sepertinya ingin membalaskan dendamnya karena mempermalukannya diparkiran tadi, dia menyuruh gadis itu memakai baju dengan model aneh, dengan berbagai bulu disana sini, dengan berbagai macam permata yang glamour sehingga memberatkan dress yang dia pakai, dan juga dengan dress kebesaran yang Jongin suruh untuk dicoba oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mati, dia sudah menolak tapi semua pelayan seakan sedang bersengkokol dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo dipaksa memakai baju-baju itu. dress dress aneh itu dipakaikan ketubuhnya oleh pelayan-pelyan sialan.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah berteriak setinggi 7 oktaf kepada mereka semua tapi apa daya, pelayan itu bilang Jongin mengancam mereka, jika dia tidak mencoba baju yang dia pilih maka satu persatu pelayan di _boutiqe_ akan dipecatnya.

Kyungsoo baru tahu, jika tempat itu milik Jongin, maka dari itu semua pelayan mematuhinya...dan Kyungsoo bisa apa jika dihadapkan pelayan yang sudah ketakutan dipecat jika dia tidak mencoba baju sialan itu.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, melihat Jongin yang mengambil dress berwarna pink.

"YAK! SELESAI!" Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah, ini merupakan limitnya.

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI! AKU LELAH!" Semua pelayan memandangi Kyungsoo yang berteriak keras dan gadis itu yang mendekati boss mereka.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau memecat mereka maka perjanjian dibatalkan!" Kim Jongin langsung bungkam saat melihat wajah menyeramkan dan juga ucapan gadis itu, dia mengerjapkan matanya.

Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengambil dress berwarna hitam di etalase dan memberikan pada pelayan, menyuruh mereka untuk kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing dan membungkus dress yang dipilih wanita itu. lalu kemudian wanita itu kembali padanya.

Jongin bisa melihat api yang berkobar-kobar dibelakang gadis itu, dan setelah sampai didepannya, Kyungsoo melempar bungkusan berisi dress ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menangkapnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia jadi mengingat kakinya, dengan cepat Jongin menjauhi Kyungsoo yang sedang marah.

"Aku pilihkan itu untuk sepupumu. Sekarang kita pergi! Aku lapar!"

Jongin, meneguk air liurnya setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Dia beruntung, Kyungsoo tadi tidak menendang kakinya. Ya tuhan, Jongin benar-benar trauma karena tendangan mematikan Kyungsoo.

...

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah, dia ingat Jongin yang membawanya kesana kemari, ke boutiqe mencari hadiah untuk sepupunya, makan siang di restaurant, dan 3 jam mencari sebotol wine mahal untuk ayah Kyungsoo.

Dirinya lelah.

Jika bukan karena soal perjanjian nya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Kita mau kemana lagi huh?" Kyungsoo bertanya disamping Jongin dengan mata lelah, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. "2 menit lagi sampai, kita ke hotel. Mempersiapkan segala hal untuk nanti malam."

" _what? HOTEL?_ "

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat Jongin sudah berhenti didepan hotel, pria tidak tahu diri itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo ikut keluar dari dalam mobil, dia tidak mau kejadian pagi tadi terulang. Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar benci hal seperti tadi, menurutnya itu sangat _cheessy_ dan juga hal itu membuat perutnya mual.

Jongin melihat gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya, setelah itu dia melemparkan kunci pada anak buahnya yang menyambut kedatangan mereka, menyuruh anak buahnya itu untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Jongin berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum sombong memamerkan diri.

"Kau lihatkan? Aku anak konglomerat kaya?"

Kyungsoo mendecih, Jongin sedang memamerkan diri dihadapannya karena teringat dengan kejadian hutang piutang di _pink burger_. Ngomong-ngomong tentang _pink burger_ dia jadi sedikit bersalah memecahkan pintu kaca mereka... tapi sejauh ini tidak ada pemberitahuan tentang ganti rugi, atau mungkin pria ini yang mengurusnya?

ah... dia tidak peduli. Sekarang yang dipedulikannya adalah pria mesum ini yang sedang mengalungkan tangannya dilehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! _Dont touch me!"_ Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, mencari kebebasan diantara tangan dan tubuh Jongin. Dasar semau-maunya. Tidak punya sopan santun urghhh.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membenci Jongin.

Jongin dengan terpaksa melepaskan rangkulan nya, dia tidak mau gadis ini berteriak-teriak nantinya.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, mereka berjalan beriringan, dia mengikuti Jongin. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada didalam lift, didalam lift hanya terdapat 5 orang termasuk mereka berdua.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sudut lift, gadis itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin lalu dia kembali menunduk menatap lantai lift.

"Pertunangan nanti malam." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. "aku... takut rencana kita gagal."

Jongin memilih mendengarkan Kyungsoo.

"aku, tidak mau menikah. Aku membenci pernikahan. Aku membenci hubungan yang terikat."

.

.

 **TBC**

cuma mau bilang...

makaci buat semua review fav dan follow nya :)

kerja keras ku dihargain oleh kalian:) terimakasih bnyak. semoga pada suka series ini ya, buat yg gak suka GS and Kaisoo/Hunsoo or other pair don't be rude... don't like dont read okey?:)


	6. Chapter 6 : The Only Reason

**Summer Trap 06**

 **'The Only Reason'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** The Only Reason - 5 second of summer

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

Jongin memperhatikan gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai itu dalam diam, gadis itu sudah mondar-mandir didepannya sekitar 30 menit yang lalu setelah masuk di kamar hotelnya, bahkan saat ini mata Jongin lelah melihat kyungoo yang seperti setrikaan baju.

"Kau membuat mataku sakit." Ucapnya sarkatis melirik gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya

"Bagaimana tidak sakit jika aku harus sekamar berdua denganmuuuuuu!" serunya kesal dan Jongin terkekeh.

"Jadi itu alasanmu? Aigooo ternyata kau mempunyai sisi malu juga."

"YAK!"

"APA?!" Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya, dirinya kesal setengah mati sampai-sampai gadis itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri, Jongin hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak mau mandi?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan pria mesum itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mandi jika ada serigala sepertimu bodoh!" ketusnya dan Jongin menikmati ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyamaiku dengan serigala? Dan hei hei, sepertinya aku bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu." jelasnya tiba-tiba mendekati Kyungsoo.

"dipikiranmu kau membayangkan aku melakukan hal mesum kan?" dan ucapan tidak waras Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melangkah kebelakang. Bahaya bahaya bahaya... Kyungsoo merapalkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak." Serunya.

"Jika tidak kenapa kau menyamaiku dengan serigala?"

Pria mesum sialan, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendorong Jongin yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Aish! Sudahku bilang biarkan aku menyewa kamar lain!"

"Kau kan tahu tidak ada kamar yang kosong!"

 _Bohong_ , Jongin sudah lebih dulu memperingatkan pegawai hotel untuk menutup semua kamar saat Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin terkikik geli melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang menahan amarahnya, ngomong-ngomong mengerjai gadis ini ternyata mengasyikkan.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Lebih baik kau mandi dan kemudian berdandan secantik mungkin sehingga kita bisa menjadi pasangan serasi nanti malam, iyakan? Tunanganku" dan ucapan menjijikan Jongin dihadiahi tendangan di kaki kirinya.

"KIM JONGIN SIALAAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Hei..." Jongin mengernyit dari balik majalah yang dibacanya saat tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memanggilnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

" _what?"_ Kyungsoo mengumpat dari dalam kamar mandi.

"tolong aku..." Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu menjentur-jenturkan kepalanya saat kalimat minta tolong lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Jongin melempar majalah yang dibacanya saat kalimat yang mustahil keluar dari mulut gadis itu terdengar, langkah nya begitu cepat menuju letak kamar mandi.

"Katakan lagi?" serunya didepan pintu kamar gadis itu.

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya, yatuhan yatuhan kenapa dirinya harus mendapatkan 'datang bulan.' dikeadaan seperti ini sih. Sialan sialan sialan.

"Tolong aku."

 _Shit!_ Do Kyungsoo kau meminta bantuan pria mesum itu. ahh dunia pasti sudah hampir kiamat. Iya pasti begitu.

Jongin terpaku ditempatnya.

"aku tidak salah dengarkan? Kau... wanita penuh harga diri setinggi tower meminta tolong padaku?" Serunya nyaris kaget dan matanya mengerjap tidak percaya.

"aku juga tidak mau meminta bantuanmu jika posisiku sekarang tidak seperti ini!" maki nya kesal, menyalahi keadaannya yang mulai sakit perut karena masa merah dan juga pipinya yang sudah memerah sangking malunya.

"kenapa marah-marah sih!"

"Kau yang membuatku marah!" Jongin merinding mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, wanita ini benar-benar galak.

"lalu... jadi tidak minta tolong nya?" putusnya mengalah.

Kyungsoo mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam.

"pembalut."

 _WHAT THE HELL! KYUNGSOOOO KAU PASTI SUDAH GILA!_

Kyungsoo mengumpat, merutuki dirinya saat kata itu keluar, biklah baiklah dirinya sudah terlalu malu sekarang.

Jongin mengernyit.

"Pembalut? Kau terluka dikamar mandi sehingga membutuhkan pembalut?"

 _Damnit Kim Jongin!_ Kyungsoo memilih menahan malunya sendiri dan sekarang Jongin memperparah keadaannya. Masa iya dia harus bilang dengan begitu jelas nya tentang 'menstruasi' didepan seorang pria?! Bahkan Kyungsoo saja sudah memperpendek umurnya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Hei? Kau terluka?" Jongin terlihat panik sekarang.

"bukan seperti itu bodoh!" serunya.

"Lalu apa? Kau membuatku bingung."

Pffffttt... dasar lelaki bodoh, kata pembalut memang tidak terlalu jelas ditelinga nya apa?!

"Pembalut, ambilkan ditas ku." putusnya dengan wajah memerah padam.

"pembalut? Tunggu jadi kau benar-benar terluka? Kau berdarah? Kenapa tidak keluar saja biar aku yang memakaikan nya?"

Memakaikan?

.

.

Kau bilang ingin memakai kan pembalut di...

ARGHHH Jongin sialaan, makhluk mesum! Kyungsoo ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang.

"Bukan seperti itu Kim Jongin..." Kyungsoo sudah kalah sekarang karena kebodohan Jongin, ah bukan bukan, sebenarnya kata-kata nya yang tidak jelas itu sehingga Jongin salah paham.

"Sekarang aku sedang dalam masa merahku dan aku membutuhkan pembalut, sebelumnya aku tidak tahu jika aku ternyata berada di masa merahku sehingga saat aku masuk ke kamar mandi aku tidak membawanya. Jadi... ambilkan aku pembalut didalam tas...ku" Ucapan Kyungsoo mengalahkan kereta express dan wajahnya makin memerah, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. menahan malu.

Baiklah kita lihat reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Jongin pada ucapan kelewat cepat mu itu Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dampak ucapan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin mengedipkan matanya.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Dan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka.

Air yang dihidupkan Kyungsoo terdengar memenuhi kamar hotel yang tiba-tiba sunyi.

Jongin berdehem, memecah suasana aneh yang kelewat 'absurd' ini ketika mendengar kata masa merah dan pembalut. Hal itu terlalu sensitive dan Jongin sedikit bingung menghadapi ini sekarang.

"Ah.. ya engg aku mengerti." Jongin terlalu kaku membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, lelaki tampan itu memegang belakang lehernya gugup.

"eumm tas mu dimana?" tanya nya berlagak biasa saja.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya. Jongin seolah-olah menghormati nya dengan tidak melanjutkan pembicaran sensitive ini dan beralih membantu nya.

"dibawah tempat tidur." Ucapnya. Dan Jongin melangkah mencari tas gadis itu, mendapati koper gadis itu yang berwarna hitam dan membawanya ke dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"engg aku boleh membukanya?" tanyanya lagi meminta izin takut dengan reaksi apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo jika tiba-tiba dirinya membuka koper itu, dia jadi ingat tentang sepupunya, biasanya jika wanita sedang datang bulan mereka bisa mengalahkan singa dan Jongin tidak mau ambil resiko.

"iya buka saja, sepertinya aku menaruh nya di balik pakaian d-dalam..."

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam saat mengingat pembalut itu tersembunyi dibalik celana dalam dan bra nya saat dirinya mengemasi pakaian dirumah Sehun.

Urghh.

Sialan, hari ini merupakan hari paling buruk sedunia.

"oh." Dan balasan Jongin sangat canggung sekali.

Jongin meneguk air liur nya sendiri merasakan detak jantung nya yang cepat dan tangannya yang hampir bergetar membuka koper gadis itu.

Dan dalam hitungan detik koper itu terbuka, semua isi yang menjadi barang pribadi Kyungsoo terlihat didepan Kim Jongin dan Jongin merasa begitu aneh dalam posisi ini. ada beberapa pakaian didalamnya dan Jongin menegang sendiri saat melihat 'pakaian dalam' milik gadis itu.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Suara Jongin sedikit bergetar dan Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi mengangguk entah apa yang sudah dilihat Jongin didalam kopernya, pasti Jongin sudha melihat barang paling sensitive nya... ahhh kacau.

Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap waras jangan seperti orang gila.

"Jangan diacak-acak!" seruan Kyungsoo dari dalam menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Iya aku tahu!" balasnya.

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan melihat barang-barangku!" dan Jongin mendesah. "LALU KALAU AKU TIDAK MELIHATNYA PEMBALUTMU TIDAK AKAN KETEMU!"

"SHITTY KIM JONGIN!"

Upsss, Jongin menutup mulutnya saat gumaman Kyungsoo yang memaki dirinya terdengar dari dalam.

"iya iya, aku tahu, tenang lah. Aku akan berusaha se 'gentle' mungkin."

Kyungsoo mematung, ucapan Jongin itu membuat dirinya merinding.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali diam, sebelum Jongin menyentuh pakaian dalam Kyungsoo muka lelaki itu sudah merah setengah mati mengalahkan apel ataupun mengalahkan merahnya kawa gunung berapi.

Dirinya hampir kehilangan napasnya sendiri saat matanya beralih ke bra berwarna merah dengan tali sphageti milik Kyungsoo terpampang jelas didepannya.

Jongin menahan debaran dadanya. Lihatlah mukanya sudah bertambah merah saat Jongin menyentuh bra itu.

Pikiran liar mulai mengambil alih otaknya, membayangkan gadis itu memakai bra merah lalu memakai celana dalam renda merah dengan wajah sayu dan mata yang... _Shity!_ Kim Jongin sadarlah!

 _Wake up!_

Jongin menenangkan dirinya, menutup matanya da memberanikan dirinya membongkar pakaian dalam gadis itu sehingga bisa menemukan 'pembalut' yang dimaksud.

Jongin mengambil satu persatu bra dan celana dalam Kyungsoo, bukan wajahnya saja yang memerah tapi telinga lelaki itu juga memerah ketika celana dalam berwarna hitam dipindahkannya.

Setelah sekian lama Jongin memindahkan barang-barang Kyungsoo, bertarung dengan pikiran dan kewarasannya sendiri akhirnya Jongin menemukan bungkusan yang ditandai brand pembalut ternama di televisi.

"aku.. menemukannya." Serunya mendesah lega dengan keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya, bahkan mencari benda kecil ini saja membutuhkan tenaga lebih. Urghhh

"berikan padaku!" seruan gadis itu terdengar.

Jongin mengambil pembalut itu dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Buka pintunya." Balasnya. Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya, dirinya meratapi nasibnya, mengapa selalu harus ada Kim Jongin yang merenggut moment hidupnya setelah kejadian di pink burger, tarik menarik pintu dirumah Sehun sehingga Jongin melihat lebih banyak kulitnya dan sekarang... pria itu masuk lagi ke moment yang paling memalukan ini.

Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya sendiri. memikirkan tentang kemungkinan yag dia harap tidak terjadi, dengan keberanian nya Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mana?" tanyanya, Jongin melihat kulit tangan Kyungsoo dengan tetesan air yang jatuh. Kulit gadis itu seolah menariknya dalam pikiran liarnya.. lagi.

KIM JONGIN _WAKE UP!_

"Ini..."

Setelah mendapatkn pembalut itu Kyungsoo langsung mengambilnya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi keras sampai-sampai Jongin kaget.

"Terimkasih." Dan satu kata itu dibalas dengan muka merah Kim Jongin.

"Hmm..." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melirik koper milik Kyungsoo. dirinya tiba-tiba tersenyum... seolah apa yang terjadi itu merupakan kenangan manisnya.

"hei..." panggilan dari Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo dari gerakkannya.

"Apa?" serunya sadis.

"Yang warna merah terlihat sangat sexy... dan pakaian dalammu mau kurapihkan atau dirimu sendiri yang merapihkannya, Kyungsoo~ya?"

.

.

.

"YAK! KIM JONGINNNN!"

Hahahahahahah XD

.

.

.

.

...

"CEPATLAHH! KAU ITU LAMA SEKALI!" teriakan dari Kim Jongin membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencakar wajahnya.

"KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK MAU CEPAT! PEGAWAI SIALANMU MEMBUAT WAJAHKU SEPERTI BADUT BODOH!" dan balasan gadis itu tidak kalah tajamnya. Jongin mendecih, kembali menunggu didepan pintu hotelnya ditemani Chanyeol yang meliriknya.

"Jadi wanita itu yang akan kau kenalkan? Sifat kalian... hampir sama." Ucapnya mengamati wajah Jongin yang kelihatan sebal menunggu setelah mendengar teriakan dari gadis didalam kamar Jongin.

"Hmmm, wanita yang nasibnya sama denganku." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyanya dan Kim Jongin melirik nya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"aku jatuh cinta pada nenek lampir itu? pikiranmu sudah gila."

"ah, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ternyata."

" _what! Yak PARK CHANYEOL!_ kau ingin kepalamu berada di kakimu?"

Chanyeol mengerjap sedikit takut tapi kemudian terkikik geli. "OHMYGOD, _boss,_ jika kau tidak mencintainya kau tidak akan semarah ini."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "terserah apa katamu. Aku lelah lebih baik tutup mulutmu."

Chanyeol memilih mendengarkan ucapan Jongin dengan memainkan ponsel, sebenarnya dia masih ingin menganggu boss nya itu, karena lihatlah sekarang telinga Kim Jongin sedang memerah.

"hyung."

Panggilan dari Jongin disampingnya membuatnya menoleh.

"..."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin.

"Jika aku tidak datang diacara makan malam maka aku akan ditunangkan dengan calon dari daddy kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "yes."

"lalu jika aku datang dan membawa pasangan, menurutmu apa yang akan _dad_ lakukan?" Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Menurutku, boss besar akan marah. Kau tahu calon tunanganmu memegang saham nomor satu di Sekang, Hyundai group.. ." balasnya, lalu tersenyum. "mau ku beri saran?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memegang pundak lelaki itu. "Ibumu, berlindunglah di ibumu karena aku yakin ibumu lah yang paling bahagia jika kau membawa pasangan didepan mereka."

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo mengumpati para pegawai yang sudah membuat mukanya seperti badut diacara ulang tahun anak kecil, segala macam warna dipoleskan diwajahnya. Sungguh dia benci dengan 'make up' mendengar nya saja sudah membuat tubuh gadis itu merinding apalagi memakai nya.

Kyungsoo itu terlalu anti dengan _make up_ , menurutnya penampilan biasanya sudah cukup dikatakan baik untuk melangkah keluar bersosialisasi.

Dirinya sibuk memejamkan matanya ketika pegawai sialan itu menyuruhnya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkutik. _Shit._

Pegawai sialan dari Jongin itu akhirnya selesai melakukan tugasnya dan menyuruh gadis itu membuka matanya, saat membuka mata Kyungsoo langsung terpaku ditempat.

.

Mulutnya hampir ternganga melihat pantulan cermin didepannya, wanita yang dilihatnya begitu cantik.

 _"Who is it?"_ tanyanya setengah kaget. Pegawai itu tersenyum. " _of course, the girl in the mirror is you... "_

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

Yatuhan benarkah ini dirinya? yatuhan?

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya dan wanita didepan itu menurutinya. Sialan ini benar-benar dirinya. Kyungsoo hampir melupakan wajah nya sendiri karena kaget melihat perubahan wajah nya saat memakai make up.

Pegawai disampingnya menyentuh bahunya.

" _Yeoppeuda"_ ucapnya dengan bahasa korea dan aksen british yang lucu.

Kyungsoo merona karena pujian itu kemudian tersenyum. " _Khamsahamnida."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, entah kenapa dirinya malu untuk keluar dari kamar hotel dan bertemu Kim Jongin.

Dirinya menenangkan debaran jantungnya lalu memutar kenop pintu didepannya.

.

.

 _Cklek_

"YATUHAN AKHIRNYA KAU Keluar j-juga..." Kim Jongin hampir kehilangan kendali saat tiba-tiba gadis yang ditunggu sedari tadi bahkan sampai membuat Chanyeol pergi itu kini sedang berdiri didepannya.

Kim Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo dan untuk waktu yang cukup lama dia terpaku melihat gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menemukan kembali fokusnya yang mendadak hilang dan memaki dalam hati. Sial, kenapa gadis ini harus terlihat semempesona itu di matanya?

Gadis itu kini memperhatikan Jongin, setelan jas seolah merubah seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya ditemuinya, memikirkan bagaimana bisa pria itu terlihat berbeda saat ini? jika Kyungsoo harus jujur, pria bernama Kim Jongin didepannya ini kini terlihat terlalu menawan.

Selama 10 menit mereka saling diam dan karena malu Kyungsoo langsung melengoskan wajahnya. "Ayo berangkat." Ucapnya berjalan terlebih dahulu disamping Jongin yang masih terdiam.

Jongin menahan lidahnya sendiri untuk berkomentar ketika Kyungsoo melewatinya, pria itu malah berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo yang kini berakhir mengikutinya dari belakang. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa sama sekali. Bahkan menyapanya pun tidak. Cih dasar sialan.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai satu dalam keadaan hening tanpa suara, suasana seolah berubah menjadi sangat canggung lebih canggung dari pada persoalan tentang 'pembalut'

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lift berusaha memikirkan makan malam untuk bertemu orang tua Jongin di ballroom hotel mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dari kegugupannya berada di satu tempat sempit bersama pria itu. Mendadak udara terasa sangat panas dan gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget saat tiba-tiba Jongin berbalik dan dengan gerakan cepat menyudutkannya sampai tidak ada celah antara tubuh pria itu dengan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa keadaan ini membuatnya jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan, bahkan untuk menarik nafas saja nyaris mustahil.

"Saat memutuskan untuk berdandan seperti ini, apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tergoda?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. Otaknya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir dan hembusan nafas pria itu di wajahnya malah membuat semuanya menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Kau tidak memikirkannya, kan?" sergah Jongin dengan suara serak. "Lain kali, jika kau memang tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda, pikir-pikir dulu untuk tampil terlalu cantik di depanku jika kau tidak mau aku menyerangmu."

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Kau terlihat gugup." Ucapan dari Jongin diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo yang sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat memasuki ballroom hotel. Bersamaan langkah kaki mereka para pelayan sudah lebih dahulu menunduk dan memberi hormat, membuat Kyungsoo mengembungkan ppinya kesal, dia tidak terlalu suka dihormati seperti ini, mungkin para pelayan itu menghormati lelaki ini dan dia kena batunya juga.

Matanya sibuk memandangi interior kelewat mewah dan juga mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau takut?" tanya Jongin lagi mengamati wajah kungsoo yang sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau kira aku penakut, hal seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar bagiku." Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri disamping gadis itu. menyadari jika ucapan yang dilontarkan gadis itu bohong.

Ucapan gadis itu bahkan kelewat cepat. Jongin sadar jika Kyungsoo gugup maka kosa kata yang diucapkannya begitu cepat mengalahkan kereta express.

 _GRAB._

"Kalau gugup bilang saja, jangan membohongi diri sendiri." Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut, melewati beberapa pelayan yang seolah menatap pasagan itu iri, sementara gadis itu sudah lebih dulu kaget.

"Orang tua ku tidak begitu galak." Ucap Jongin lebih dahulu sebelum gadis itu menolak genggaman tangannya.

"oohh.. bagus kalau begitu." Balas Kyungsoo singkat seketika lupa untuk melepaskan genggaman yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman.

"Tapi kurasa kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri nanti, orang tua calon tunangan ku ada disana juga."

.

.

Huh?

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat bodyguardnya yang dilewatinya.

"Zitao?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ah, itu mereka." Jongin mengalihkan tatapan gadis itu dan dirinya membeku saat melihat orang tua nya berada disana.

 _Firasat nya benar-benar buruk!_

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"ya tuhan, aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal."

 _Shit!_

 _Shit!_

 _Shit!_

 _SHIT!_

"Mereka cocok sekali bersama. Ternyata takdir kita ada di anak-anak ya?" Kyungsoo hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri saat ibunya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

 _DAMNIT!_

Kyungsoo ingin sekali membanting meja dan membuat makan malam sialan ini hancur seketika, dia ingin sekali melempar high heels nya di kepala Jongin yang diam membatu dan dirinya ingin sekali menceburkan otaknya kelaut hingga dimakan ikan hiu atau pari sekalipun.

Sialan! Kenapa Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika tunangan dirinya adalah Kim Jongin?!

Pantas saja orang tua nya tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini ketika dirinya meyebut nama Kim Jongin ditelpon dan menyuruh membatalkan makan malam dengan calon tunangan yang ternyata itu adalah orang tua Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo ingin mati saja kalau begini!

"Ku dengar dari Jongin, kalian sudah berhubungan selama hampir 5 tahun? Benarkah?"

 _FFFFFUCK!_

Kyungsoo melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Jongin yang memakan makanan didepannya dengan begitu santai.

"Ah kalian salah paham aku dan Jongin kita hanya berteman.." bagus Kyungsoo, kau bisa menolak pertunangan sialan ini kan?

"Sayang, kau bilang kepada kami jika dirimu berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin ditelpon tadi?" ibunya seketika membuat Kyungsoo diam.

Sialan sialan sialan. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam memandangi makanannya yang terlihat tidak lezat lagi, nafsu makan nya sudah hilang.

"Aku membenci Jongin..."

Jongin langsung menghentikan gerakkannya mendengar gumaman gadis itu yang terdengar sangat lirih, hatinya seolah memberontak saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Aku membenc_"

"Baiklah aku rasa pernikahan kami bisa kalian atur." Jongin memutus ucapan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh gadis itu, aura Do Kyungsoo begitu kuat disampingnya.

"Baik baiklah tentu saja, kalian mau pernikahan kalian tanggal berapa hmm?" dan ucapan ibu Jongin yang sangat antusias itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membelalak.

"Aniyo, aniyo emmonim.. maksud Jongin bukan begitu. Kami tidak pacaran dan kami baru saja bertemu di lon_"

"aku serahkan urusan pernikahanku pada kalian."

 _What the ffuccck?!_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat Jongin lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya. "dengan senang hati anakku..."

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo sudah terlalu putus asa sampai-sampai gadis itu berdiri dan berteriak ditengah-tengah kekhusyukkan mereka makan.

"IYA!" dan Jongin ikut berdiri menatap gadis itu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENG_"

"KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

"aigooo kalian ingin membuat kejutan untuk kami ya?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh kearah suara dibelakang mereka.

"Anyeong... Byun Baekhyun imnida, aku sepupu Jongin."

Huh?

Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis didepan Kyungsoo, memandangi gadis itu.

"Selera Jongin ternyata sangat bagus." Ujarnya, dan kemudian membungkuk hormat didepan orang tua mereka.

"Aku baru saja sampai dan dihadapi dengan adikku yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah? Yatuhan... ternyata Kim Jongin sudah besar."

"NUNAA!" Jongin memperhatikan sepupunya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah pusing dan diriya kembali menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baiklah... mafkan kami, sebenarnya pertunangan ini hanya ak_"

"Kami saling mencintai sudah 5 tahun, Kyungsoo meminta maaf karena kami tidak pernah memberitahukan hubungan ini kepada kalian." Serunya tiba-tiba dan merangkul gadis itu, Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang. "yak! Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian menatap kedua orang tua mereka. "Dia menyuruhku melepaskan maksudnya untuk bersikap sopan didepan kalian, benarkan jagiya?"

Apa? Apa?

WHAT THE?!

Jagiya?

Shit!

"Ah iya, nuna... calon isteriku ini bahkan menyiapkan hadiah gaun untukmu, nanti kau bisa ambil dikamarku."

Mulut sialan! Bagaimana bisa Kim Jongin merekayasa ucapannya?!

"tidak bukan begitu ucapan itu bo_"

"Baiklah kami selesai mengenalkan diri, selamat menikmati makan malam kalian. Kami ingin menikmati watku berdua tidak apa-apa kan?"

Seketika mereka mengangguk dan Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Jongin.

"Baiklah, ayo jagiya... kita pergi." Dan Kim Jongin serta Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka setelah berpamitan dan Jongin yang sibuk mengenggam tangan gadis itu begitu kuat agar Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Sepupunya itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu manusiawi bersama Kyungsoo. Setahunya pangeran dingin itu tidak akan memperlihatka ekspresi sebanyak tadi. Dia hampir kaget melihat perubahan Jongin yang hampir mustahil, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tersenyum, tertawa dan mengucapkan begitu banyak kata didepan orang tuanya?

Dampak gadis itu begitu besar ternyata.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Dasar bodoh! Aku benar-benar membecimu KIM JONGIN!" Jongin mengabaikan omelan Kyungsoo didalam lift.

"Kau tahukan? Diriku membenci hubungan terikat dan kau membawaku pada hubungan itu! sebenarnya isi kepalamu itu dimana?!" gadis itu kesal setengah mati pada semua keadian yang ada di ballroom, membuatnya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang sudah terasa panas.

Jongin hanya diam, mendengarkan semua ucapan gadis itu dan kemudian berhenti saat ponsel gadis itu berbunyi.

"hallo..." diirnya memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun?" dan nama itu membuat wajah Jongin menegang.

"Sehun~a... tolong ak_"

GRAB!

BRAK!

DUK!

Jongin melempar ponsel gadis itu lalu kemudian menyudutkan Kyungsoo didinding lift, membawa kedua tangan itu diatasnya dan merengkuh wajah gadis itu sampai menatapnya.

"Lupakan Sehun, lihat aku." Kyungsoo menarik napasnya yang sangat susah saat mata Jongin hampir membuatnya membeku.

"Kau pernah mempertimbangkan perasaanku tidak? Yang ada di otakmu hanya dia saja, kan? Bagaimana priamu bisa bahagia, bagaimana kau bisa terus bersamanya, tanpa memikirkan berapa banyak rasa sakit yang aku terima atas perbuatanmu." Jongin menarik nafas berat dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Kyungsoo~ya. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap adil. Kau mempertimbangkan dia. Bagaimana kalau kau juga mulai mempertimbangkan aku?" serunya dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Dengar baik-baik, aku memberimu peringatan awal. Kalau sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku, aku akan pastikan bahwa kau akan menyandang status sebagai istriku sampai mati. Jadi berhati-hatilah, Nyonya Do."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 : Heart Sound

**Summer Trap 07**

 **'Heart Sound'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating: T** || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Daydream (feat. TABLO & JW) - Kim Sungyu

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

Sehun mencengkram ponselnya saat mendapati sambungan telponnya dari gadis itu terputus, firasatnya benar-benar buruk.

Lelaki itu melangkah kearah kamarnya, dengan terburu-buru mengambil jaket nya dan memakainya sebelum akhirnya kembali turun, mengambil kunci motornya dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Drrrtrttt drrtttt

Sehun langsung melihat ponselnya dan menyeringai saat satu pesan dari Kris diterimanya.

 _-The Region Hotel, number 88. Keep Your Promise.-_

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya setelah membaca letak Kyungsoo berada. terserah dia tidak memperdulikan hal lain seperti janji yang sudah dibuatnya dengan Kris karena sekarang kebutuhan melihat gadis itu sudah berada pada batasnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia harus cepat menuju tempat itu dan menarik gadis itu pada arah yang benar.

Sehun masuk ke garasinya, menampilkan 3 buah mobil dan 1 mobil sport kesayangannya. Dirinya mengambil helm dan memakainya sebelum akhirnya mengendarai motornya, menembus jalanan kota london pada malam hari, hanya untuk mengambil miliknya yang sudah direbut.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya tidak memperdulikan pria yang berada didepannya. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin pelan. Memikirkan tentang hal tadi sudah cukup membuat dirinya susah bernapas apalagi tentang pertunangan. _What a joke._

Dunia sedang tidak berpihak padanya kah? Mengapa setelah sampai di london begitu banyak kejadian sial yang menimpanya?

"Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu." Seruan pria itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo ingin menguburnya.

"aku tidak akan bisa tenang." Balasnya setengah kesal dan marah. Jongin menoleh kebelakang melihat gadis itu menatap Jongin menantang.

Jongin mendesah saat tidak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada benda yang dipegang gadis itu.

"aku akan membelikan ponsel baru untukmu." Ucapnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena merusak ponsel Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak memperdulikan ponsel ini, yang ku pedulikan sekarang adalah semua kekacauan ini!" Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin lalu menatapnya terang-terangan.

"kau pikir kau siapa?! Kau mempermainkanku, sudah puas kau menjebakku hah?" serunya terlampau keras.

"kenapa kau tidak menolak pertunangan itu?!" Jongin membalas tatapan mata itu.

"Kau membuatku dalam posisi yang salah Kim Jongin!" ucapan terakhir gadis itu berhenti, napas Kyungsoo tidak beraturan karena menahan emosinya, Jongin terdiam mengamati wajah didepannya, dirinya terhanyut dengan wajah itu sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Sudah selesaikan?" tanyanya, mulai berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Jika dilihat-lihat, jika kau marah... wajahmu mengeluarkan begitu banyak aura." Terusnya kelewat santai, Kyungsoo yang mendengar mengenggam tangannya erat-erat karena ucapan Jongin membuat kewarasannya hampir terenggut.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menonjok muka Jongin, gadis itu sudah dibuat diam ketika Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai didepannya.

"Katanya jika wanita datang bulan mereka dapat mengalahkan singa... dan kau, kau malah terlihat imut untukku." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Oh iya, saat membongkar isi tasmu aku melihat persedian pembalutmu hampir habis sepertinya. Aku hanya mengingatkan, kau tahu maksudku kan?" Dan Jongin sudah lebih dahulu kabur sebelum mendengar umpatan dari gadis itu ataupun menyelamatkan kakinya dari tendangan gadis itu karena dia sadar ucapannya akan membuat Kyungsoo makin marah.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin terkekeh, bahkan suara teriakkan gadis itu terdengar begitu merdu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 _"Where are you going?"_ Jongin bertanya saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sudah menenteng kopernya menuju arah pintu keluar kamar hotel, lelaki itu dengan sigap melangkah dan berhenti didepan gadis itu.

"Minggir."

"tidak."

"Isshhhh." Kyungsoo mencoba melewati Jongin dan pria itu malah merebut koper gadis itu.

"Ini sudah pukul stengah duabelas malam bodoh, kau mau kemana huh?" tanyanya lagi sambil menjauhkan koper itu dari tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah sibuk untuk merebutnya.

"ini sudah selesai, makanya aku harus pergi!" Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, sial jika saja tubuhnya bisa lebih tinggi dan gerakkannya gesit pasti kopernya bisa diraihnya.

Jongin mengernyit mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Tidak, ini belum selesai dan kau tidak boleh pergi."

"YAK!" Jongin menulikan pendengarannya memilih membawa koper gadis itu dan menaruhnya keatas lemari pakaian.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pulang." Serunya didepan wajah gadis itu dan berlalu ke pintu kamar hotel, menguncinya dan membuang kunci itu asal.

"YAAAAKKK!" Kyungsoo ingin menjenturkan kepala Jongin ke tembok ketika kunci itu dilemparnya asal-asalan dan hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TIDAK SIH!" maki Kyungsoo keras dan Jongin tidak memperdulikannya.

Serius bersama Jongin kurang sehari saja sudah membuat umurnya hampir hilang setengah karena pria tidak waras itu selalu membuatnya kesal dengan segala macam tingkah lakunya.

"Aku sadar 100 %." Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangn beribu kali menyeramkan, pria itu justru menuju kearah tempat tidur dan membaringkan badannya.

"ayo tidur." Ajaknya santai.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, amarahnya sudah lewat dari batas limitnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas pria tan itu.

Gadis itu malah sibuk berojongkok mencari kunci kamar hotel agar dirinya menemukan kunci itu.

Jongin mengernyit saat tidak mendengar balasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Yak? Aku menyuruhmu tidur." Serunya dan gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya mencari kunci pintu kamar hotel.

"YAK?!" Jongin melangkah kearah tempat dimana dirinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah tidak mendengar balasanya, setelah sampai ditempatnya Jongin melihat gadis itu yang sibuk sendiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya nya. Kyungsoo melewati Jongin dan beralih ke arah sofa.

"Mencari kebebasan." Serunya tajam tidak memperdulilkan Jongin dan terus mencari kunci itu, sial dimana kunci itu berada?!

Jongin memilih diam memperhatikan gadis itu, dirinya bersidekap menyender dibalik tembok tahu maksud kata 'kebebasan' .

"Tidak akan ketemu." Ucapnya.

5 menit berlalu dalam diam dan tiba-tiba wajah Jongin panik saat mendengar ringisan pelan gadis itu, ada yang salah. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap wajahnya. Jongin terdiam saat melihat peluh dikening Kyungsoo dan juga wajah itu yang memucat.

"Kau sakit?!" bentaknya dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Arghh." Kyungsoo semakin meringis kesakitan ketika perutnya terasa seperti dililit, sialan, perutnya kram karena masa merahnya.

Shit.

Jongin menahan napasnya "Kita kerumah sakit." Serunya karena melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo berseru, kembali menggigit bibirnya ketika kram di perutnya terasa sakit.

"KAU KESAKITAN!" Jongin membentak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menahan ringisan nya agar tidak keluar.

 _"I'am allright."_ Putusnya memegang perutnya sendiri, Jongin menghembuskan napasnya. " _Don't be stubborn!"_ Jongin memandangi wajah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang menahan sakit diperutnya, bahwa gadis itu seolah-olah menenagkan lelaki itu bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, yang justru semakin menambah ratusan kali lipat kecemasan bagi Jongin.

" _Just stomach ache,_ Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Desis gadis itu diantara rasa sakit yang kadang hilang timbul, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menatap wajah Jongin didepannya dan dirinya terkesiap selama 3 detik saat wajah yang dilihatnya menampilkan kesan kepanikkan yang begitu kentara, gadis itu hampir melupakan rasa sakitnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba Jongin mengendongnya, membawa gadis itu dengan sentuhan lembut dan kemudian membaringkannya setelah sampai di tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo diam, terlalu banyak pikiran dalam otaknya, menyadari bahwa Jongin baru saja mengendongnya ala _bridal style_ , membawa tubuhnya dalam gendongan Jongin, merasakkan betapa masculine aroma tubuh Jongin yang menerpa hidung nya, menyadari banyak hal diantara cepatnya detik berlalu bahwa Jongin... begitu menawan.

"aku panggilkan dokter keluargaku ya.." Jongin ingin mengambil ponsel nya dan Kyungsoo menghentikannya dengan sentuhan dilengannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hal yag biasa ku alami jika sedang berada di masa merahku." Ucapan itu lolos, Kyungsoo yakin wajahnya memerah karena ucapannya.

Jongin diam, mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "Ini akan hilang jika aku beristirahat." Kyungsoo kembali meyakinkan Jongin yang memandanginya seolah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu bohong, Kyungsoo kemudian terkesiap saat Jongin tanpa berkata apa-apa berdiri, menyelimutinya dan kemudian duduk disampingnya. Kim Jongin lelaki dengan ketampanan berlebihan itu kini sedang mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

Kyungsoo merasakan rasa aneh memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, rasa sakitnya seolah berkurang disetiap sentuhan Jongin. Dan lelaki itu sendiri sedang memandangi gadis didepannya dengan pandangan lembut, bahwa dia tidak suka jika gadis itu begitu keras kepala menolak perintahnya, dia sadar Kyungsoo memang jenis wanita yang tidak ingin di berikan perhatian khusus tapi jika gadis itu tahu apa yang dirasakannya didetik pertama dirinya melihat gadis itu meringis kesakitan... bahwa hatinya seolah berhenti, napasnya seolah tersedak dan mendadak dirinya merasa susah untuk bernapas karena begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tidurlah, Jika semakin sakit bilang padaku." Putusnya berat, mengikuti kemauan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

...

Jongin melangkah mengambil remote AC menaikkan suhu ruangan karena merasakan ruangan kamarnya terasa sangat dingin dan gadis itu yang meringkuk kedingingan dalam tidurnya, setelah menaikkan suhu dan merasa suhu sudah pas pria dengan kulit tan eksotis itu kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandangi wajah gadis itu dalam diamnya, merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu yang teratur, berharap jika gadis itu dapat tidur pulas. Dirinya memperhatikan Kyungsoo, mengamati wajah itu.

Jongin seakan ditarik oleh indahnya pemandangan yang ditatap nya. Jongin menyadari banyak hal, tentang perubahan yang dialaminya dan hal itu bersangkutan dengan wanita ini. wanita yang kini sedang tertidur dan Jongin terperangah mendapati jika waktu ini merupakan hal yang paling disyukurinya.

Memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur entah kenapa begitu menyenangkan, mungkin hal ini akan menjadi salah satu hal yang paling disukainya. Entahlah Jongin sudah memberikan titel itu karena dia tidak pernah bosan memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Jongin menatap wajah itu. menyadari betapa cantiknya Kyungsoo yang tertidur, sempat menahan napasnya sendiri saat wajah gadis itu menampilkan senyuman dan kembali pada kepolosannya. Terlihat begitu indah, sangat berharga untuk dilewati.

Mata Jongin menelusuri pahatan maha karya tuhan yang sempurna, menatap mata itu yang terpejam mengingat jika mata itu terbuka maka pancaran cahaya dari matanya membuat Jongin selalu kehilangan dirinya, melihat hidung kecil yang mancung gadis itu dan terdiam saat matanya tertuju pada bibir pink milik Kyungsoo.

Dirinya tersenyum, bibir itu sekarang terkunci, jika dirinya terbangun bibir itu pasti akan begitu banyak mengeluarkan makian, umpatan dan juga kata demi kata untuk dirinya dan Jongin sadar jika lelaki itu begitu kagum dengan semua umpatan Kyungsoo, selalu menyukai bagaimana makian itu terdengar dan begitu menyenangkan mendengar nama nya diucapkan gadis itu.

Tangan lelaki itu kini bergerak, mengelus dahi Kyungsoo. mengelusnya perlahan takut menganggu gadis itu. Jongin berharap waktu berhenti. Karena entah kenapa Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo terbangun maka dirinya tidak bisa memandangi wanita ini sepuas-puasnya, bahwa Jongin tidak bisa mengagumi dirinya selama yang dia mau, bahwa Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo akan lepas dari dirinya. karena... bagi lelaki yang kini hampir kehilangan kendalinya itu, gadis ini merupakan gadis pertama yang membuat hatinya nyaman.

"kau tahu, jika saja dirimu bukanlah takdirku. Aku bisa merubahnya... walaupun neraka yang menjadi taruhannya. Karena kau, kau adalah segala hal yang ingin kumiliki, bukan yang lain. Hanya kau."

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan badannya dalam tidurnya lalu kemudian matanya membuka, cahaya dari jendela besar hotel itu menyapanya, menusuk matanya dan Kyungsoo mendecak sebal. Dirinya kembali menutup mata berniat melanjutkan tidurnya tapi kemudian kembali tersadar saat megingat kejadian malam tadi.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apakan?" Kyungsoo bergumam, mengecek pakaiannya ataupun hal aneh lainnya, lalu dirinya mendasah menyadari jika pikiran liarnya itu tidak terjadi. "Syukurlah..." suaranya serak dan dirinya menyadari jika lelaki mesum itu tidak ada disekitarnya.

"..."

"ah, mungkin dia sudah turun untuk sarapan." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berniat kembali tidur tapi perutnya merengek minta diisi. Dirinya mendesah... rasa lepar memaksanya bangun, dengan mata yang masih terkatup, Kyungsoo dengan santainya turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah sempoyongan ke kamar mandi, tidak tahu jika Jongin baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi dan lelaki itu terpaksa bergegas menjauhkan dirinya sendiri sebelum gadis itu menabraknya.

"Astaga, bisakah kau membuka matamu dulu lebar-lebar sebelum berjalan sembarangan? Kau tidak lihat ada aku disini!?"

"?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin lalu dirinya hanya bergumam, pikirannya masih belum bisa dikumpulkannya. "Diamlah ini masih pagi." jawab gadis itu acuh sambil melangkah ke wastafel, menghidupkan keran dan mencipratkan air ke wajahnya.

Jongin masih tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Awalnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak akan melakukan kebodohan lagi, tapi yang terjadi setelah itu malah lebih memalukan. Dia berdiri membeku disana, menatap wajah gadis itu dari cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya, mendadak terpana entah karena apa.

Jadi bagian mana dari gadis itu yang tidak membuatnya terpesona? Hanya dengan wajah basah dan baru bangun tidur seperti itu saja dia sudah melongo seperti orang bodoh. Dan sialnya lagi, bahkan saat gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam saja, dia nyaris merasa sesak nafas setiap detiknya. Nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk jika dia harus hidup bersama gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

Jongin melangkah masuk tanpa sadar dan mencekal lengan Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dia menunduk dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke dahi gadis itu, Posisi itu bertahan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kewarasannya.

"Ciuman selamat pagi." Ucapnya menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya karena kebododannya sendiri, lalu dengan cepat pergi sebelum kesadaran gadis itu bangun.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa detik tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya karena rasa kantuk masih memenuhinya dan setelah menyadari jika ada hal yang salah, mata gadis itu terbuka lebar dan pipinya yang pucat terlihat memerah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun berdiri menyender dibalik tembok dengan menyedekapkan tangannya menatap pintu kamar nomor 88.

Lelaki itu menatap begitu tajam pada pintu itu, setelah mengurus semua administrasi sampai-sampai Kris harus turun tangan karena lelaki itu tidak bisa menyewa kamar di sebelah kamar nomor 88 hotel _region_ akhirnya dirinya bisa menyewa dengan kekuatan perusahaannya.

Hanya menyebut nama ayahnya maka pihak hotel langsung bungkam bahkan sampai-sampai pemiliknya mr. Frich harus meminta maaf secara langsung karena tingkah 'tidak hormat' pegawai hotelnya. Cih.

Kris melirik Sehun, mata lelaki itu begitu dingin.

Semua yang ada disana hanya menatap Sehun termasuk Chanyeol dan juga semua penjaga Jongin yang berdiri diarea lorong tempat Jongin berada, mereka semua diam saat mengetahui pewaris sah Lotte World dan Oh. Corp menapaki karpet merah hotel, dan kamarnya berada disamping kamar boss nya.

Chanyeol menelusuri pria itu, mengamati nya begitu dalam.

Sehun berdiri begitu angkuh dengan jas hitamnya, sepatu kulit _limited edition_ dan wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas mampu membuat Chanyeol tutup mulut.

Pesona Sehun begitu kuat untuk seorang laki-laki.

Kris yang berdiri didepan Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol memberi seringaian. "kau tidak melebihkannya." Balasnya. Dan kedua lelaki itu kembali melirik Sehun.

.

.

Sehun menunggu dalam diam, hatinya berdetak begitu keras memikirkan semua hal yang menjadi kemungkinan terburuknya, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi jika tuan dikamar nomor 88 itu tidak juga keluar dari kamar. Jika itu terjadi di 30 menit berikutnya, jangan salahkan Sehun jika dirinya akan berbuat hal gila menyuruh pihak hotel membuka, membuat kekacauan diantara penjaganya dan Jongin atau bahkan yang lebih buruk suara tembakan akan terdengar.

Cklek..

.

.

DEG.

Sehun menyeringai, menatap Jongin yang keluar dari dalam kamar. Mata mereka saling menatap, Chanyeol dan Kris bisa melihat aura gelap dan pancaran api dikedua mata tersebut.

.

.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya saat pria sialan itu berada didepannya, berdiri menyender dan dirinya terkesiap saat penampilan Sehun berbeda dari biasanya. Dibelakangnya Kyungsoo ikut keluar, dan Jongin mengepalkan tangannya karena tidak bisa mencegah gadis itu keluar, Jongin seolah-olah menghirup karbondioksida saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Hunaa~"

 _"good morning Kyungsoo~ya."_

 _._

 _._

 _SHIT!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 : If Ain't Got You

**Summer Trap 08**

 **'If Ain't Got You'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Broken Angel – Boyce Avanue

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

Kris memilih diam, mengikuti Sehun yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan dilorong hotel. Mengamatinya tanpa mau menganggu pria itu. Kris paham jika ekspresi datar diwajah Sehun menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Pria itu bahkan harus rela mengikuti perintah ayahnya, masuk kedalam perusahan yang sudah setengah mati ditolaknya hanya demi satu orang, Kyungsoo. gadis yang membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut tanpa bisa menolak pesonanya.

Kris paham, bahwa Sehun saat ini sedang panik, pria itu tidak akan mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu sepanjang Kris bersamanya dan tiba-tiba saja, 2 jam yang lalu pria itu meminta tolong padanya untuk pertama kalinya dan hal itu menyangkut keberadaan Kyungsoo, hal itu saja hampir membuatnya kaget setengah mati dan ditambah berita lain dengan dampak lebih parah saat Sehun berjanji akan melakukan pertemuan dengan ayahnya yang hampir mustahil dibujuk olehnya ataupun oleh Kyungsoo sendiri saat dirinya memberi syarat.

Sial, Sehun begitu rapuh jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Kyungsoo.

Langkahnya ikut terhenti ketika Sehun memandangi orang-orang berbaju hitam dengan communicator ditelinga mereka. "Mereka pengawal Jongin." Kris lebih dahulu menjelaskan, dan Sehun mendesah. "Apa aku bisa mendobrak pintu kamarnya?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Kris mendekati Sehun, berdiri disampingnya. "Bisakah aku mohon padamu untuk tidak melakukan kekacauan? Kau sudah berjanji padaku Sehun." ucapan tegas Kris membuat Sehun semakin mendidih.

"aku tidak bisa menunggu lama."

"Benar, aku tahu sifatmu. Tapi apa kau yakin... Kau tahu ayah Kyungsoo ada dihotel ini." Sehun bungkam saat kata ayah Kyungsoo keluar dari mulut Kris, dia tahu Kris sedang mencegah hal terburuk yang akan dilakukannya sehingga tidak kehilangan muka di depan ayah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal tolol kan." Dan ucapan terakhir Kris dibalasnya dengan berjalan melewati para penjaga kamar 88. Kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

Untuk kali ini, Kris benar. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat sesukanya jika dirinya menginginkan Kyungsoo jatuh padanya.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Koperku turunkan!" ucapan mendesak dari Kyungsoo setelah mencuci muka dikamar mandi hanya dibalas dengan seringaian oleh Jongin.

"bertingkah laku yang manis, maka aku akan menurunkannya." Jongin semakin menyeringai melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti kehilangan tanduknya.

"SIALAN! CEPAT AMBILKAN KOPERKU! KAU TAHU SUDAH HAMPIR 30 MENIT AKU MENCOBA MERAIHNYA TAPI TETAP TIDAK BISA KARENA AKU KURANG TING..." Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan mulutnya saat kata-kata tentang tinggi badan hampir terlontar.

"Jadi kau mengakui dirimu pendek?"

"YAK!" Jongin terkekeh ketika Kyungsoo hampir memukulnya.

"Iya iya, karena kau pendek seperti bocah umur 10 tahun maka aku akan mengambilkannya. Aigoo lebih baik sarapan nanti kau meminum susu 10 liter agar tulangmu tumbuh keatas dan ah tidak aku lupa, masa pertumbuhanmu sudah berhenti kan? Jadi percuma saja melakukan cara apapun karena kau tetap akan pendek seperti ini."

Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya, telinganya berdengung saat mendengar kata-kata Jongin, mulutnya bergetar sangking kesalnya dan dirinya sudah memikirkan begitu banyak balasan yang akan dilontarkannya, tapi sampai sekarang pun mulut gadis itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam karena dirinya masih syok mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo sambil memberikan koper milik gadis itu, ia tidak memperdulikan jika apa yang diucapkannya akan berdampdak pada tendangan ataupun teriakkan karena sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Hei, jangan marah okey ucapan ku benarkan? Jadi lebih baik... kau masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengganti pakaianmu disana, atau kau tetap disini melihatku mengganti pakaian didepanmu dan bertelanjang didepanmu dan kita mengganti pakaian bersa_UMPHHH"

"YAK! AISH!" Kyungsoo membekap mulut berbahaya itu dan langsung pergi dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya ketika gadis itu pergi begitu cepat dari hadapannya dengan berbagai macam umpatan yang masih bisa didengar, seperti _'Dasar pria mesum!'_ atau _'sialan! Aku akan mencincang dagingnya dan ku berikan pada anjing siberian milik zitao.'_ Dan _'bagaimana bisa dirinya memegang kendali?!'_

Jongin melepas pakaiannya sambil bergumam, "Jadi ancaman seperti itu yang bisa membuatnya diam, yatuhan... bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa seimut itu."

...

"BAGAIMANA BISA KITA KELUAR JIKA KAU MEMBUANG KUNCI HOTEL KIM JONGIN! KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH LAP_huh?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh membuang kunci sembarangan?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

Jongin mendecak setelah mengeluarkan kunci hotel cadangan didepan gadis itu. dirinya berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti anak singa. "Aku bertaruh, jika saja kau berteriak di lobi hotel maka suara teriakkanmu itu bisa membuat bangun seisi hotel ini."

Kyungsoo mendecih, memilih tidak membalas ucapan Jongin karena sangking laparnya, jika diingat-ingat tadi malam dirinya tidak memakan apapun karena acara tunangan sialan itu. hah.. biarlah dia bisa mencari cara lain untuk meluruskan jebakkan sialan itu karena yang paling penting saat ini adalah mengisi perutnya.

"cepat buka pintu, aku sudah lapar okey." Perintah gadis itu berjalan lebih dahulu kearah pintu.

Jongin memilih mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang memikirkan tentang keadaan gadis itu tadi malam. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya berhenti memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Perutmu... sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo berhenti, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu karena ucapannya begitu pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. Jongin mendekatinya dan kemudian menatap wajah itu. "Aku bisa menelpon pelayan hotel agar membawa sarapan kedalam." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menoleh kedepannya karena wajah Jongin terlihat begitu tampan dijarak yang dekat. Dirinya membenarkan detak jantung nya sendiri. "lebih baik turun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya. Lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam diantara sofa.

Kyungsoo membuang napasnya sendiri, rasanya ada yang salah dengan organnya, bahwa apa yang dilakukan pria itu berdampak begitu besar didadanya sendiri. "Ugh, aku harus keluar dari sini!" desisnya.

Jongin memperhatikan punggung sempit itu, lalu dirinya memutuskan mengikuti Kyungsoo, Saat dirinya melangkah tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah ada yang salah dengan perutnya, perasaan aneh yang ingin membuatnya muntah.

"Hei?" panggilan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sadar, gadis itu sudah lebih dahulu memberikan tempat didepan pintu, dan kemudian Kyungsoo memberikan tanda untuk membuka pintunya sehingga pria itu tidak bisa menolak.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya bersamaan dengan masuknya kunci itu, sial... firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak.

 _Cklek_

Jongin menahan napasnya.

Oh Sehun.

.

.

Mata keduanya saling menatap intens, hal yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat pandangan itu bergidik karena sangkin tajamnya dan dingin. Jongin membenarkan napasnya yang berat.

Jadi karena ini... intuisi nya seolah memberikan peringatan padanya? Jadi karena seorang yang didepannya ini perasaan nya tiba-tiba berubah berat? Jadi, karena lelaki yang menyender angkuh didepannya ini yang membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja keluar dan memberikan senyuman yang belum pernah diterimanya?

"Hunna~"

Jongin meremas gagang pintu menyalurkan rasa menusuk didadanya saat gadis itu memanggil nama Sehun.

 _"good morning Kyungsoo~ya."_

 _SHIT!_

 _._

 _._

 ** _..._**

Kyungsoo menaruh makanan dimeja yang sudah diambilnya, _buffet_ itu begitu banyak menampilkan makanan yang enak sehingga Kyungsoo bingung sendiri untuk mengambil apa. Kyungsoo menatap makanan didepannya, meminum air putihnya terlebih dahulu saat merasakan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya dan Jongin yang duduk didepannya.

Sehun tersenyum melirik makanan yang dibawa gadis itu, "Huh?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat tiba saja Sehun memberikan sebotol susu strawberry padanya.

"Aku mengambilnya untukmu karena aku melihatmu yang melewatinya." Sehun kemudian mengambil piring gadis itu, "Makan yang banyak ya.." ujarnya setelah memberikan putih telur miliknya dipiring gadis itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum pada Sehun setelah menerima piringnya kembali, Kyungsoo selalu bersyukur pada tuhan mengirimkan Sehun sebagai orang yang mengertinya, Jongin yang mellihat adegan menjijikan didepannya hanya bisa diam mengatupkan mulutnya untuk tidak muntah.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai susu? Setahuku kau tidak menyukai minuman ini?" Chanyeol menaruh 3 botol susu dari rasa cokelat, strawberry sampai plain dimeja Jongin, pria itu kemudian menepuk pundak Jongin berniat kembali pada makanannya sendiri.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Park Chanyeol.." panggilnya penuh tekanan.

"Hmm?"

"Kau saja yang minum atau buang ketempat sampah!" perintahnya dan Chanyeol mengernyit, mengambil 3 botol susu yang sebelumnya disuruh pria itu ketika mereka mengambil makanan, dirinya tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung pergi ketika melirik satu botol susu strawberry di meja Kyungsoo.

Jongin menahan napasnya, tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya.

Niatan awalnya untuk memberikan susu pada gadis itu langsung hilang ketika Sehun terlebih dahulu memberikannya. Jongin bahkan mengambil berbagai macam rasa karena tidak tahu apa yang disukai gadis itu. niatan awalnya yang ingin mengejek gadis itu mengenai tinggi badan mengingat kejadian sebelumnya langsung hilang sepenuhnya karena Sehun.

Sialan!

"Ada apa denganmu? Seharusnya kau meminumnya." Kyungsoo bertanya, penasaran dengan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah bertambah meyebalkan. "Aku tidak suka." Ketusnya, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengambilnya?"

Jongin mengenggam erat garpunya menusukya kedalam _pancake_ dan kemudian memakannya tidak memperdulikkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang malah semakin membuat Jongin terlihat meyedihkan.

Kyungsoo memilih diam, tidak mengerti dengan Jongin saat ini. tatapan mata Jongin sekarang begitu berbeda dari biasanya, seolah pria itu sedang dilanda emosi yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Sehun memanggil gadis itu menghentikan tatapan Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Mau melihat pantai disekitar hotel?" tanya nya yang sukses menampilkan senyuman diwajah gadis itu.

"tentu saja. Sehabis sarapan kita kesana ya..." serunya terlalu senang mendengar kata pantai dan Jongin tiba-tiba mengambil susu strawberry dimeja gadis itu.

"Aku juga ikut." Serunya sebelum meminum habis susu strawberry, dan juga rasa kesal Kyungsoo yang melihat susunya diminum habis oleh Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai melirik Sehun. "Ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama...tunanganku."

.

.

.

 **...**

 _The Region hotel,_ hotel ini berada di dekat _london eye,_ dekat dengan pantai yang menjadi favorite Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu lebih dahulu berjalan mendekati bibir pantai setelah berjalan menghabiskan 10 menit dari hotel. Dirinya tersenyum, menghirup aroma pantai dalam-dalam, menyadari bahwa cuaca sangat bagus, awan putih, langit biru dan juga angin yang berhembus menambah rasa senang gadis itu. ombak yang bergulung dan kemudian menyurut seolah merealasikan deguppan jantung Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama diam memperhatikan pemandangan indah didepan mereka, mengamati setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo, menikmati senyuman gadis mungil itu dibawah langit biru dengan cahaya matahari yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Dibawah cahaya itu, Kyungsoo terlihat berkilau mengalahkan kilauan air dipantai, terlihat begitu mempesona sehingga membuat pria yang menatapnya nyaris tersedak.

Jongin terdiam saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah mengambil langkah mendekati gadis itu, ikut duduk diatas pasir dibibir pantai disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku harus membersihkan pikiranku sendiri karena tunang_"

"kau seperti anak kecil yang habis dibelikan balon saat ini." Sehun mendenguska napasnya ketika Jongin, pria dengan kaca mata hitam itu tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, mengalihkan perhatian nya dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Tutup mulutmu!" seru Kyungsoo, mencebikkan pipinya karena Jongin begitu menyebalkan. Apa sih yang membuat lelaki itu harus selalu menyebalkan?

"Bisa tidak... sekali saja jangan menganggu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan Sehun ikut membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin memilih melempar kerikil disekitarnya kearah laut.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menganggumu jika reaksimu begitu menggemaskan?" pertanyaan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, Sehun mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Sepertinya aku kurang galak denganmu."

"Kau hanya galak denganku dan kau memperlakukan dirinya berbeda..." Jongin melempar kerikil terakhir nya begitu jauh, dirinya kemudian menoleh kesamping. Mengambil perhatian Kyungsoo, tidak terlalu peduli dengan Sehun yang memandangi mereka.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu kan?" tanya nya lagi penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Kau selalu memperdulikannya, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau memperlakukan sama sepertimu memperlakukannya? Kau tidak adil Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin kemudian tersenyum didepan gadis itu yang sadar jika Jongin membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya dan Jongin mendecih. "Jawaban yang sama di lift." Dengusnya lalu menoleh kedepan memandangi ombak yang menyurut mengenai kakinya.

"Aku hanya perlu bersabar." Desisnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, semua ucapan Jongin berputar ditelinganya. Dan dirinya tersengat saat Sehun mengambil tangannya, mengenggamnya begitu lembut.

"Pantainya sangat indah kan?" tanyanya memilih mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah syok mendengar ucapan lelaki tan. Sehun tersenyum lalu memainkan jari tangan Kyungsoo pada tangannya.

"Sama sepertimu. Begitu mempesona." Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo lalu menatap lekat-lekat mata itu, menimbulkan kesan yang begitu dalam didadanya sendiri ketika wajah Kyungsoo begitu dekat dimatanya, menimbulkan debaran yang akan selalu menjadi dampaknya jika Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

Jongin membeku ditempatnya.

"Sehun~a..." Sehun mengangguk. "iya... Kyungsoo~ya."

Kemudian mata gadis itu menggelap ketika Sehun begitu lembut mengucapkan namanya, Kyungsoo sadar banyak perubahan di diri Sehun, bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengenakan setelan jas, kembali bersama Kris dan Kyungsoo cemas akan hal itu, dirinya mengerti tentang betapa benci Sehun pada perusahaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Sehun terjatuh pada ucapan gadis itu. jika Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang... perjanjian apa yang sudah dibuatnya dan rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya sendiri melihat mata itu. tidak, Sehun dalam keadaan paling menyedihkan sekarang. Sehun menarik napas pelas dan mengangguk.

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa." Suaranya lirih. Sehun meremas tangan Kyungsoo digenggamannya, dirinya sudah lebih dahulu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian mengurungkannya dan mengatupkan mulutnya lagi.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Sehun kemudian mendesah dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada."

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. tentang hidupku selama kau tak ada, tentang bagaimana diriku bertahan saat memutuskan pergi ke london meninggalkanmu memilih menjauh agar kau aman, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya selalu berharap tentang mungkin saja aku akan bertemu denganmu disetiap mimpiku?_

 _Begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan. Betapa bahagianya saat kau kembali ke dalam kehidupanku, perasaan yang ingin sekali meledak keluar saat akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu seperti saat ini._

 _Kau tahu aku sudah merancang kehidupanku denganmu, Bagaimana kau dan aku akan hidup kelak, bagaimana kita akan merawat anak cucu kita, bagaimana kita akan menghabiskan masa depan yang akan menjelang bersama. Aku ingin terbangun dipagi hari dengan mu didekapanku, Hanya sesederhana itu Kyungsoo~ya._

 _Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan sekarang dengan terus terang. Aku ingin memberitahumu perasaanku saat melihatmu tersenyum, saat kau menatap mataku , saat-saat dimana kau berada dalam jarak pandangku. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku memilihmu sebagai pemilik masa lalu, masa sekarang, sekaligus masa depanku. Memilihmu sebagai wanita yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku. Wanita yang akan menemaniku melewati ribuan hari yang akan datang, wanita yang akan kurawat saat sakit, dan wanita yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Wanita yang akan menua bersamaku._

 _Tapi, bagaimana ini. apa yang harus ku lakukan jika ternyata semua impian itu harus terkikis satu persatu oleh lelaki itu._

 _Pertunanganmu dengannya..._

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar menghentikan semua berita itu, Kyungsoo~ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

Mereka menengang sebelum mereka tersadar, tiba-tiba ribuan kilat dari _flash camera_ menyapa mereka serempak, Kyungsoo membeku dalam diamnya, hanya 3 meter jarak mereka menuju hotel dan kemudian mereka berhenti karena dihadang oleh puluhan wartawan yang tiba-tiba sudah menyodorkan mic dengan beribu satu macam pertanyaan.

 _"Pertunangan diantara Hyundai Group dan Sekang group? Apakah itu bisnis perjodohan?"_

Kyungsoo merasa detak jantungnya mengalun begitu keras darahnya berdesir tiba-tiba, Jongin langsung mengenggam tangan gadis itu dan Sehun langsung menghalangi kamera yang menerpa wajah Kyungsoo.

 _"Ayahmu, Mr. Oh telah mengubah semua saham 68% dengan nama mu, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Sehun berjengit, melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada wartawan wanita yang begitu sengit mengucapkan pertanyaan dengan namanya.

 _"Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin, kami mendapat informasi jika kalian tidur disatu kamar hotel? Bisa berikan penjelasan?"_

Jongin menahan amarahnya, dengan gerakkan cepat dirinya menyentak tangan pria berkebangsaan korea karena menyodorkan mic kearah gadis itu.

 _Click clic CLICK click_

Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan napas saat semua lampu sorot ada pada mereka, dirinya diapit oleh Jongin dan Sehun, melindungi Kyungsoo.

Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan jasnya, menyampirkan ditubuh Kyungsoo menghalangi semua wartawan brengsek itu mengambil wajah Kyungsoo.

 _"Sekang Group merupakan saingan Oh Corp. Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?"_

 _"Pernyataan Mr. Oh tentang pertunanganmu dengan Hyundai Group? Apa Oh. Corp sedang menyabotase Sekang group?"_

 _SHIT_

 _SHIT_

 _SHIT!_

 _DOR_

 _DOR!_

.

.

 **TBC**

I LOVE YOU GUYS {()} review kaliaaaan so sweeet banget terharu :")


	9. Chapter 9 : Peterpan

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9 : Peterpan**

* * *

 **Summer Trap 09**

 **'Peterpan'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** G || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** What If – EXO

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

.

.

.

Zitao melepaskan tembakkan ke udara, 2 peluru hilang dari pistolnya, tidak memperdulikan kepanikkan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ditelinga dan matanya karena sekarang dirinya harus menyelamatkan putri dari pemilik Hyundai group. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Kris langsung menyentak semua wartawan, memecahkan satu kamera karena tetap mengambil gambar mereka, dan juga Kris hampir merobek lidah wartawan brengsek tersebut saat ingin mengucapkan kata.

Diantara kerumunan yang tadinya penuh kilatan flash dan bunyi kamera serta ocehan yang seperti bunyi nyamuk itu Chanyeol dan Kris sudah lebih dahulu mencoba menghentikan semua ini.

Suasana langsung berubah drastis, 180 drajat setelah zitao menembakkan peluru karena wartawan sialan itu masih berkeras, jadi jangan salahkan mereka jika mereka tidak bisa bersabar saat ini.

Rambut panjang zitao ikut melayang saat dirinya dengan cepat mengambil langkah mendekati tempat kejadian, tidak memperdulikan para wartawan gila itu yang langsung menunduk takut saat mata tajamnya menatap mereka.

Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan syok, satu persatu wartawan tersebut mundur dan genggaman tangan Sehun dan Jongin dikedua tangannya mengeras. Dirinya bisa melihat _bodyguard_ n ya datang menyapa dengan kecemasan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Zitao tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya, gadis itu mengerti tentang hal yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo, otaknya saat ini sedang berpilin menjadi puluhan karena mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya, pasti sekarang Tuan besar akan merutuki tingkah laku zitao dan mungkin nama hyundai akan jatuh karena kelakuan nya yang tertangkap kamera, tidak, biarlah apa pedulinya sekarang karena yang paling penting hanyalah keselamatan nona muda itu.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo bergumam saat zitao sampai ditempatnya. lalu gadis itu mengangguk membalas nona muda itu, Kris melirik zitao yang tersenyum dan dirinya mengagumi senyuman itu dibalik kelakuan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, Chanyeol saat ini sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan semua ucapan yang ditujukkan pada _communicator_ ditelinganya, _"We will be there soon. Boss tidak apa-apa."_

Dan kemudian mereka digiring masuk kedalam hotel dengan pengawalan ketat saat pengawal milik mereka masing-masing datang melindungi.

.

.

.

 **...**

Mereka berjalan beriringan, menuju kamar untuk menenangkan pikiran karena kejadian sebelumnya, Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang gadis itu bisa merasakan betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo karena kejadian tadi. Punggung Kyungsoo seolah-olah sedang memberitahunya bahwa gadis itu dalam keadaan yang membahayakan. Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar, masih bergetar walaupun disembunyikannya dengan genggaman.

"Pasti akan menjadi berita besar." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, membuat Jongin dan Sehun terkesiap dalam mata yang menunjukkan kehancuran gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya. "aku dipermainkan." Desisnya.

"Oleh 2 perusahaan yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai tunanganku." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin yang terpaku, Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak sekali-kali mencoba memeluk gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya karena perasaan bersalah mendesak disekujur tubuhnya, nyaris membuatnya ingin menabrakkan diri karena membuat seorang gadis terluka karena nya.

"Aku bisa memakai kamarmu kan?"

Sial, Jongin ingin sekali membentak gadis itu karena masih bersikap sok kuat didepannya, bersikap seolah-olah apa yang terjadi tidak berdampak pada dirinya, menyembunyikan perasaanya sendiri dibalik ucapan gadis itu yang ditolak mentah-mentah dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Sebagai balasan ucapan itu Jongin mengangguk, memberi tahu dirinya sendiri jika sekarang gadis itu sedang menahan diri sendiri, menocoba menampilkan topeng dibalik rapuhnya dia, mencari tempat untuk mengeluarkan semuanya dalam kesendirian dan dirinya yakin jika sekali saja orang menyentuhnya maka gadis itu akan tumbang.

Jongin ingin bergerak, hampir... jika saja Kyungsoo tidak membalikkan badannya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Sehun tercekat, Kyungsoo tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya dan dirinya meras beban dikedua bahunya bertambah.

Sehun menarik napasnya ketika Jongin berdiri didepannya.

"Kau dan perusahaanmu sedang merencanakan apa?" tanya Jongin melesatkan mata tajamnya, Sehun terang-terangan membalas tatapan Jongin.

"Pertanyaan itu aku balikkan kepadamu." Jawabnya, tidak terlalu memperdulikkan ucapan Jongin.

Jongin mengamati Sehun, dia tahu ada yang aneh dengan semua ini.

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu tapi aku cukup tahu tentang asal usulmu."

Sehun terkekeh, "aku tidak tahu jika kau memendam rasa penasaran terhadapku." Jongin ingin sekali mencabik wajah itu, dirinya tahu jika saat ini Sehun merupakan halangan terbesarnya.

"Kau, aku tidak mengerti dengan perubahanmu sampai detik ini, mengenakan pakian formal yang bukan gayamu, masuk kedalam perusahaan yang sudah kau tolak mentah-mentah dan juga semua berita yang menyangkut perusahanku dan Kyungsoo. jadi, apa maksud semua ini?"

Sehun diam, lontaran kalimat Jongin seolah sedang mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri, Sehun tanpa ingin menjawab dirinya lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin mengamati Sehun yang mengacuhkan pertanyaannya, mengamati tingkah lelaki itu yang terlihat begitu aneh dimatanya, dirinya sedang mengintimidasi Sehun dan Sehun menanggapinya begitu santai.

"Dengar baik-baik, cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan jatuh padaku." Ucapan Jongin diabaikan Sehun, lelaki tegap itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, menguncinya dan kemudian berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya.

Berita yang baru saja dilontarkan wartawan tidak terlalu membuatnya kaget, semua sesuai perjanjiannya dengan ayah nya kan?

Dan Sehun benci mengakui jika dirinya yang menjadi dalang semuanya. Bahkan karena putus asa nya... ia rela masuk ke perusahaan yang sudah ditolak mentah-mentah karena berita pertunangan gadis itu dengan Jongin yang didengarnya dari Kris.

Dirinya bisa mengingat senyuman lebar ayahnya saat Sehun mendeklarasikan diri masuk kedalam perusahaan, tentang semua perjanjian dan tawaran.

Sehun mendesah panjang, memilih menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa. Pikirannya terbenam pada wajah Kyungsoo, ekspresi gadis itu melekat kuat diotaknya. Terlalu menyakitinya sendiri, Sehun memijat pelipisnya lalu matanya memejam.

Sebegitu putus asanya kah dirinya sampai melakukan hal sebrengsek ini? memaksa wanita yang dicintainya jatuh pada pelukannya? Bahwa menginginkan wanita itu hidup bersamanya saja sampai harus melakukan kebodohan seperti ini?

Benar, dirinya hanya sedang menjemput hati Kyungsoo, memilih jalan ini karena takut lelaki lain mendahuluinya.

Kim Jongin, Sehun sadar jika dari awal hatinya sudah memberi peringatan, bahwa lelaki itu menyukai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika dirinya sendiri juga meyambut pria itu. Sehun mengerti, Kyungsoo tidak akan begitu cepat terbiasa bersama orang baru.

Dan Jongin seperti pengecualian, rasanya sakit melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum pada Jongin di _st. James park_ , tidak seminggu mereka kenal dan Jongin mampu membawa membuat hati gadis itu melumer.

Kyungsoo tidak akan sebegitu mudah mengucapkan nama orang yang baru dikenalnya, dan Jongin mematahkannya.

Sehun terkekeh mengasihani diri sendiri lalu membuka mata. Dirinya melirik kearah sampingnya, memperlihatkan figure krytal _Swarovski Peter Pan dan swarovski tinkerbell_ yang diletakkannya tadi malam.

Sehun mengamati figure tersebut, mengingat tentang hadiah pertama yang didapatnya dari Kyungsoo. Sehun mengambil 2 figure tersebut. Mengamati bentuk peterpan dan tinkerbell dari pahatan krystal swarovski yang begitu indah, seharusnya ada wendy kan? Di film peterpan wendy hadir diantara mereka.

Sehun terdiam, seolah tenggelam dalam masa lalunya dengan Kyungsoo.

 _"Happy birthday, kau pasti akan senang mendapat hadiah dariku!" Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah dan juga tangannya agar tidak meraih Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu._

 _Kyungsoo menjulurkan bungkusan didepan Sehun, lalu Sehun seperti dibawa pengaruh madu yang lembut saat tangan Kyungsoo menyentuhnya._

 _"Ini. buka ya~" Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengamati Sehun yang mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, tidak sabar dengan raut wajah yang akan ditampilkan manusia datar satu itu saat Sehun membuka hadiah darinya yang dibelikan khusus untuk lelaki itu dengan uang saku yang dikumpulkannya sendiri_

 _Sehun terpaku pada tempatnya, dirinya merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu saat melihat hadiah yang diterimanya._

 _"Figure Peterpan dan tinkerbell?" tanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengambil hadiahnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan figure tersebut dengan tangannya._

 _"Ini mahal sekali, kau beruntung karena ku berikan ini sebagai hadiahmu." Ucapan terus terang Kyungsoo sudah dianggap biasa oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan figure krystal swarovski tinkerbell kearahnya dan Sehun mengambilnya._

 _"Kau tahu kan aku menyukai film peterpan?" tanya Kyungsoo._

 _"tentu saja, kau kan hanya menyukai film itu diantara ratusan film disney." Sehun membalas Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi dengan desisan gadis itu, "Disney seharusnya membuat serial peterpan dari pada barbie-barbie menjijikan itu." Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya dan Sehun selalu terpukau dengan wajah itu._

 _"Bukankah wanita menyukai barbie?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mendesahkan napasnya. "Yak! Oh Sehun jika kau membahas tentang boneka dengan muka lebam merah disana sini yang aneh itu, kuambil kembali hadiah ini!"_

 _Sehun tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Iya iya kau ini galak sekali!"_

 _"Terserahlah." Setelah itu gadis kecil itu menarik napasnya dan kemudian kembali tersenyum pada Sehun._

 _"Peterpan punyaku dan tikerbell untukmu ya."_

 _"huh, kenapa punyaku tinkerbell? Aku lelaki bukan perempuan kyunsoo~ya." Seru Sehun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sudahlah, kau harus menerimanya karena aku yang membelikannya."_

 _"dasar semau-maunya. Yang ulang tahun diriku, bukan dirimu." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tajam lalu mengangkat bahunya._

 _"karena kau ulang tahun maka aku akan bersikap baik hari ini saja." Gadis itu kemudian duduk disamping Sehun diatas bangku taman._

 _"Kau tahu kenapa aku hanya membelikanmu peterpan dan tinkerbell, tanpa wendy?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, Sehun melirik kearah samipngnya. "Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena aku tidak menyukai wendy." Kyungsoo menunduk, mengamati figure peterpan._

 _"jika difilm... peterpan dan wendy bersama, maka aku akan mengubahnya dengan memberimu peterpan dan tinkerbell agar didunia ini mereka selalu bersama." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya._

 _"Aku harap kau akan selalu menjadi tinkerbell ku, selalu menemaniku dan menjagaku disaat hal tersulitku." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum, menoleh kearah sampingnya mendapati Sehun yang sedang terdiam menatapnya._

 _"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya." Lirih Sehun pelan dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang seperti hati itu mengangkat. "Terimkasih ya. Jaga peterpan dan tinkerbell untukku." Ucapnya lalu Sehun seperti terlempar dipuncak awan saat Kyungsoo, gadis kecil itu mengecup manis pipinya._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Hunna~ya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengenggam figure tersebut diantara tangannya yang dingin.

Peterpan dan tinkerbell.

"Di fimnya, tinkerbell selalu menemani peterpan, setiap harinya selalu ada untuk peterpan, membantunya dengan tulus kasih, tapi akhirnya saat peterpan bertemu wendy cinta sejatinya, tinkerbell hanya bisa melihat, terpaku dinegerinya sendiri untuk selalu mendukung peterpan bahagia bersama wendy." Ucapnya lirih, kemudian meletakkan lengan kanannya menutup matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku mencoba mengabulkan kemauanmu yang menginginkan peterpan dan tinkerbell hidup bersama didunia ini." ujarnya berat.

 _"_ Kita selalu bersama, Aku terus berpegang padamu, Ku ulurkan tangan ku selalu untukmu, tapi bagaimana jika akhirnya sama?" Suara Sehun tercekat.

"Bagimana jika akhirnya kau pergi bersamanya?" rasa sakitnya mendesak air matanya sendiri keluar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

...

Kyungsoo menahan detakkan didadanya yang masih kencang, terlalu menyesakkan sehingga nyaris susah untuk mengambil napas, detakkan nya semakin kuat saat televisi itu menampilkan berbagai macam berita besar-besaran mengenai dirinya.

 _"Oh Corp dan Sekang Group sedang berebut mengambil hati Hyundai group, pewaris hyundai group, Do Kyungsoo seolah menjadi berlian di kedua perusahaan besar tersebut, sebelumnya berita mengenai pertunangan antara Kyungsoo dan pewaris Sekang group, Kim Jongin sudah muncul kepermukaan dan apa yang kami dapat kali ini berbeda, berita itu semakin menjadi pemeberitaan panas karena Oh Corp tiba-tiba menginformasikan bahwa pewaris nya, Oh Sehun yang akan bertunangan dengan Do Kyung_KLIK."_

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Zitao melempar remote televisi setelah mematikannya, dirinya kemudian duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Zitao menghembuskan napasnya.

Setelah dulu dirinya membiarkan Kyungsoo bebas dari _airport_ dan mengikuti Kyungsoo diam-diam karena cemas, memantaunya sampai gadis itu bertemu dengan Jongin, memohon maaf dan mengganti rugi kerusakan akibat ulah mereka di pink burger dan kemudian menginap dirumah Sehun. Zitao sudah mengetahui semuanya dan dirinya senang dengan senyuman yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo karena kebebasan yang dirasakannya.

Tapi, dengan semua berita dan kejadian hari ini, dirinya seolah takut jika gadis yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri malah akan membuat Kyungsoo takut, melupakan semua rasa senangnya dan berganti menjadi traumanya.

Zitao sangat mengerti sifat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis galak seperti kebanyakkan orang bilang, apa yang diperlihatkan gadis itu semuanya berbeda, zitao terlalu mengerti Kyungsoo karena dibalik sifat jutek Kyungsoo gadis itu menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya sendiri.

Kompleks gadis itu karena trauma lamanya membuat Kyungsoo terlalu berhati-hati pada sekitarnya, Bahkan bertemu orang baru saja, Kyungsoo harus membiasakan diri selama hampir 3 bulan, jika tidak maka gadis itu akan terus bersikap dingin, bahkan Sehun... sahabat lama gadis itu baru bisa mendapatkan senyuma tulusnya kurang dari 2 bulan.

Dan dirinya kaget saat gadis itu bisa begitu mudah diraih Jongin dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Sempat iri dengan Jongin karena Zitao sendiri bisa dekat dengan gadis itu hampir 3 bulan.

Awalnya zitao merasa sangat senang karena perubahan Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang pesat dengan menampilkan begitu banyak ekspresi dan bisa bergaul dengan cepat, tapi... untuk kali ini. zitao tahu, Kyungsoo sudah kembali pada dirinya sendiri, pancaran mata gadis itu seolah meredup dalam hitungan detik saat dirinya menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari _flash,_ kerumunan, dan kamera.

Bahkan sampai detik ini mata gadis itu masih terlihat tidak fokus.

"Lucu sekali kan? Diriku seperti digilir... dari satu tempat ketempat lain." Zitao melirik kearah Kyungsoo, wajah gadis ini begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu menahu tentang pertunangan brengsek itu jika bukan karena wartawan yang mendatangi." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin marah tapi dadaku sudah terlalu sakit saat ini sehingga menghentikanku untuk bertindak lebih lanjut. Aku tidak mengerti ayah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perubahan ini, sampai detik ini pun aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata setuju dan bagaimana bisa mereka mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya?" Zitao tahu gadis ini sebentar lagi akan menangis. Sama seperti Kyungsoo yang seharusnya dikenalnya. Gadis hangat yang lembut dengan sensitifitas tinggi.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

ini tidak adilkan?

Berada pada posisi bodoh ini membuatnya ingin kabur untuk kesekian kalinya, jika saja dia tidak dilahirkan dikeluarga ini? oh apakah sekarang gadis itu sedang menyalahi takdirnya? Benar, Kyungsoo menyesal.

Menyesali semua yang dilakukannya. Seandainya dari awal dirinya tidak bertemu Jongin, mungkin pertunangan akan bisa dihindarinya, bukannya malah mengikrarkan janji saling membantu, membangun rencana yang malah membalik kearahnya.

Dan, Sehun? apa yang harus dilakukannya jika bertemu Sehun? mereka sudah bersahabat lama, sahabat kecil yang menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak sampai saling membutuhkan. Tapi apa bisa dirinya menampakkan wajah biasa-biasa saja saat semua berita ini menyeruak menyangkut dirinya dan Sehun?

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Aku membenci ini." Tao mendengar ucapan lirih Kyungsoo dan dirinya tercekat saat gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya sendiri.

"Unnie..." Kyungsoo memanggil nya lirih, dan kemudian gadis itu memeluk zitao cepat. Mencari perlindungan diri dengan semua tekanan yang diterimanya. Zitao membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, panggilan yang sangat jarang didengarnya itu mampu membuat zitao tahu jelas jika Kyungsoo sedang tertekan, zitao mengelus punggung gadis itu begitu lembut, mencoba menenangkannya tanpa tahu jika dirinya sendiri sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Benar Zitao terlalu cengeng jika dihadapi dengan dongsaeng seperti Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri karena air mata mendesak untuk keluar.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengucapkan nya begitu putus asa, seolah hidupnya saat ini berada pada ujung tebing terjal membuat posisinya serba salah, bersiap-siap untuk jatuh.

"Aku membenci hubungan terikat, kau mengerti tentang itu tapi bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika ternyata hubungan itu harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku membencinya... Tolong aku."

.

.

.

...

"Jadi, apa maksud semua berita sialan itu?" Jongin menyedekapkan tangannya bertanya pada Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju sofa setelah membuka pintu kamar disamping kamar Kyungsoo yang sudah dipesan Chanyeol.

"Buruk." Ucap Chanyeol menghidupkan televisi. "Kau lihat saja, saat ini wajahmu berada di seluruh channel. Jika kau pulang ke korea kupastikan kau akan mengalahkan kepopuleran EXO dan daging sapi kualitas nomor satu." Jongin memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol sedang mengucapkan kata-kata dramatis yang sulit dimengertinya. Terkadang dirinya selalu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol walaupun sudah hidup bersamanya hampir 10 tahun.

Jongin memilih duduk disamping Chanyeol, "Hyung, becandaanmu tidak lucu." Serunya.

"Iya aku juga tahu, aku hanya menghiburmu."

"Jadi...?"

"apa?"

"Berita itu!" Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya. "Ooh..."

"Park Chanyeol!" Jongin menekan kata-katanya, ingin mencekik Chanyeol sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sepupunya, membuatnya kaget saat tiba-tiba sepupunya itu datang dengan langkah cepat dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, Byun Baekhyun sedang berada dalam emosi yang tinggi sepertinya.

"Nuna, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dan Baekhyun mendesis. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa maskud berita itu?! Kau kan tahu aku mendukungmu dengan Kyungsoo tapi mengapa gadis itu bertunangan dengan pria lain, bukan kau!" serunya dan Chanyeol berusaha menaikkan volume televisi daripada mendengarkan teriakkan Baekhyun yang selalu membuat telinganya sakit sekaligus perasaan hangat menjalarinya.

"Tenang dulu okey, lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah bajuku?" Jongin memohon padanya dan Baekhyun berdecak melepaskannya.

"Kau salah bertanya denganku, aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku mencoba mencari jawaban dari pacarmu dan dirinya tetap diam sampai sekarang, jadi paksa saja Chanyeol untuk membuka mulutnya."

Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya, sialan dasar Kim Jongin sialan.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan dirinya mendesah. "Sudah 2 hari dirinya tidak berbicara padaku karena kecemburuan menyebalkannya itu." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaannya dan Jongin terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempat. Dirinya tentu saja mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya gila.

Pasangan gila yang akan selalu merecokinya itu sekarang sedang bertengkar, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang Baekhyun yang seorang diva harus adu acting di MV terbarunya bersama Junmyeon. Adegan kissing scene yang membuat Chanyeol cemburu setengah mati.

"Kau yang menyebalkan." Seru Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat sendiri?! padahal aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan dirinya tetap egois seperti ini, masa aku harus menangis memohon maaf padanya agar dirinya mengerti?!" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau yakin akan mendiamkan dirinya terus? Kau tidak mau jika nunaku berakhir dengan lelaki lain dan kau ditinggalkannya?"

"YAK!" Chanyeol berseru dan Jongin mengabaikannya. "Nuna, lebih baik kau meninggalkan lelaki sepertinya saja, menjalin hubungan lain dengan lelaki yang lebih tampan, keren, tinggi atau kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan lawan main di MV mu. Aku rasa itu pilihan yang tep_"

"KIM JONGIIINN!" Jongin terkekeh, saat Chanyeol berdiri melangkah kearahnya dan mengumpatinya.

"Junmyeon sudah memilki kekasih, dirinya berpacaran dengan yixing unnie." Ucapan pelan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"kau cemburu padanya kan? Aku bilang dirinya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan yixing unnie! Jadi jangan cemburu lagi..." Baekhyun bergumam dan Jongin tersenyum, melirik kearah Chanyeol yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

" _well,_ masalah kalian sudah selesai jadi tolong beritahu aku mengenai berita tent_"

 _KISS._

Jongin melebarkan bola matanya, merinding dengan adegan yang terpampang didepannya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun, menarik gadis itu mendekat, dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu lumatan kasar. Dia memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa mencium Baekhyun dengan lebih leluasa, sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa membatu tanpa berbuat apa-apa, terlalu syok dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

 _Shit!_

"Yak, aku masih di_"

"Urghh eummph chan..nyeol." Jongin memilih tutup mulut, merasakan dirinya menjengit mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun.

Dirinya mendesah memilih menyelamatkan matanya dari adegan mesum dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Sialan, Park Chanyeol ku lempar kepalamu keneraka jika meninggalkan bekas dikamar!" serunya putus asa. Jongin mendesah setelah menutup pintu, mendecakkan lidahnya karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasangan agresif tidak tahu diri itu tanpa tahu malu hampir _make out_ didepannya.

"Terkadang menjadi waras diantara mereka menyengsarakan." Gumamnya, dirinya melirik pengawal lainnya yang berjaga dilorong hotel.

Mengacak rambutnya saat tahu jika dirinya tidak ada tempat untuk tidur.

 _Cklek._

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjap, melihat penghuni kamar 88 keluar disampingnya memandangi nya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala saat gadis itu menutup kamarnya.

"Hei ap_"

"ASTAGA!" Kyungsoo menenangkan jantungnya ketika menoleh kesamping melihat wajah Jongin menyapanya. Jongin mengernyit, melihat mata gadis itu diantara kaca mata yang dipakainya.

"Matamu kenapa?" tanya nya dan kyunsgoo mengutuk hal ini. dirinya diam-diam ingin pergi keluar mencari udara bebas atau kalau bisa kabur ditengah malam setelah zitao pergi karena urusan mendadak.

Dirinya terlalu sial, ditengah-tengah percobaan kabur, lelaki menyebalkan itu malah berada didepannya.

Kyungsoo memilih menjauhkan wajahnya, menutupi rambut dan wajahnya dengan hodie lalu memilih berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

"Hei..." Jongin memanggilnya memegang tangannya sehingga gadis itu berhenti dan Kyungsoo mengumpati lelaki itu.

"Lepas." Serunya, Jongin menggeleng. "Kau habis menangis?"

Yatuhan, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menendang Jongin saat ini, tidak memperdulikan pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga dengan padangan penuh tanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya cepat, menyentak lengannya dan Jongin makin mengenggamnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin saat ini selalu berhasil menganggu moment terpenting dihidupnya. Dirinya sudah merencanakan untuk kabur karena pengawal lorong hotel dirinya sedang berada di lobi, sehingga yang dilorong hanya ada 2 orang, setidaknya jika dia kabur nanti dirinya bisa mengalahkan kedua orang itu dengan tendangan mematikannya, lalu kemudian beralih karah luar hotel menggunakan mobil milik zitao yang sudah dicuri kuncinya.

Tapi sekarang?! Makhluk ini sedang mengacaukan semuanya.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Jongin!" desis Kyungsoo diantara giginya yang bergemelatuk menahan marah.

"Tidak, sebelum dirimu beritahu ak_"

YATUHAN!

"Ikut aku." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin, mengambil lengan pria itu dan memilih masuk kedalam kamar 88, menyentak lengannya dan kemudian menatap kesal Jongin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal, dan Jongin mengernyit.

"aku hanya bertanya kau mau kemana? Kau tahu tidak jika wartawan sedang berkeliaran di hotel? Mereka bisa saja mengambil gambarmu secara diam-diam, menyamar menjadi pelayan hotel dan kemudian tada~ wajahmu ak_"

"Wajahku sudah terpampang sangat jelas di televisi!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin, dan Jongin menggeleng. "tidak wajahmu tidak terpampang ditelevisi karena wajahmu tertutup oleh jas."

Kyungsoo mendesah percuma berbicara dengan pria ini.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku benarkan?" tanyanya dan Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Kau mau kemana tadi? Kau bisa menelpon pengawalmu jika memerlukan sesuatu." Jongin kembali bertanya setelah situasi mulai mereda.

"aku tidak sepertimu yang bergantung dengan pengawal." Ucapnya sengit dan Jongin memutar bola matanya, gadis ini setiap jam selalu galak dengannya. Jongin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup hodie, "Ngomong-ngomong kau lucu dengan hodie seperti itu." Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan hodienya dan menampilkan rambut dan wajahnya karena ucapan menjijikan Jongin.

Jongin langsung tertegun melihat wajah gadis itu. "Benar, kau habis menangiskan."Kyungsoo merutuki ucapan Jongin.

Jongin menarik napasnya, "Jangan pikirkan mengenai berita itu." serunya.

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya. "Mana mungkin aku memikirkannya." Ujarnya menutupi rasa takutnya sendiri. Jongin kemudian memiringkan kepalanya lalu berdecih. " _such a liar._ " Serunya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Bagaimana pun kau menutupinya kau masih lah seorang wanita, kau tidak bisa menutupi bahasa tubuhmu sendiri, tanganmu saat ini bergetar, pancaran matamu tidak seperti biasa, wajahmu memucat dan kau kelihatan seperti zombie saat ini." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat wajah Jongin yang makin membuatnya sesak, mendengar semua ucapan itu seolah membuka luka nya sendiri, dasar lelaki brengsek!

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut gadis itu. "Yatuhan, kau terlihat benar-benar seperti zombie wanita yang tidak keramas berhari-hari jika rambutmu acak-acakkan seperti ini." Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya, membodohi diirnya sendiri yang malah terlihat menyedihkan didepan Jongin.

Jongin kemudian diam melihat pundak gadis itu bergetar, dengan pelan ia memakaikan hodie gadis itu, menutupi kepala gadis itu lalu kemudian dirinya memeluk gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku." Putusnya. Menyelesaikan semua ucapan bodohnya, alih alih mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, mencoba membuat gadis itu berteriak marah padanya, membiarkan dirinya ditendang dan dimaki gadis itu, Kyungsoo malah menahan isakkannya sendiri. Jongin mengontrol detak jantungnya, merasakan Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan mengumpatinya karena sentuhannya kini malah diam menerimanya.

Jongin menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan hal lain, karena dia tahu, dia sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo terlalu dalam dengan semua kebodohannya. Dirinya nyaris terhempas di neraka, mengingat gadis ini menangis karena dirinya. Dia bisa melihat getaran di tangannya sendiri saat melingkarkan ketubuh gadis itu, Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena semua yang terjadi. Menyadari jika secara tidak langsung, Jonginlah yang membuat gadis ini masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam.

"Menangislah." Lirihan itu kembali dilontarkannya dan Kyungsoo jatuh pada limitnya.

Malam itu tanpa penolakan, pertama kalinya Jongin merasa ingin mati karena mendengar tangisan seorang wanita yang seolah-olah menamparnya dengan besi panas, terlalu menyesakkan, terlalu menyakitkan dan dia berjanji untuk kali ini, bahwa malam ini terakhir kali dirinya mendengar Kyungsoo menangis, karena dia berjanji... dirinya tidak akan membuat wanita itu mengeluarkan air mata karena orang lain atau dirinya sekalipun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 : Hard and Easy

**Summer Trap 10**

 **'Hard and Easy'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Hard and Easy – F(x)

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat ditidurnya, kemudian membuka matanya, membiarkan rasa pusing menerpannya karena baru bangun dari tidur, satu persatu kejadian seolah-olah sedang berkumpul menjadi satu, membawanya pada kenyataan jauh dari mimpi manis yang diharapkan.

Helaan napas gadis itu menyambung dengan kembali memejamkan mata. Menjernihkan semua pikiran negative mencoba membangun semangat diri, menjadikan hari ini sebagai awal baru dan melupakan semuanya.

Setelah memberi semangat diri sendiri, Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu membalikkan posisi tubuhnya, tersentak kaget saat melihat pemandangan disampingnya.

Wajah lelaki yang terlihat lelah sedang terlelap tidur hanya dengan kepala yang jatuh diranjang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya melihat seorang lelaki tertidur disampingnya walau tidak frontal dengan seranjang berdua.

Kyungsoo terpaku, tidak bermaksud membangunkan Jongin malah membiarkan dirinya sendiri memperhatikan Jongin yang tidur.

Gadis itu.. menyadari beberapa hal, wangi pinus dari parfume Jongin seolah menyapa harinya, wangi lembut dan gentle khas Jongin yang baru disadarinya ini entah mengapa menjadi begitu nyaman dihirupnya, terlalu menyegarkan dan ajaibnya wangi itu mampu membuatnya lupa dengan semua tekanan yang diterimanya.

Kyungsoo kemudian beralih kewajah itu, wajah polos Kim Jongin, direktur sekang group dengan populeritas tinggi yang selalu membuatnya sebal kini memperlihatkan sisi lain.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum, melirik wajah itu yang bisa begitu tenang ditidurnya, Kyungsoo kembali menyadari hal baru jika kini wajah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan, tidak menampilkan kekehan, dengan raut wajah ejekkan dan juga wajah yang selalu menampilkan seringian tapi saat ini wajah itu begitu teduh, dan Kyungsoo begitu nyaman memandanginya.

Dalam waktu yang entah berapa lama dilaluinya itu, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terdiam. Lama-lama seperti ini, bisa-bisa peringatan yang diberikan pria itu sebelumnya akan terjadi, dan dia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Peringatan bahwa pria itu tidak akan melepaskannya seumur hidup jika Kyungsoo sampai jatuh cinta padanya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya masih dalam posisi memperhatikan Jongin.

 _Tapi kau bahkan masih mengingat dengan tepat cengkeramannya semalam. Pelukan yang mampu membuatmu tertidur setelah lama menangis_ , batin Kyungsoo mengejek dirinya sendiri. dirinya mengingat bagaimana Jongin yang menenangkannya, bagaimana dekapan hangat yang begitu nyaman itu, mengingat sentuhan tangan itu dikepalanya, melirik jari-jari Jongin yang panjang, yang seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk mengenggamnya, membawanya pada kehangatan digenggaman tangan besar Jongin. _Astaga, hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu dan fokuslah, Do Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, Dia punya kekhawatiraan sendiri bahwa pria itu memiliki pesona yang akan lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya terjebak. Pria pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan mengganggu sistem kerja otaknya terus-terusan dalam waktu singkat dengan berbagai macam cara. Bayangan pria itu bahkan seperti sudah melekat kuat di otaknya dan tidak berniat untuk menghilang dalam waktu dekat.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Desisnya pelan lalu melebarkan bola matanya sendiri ketika Jongin membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba. "Sudah puas memandangi wajah tampanku, hmm?"

" _What?"_

Jongin terkekeh lalu mengangkat kepalanya, membawa tangannya dikedua pipinya sebagai sandarannya sendiri lalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo~ya." Ucapnya lembut. Kyungsoo mengontrol napasnya saat Jongin kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu begitu cantik." Ucapan pelan Jongin mampu membuat gadis itu mati-matian untuk tidak menampilkan dampak seperti pipi yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran karena Jongin saat ini begitu berbeda. "memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya nya polos dan Kyungsoo merutuki nya.

"Ucapanmu, kau sedang merayuku?" Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Bohong, jadi beritahu aku sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau rayu huh?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir mendapati pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, terlihat kaget karena wanita itu seperti sedang menaruh rasa penasaran padanya. Tanpa berpikir hal lain Jongin kemudian menjawab. "3 orang, sepertinya."

"sepertinya? Pasti banyak sekali sampai kau kelihatan tidak yakin." Jongin terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah itu yang tiba-tiba saja murung.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi ingin tahu diriku seperti ini?" tanya nya dan Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. _Iya, sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seperti ini?_

Jongin memilih membiarkan Kyungsoo yang diam dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat lebih bersinar dari pda semalam.

"Mau tahu siapa saja yang ku rayu?" Sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya, Jongin lebih dulu menjawab. "Ibuku, Baekhyun nuna dan... dirimu, sepertinya."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, "huh?"

Jongin mengangguk, menjulurkan tangannya pada pipi gadis itu yang terlihat memerah, terlihat begitu indah dan alih-alih mengelusnya Jongin malah mencubitnya pelan.

"Yak! Aishhh." Jongin menyukai suara teriakan gadis itu. dirinya kembali mencubit pipi itu karena sangking gemasnya. "Kim Jongin!" rutuk Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Jongin bermaksud untuk menggigitnya sehingga tangan itu berhenti mencubit pipinya. Bukannya melakukan hal itu Kyungsoo malah melepaskannya.

"maaf, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang begitu imut." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, bermaksud untuk membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongin tapi suara pria itu berhasil menghentikannya.

"Aku serius tentang wanita yang pernah ku rayu, tapi... untuk yang terakhir aku masih ragu. Karena gadis itu terlalu susah untuk ku rayu, seolah-olah dirinya sedang membangun tembok tak terlihat, terlalu susah diraih, terkadang sampai membuatku frustasi. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih belum bisa menyentuhnya, jadi... aku hanya ingin bilang. Jika sampai saat dimana gadis itu belum bisa kuraih, maka aku akan terus menganggunya, merayunya sampai dia jatuh padaku."

"Karena kau tahu, jika aku menginginkan sesuatu maka aku akan mengejarnya habis-habisan," Jongin kemudian menatap lekat-lekat Kyungsoo, tepat dikedua manik mata gadis itu. "Dan biasanya, apapun yang ku inginkan aku akan mendapatkannya."

 _"termasuk dirimu, Kyungsoo~ya"_

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Sehun mengetuk kamar 88 itu beberapa kali dan menunggu pintu itu membuka, mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua hal yang dipikirkannya, tadi malam dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, jadi... setelah menahan diri sampai pagi menjelang Sehun akhirnya memberanikan diri bertemu dengan gadis itu.

 _Cklek._

Pintu membuka dan dirinya tidak mengantisipasi hal ini, melihat wajah pria tan itu dipagi hari begitu memuakkan sama dengan Jongin yang melihat Sehun.

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, bermaksud menutup pintu kembali tapi langsung ditahan Sehun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sehun bertanya padanya, memandangi Jongin yang meliriknya.

"Kau sendiri? Ada urusan apa pagi-pagi mengetuk kamar seorang wanita?" Sehun mencibir Jongin, matanya memberi kesan seolah-olah pertanyaan itu ditujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu, sebelum berkata lebih baik dirimu melihat apa yang kau lakukan dikamar wanita, Tuan Kim." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar lontaran kalimat yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, baginya Sehun itu seerti kutu yang merusak acara berduanya di kamar bersama Kyungsoo.

"jika tidak ada urusan apapun, lebih baik kau pergi." Jongin mencoba mengusir Sehun secara tidak langsung dan pria berkulit putih itu hanya diam mengamatinya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku harus berada disini, Kyungsoo membutuhkanku." Jongin menyeringai dan Sehun mengernyit, menaikkan alis nya karena ucapan aneh Jongin.

Sebelum Sehun membalas, Kyungsoo... gadis yang dicarinya sedari tadi dan merupakan sumber oksigennya itu sudah lebih dahulu menyedekapkan tangannya, berdiri dibelakang Jongin.

"maaf, Siapa yang memerlukan mu Kim Jongin? Bisa ulangi kalimat itu?"

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo membutuhkan_ Aaww yak!"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang kesakitan karena tendangan nya tepat mengenai kaki Jongin, dirinya terkekeh melihat Jongin yang sepertinya ingin mengamuk karena perbuatannya.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo bisa tidak pagi ini kau bersikap layaknya tadi malam, lebih baik dirimu kembali ke malam itu sehingga ak_"

"YAK!" Kyungsoo hampir menendang kembali Jongin dan Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak berniat menerima tendangan tambahan karena dia tahu sendiri tendangan gadis itu begitu menyakitkan.

Sehun mengamati mereka berdua, tersengat dengan ucapan Jongin tentang 'tadi malam' yang ambigu.

"Hai?" Kyungsoo menyapa Sehun sambil mengelus tengkuk belakangnnya sedikit aneh bila pagi ini bertemu dengan Sehun karena semua berita yang menyangkut dirinya dan pria itu.

"Canggung sekali melihatku?" tanya Sehun kemudian mendekat kearah Kyungsoo setelah menutup pintu. Kyungsoo meringis, Sehun seolah tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Aku tidak canggung, kau hanya membuatku kaget." Gumam Kyungsoo masih melihat Sehun yang terasa sangat berbeda, Sehun mengalungkan tangannya dileher gadis itu.

"Kaget? Aku bahkan lebih kaget melihatmu berdua dikamar bersamanya Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun meilirik Jongin yang meurutukinya lalu melewati pria tan itu.

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar bergetar. "Ah, jangan salah paham. Jongin hanya menemaniku."

"Dari tadi malam?"

"huh?" Sehun melepas tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya melihat lebih dekat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

Sehun mencari-cari jawaban dari kedua mata Kyungsoo, dan dirinya lemas mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

"aku tidur berdua dengannya." Ucapan Jongin tiba-tiba menusuk pendengarannya. Jongin kemudian menarik Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidur berdua, terbangun dipagi hari diranjang yang sama, saling mengucapkan kata selamat pagi... sebelum dirimu datang." Jongin menyeringai, mendeskripsikan hal yang pasti akan membuat Sehun kalang kabut, gadis itu melebarkan matanya, menoleh kesamping sumber suara, pria tan itu seenaknya saja berkata. Dasar menyebalkan!

"tutup mulutmu, jangan mempercayainya Sehun~a, Jongin mengada-ada."

"Kau yang mengada-ada, tidak ingat dimana dirimu yang mengamati wajah tampanku tadi huh?" Kyungsoo menarik napasnya yang ternyata susah, kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin yang parahnya tidak bisa ditampik nya.

Jongin terkekeh semakin memperlihatkan jika Jongin lah yang memenangkan permainan. "Dia memperhatikan wajahku lama sekali tadi, seharusnya kau melihat Kyungsoo yang melihatku sampai kurang lebih satu jam setelah bangun."

Sehun meneliti pemandangan didepannya, melihat genggaman Jongin ditangan Kyungsoo yang terlalu _posesif_ seolah mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa gadis itu milik nya, milik Kim Jongin dan Jongin memperingati Sehun untuk mundur karena gadis itu sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya.

Sehun kemudian menatap Jongin, membalasnya dengan seringaian.

"Aku bahkan sudah mengenalnya hampir 10 tahun, jika itu adalah pertama kalinya bagimu maka aku sudah merasakan hal itu beratus kali, menerima kecupan manisnya, melihatnya tidur diatas pundakku, merasakan tangan itu yang mengenggam ku jika kedinginan, membiarkan dirinya mengambil telur putih milikku setiap saat, menerima senyuman manis nya, mendengar suaranya, melihat beribu ekspresi dari wajah cantiknya, mengetahui segala yang dibenci dan disukainya, mengetahui bahwa gadis itu dengan sangat jelas membenci dirimu, Kim. Jongin."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat, Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya bisa merasakan genggaman Jongin yang menyakiti tangannya, Kyungsoo melirik kearah Sehun setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun, kata-kata nya terdengar lirih, seolah mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan.

Sehun kemudian mendekati gadis itu, menariknya dari Jongin dan gadis itu bisa merasakan telapak tangan Sehun yang menyentuh lengannya begitu dingin.

Sehun merasakan dentuman didadanya, ucapan yang dilemparnya kearah Jongin dapat menyebabkan pria itu seperti kehilangan diri, dirinya melihat Jongin yang begitu tajam menatap matanya, seolah ucapan itu seperti bom yang meledakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, dirinya membencimu, jadi jangan berharap lebih pada perasaa_"

"Sehun." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Sehun tanpa sadar, ketika mendengar satu persatu kata itu hati kecilnya seolah menolak, tidak membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Sehun, menyadari jika saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan aneh ini, tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu." Kyungsoo menegur Sehun yang masih memegangnya, memberikan tatapan dengan jelas bahwa apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu melukai Jongin. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membeku, sejak kapan dirinya memperdulikan perasaan Jongin? Kyungsoo menahan pikirannya sendiri saat tiba-tiba otaknya memberi satu tanda bahwa sekarang dirinya sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan Jongin, sial.

"aku berbicara fakta." Mata Sehun menggelap saat mata Kyungsoo melirik kearah pria tan itu, memandanginya dengan cemas memberi peringatan pada dirinya sendiri jika pria tan itu mampu merebut gadisnya kapanpun, didalam hatinya Sehun berjanji, bahwa mulai detik ini ia harus menjaga Kyungsoo baik-baik agar hati gadis itu tidak mudah diketuk oleh Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan napas beratnya setelah otaknya mencerna ucapan Sehun, satu persatu kata-kata yang didengarnya melekat begitu kuat, Sehun seolah memberinya peringatan bahwa lelaki itu lebih unggul dari nya sendiri, bahwa mengenal Kyungsoo lebih lama menyadarkannya bahwa Jongin tidak berhak untuk memerkan Kyungsoo padanya. Jongin seolah terbakar ketika ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan satu fakta yang sangat jelas diketahuinya, Kyungsoo membencinya.

Jongin berdecih.

Bahkan tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun Jongin tahu, dari awal.. sangat awal bahwa gadis itu membencinya, dan seolah-olah hatinya ditaburkan asam kalimat akhir Sehun seolah memperjelasnya, terlalu jelas sampai membuat Jongin hampir menonjok Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu." Kyungsoo menegang mendengar suara Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan dirinya yang membenciku atau tidak?" Jongin kemudian melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo dari tangannya. Kyungsoo terdiam ketika tangan hangat itu lepas dari tangannya sendiri, meninggalkan kesan kosong yang nyata.

"Dengar, Sebelum aku mendengar dari mulutnya langsung aku masih akan terus berharap. Walau dia terlalu bodoh dengan perasaanku padanya, aku memilih tetap mengejarnya. Karena kau tahu, dialah yang akan menjadi tunanganku, bukan dirimu atau yang lain."

Jongin kemudian melangkah, menyemangati kakinya sendiri untuk pergi dari situasi yang menyesakkannya.

.

.

 **...**

"Kris." Kris menoleh pada sumber suara, melihat Zitao yang melangkah kearahnya, pria itu kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu pada _communicator_ nya, memilih menyelesaikan ucapannya beralih kearah gadis itu yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kris, sambil menepuk-nepukkan tempat duduk disampingnya. Zitao kemudian menurutinya, duduk disamping Kris, membiarkan matanya melihat pemandangan dari jendela besar hotel sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau dan diriku sudah menjaga mereka hampir 10 tahun dan kita sudah saling mengenal karena persahabatan mereka." Jelasnya pelan.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas sifat keduanya, aku juga mengenal dengan jelas sifat Sehun. tuan muda Oh Corp. itu membenci perusahaan, membenci kekangan, membenci ayahnya sendiri bahkan sekuat apapun kau bahkan Kyungsoo membujuk Sehun untuk berbicara pada ayahnya sendiri, Sehun tidak mau." Zitao menarik napasnya.

"Perubahan Sehun kali ini membuatku bertanya-tanya, perubahannya seolah-olah bertepatan dengan semua berita. Mengenai perusahaan, tunangan yang menyangkut Kyungsoo." Zitao kemudian menoleh kearah sampingnya. "jadi apa tebakanku itu benar?" tanya nya, menurutnya lelaki itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Kau sudah tahu dari awal jika Sehun mencintai Kyungsoo kan." jawab Kris, "menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan Sehun salah? Tidak kah kau berpikir betapa menderita dirinya yang harus selalu mengalah? merelakan dirinya sendiri demi keselamatan gadis itu, berakhir di london sendirian secara diam-diam karena tahu bahaya sedang mengekang gadis itu?"

Zitao membeku ditempatnya. "Tidak ada yang pernah tahu alasan sebenarnya Sehun pergi ke london, jika ku beritahu padamu... mungkin kau sebagai seorang wanita akan tersentuh mendengarnya." Lanjutnya.

"Lelaki itu sedang memberi perlidungan pada Kyungsoo, tahu dengan jelas rencana ayahnya yang ingin menjatuhkan _Hyundai Group_ , memilih pergi dari samping gadis itu karena ayahnya mengetahui tentang pertemanan terlarang mereka yang sudah dirahasiakannya, merelakan dirinya pergi menjauhi gadis itu karena takut ayahnya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo jika Sehun masih bersama nya." Kris menatap mata zitao lekat-lekat.

"Sehun pergi ke london bukan mengasihani diri, dia menyusun rencana membuat perusahaan yang akan memakan _Oh Corp_ sehingga ayahnya tidak bisa berkutik dibawa kendalinya, memilah satu persatu pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan segala hal tentang gadis itu. Sehun bahkan membeli rumah dipinggir sungai dengan pemandangan alam hijau jauh dari keramaian sesuai dengan cerita Kyungsoo tentang rumah impian yang dibelinya dengan uang nya sendiri, merencanakan matang-matang masa depan mereka."

"Jika kau berpikir Sehun masuk keperusahaan ayahnya karena ingin menjauhkan gadis itu dari Jongin, maka kau benar, Tapi jika kau berpikiran bagaimana liciknya dia karena membawa kekuasaan maka kau salah. Kau tidak tahu perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan ayahnya sendiri, kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa frustasinya dia sampai menyerah pada perusahaan karena berita Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kau tidak tahu jika Sehun harus menelan pil pahit setelah menandatangani perjanjian itu. kau tidak tahu jika saat ini Sehun berada dalam posisi bahaya."

Zitao merasakan dentumana keras didadanya, mendengar ucapan Kris yang terkenal jarang berbicara itu membeberkan beberapa fakta yang nyaris membuatnya sesak napas.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Sehun, lelaki itu tidak merasakan kasih sayang ibunya sejak umur 2 tahun, dan aku mohon jangan selalu mengira ini adalah ulah nya, kau salah Tao~ya. Salah besar. Kau tahu... Sehun bahkan harus merelakan perusahaan yang direncanakannya sendiri jatuh ketangan ayahnya sendiri, saham 68 % atas namanya itu hanyalah kebohongan publik, perjanjian yang dilakukan ayahnya membuatnya bungkam karena... jika Sehun menolak perusahaan maka gadis itu akan hilang dari matanya, memilih bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo dan hal yang baru diketahuinya tentang fakta baru mampu membuatnya terdesak." Kris menarik napasnya.

"Sehun harus melumpuhkan hyundai group, setelah menikah dengan Kyungsoo dia terikat janji untuk menjatuhkan hyundai dengan tangannya sendiri."

"jadi, menurutmu apa Sehun tega melakukan hal itu? egois dengan menikahi Kyungsoo dan perusahaan gadis itu jatuh ke tangan ayahnya yang gila harta? Tidak, maksud lain dia menerima perjanjian brengsek itu karena dia ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dari dekat dan menyelamatkan _hyundai_ dan juga menyadarkan ayahnya."

"Jadi Zitao~ya... apa penjelasanku mengenai asal usul berita itu sudah jelas?"

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya, menyenderkan dirinya di sofa duduk disampingnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah."

Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti kebiasaan jelekmu jika marah huh?" Sehun kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan dahi Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "Jika kau marah dahimu terlihat berlipat-lipat dengan wajah menyebalkan." Tanganya beralih memencet hidung gadis itu. "Dan hidung mu akan kempas kempis." Lalu Sehun menunjuk pipi Kyungsoo. "Dan pipimu akan mencebik seperti ini."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mencari sesuatu dan langsung mengambil bantal sofa melempar ke arah Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo meracau kesal karena paginya berantakkan mendengar pertengkaran aneh dari dua orang lelaki. Kyungsoo sudah pusing mengenai kejadian kemarin dan kemudian kejadian pagi ini menambah daftar hari buruknya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Kyungsoo kembali melempar bantal kearah Sehun dan pria itu mengambilnya dengan mudah.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf. Kau sensitive sekali, apa sekarang hari merahmu?" Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Sehun mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

"Yak!" Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah lalu dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, ternyata."

Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya. "OH SEHUN!" dan Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo disampingnya, mengambil bantal sofa yang hampir dilempar kembali kewajahnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo membuang napasnya, tahu maksud pertanyaan Sehun dan kelakuan mengesalkannya itu. "Tidak."

"jadi kau mau aku terus menganggumu agar dirimu berteriak mengorbankan diriku sehingga semua 'stress'mu itu hilang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak mempan. Mungkin Jongin akan lebih ampuh jika ak_"

"Kau belum sarapan?" Potong Sehun cepat sebelum Kyungsoo melepaskan ucapan yang malah berakhir menyakitkan. Alih-alih ingin membahas berita mengenai dirinya dan Kyungsooo, Sehun malah tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo berhenti, melihat Sehun yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku tidak lapar." Sehun mengernyit lalu memiringkan kepalanya mengamati gadis itu. "Kau lapar." Ucapnya dan Kyungsoo mendesis. "Sepertinya kau lebih mengertiku daripada diriku sendiri." tuturnya dan Sehun mengiyakan.

"Hmm, maka itu lebih baik kau selalu bersamaku karena aku terlalu mengerti dirimu. Benarkan?"

.

.

.

 **...**

"Boss serius, sampai kapan dirimu berdiam diri seperti ini? Kau tinggal mengetuk pintunya! kau tidak melihat pelayan hotel yang lelah membawa sarapan untukmu sedari tadi huh?"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat kesal karena dirinya memilih diam berdiri didepan pintu 88 hampir 1 jam, seharusnya sedari tadi dia mengetuk pintu itu tapi kemudian hatinya memberatkannya.

Ucapan Sehun yang bagai pisau itu melekat begitu kuat sehingga dia takut jika masuk malah membuat keributan karena melihat wajah menyebalkan Sehun, jadi dirinya berbaik hati memberikan waktu untuk mereka dan menenangkan diri yang sialnya membutuhkan waktu lama.

" _Just Shut up Park Chanyeol,_ kau tidak mau ku lempar keneraka karena membuat kamar berantakan dengan ulah mesummu dan Baekhyun hah?!" Jongin tiba-tiba menjadikan alasan itu sebagai obat ampuh untuk membuat Chanyeol diam.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, seharusnya dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari dulu karena tingkah Jongin yang selalu membuatnya kesal tapi apa daya... dirinya sudah terlalu nyaman berada disamping Jongin ditambah Baekhyun yang menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"Baiklah, jadi katakan padaku... sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh? jika masih lama aku akan menyuruh mereka memanaskan sarapan yang sudah dingin itu."

Jongin melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti keadaan dan juga mood nya, sebelum dirinya berteriak karena kesal dan menjadikan Chanyeol pelampiasan amarahnya, pintu itu sudah dibuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya kaget karena Jongin berdiri tepat didepannya dengan wajah kusut yang terlalu kentara.

"Jongin?" Lelaki itu menoleh kedepan dan dirinya melebarkan mata.

Kyungsoo yang bingung kemudian melihat kearah pelayan hotel yang memegang _troll food_ dan Chanyeol yang terseyum padanya.

"Hai adik ipar? Jongin terlalu takut mengetuk pintu sampai-sampai berdiri seperti idiot didepan pintumu hampir 1 jam."

 _Damnit Park Chanyeol!_ Jongin merutuki ucapan Chanyeol yang kelewat santai itu, dia tahu Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya. Lihat saja, Jongin berjanji akan memberi racun pada makannya. Urghh Jongin kau berbahaya.

"Adik ipar?" tanya Kyungsoo menampilkan seribu kebingungan melanda karena ucapan aneh Chanyeol, dan seperti nya Park Chanyeol sudah senang setengah mati karena bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan Kyungsoo, dirinya mengangguk dengan mata yang menunjukkan ketertarikkan kuat pada calon adik iparnya.

"Ne, bukankah Jongin mencin ummmpphhh UMMMPHH boshh aphha hyang kaumphh"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, berdiri dibelakang pria yang hampir memalukkan dirinya sendiri, Jongin membekap mulut berbahaya itu kuat, mulutunya mengatakan kata-kata kotor dengan umpatan ditelinga Chanyeol.

 _"Kau mati jika berbicara seperti itu lagi Shity yeol!'_

 _"kau mau kucincang dan kujadikan makanan cokelat manis monggu hah"_

 _"Damnit! Aku bersumpah sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal aneh, ku buat hubunganmu dan Baekhyun nuna hancur."_

Chanyeol merinding, memilih mengalah, memberikan tanda 'putih' pada Jongin karena umpattan terakhir itu menakutkan, napasnya juga sudah hampir habis serta Jongin yang terlihat menakutkan.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari pintu langsung melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan Jongin Chanyeol yang terlihat 'mesra' itu.

Jongin mendesah kemudian melepaskan Chanyeol, melemparinya dengan tatapan membunuh yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mengerikan." Desis Chanyeol menenangkan diri setelah terlepas dari Jongin, pria itu kemudian menarik napasnya, teringat dengan Kyungsoo yang memandangi mereka berdua bingung serta aneh, yeah, jangan salahkan dirinya karena ini salah bossnya.

"Ah, _breakfast._ Enggghh Jongin membawakan mu sarapan." Jelasnya ramah, sebelum Kyungsoo berekasi Chanyeol sudah menyuruh para pelayan masuk kedalam kamar menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung, menghindar ketika pelayan itu permisi didepannya untuk masuk serta Sehun yang terlebih dahulu memberi jalan.

Kyungsoo beralih kearah Jongin pandangannya penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin acuh.

"kau yang menyiapkannya?" Jongin menggeleng kaku, Chanyeol yang melihat hampir frustasi. _"Dasar gengsi!_ _Bagaimana bisa dia memenangkan hati gadis itu jika masih membohongi perasaan seperti ini!"_

"Iya dia yang menyiapkannya." Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, Park Chanyeol bodoh itu tidak tahu apa jika gadis ini membenci perlakuan manis?! Jongin tidak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri lagi, seperti kejadian 'memberi bunga' dan 'membukakan pintu' yang ternyata berdampak pada kakinya yang ditendang dan teriakkan Kyungsoo. harapannya yang ingin membuat gadis itu luluh dan mendapatkan senyuman cerah secerah matahari pagi harus tertelan.

Kyungsoo bukan type wanita yang mudah dibaca, dan Jongin yang mengerti hal itu memilih mengikuti kemauan gadis itu juga maksud lain agar dirinya tidak dipermalukan dan menjadi bahan ejekkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin setelah mendengar kalimat dari Chanyeol, dirinya kemudian mengangguk, sedikit canggung karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Kaget dengan Jongin yang datang tepat waktu dan anehnya ada kupu-kupu aneh yang mengitari perutnya. "eunghh _Thanks._ "

Sehun melirik Jongin, setelah mendengar kata terimakasih dari Kyungsoo, Sehun dengan jelas bisa melihat senyuman terselip dibibir pria tan itu.

"Okey, kalian bisa menikmati sarapan. _Boss,_ aku harus pergi. Ada hal penting."

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, memilih memejamkan mata setelah Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari kamarnya karena tiba-tiba saja ponsel mereka berdering setelah selesai sarapan, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah panik keduanya. Seolah memberikan kesan jika hal buruk sedang terjadi.

Sebelum pikiran gadis itu mengelana lebih jauh dirinya memilih menghentikan khayalan buruknya. Tidak mungkin kan, jika telpon itu menyangkut berita-berita mengenai dirinya yang menjadi headline nomor satu majalah, koran dan televisi?

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya. sebelum gadis itu jatuh tertidur pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka keras.

Mata gadis itu membuka dirinya langsung berdiri kaget, sebelum gadis itu memekik karena kesal dirinya menelan makiannya sendiri, bungkam melihat wajah Jongin yang menyapanya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan udaranya sesak, kontrol dirinya terasa sangat susah saat lelaki itu begitu tergesa-gesa melangkah menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo terpaku ditempatnya, deru napas Jongin yang memburu dan wajah panik Jongin seolah memperingatinya bahwa ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Matanya terkunci tepat dimata Jongin saat lelaki itu menatap lekat-lekat dirinya, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seolah berada pada kebekuan aneh ketika tangan gemetar Jongin menangkup pipinya.

" _Follow me, Escape from this stupid shit, i'll be your guardian."_

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**


	11. Chapter 11 : Escape

**Summer Trap 11**

 **'Escape'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff!, Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Zero – BAP

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

Napas Jongin memburu, tanpa bisa dikendalikannya tangannya sudah bergetar, kendalinya kali ini benar-benar susah, dalam sepersekian detik setelah menerima pesan dari Chanyeol dirinya hampir terbakar hidup-hidup.

 _'Keadaan darurat, pertunanganmu dibatalkan.'_

 ** _Shit!_**

 _"open the door."_ Pengawal didepan pintu kamar ayahnya saling memandang, terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan Jongin dan juga aura lelaki tan itu yang begitu kuat, perintah dari Jongin seolah-olah menyengat pendengaran mereka begitupun pandangan mata Jongin.

Jongin menggertakkan giginya, "AKU BILANG BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriakkan Jongin lepas, dia sudah tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi dan pengawal sialan ayahnya menyebabkan rasa kesalnya bertambah.

"Maaf... tuan kim tidak ingin bertemu dengan sia_ _BUGH!"_

Kalimat yang belum selesai itu dituntaskan Jongin dengan tinjuan, dirinya menarik kerah baju pengawal tersebut dengan kasar, menahan mati-matian untuk tidak memberikan ratusan tinjuan nya. "Buka." Penekanan dalam kata yang diucapkan Jongin membuat pengawal tersebut menahan napas, anak dari pemilik _Sekang Group_ itu nyaris membuatnya terbakar dengan pandangan mata dan juga aura intimidasinya.

"KIM JONGIN!" Jongin menegang.

"Lepaskan." Suara ayahnya mengalun, suara yang dicarinya berhasil membuatnya melepaskan pengawal tersebut, membalikkan badan dan menarik napasnya sendiri saat melihat ayahnya, tuan kim berdiri didepannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam masih harus mengendalikan emosinya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Lebih baik kau pergi jika ingin membahas masalah tunangan." Suara ayahnya yang khas dengan suara berat terdengar ditelinganya, membawa begitu banyak dampak pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, dirinya selalu menghormati ayahnya, selalu menjadikkan ayahnya sendiri sebagai contoh dan untuk sekarang entah mengapa timbul keraguan dihatinya.

Mata Jongin membuka memperlihatkan begitu jelas bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang memohon penjelasan diantara emosinya.

"sayangnya aku kesini untuk meminta penjelasanmu."

Tuan kim, memperhatikan lelaki sebagai anak satu-satu nya didepannya, melihatnya berdiri dengan pakaian berantakkan serta rambut yang tidak tertata rapih sebagai mana mestinya, dirinya bisa menangkap emosi pada pancaran mata anaknya dan juga napas yang tak beraturan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi menjalin hubungan dengan _Hyundai Group,_ aku akan mencarikanmu gadis lain untuk mengganti_"

"aku hanya mau dia." Jongin memotong ucapan ayahnya dalam satu tarikan napas, membawa dirinya pada keyakinan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, melihat ayahnya yang diam dengan pandangan menelusurinya.

"Tidak ada yang lain, aku hanya ingin dia." Jongin mendekati ayahnya, "Do Kyungsoo. dia yang akan menjadi tunangan dan isteriku, jika bukan dia... sampai matipun aku tidak akan mau menerima wanita lain."

Tuan kim bisa merasakan tubuhnya meremang, anak lelakinya yang selalu disayangi nya seolah mendeklarasikan perasaanya, mengundang begitu banyak tanya padanya sendiri karena Jongin yang dikenalnya bisa begitu berbeda karena seorang wanita.

Menyadari jika Kim Jongin dengan pandangan mata tajamnya itu mengakui bahwa dirinya telah menemukan tulang rusuknya.

Tuan kim menghembuskan napasnya, pikirannya kalut dengan semua 'betrayed' dari _hyundai group_ yang tiba-tiba saja membatalkan pertunangan anak mereka, serentak dengan berita mengenai _Oh Corp,_ saingan bisnis perusahaanya yang malah mengikrarkan pernikahan minggu depan. Hal itu menjadi alasan kuat untuk sekarang bertapa emosi dirinya, seolah pihaknya sedang dipermainkan, dan dia tidak munafik bahwa hal licik seperti itu dibencinya.

"Lupakan dia."

Jongin membeku, "Huh?"

"Lupakan dirinya." Jongin terkesiap didepan ayahnya, matanya seolah-olah menghitam dengan pikiran kosong memenuhi kepalanya.

"Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun akan menikah minggu depan. Pihak kita dilecehkan. Jadi jangan bermimpi untuk menjadikan _hyundai group_ sebagai besan dari _Sekang."_

Deg.

Deg.

"2 jam lagi _helicopter_ akan menjemputmu pulang kembali ke Korea."

DEG!

Tuan kim menatap Jongin, lalu tanpa berkata apapun dirinya meninggalkan anaknya dalam diam, melangkah melewatinya menuju kedalam kamarnya diikuti dengan pengawal yang menjaganya.

Pengawal disekeliling Jongin nyaris melarikan diri saat melihat Jongin, pria itu berdiri dalam diam setelah ucapan dari ayahnya yang bisa didengar mereka, mereka bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat, pandangan mata Jongin kini terlihat tidak fokus seolah memberikan penjelasan sendiri pada mereka jika Jongin berada pada posisi yang mengagetkan, rahang pria itu terlihat mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemeretak menimbulkan ketakutan pada mereka.

Jongin menarik napasnya yang masih terlalu susah, keringat dingin tiba-tiba menyeruak dari tubuhnya, kata-kata ayahnya seperti tamparan yang tak terlihat, begitu menusuk nyaris membuat kakinya susah berdiri.

"Ayah..." pengawal dilorong kamar hotel ayahnya langsung tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin. Begitupun tuan kim, Panggilan dari anaknya menghentikan langkah kakinya, hanya satu langkah lagi dirinya masuk kedalam kamar sebelum Jongin memanggilnya dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah... walau ayah tidak merestuiku dan membenciku, itu tidak akan cukup menghentikanku untuk meraih gadis ku walau neraka yang jadi taruhannya."

Tuan Kim mengedipkan matanya, menarik napasnya bersamaan suara langkah kaki Jongin yang menjauh. Pikirannya masih bisa mengingat ucapan Jongin yang tidak bisa diprediksinya, terlalu kaget menimbulkan hal aneh pada dirinya sendiri, Untuk sesaat dirinya mematung ditempatnya, memastikan jika ucapan Jongin benar-benar nyata yang nyaris membuatnya heran.

Lalu dirinya mendorong pintu kamar hotel, mencoba masuk memulihkan pikiran dan emosinya sendiri.

.

.

...

"Hyundai Group, menerima pertunangan mu, ayahmu begitu hebat dalam mengurusnya... dirinya membawa persahabatan 10 tahun kalian, aku bahkan harus mengagumi mulut manisnya yang mengucapkan begitu banyak alasan, Malam ini kedua keluarga akan bertemu di _ballroom hotel,_ melangsungkan _konfrensi pers_ karena pernikahan kalian berdua akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

"Kyungsoo tahu itu?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan tahu."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, tubuhnya terasa melemas dengan berita yang ditunggu-tunggunya seharunya dia senag tapi anehnya hatinya menceritakan hal lain, seolah menelannya dalam pusaran hitam nyaris melemahkan pendiriannya.

Wajahnya tidak bisa menolak kekhawatirannya sendiri jika akhirnya gadis itu tahu apa yang terjadi, mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi gadis itu, mengetahui segala-galanya tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo yang membenci hubungan terikat, mengetahui dengan begitu jelas jika berita baru ini pasti akan membawa gadis itu pada kehancurannya sendiri, menyentaknya dengan amat keras jika dirinya lah yang menimbulkan kebencian itu.

"Kau tidak salah." Kris memegang pundak Sehun, terlihat sekali jika lelaki itu sedang menimbang satu persatu masalah.

"Aku lelaki jahat ya.." Ucapnya pada Kris, menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Lelaki jahat dengan begitu egoisnya menarik gadis yang dicintainya pada ujung terbing terjal." Lirihnya terdengar begitu menyesakkan di pendengaran Kris, membuat Kris terkesiap.

"lelaki jahat yang seenaknya menarik gadis itu untuk jatuh, kemudian mencoba menjadi sayap untuk gadis itu, menutup mata nya sendiri pada perasaannya." Sehun kemudian tertawa.

"Akhirnya aku yang menjadi antagonisnya kan? Tidak ada yang berpihak padaku." Sehun melangkah, menyeret kakinya yang terlalu susah untuk berjalan, memilih memegang pundak Kris yang berdiri disampingnya menjadi penguat pegangan tubuhnya.

"Lelaki brengsek yang menyedihkan." Putusnya kemudian menjauh dari Kris.

Kris menggeleng, diantara wajah dinginnya Kris menyembunyikkan raut wajahnya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan menyakitkan Sehun. Tuhan tidak adil memberi lelaki itu begitu banyak masalah, beban yang menyakiti lelaki itu, mengikis satu-satunya harapan Sehun dalam mencari kebahagian, memudarkan lelaki itu dalam jebakkan perasaannya sendiri, seolah dirinya lah yang salah padahal bukan dirinya, selalu menjadi yang tersakiti dan berusha menyembunyikannya dengan memakai topeng rapuhnya, tanpa tahu jika dirinya sendiri membutuhkan belas kasih yang malah dicarinya.

 _"Kau salah Sehun~a, kau menyelamatkannya..."_

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 _BRAK!_

Jongin membuka pintu kamar 88 dengan begitu kencang, berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang memiliki kunci cadangan 88, dirinya masuk, tergesa-gesa mencari gadis yang dicarinya.

Tubuhnya menegang saat matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri, melihat wajah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba memucat saat langkah kaki Jongin mendekatinya. Matanya mengunci mata Kyungsoo saat dirinya sampai didepan gadis itu, dia bisa mengendalikan napasnya sendiri, melihat lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu, menyadari jika dirinya belum terlambat.

Dengan gerakkan lembut, Jongin menangkup pipi gadis itu, membuat wajah Kyungsoo menegang merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seolah berada pada kebekuan aneh ketika tangan gemetar Jongin menangkup pipinya.

" _Follow me, Escape from this stupid shit, i'll be your guardian."_

Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar begitu aneh ditelinganya, tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu serta dirinya sendiri masih terkesiap dengan wajah panik Jongin.

Jongin mengatur napasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tidak menyukai hubungan terikatkan? Bagiamana jika akhirnya kau harus melakukannya? Do Kyungsoo... minggu depan dirimu akan menikah dengan Oh Sehun."

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

DEG!

"Pembohong." Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar telinganya seolah-olah berdengung setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Lelaki itu kemudian menggeleng memberikan keyakinan pada ucapannya, menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada pipi gadis itu yang kini seolah-olah sedang berada ditempat lain karena fokus gadis itu tiba-tiba hilang.

"Lihat mataku, Aku seirius! Malam ini keluargamu dan keluarganya akan melangsungkan konfrensi pers mengenai pernikahanmu." Penjelasan Jongin hampir membuat tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh, kakinya tiba-tiba berubah seperti _jelly_ sehingga mengharuskannya mencengkaram baju Jongin yang berdiri didepannya, memberikan kekuatan pada tubuhnya sendiri untuk tetap berdiri.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pembohong." Lirihnya, Kyungsoo mencoba menyemangati dirinya, berharap apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin hanya bualan belaka, becandaan yang menyebalkan, berharap bahwa lelaki itu sedang mempermainkannya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh pada ucapan Jongin yang nyaris membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemah.

"aku bersumpah."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak menatap mata itu, tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia terus menatapnya, gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi kedua tangan yang mencengkram wajahnya seolah menjebaknya, dalam 3 detik dia menatap mata Jongin gadis itu tahu, sudah tahu bahwa ucapan lelaki itu benar, lelaki itu tidak berbohong dan sialnya tubuhnya nyaris kehilangan fokusnya.

 _Grab._

Kyungsoo jatuh didekappan Jongin, merasakkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak dalam dekappan hangat Jongin, mengetahui jika apapun yang akan dilakukannya untuk tidak mempercayainya malah berakhir kebenaran, seolah-olah dirinya sedang berada di fase keterkejutan awal yang bahkan ini lebih parah dari rasa kagetnya setelah pemberitaan sebelumnya.

"aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang." Telinganya masih berdengung tapi masih bisa menangkap ucapan Jongin, dirinya bisa merasakan tangan Jongin yang mengelus kepalanya, menimbulkan getaran pada sekujur tubuhnya saat lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau tahu, dimalam kau menangis dalam pelukanku aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan air mata jatuh dari matamu, tapi... aku salah, karena aku tahu... melihatmu yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis malah nyaris membuatku berhenti bernapas. Jadi, mulai saat ini jangan mencoba menahan emosimu, jangan mengikatnya, keluarkan semuanya padaku, jangan buat dirimu tersiksa dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Kau tahu, aku ada untukmu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu berbisik ditelinga gadis itu. "Jadi, menangislah Kyungsoo~ya."

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Jadi?"

"Huh?"

"Kabur bersamaku?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang terdiam, melihat gadis itu yang menghembuskan napas beratnya, memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana?" Jongin kembali bertanya, seolah memberikan pilihan pada gadis itu yang sialnya pilihan itu akan berakhir sama, karena Jongin sendiri sudah memilih jalan lain, tidak atau iya Kyungsoo menurutinya, pria itu tetap akan membawa Kyungsoo kabur, dari pada harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri jika melihat gadis itu menikah dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lainkan?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Walau kabur bersama pria mesum seperti mu suatu kesialan, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat diriku jatuh lebih sial dengan hubungan terikat itu." Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin kemudian gadis itu tersenyum didepannya.

" _So, i'am ready Kim Jongin."_

Jongin tahu, hatinya sekarang sedang ada pada level tertinggi dari rasa senang, bukan... bukan karena ucapan gadis itu, tapi karena senyuman gadis itu, senyuman Kyungsoo seolah-olah merenggut hatinya, membawa hatinya pergi dalam kendali Kyungsoo, menyadari jika hatinya sudah menjadi milik gadis itu, dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut dengan reaksi kecil gadis itu yang tersenyum padanya, bukan senyuman biasa... karena Jongin bisa merasakan senyuman gadis itu yang tulus padanya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, membalas senyuman diwajah gadis itu, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya sendiri karena terlalu bahagia dengan satu fakta baru perasaan gadis itu untuk dirinya.

"jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya dirimu jatuh cinta padaku nantinya, aku sudah memperingatimu kan? Kyungsoo~ya. Jadi, berhati-hatilah."

.

.

.

.

 _Grab._

Jongin mengenggam tangan gadis itu, mengajak gadis itu berdiri lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _"So, Let's start the game."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...**

"Aku pasti sudah terlalu bodoh untuk ikut kabur dengan pria menyebalkan sepertimu." Jongin mendecih, masih memegang tangan gadis itu yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "Maaf, kau tidak bisa menarik ucapanmu lagi." serunya, menatap ponselnya dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar 88.

"Kau membawaku kabur tanpa rencana apapun... _stupid!_ " Jongin masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, "Diam saja, lalu kau sendiri? kau bahkan tidak mencoba memikirkan apapun."

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh kalau kau mau tahu, jika aku kabur sendiri aku bisa menyamarkan diriku, membuat pengawalku terbodohi olehku. Tapi jika aku kabur denganmu... aku tidak yakin pengawal berbadan besar diseluruh lorong ini bisa kau bodohi dan kau lawan, mengingat tubuhmu yang kurang atletis."

"Kau akan memakan ucapanmu sendiri jika melihat apa yang akan ku lakukan nanti." Seru Jongin kemudian memasukkan ponselnya, menghadap kebelakang, menatap gadis itu yang masih mencibirnya.

"memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjengit saat melihat Jongin yang menyeringai, membawa pada tingkat waspada karena mata Jongin yang sedang memberikan makna tersirat jika rencana miliknya jauh luar biasa.

"Cukup ikuti aku dan menangkap sinyalku." Sebelum gadis itu membuka mulut, Jongin sudah memutar kenop pintu.

 _Cklek._

Jongin menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya keluar, lalu dengan berat hati melepaskan genggaman tangannya, merasakan kekosongan yang begitu aneh yang tidak bisa dipungkirinya.

Dirinya kemudian menarik napas mendapati pengawal miliknya, milik Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berjejer di lorong. Dirinya bersyukur karena Kris dan zitao tidak ada dalam pandangan mereka. Sementara Chanyeol dia yakin pria itu mengerti dengan kode yang diberikannya.

Jongin tahu, dirinya hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan, Jongin menarik napasnya. sebelum melangkah maju Chanyeol sudah mencegahnya, "Kau mau kemana? Tuan kim tidak membiarkanmu keluar." Ucapnya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya membungkam mulut, bingung melakukan apa karena Jongin tidak memberitahu apa-apa padanya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari hotel ini, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayah. Jelaskan?" tanyanya, melirik pengawalnya yang lain, melihat mereka yang sedang mendekat kearahnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku dan yang lain akan mengawalmu kalau begitu."

Jongin mengangguk santai dan Kyungsoo mengernyit, tiba-tiba satu pengawal darinya menghampirinya. "Nona, Tuan Do membiarkan kami untuk menjagamu, menggantikan ketua yang sedang bertemu dengan Tuan Do." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, menatap pengawal yang berjenis kelamin pria tersebut dengan menyebalkan.

"Walaupun aku menolak kalian akan tetap menjagaku kan?" Serunya jengkel, mencibir pengawalnya. "lalu jika kali ini aku harus pergi ke toilet kalian akan menjagaku juga begitu?" tanyanya, membuat pengawal itu diam.

"Mianhae, nona... kami akan menjaga _privacy_ nona. Tapi kali ini kami akan mengikuti nona kemanapun." Ucapnya sedikit takut pada nona muda Kyungsoo yang selalu menakutkan mereka.

Jongin yang melihat wajah wanita itu langsung terkekeh, melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu kesal dengan tingkah pegawalnya.

Lalu Jongin menarik Kyungsoo disampingnya, "Kyungsoo nuna kalian bilang dia sedang ingin memakan makanan hotel, jadi kalian bisa mengikutinya kan? Ah... atau kalian ingin memanggil _room service_? Sayang sekali, kalian tahu sendiri jika aku memiliki saham dihotel ini, jadi aku tidak membiarkan kalian melakukan pelayanan seperti itu, jadi silahkan mengikuti nona mu pergi kebawah untuk makan. Kalian tidak mau membuat singa ini kelaparan huh?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya berniat untuk menendang kaki Jongin karena ucapan aneh Jongin yang terlalu bodoh itu, sungguh dirinya tidak mengerti dengan pria ini.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian mengikutinya... ah, aku juga harus pergi ketempat ayah. Kita bisa menaiki _lift_ bersamaan jika begitu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Jongin mengenggam tangannya, menjauhi pengawal tersebut. Berjalan menuju lift dipojok lorong hotel, menginjak karpet hotel mahal dengan langkah bingung Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti dengan rencana Jongin yang aneh.

"Diam saja." Bisik Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya... melirik kebelakang, melihat pengawalnya dan pengawal Jongin yang mengikuti mereka.

Setelah sampai didepan lift, Kyungsoo bisa melihat seringaian diwajah Jongin.

Dirinya masuk bersama dengan genggaman tangan Jongin yang menguat, membiarkan para pengawal yang berjumlah 7 orang masuk bersama mereka, lift itu besar dan diisi dengan 9 orang.

"lantai satu." Ucap Jongin membiarkan Chanyeol memencet angka lift, memperhatikan sekitarnya yang terlihat tidak mencurigai dirinya karena mendahulukan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan detak napasnya yang mengencang, melihat angka-angka lift yang berganti. Menunggu dalam diamnya memikirkan rencana yang sedang dilakukan Jongin.

"Hyundai group kalian, hanyalah perusahaan kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Sekang group." Jongin membuka pembicaraan membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. Kyungsoo yang mendengar mengernyitkan dahinya, terlihat jelas dimata gadis itu jika sekarang dirinya tidak mngerti dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Maaf, tapi _hyundai group_ menduduki peringkat pertama dalam urusan otomotif." Kyungsoo membalas Jongin, dan Jongin terkekeh, gampang sekalikan membuat wanita itu marah?

"Kau sendiri hanya wanita kasar." Kyungsoo menendang Jongin kesal, membuat pengawal Jongin menatap mereka awas.

"LALU DIRIMU! KAU HANYALAH PRIA YANG TERLAHIR DENGAN KELAKUAN MENYEBALKAN MENGALAHKAN IBLIS DAN KEMESUMAN DILUAR BATAS!" Teriak gadis itu keras.

Jongin menahan rasa sakit dikakinya setelah mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

"MWO!? APA KATAMU! LALU KAU SENDIRI?! KAU HANYA WANITA LEMAH YANG BERLINDUNG DI KETIAK PENGAWALMU!"

"YAK!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kesal, sebelum membalas ucapan pria itu Chanyeol sudah menghentikan ucapannya dengan menghina pengawalnya, membuat pengawal gadis itu bertindak dengan mengucapkan kata tajam pada mereka.

Lalu tiba-tiba bola lampu hidup diotaknya, begitu terang... dirinya membaca situasi begitu cepat, menyadarkannya tentang rencana Jongin dan setelah menemukan apa rencana itu gadis itu memandang remeh Jongin.

" _Stupid."_ Kyungsoo mendesis, benar-benar mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena rencana Jongin yang kelewat aneh, sama sekali tidak keren. Diluar dugaannya.

"BERANI SEKALI MULUTMU MENGUCAPKAN KATA SEPERTI ITU PADA BOSS KU!" Chanyeol berteriak keras sekali hampir mengalahkan halilintar, Kyungsoo yang sudah mengerti hanya bisa mendesah, melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang sebelas duabelas dengan Jongin, sebelum dirinya berbicara pengawalnya yang lain sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya, jadi dia hanya diam, memandangi pengawalnya dan pengawal Jongin yang saling mengucapkan kata-kata menusuk.

"KAU! JAGA UCAPANMU DIDEPAN NONA KYUNGSOO!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT DENGANMU!"

"BADANMU HANYA BESAR TANPA ADA OTOTNYA! JIKA MELAWAN KAMI KALIAN PASTI AKAN KALAH!"

"APA KATA MU!"

"asdfghjkl #$%T&&*(**()(*^%&*()()"

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud rencana luar biasa huh?" Jongin menaikkan bahunya. "Ini belum seberapa, aku hanya memperlihatkan sedikit kekuatanku dalam memanipulasi otak."

Kyungsoo mencibir, "Kau pasti sinting bilang ini kekuatan memanipulasi otak, dasar bodoh."

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, melihat wajah gadis itu yang sedang mencibirnya, tubuhnya sudah disenggol sana-sini oleh pengawal mereka yang mulai bertengkar dan adu mulut didalam lift serta Chanyeol yang menjadi adu domba, menurutnya rencananya cukup lumayan jika mereka berhasil keluar dilantai satu dan meninggalkan pengawal didalam lift serta menaikkan mereka kelantai teratas, sehingga mereka hanya cukup menghadapi pengawal diluar hotel yang berjaga.

Dan karena hal itu lah sekarang gadis itu menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyumpah serapahi Jongin dengan rencana diluar ekspetasinya.

Pria tan itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo, merasakan betapa suasana dalam lift sedang kacau sebelum Jongin megenggam gadis itu, menariknya didepan tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu dalam dekappannya, karena melihat gadis itu yang hampir terjatuh karena ulah salah satu pengawalnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan _' pelukan'_ yang tiba-tiba dari Jongin hanya terpaku, tidak bisa berkutik saat tangan Jongin melingkari tubuhnya, mendengar detak jantung Jongin yang begitu kencang, menyadari jika kehangatan menerpa nya begitu dahsyat sehingga dia lupa jika sekarang pria itu sedang melakukan tindakan yang dibencinya.

Pinus segar itu selalu menerpa penciumannya semakin kuat, alih-alih menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kelewat berantakkan, gadis itu malah memilih diam seperti patung yang terihat bodoh dalam pelukan Jongin, pria yang entah mulai kapan dan tanpa disadarinya mengikis tembok yang dibuatnya mati-matian.

Dengan gerakkan tubuh Jongin seperti ini saja dia nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya apalagi Jongin melakukan hal lain? Bisa-bisa gadis itu kekurangan asupan oksigen karena harus menahan napasnya terus jika Jongin melakukan hal aneh seperti saat ini.

"Tubuh mungilmu bisa langsung jatuh jika disenggol sedikit saja." Bahkan suara Jongin yang berbisik ditelinganya hampir melumpuhkan sistem kerja otaknya, sial sial sial. Kyungsoo merutukki pria itu seribu kali dalam hati setelah mendapati detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"lepaskan aku." Jongin mendecih, memilih menggeleng dengan menguatkan dekapannya.

"Jika aku mau kau tersakiti maka dari awal sudah kubiarkan tubuhmu jatuh, sudahlah diam saja. Kau masih belum mengerti ya? Aku sudah bilang untuk berhati-hati kan? Jadi terima saja perlakukan ku ini padamu. hitung-hitung aku sedang meraihmu."

Kyungsoo mematung ditempatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya pusing, bukan dalam artian jelek, tapi... sungguh Kyungsoo Do itu terlalu susah dalam memilah setiap kata yang diucapkan seseorang padanya, apalagi kata-kata Jongin mampu menimbulkan ekspetasi yang dibencinya kelewat batas.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jongin mendengar gumaman pelan gadis itu diantara pengawal –pengawalnya yang masih ribut diantara mereka, dirinya kemudian berdecak, memilih menjatuhkan dagunya dikepala gadis itu.

"Maka dari itu, aku sedang berusaha membuatmu mengerti, Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin kemudian tersenyum, rasa nyaman seolah sedang mendekapnya terlalu kuat, menyukai tubuhnya dan gadis itu yang begitu pas dalam pelukkannya, ibaratkan seperti potongan puzzle, terlalu pas, setiap lekukkannya terlalu sempurna untuk melengkapi satu sama lain, mensyukuri karena Kyungsoo yang masih diam didekapannya.

"Hei.." Jongin memanggil gadis itu, melirik angka lift yang sebentar lagi berhenti ditujuannya.

"Hmm?" Jongin kemudian berbisik ditelinga gadis itu, "Jangan bertambah tinggi lagi ya, cukup seperti ini, karena tinggi tubuhmu begitu pas denganku seolah kau memang ditakdirkan untuk melengkapiku"

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _Ting._

Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukan nyaman itu dengan berat hati, menggantinya dengan mencari letak telapak tangan Kyungsoo, mengenggamnya begitu erat, tidak memperdulikan mata gadis itu yang mash terlihat syok dengan ucapan aneh nya barusan.

Chanyeol yang melihat boss nya dan Kyungsoo sudah siap keluar lift, hanya memberikan kode untuk mereka, membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar sementara keributan didalam lift terus berlangsung, melihat anak buah nya yang masih belum menyadari jika sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah keluar dan dirinya terkekeh melihat Jongin yang tersenyum padanya, menyerahkan tugas akhirnya, sebelum menarik gadis itu pergi.

Chanyeol memencet tombol lift, membuat pitu perlahan-lahan menutup dan membawa mereka pada lantai teratas lift.

Dari jauh dia bisa melihat punggung kedua manusia itu yang berlari, menampilkan pemandangan indah dimatanya saat tangan kedua nya saling mengenggam, menimbulkan efek hangat dari tubuhnya saat mengingat mata Jongin yang begitu bersinar jika bersama Kyungsoo, tahu dengan jelas bahwa Jongin sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, tidak meragukan sama sekali pilihannya untuk membantu Jongin.

Bahkan dirinya ikut tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah laku keduanya, _love hate relationship_ itu selalu menaungi mereka, terlihat jelas jika keduanya saling memiliki rasa tapi terlalu takut untuk jujur, dan anehnya Chanyeol menikmati kisah mereka, berharap akhir bahagia untuk keduanya sebelum pintu lift tertutup rapat, menenggelamkan pemandangan yang ditatapnya.

Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada para pengawal mereka, sedikit terkekeh dengan rencana Jongin, lalu kemudian ikut masuk dalam pertempuran antara pengawal itu, setidaknya dia tidak dipecat karena aktingnya yang menutupi kepergian Jongin karena dia haus ikut mengikuti perkembangan saat ini.

"DASAR PENGAWAL SIALAN! AYO SERAAAAAANGGGGG!"

Dan teriakkannya itu menimbulkan dampak besar untuk kemajuan acara pertarungan konyol mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun memandangi jendela kamar hotelnya, menatap satu-satunya pemandangan yang menyapanya, membiarkan sekelilingnya menggelap saat matanya menangkap Kyungsoo berlari diarea luar hotel, napasnya memburu dengan begitu berat, dirinya nyaris memecahkan kaca saat matanya menangkap Jongin.

Tiba-tiba dalam sepesekian detik melihat kedua orang itu yang masuk kedalam mobil, dirinya membeku, merasakan detak jantungnya menggila dengan tidak wajar, tahu dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan keduanya saat mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berjalan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya menenangkan dirinya sendiri lalu kemudian menoleh kearah Kris yang berdiri disampingnya.

Mata Kris menatap Sehun, kelihatan sekali jika sekarang Sehun berada pada titik limitnya.

"Aku akan mengejar mereka." Ucapan Kris bahkan tertelan begitu saja saat melihat senyuman lemah diwajah pucat Sehun.

"Jika akhirnya peterpan harus berama wendy, menurutmu... apa yang terjadi dengan tinkerbell?" Sehun berkata lirih, menimbulkan kebungkaman dimulut Kris saat melihat dengan begitu jelas jika Sehun saat ini tidak dalam keadaan baik-baiknya.

"Menurutmu, apa akhirnya harus seperti ini?" Sehun menarik napas sesaknya.

"Kisahnya sangat menyakitkan kan, dan aku malah mendapat peran itu." Sehun melangkah menjauhi Kris, menahan mati-matian untuk tidak berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang kabur bersama Jongin, menahan kakinya sendiri yang sudah tertatih itu untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh, bahkan dirinya harus mengigit bibirnya saat dadanya berdenyut, "Maaf, bisa kau keluar, aku butuh kesendirian saat ini."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kris keluar, memilih mengikuti ucapan Sehun, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini.

Sehun kemudian terpaku diam, memperhatikan krytal _swarovskti peterpan_ dimejanya, mengambilnya, lalu mengamatinya.

"Kau tahu hal tersulit apa yang terlalu berat untuk dilakukan? Melepaskanmu. Tapi... bagaimana jika ada begitu banyak hal yang membuat genggamanku melonggar sehingga kau nyaris terlepas Kyungsoo~ya?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai^^ akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga... maaf ya kalo updatenya lama... tugas aku menumpuk roleplayer yang harus maju tiba-tiba aja dirombak ulang, bikin pusing. Aku pengen update cepet tapi bener deh ini nyuri" waktu.

Tuh, sok sibuk kan aku jadinya-_-

Hmm yaudah, selamat membaca chapter teraneh ini ya-_- tadinya pengen acara kaburnya keren gitu tapi karena pikiran lagi kusut maka jadinya malah nyeleweng gini #pelukJongin

serius aku nulis ini dari kemarin, kemarin, kemarin, kemarinnya lagi.. tapi ya itu sedikit" karena tugas dan sisanya aku selesaiin hari ini biar bertepatan dengan hari PCY :

hmmm

 _HAPPY B'DAY PARK CHANYEOL!_

 _Just keep breathing, keep living, as long as you do that i'll be happy. Always love you.. and thankyou for all of yours, and... be healthy boy. {()}_

 _._

 _._

 _So,_ aku dari awal kalian review kemarin nyicil buat balesnya, bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa juga bales review kalian buat chap kemarin. makaci yaaaa serius aku hargain banget setiap kata dari kalian T_T! LOVEEE YOU GUYS!

.

.

* * *

 **Queenlee:** waaaa bagus,aku suka Kyungsoo dipasangin dg siapapun,dan disini ku suka hunsoo kaisoo,aku masih berminat bca ini jd lanjut ya soalnya penasaran dan menarik.

 _= Hai Queenlee^^, aduh aku juga suka kyungxeveryone :) ini sudah dilanjut ne~ selamat membaca ya, semoga ceritanya masih menarik , mian ne~ kalo ceritanya gak sesuai sama harapan kamu:') makaci yaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **Guest :** Omo OMO, nxt!

 _=Hai^^ , eungg Omo? Kenapa? Ini sudah dilanjut ne~, makaci yaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **Arvita kim :** Apa pembicaraan Kristao soal Sehun ada hubungannya dgn kepanikan hunkai?

 _=Hai arvita kim^^ hmmm jadi, sudah ketemu jawabannya kan ya dichapter ini :), makaci yaa #kiss_

* * *

 **DumbAce :** LOVY MY LOVELY LOVELRIN! LU MAU BIKIN GUE JANTUNGAN?! itu kenape diakhir?! ada ape dengan Jongin yg panik sampe gue ikut terbawa rasa panik bercampur-campur, njir dah lu bisa banget bikin kata tbc sialan itu disaat yg kagak tepat!

yaikssss ayahnya Sehun gila harta ye? aidah kan bias gue lu nistain, kenape lu bikin Sehun menderita gitu?! gue frustasi baca kalimat Kris yg sukses bikin gue hampir mewek, enggak berani gue bayangin nyee, nyes aje baca nye.

dan Jongin ma Kyungsoo imut banget dahh pingin gue cubit tu dua orang, moment hunsoo juga manis, gue bimbang, gue gak bisa milih. bias gue Sehun dan terserah lu mau lu apain tuh anak. bikin die sengsara aje mweheheeehe biar gue nangis terus gue terbang ngetuk" jendela kamar lu dan minta tanggung jawab bikin ff hunsoo yg manis sebgai gantinya #modus  
ohiye wooyy PLAY ME lu kemanain itu?! gue udah nungguin adegan pipppp hunsoo #mesum tapi tenang ajee take ur tim say, gue tau lu punya bejibun tugas karena kuliah medis lu itu hmhmhm,  
ah iya crazy napa chap 20-22 ilang? gue padahal mau baca lagi kekeke :p

ada niat lagi kagak lu bikin REMAKE ff lain yg gokil kayak crazy beibs? kalo kagak ada ya gak papa gue kan pengertian sama lu mwahahaha  
anjir gue gaje banget kalo udah malem, yeyeye gue tunggu aja lanjutan ini yaa... oh iya semangat ngelanjut ff ini sayaaaaang guee #yaiks

 _._

 _._

 _=Hahahaha kak dumby anyeong^^ serius! Kakak keren banget review sepanjang ini! #peluk, yeyeyeye kalo kakak jantungan kan kakak bisa dateng ke aku biar aku sembuhin #ditabok enggak kak mian aku gak bermaksud bikin kakak jantungan serius! Udah baca belum yg chap ini? kalo udah berarti udah kejawab dung yaa:)_

 _tbc kan keren... 3 hurup yg selalu punya berbagai macam rasa karena selesainya chapter sehingga aku lega bisa sejenak istirahat #digampar... maaf ya kak kalo tbc nya enggak dalam posisi yg pas huhuhu kan biar gereget:p_

 _iyaaa, ksian ya hunaa, hahahahaha Sehun aku nistain kan sesuai request kakak XD tapi serius gara" kakak aku bener" galau nulis scene Sehun TT_TT bersalah gituuu_

 _kaisoo imut? Hahaha tunggu aja kelakuan 'evil' mereka, yaaudah kalo gak bisa milih, mending pilih aku ajaa -_- sumpah yaaa bias nya nasib nya nyesek malah seneng ohh ternyata ada alasannya, hmm dasar udang dibalik batu #timpuk _V haha kalo dateng juga gak akan dibukain tuh jendela malah diusir hahahahahahah XD_

 _iyaa untuk play me, itu cerita panjang banget-_- jadi chapter selanjutnya bisa berpuluh lembar #gakjanji pengen diupdate tapi nanti aja deh soalnya masih setengah jadi hehehe:p ahh dasar! Pengertian banget kakak dumby, iya kuliah medis bikin kepala hampir botak-_- mana dosennya keren, seenak-enaknya, sekalinya salah marahnya ngalahin singa... tapi iya juga sih... menyangkut nyawa orang dan melatih diri kalo ketemu keluarga pasien yg mirip singa #harustabah :)_

 _Crazy ilang 3 chapter? Kenapa? Disengaja emang... #jahat banget ya? Hahaha enggak lah kak, gak papa, lagian readers yg baik sudah baca akhir ceritanya juga kan ya:) jadi biarkan readers lain menunggu lanjutannya, soalnya aku bukan 'budak' mereka yg seenaknya me-PM aku ngeselin, menghujat dengan berbagai macam kata-_- ampun dah kak pusing kalo tiba-tiba mereka mengoceh panjang lebar padahal review satu chapter aja kagak, aku juga manusiaaaa, kurang baik apa cobaa... udah limit kak, jd daripada sakit hati end nya ilang aja gitu, biar mereka seneng(?) dan aku membiarkan mereka, (YAAMPUN AKU JAHAT BANGET!) tenang aja, mungkin 3 chap aku publish ulang setelah kak emo merestui karena review membangun mereka :)_

 _Untuk me-remake ff selain crazy kayakya gak ada kak, cukup cerita kak emolicious yg kece itu aje, aku gak mau nge-remake sesuka aku tanpa adanya pemberitahuan ke author sahnya, karena itu sama aja kayak nyuri cerita yg udah terkenal dan sesukanya ganti nama tanpa izin, aku selalu mikir kalo karya aku jadi korbannya... kalo ff aku yg disebar luaskan tanpa adanya izin, sengja ataupun tidak sengaja... tanpa pertimbangan atau tidak mengenai 'bagimana author yg sudah bersusah payah buat cerita, alur, tokoh dan segala-galanya' karena aku juga ngerasain itu, cukup menghargai mereka dengan membeli novel, membaca apalagi memberikan komentar lewat email :')_

 _Lagian dibuku-buku yg udah disebarluaskan, kan udah ada undang-undangnya, sebagai orang indonesia yang baik dan benar jadi aku gak berani kalo belum dapet izin hehehe jadi soryy ye :p_

 _AAHHRGHHH YAUDAH MAKACI KAK DUMBY! LOVE YOU KAK! :* {()} maaf kalo belum bisa bales pm/bbm cause ponsekul keren banget ya masih dipegang lama sama Chanyeol-_- orang itu keren banget memang -_- untung gak diapa-apain T_T , tapi gak papa malah dapet iphone nya dia hihihi xd UDAH AH LOVE YOU YEEE #Kiss_

* * *

 **Minku1812 :** Daebak!,, disini emosiku teromabng ambing, jadi serba salah,, selalu gak bisa ditebak,, pengakuan Kris tentang alasan Sehun ke london itu sukses bikin 'nyuuuuuttttt' dihati,, bikin mataku berkaca-kaca,,,,,,

hmm jadi gak bisa memilih kaisoo/hunsoo. disini tiap moment nya keren,,, bener Sehun orng lama memang gak adil rasanya kalo tiba-tiba ada orang baru yg mau menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua,,,, disisi lain Jongin dateng dan bisa bikin kyung ngerasa nyaman,,ah bener" spechless sama kata" Kris,, ff ini menghantuiku,,

penasarn dengan scene akhir, Jongin sepertinya panik dan ingin membawa kabur kyung.. aku tunggu lanjutannya, aku selalu berminat baca ff kamu dari wbs yg bikin aku suka sama baeksoo hihihi. Tengkyu ya :)

 _._

 _._

 _=hai kak minku1812^^, aduh kaka juga daebak! Yaampun emosi kaka terombang-ambing? Ahhh eotthokaji? Kaka gak papa kan? #apaini-_- iya, special aku jelasin kisah Sehun karena banyak yg bilang dia peganggu padahal dia baik #lirikSehun #pelukSehun_

 _yes, me too. Bingung ya milih siapa... ahh semoga moment mereka tetep keren ;') iya maka itu Sehun seperti tinkerbell, kalo aku ada pada posisi dia aku juga nyesek:') jadi untuk menghibur hunsoo shiper dan nasib hunna aku ingin membuka sifat Sehun yg nanti makin lama makin bikin jatuh hati #apaini-_-_

 _yabs, scene terakhir sudah terjawab di chap ini yeeee #ditabok ahh baca review yg suka cerita aku itu selalu bikin rasa lelah ngetik itu hilang #peluk ahh baeksoo ya? Hmm itu kisah yg ku bikin saat tau baekyeon dating, langsung ketik jadi dan sequelnya akhirnya baeksoo official heehehehe #ditabokJonginChanyeol_

 _Tengkyu very muchiiii review kakak bikin aku terharu dan terbang dan... ahh makaci kaaak #Hug {()} Love youuu!_

* * *

 **babyhunaa :** baby selalu suka summer trap! hunaa kasian TT_TT itu terkahir ada apa? lanjut ya ka soalnya aku suka dan ini cerita yg baby tunggu! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO :*

 _=hai babyhunaa ^^ aw aku jg selalu suka kamu yg imut baby~yaa, terharu... ff ku disukain :') iya hunna kasian ya #pelukSehun hmm ini sudah dilanjut ne~ XOXOXOXOXOXO pelukciumpelukcium juga ne~ makaci baby~yaa :* #kiss_

* * *

 **Hunaaa** : hmmm like i said before... i like both, but i feel pity for Sehun :'( i hope this is end with hunsoo, selalu depressed bacanya, seru! feel setiap pasangan dapet bikin tersentuh. untuk hunaa aku hampir menitikkan air mata, kasian banget, ga kuat kalo baca Sehun yg menderita, ayahnya jahat dan posisi dia zero banget.

baiklah aku panggil kamu lovy aja yaaa soalnya kamu masih muda 96line, sesuai yg aku bilang... untuk line segitu kamu keren selalu bisa mendeskripsikan kata perkata dengan feel yg gak amatir, selalu suka sama dialog mereka yg nyentuh. apalagi chap ini yg ngebolak-balik emosi... dan sukanya aku tuh walaupun chap ini rasanya sedih tapi gak kerasa karena diselipin humor juga:) Chanyeol selalu pembawa vitamin dicerita ini XD

aku malah setuju kalo kamu buat karakter kaisoo yg hard to get, malah kalo mereka berlovey dovey sekali kayak scene 'bangun tidur' aku langsung teriak sangking senengnya :* pokoknya aku selalu nunggu ff kamu! semoga lancar buat lanjutannya yaa :)

 _._

 _._

 _=anyeong kak Hunaaa^^, ohmygosh ur review almost make me cry :') yes me too, setiap kali aku nulis scene hunna itu selalu membawa kegalauan sendiri, setelah baca ulang bagian dia i always end up regret... but yeah, hunna it's main point for the plot.. hmm me too, i hope this happy ending even with hunsoo or kaisoo cause honestly i dont mind if this end up with two of them:') just wait idea for the ending..._

 _yes, call me lovy :* ahh 96line masih muda? kakak jg muda kok, omg omg aku terbang aku terbang aku terbang, tanggung jawab! Yaampun kakak reviewnya kenapa manis banget, No! Aku masih jauh dari kata 'keren' aku masih newbie, banyak author lain yg lebih pro... pendeskripsianku masih belum 'deep', bahasa aku biasa banget, kosa katanya masih kurang dan banyak bnget kak kekurangannya... hmm aku udah membolak-balikkan emosi? Yaampun kakak gak papa kan? #apaini-_-_

 _iya khusus Chanyeol memang sengaja dibikin pelebur cerita ini, soalnya kalo cerita ini serius dan mellow gitu bukan gaya aku... (soalnya aku gak bisa bikin ff sedih) huhuhu..._

 _aww finally ada yg setuju sama scene kaisoo yg hard to get dan tom jerry gitu, hmm kok kakak bisa tahu pikiran aku sih?! Aku memang sengaja buat moment lovey dovey mereka itu dikit" dulu biar natural gak cheessy dan sekalinya banyak biar feel nya kerasa.. ahh kakak hunnaaaaaa_

 _Makaci kak:* LOVE YOUUU! #HUG {()}_

* * *

 **KIM KAI** : DAISUKI DESU, LANJUTT

 _=Hai kim kai~san, doumo arigato gozaimazu, ini sudah dilanjut, ^^_

* * *

 **SunLightMoonStarSky** : ohhh tidak! ada apa? diakhir Jongin kenapa kak? apa yg kakak rencanain lagi?! kakak selalu bikin aku deg-degan, kak lovel aku jadi penasaran. ahh the best deh buat kak lovel (peluk,cium kak lovel) :*

 _=Adikk sunny! Anyeongg #BIGHUG oh no, hihihi aku buat kamu penasaran lagi yeyeyeye #dancebarengJongin kamu jg selalu bikin aku deg-degan utk baca review nya:') uhh kamu jg the best sunny~ya! Makaci yaa #peluk #ciumbasah upss_

* * *

 **kaisooyy :** njut njut njutt

 _=hai kaisooyy~nim^^ yabs sudah dilanjut :) makaciii ya #kiss_

* * *

 **Lovesoo :** Mudaa bget yaah 96 ~ Duuhh

 _=Hai Lovesoo~nim^^ ahh ada apa dengan 96line? Muda? aku dipanggil muda lovesoo~nim jg muda;') makaciiiii masih mau ninggalin jejak dan baca cerita ini nee~ #kiss_

* * *

 **kyung1225 :** Huaaaaa kai memperjuangkan banget Kyungsoo, mau dong punya pacar kayak gitu. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya rin

 _=hai kyung1225~nim^^ iya kai keren kan hihihi :) amin aku doain semoga dapet pacar kayak yg kamu mau :') iya sudah dilanjut, maaf ne kalo masih nunggu lama karena update nya lambat mian, aku udah berusaha cepet... :') Makaaaciii yaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **FafaSoo202 :** Uuugghhhttttttt! ya ampuun Di chapter ini,, ke banting2 perasaannya. Awal-awal senyum2 gaje karena moment kaisoo di pagi hari/? eh,, dateng Sehun TT_TT kan kasian Jongin di kata2in gitu. Trus itu apa? ada apa dengan Kyungsoo sampe Jongin ngajak Kyungsoo melarikan diri O_O Kyaaa! Fast update ka!

 _=Hai fafasoo202~nim^^ yaampun aku bikin perasaan kamu kebanting-banting :'( sakit gak? Sini aku sembuhin dengan chapter ini #ditabok iya moment kaisoo dipagi hari imut kah? hmmm dateng Sehun... hmm Sehun memang reseh #ditabokSehun tapi Sehun baik kok... kyaa sudah terjawab ne kenapa Jongin ngajak kaisoo 'escape' Makaciiiii yaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **Sofia Magdalena :** sebenernya Sehun kasian yh.. ayahnya matre gitu jadi terlibat perjanjian konyoll... uuu senneg deh soo udh mulai suka sama Jongin... next kak rin. .#hug

 _=ADIKKKK SOFIIEEE :* anyeongg ^^ #HUG iya Sehun kasian yah.. nasibnya seperti itu, ayahnya matre dan terlibat perjanjian hmm... #ditabokSehun, yeee Kyungsoo sudah mulai menampakan rasa 'pink pink' ke Jonginiee hihihihi, makaci yaaaaaa sofie, maaf belum bisa bales bbm/pm yaaa, jangan marah nee~ #hug #kiss :* {()}_

* * *

 **overdokai :** baru baca ff ini dan wow menarik bgt. sayangnya kok gue sebel bgt ya baca hunkaisoo :/ palagi bnyakmoment hunsoo krna saya kaisoo hard shipper. tp mending lha drpd sekai, tmbh jijik. wkawka. jd kmu ga janji ngasi kaisoo lovey dovey ni? huh, kecewa diriku :((((( apa ini tdk berakhir dgn kaisoo? kecewa lg deh, bye bye :(((((

.

 _=hai overdokai~nim^^, huhuhu semoga masih menarik ne~ :'), ada apa dengan hunkaisoo mereka imut kok huhuhu, iya aku berusaha adil buat moment hunsoo dan kaisoo... mian kalo ternyata menurut kamu kebanyakan hunsoo nya huhuhu, hmmm semoga dichap ini moment kaisoo nya banyak ne~ maaf kalo moment kaisoo enggak sesuai harapan kamu yaa :'( iya style kaisoo disini kayak tom & jerry sekalinya berlovey dovey juga gak akan bertahan lama :') aku saranin baca sugar pie karena disana kaisoo nya lovey dovey full fuffl terkdaang aku gak nyangka bisa bikin fic cheessy itu #curhat _

_Kyaaa jangan kecewa ne~ hmmm aku belum nentuin ini berakhir sama siapa... ditunggu aja yaa, huhuhuhu makaci yaaaaaaa #kiss jagan bye bye tapi see you hihihi :)_

* * *

 **kimdoadheL** : kesian amat si Sehun, nanti ada luhan gak? bwt ngehibur Sehun. gw kasian ma dia, lanjoot, next

 _=hai adhel~nim^^ Sehun nasib nya sial banget di ff ini ... hmmm tunggu aja luhan nyaa, aku masih menunggu luhan bersedia menandatangani kontrak di ff ini #ditabok iya sudah dilanjut, maaf ne kalo masih nunggu lama karena update nya lambat tapi, aku udah berusaha cepet... :') Makaaaciii yaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **Uchiha Annie** : o-ow, ada apa ini?

 _=Hai uchiha annie~ni^^ o-ow ada apa ini, ada apa #ditabok, hmm sudah terjawab kan 'ada apa' nya di chap ini. makaci yaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **Misslah :** Oke

 _=Hai misslah~nim^^ oke (?) oke juga... makaci yaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **soosoocutie92** : Ceritua serru bgt, Aku ssampai mewek kasian Sehun, Tapi akuu lebih dukung kaisoo, Thank semngat ya author. Aku pnsaran ma Jongin ada apa?

 _._

 _._

 _=hai soosoocutie92~nim^^, ahh kyaaa semoga ceritaya tetep seru dan sesuai harapan :) , aku juga mewek kalo bikin bagian Sehun yg sedih sedih gitu ;( enggak tega nistain dia disini... #lirikSehun #pelukSehun #ditabok..._

 _ahhhh tidaaaak aku dipanggil author #pout, aku 96line unnie 92line ya? Kalo iya unnie bisa manggil aku adik/lovy/lovel/rin :') iya dichap ini sudah terjawab ada apa dengan Jongin.. makaci yaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **daneswr** : Sukaaaaaaa. Semoga ttp jadinya sama Jongin aja ya si soo :3 Btw aku dr kmrn susah mau review karna operator aku ngeblok situs ini, jd nggak bisa buat review tp bisa buat baca. Kan aneh coba. Ini bisa review karna pake wifi -_- Anyway aku selalu tunggu cerita kamu loh. Fast update lg ya~~~

 _._

 _=hai daneswr~nim^^ ahhh aku juga sukaaaaaaa kamu #apaini-_- semoga masih tetep suka sama cerita ini ya, mian kalo ceritanya terkadang gak sesuai harapan :') , iya aku juga sama kayak kamu bahkan kalo buka di laptop kalo gak make aplikasi anonymos, ffnet gak bisa kebuka karena diblok operator nya, hmmm anyway love you... kamu ngehargain aku dengan review sampe segitunyaa... terharu :') iya tetep tungguin cerita gak seberapa aku ini ya~ yabs sudah dilanjut, maaf ne kalo masih nunggu lama karena update nya lambat mian, aku udah berusaha cepet... :') Makaaaciii yaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **jihanowl7** : lanjuttttt fast update lagu juseyoooooooo

 _=hai jihanowl7~nim^^ iya sudah dilanjut, maaf ne kalo masih nunggu lama karena update nya lambat... mian, aku udah berusaha cepet... demi semua readers :') Makaaaciii yaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **lee kaisoo** : Sehunnya romantis sih, tp kesel pas dia ngomong jahat ke Jongin. seolah2 dia pemiliknya Kyungsoo, lagian secara ga langsung dia jg nyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam bahaya sih.. pls pls pls ini akhirnya harus kaisoo. ga tega kalo Kyungsoo ama yg lain. kasian Jongin :"""

 _._

 _=hai lee kaisoo~nim^^ Sehunnya romantis tapi dia nyebelin ya... hmhmmm dia memang bikin kesel sih #ditabok ughhh Sehun gak jahat kok dia baik, dia Cuma gak suka kalo orang baru deketin kyung yg udah bertahun-tahun deket sama hunaa #lirikSehun #pelukSehun kkkk ahhh sebenernya aku belum mutusin akhirnya kyung sama siapa... berakhir happy atau sad :'( #ditabok, hmmm makaci udah mau ngikutin cerita ini ne, mian kalo terkadang ceritanya gak sesuai harapan ya, Makaaaciii yaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **sakura under the rain12 :** Jadi kangen 'crazy' kan... haah itu ada apaan deh? dudu mau diajak kawin lari apa yah sama Jongin?

 _=Hai kakak sakura under the rain12^^, huhuhu aku juga jadi kangen crazyyy :') hahaha sebenernya Jongin pingin banget langsung ngajak nikah kyungie tapi akunya bikin ceritanya malah beda #ditabokJongin, udah terjawab kan ka di chapter ini ada apa dengan Jongin dan kyungie :) semoga kakak masih setia baca cerita gak seberapa ini ne~ makaci yaaaaaaa kak #kiss_

* * *

 **ExoL123 :** Author-nim chap depan banyakin KaiSoonya yak.. Walopun alasan Sehun itu bisa dibilang romantis tapi entah kenapa aku lebih nyesek kalo pas scene Jongin di buat tidak berkutik oleh omongan Sehun..

 _=Hai ExoL123, tidaaaak jangan apanggil aku authornim #pout aku 96line bisa dipanggil lovy/lovel/unnie/adik/kakak :) semoga chap ini kaisoo moment udah banyak ne~ mian kalo kaisoo momnet nya gak sesuai harapan :'), hmmm Sehun~nie memang menyebalkan ya #ditabokSehun ahh jgn kesel sama Sehun yaa dia baik kok hehehe #lirikSehun, makaci neee #kiss_

* * *

 **overdyosoo :** aaaaaaakkkh banyakin kaisoo nya. banyakin. banyakin! hahahahahha. kaisoo hard shipper nih wkwkwkkwkwkwkwkw. waduhh ada apaan tuh si Jongin kok khawatir bgt kyknya? ditnggu nextnyaaaaa

 _=hai overdyosoo~nim^^ aaaakkkhhh semoga ini udah banyak yaa, mian kalo kaisoo moment nya gak sesuai harapan :') hihihi, aku juga kaisoo shipper #highfive kkkk, iya sudah terjawab kan ya dichap ini knapa Jongin khawatir... makaciii yaaaaaa #kiss_

* * *

 **choidebwookyung1214 :** YAAA BENAARR! KABUR AJA KALIAN. HUE HUE HUE

 _=Hai choidebwookyung1214~nim^^, IYA AKHIRNYA MEREKA KABURRR YEEEEE! Hihihi:p makaci yaaaaa, tetep ikutin ini ya #kiss_

* * *

 **jongdisoo :** Senengnya malming ditemenin otp tersayang :') yeeeeeaaa, Fast update pleaseeeee :'(

 _=hai jongdisoo~nim^^, senengnya dapet review dari semua readers tersayang aku :') yeeeeaaa makaci yaaaaaa #kiss aku udah usahain ini fast update, huhuhu maaf kalo ternyata masih bikin kamu nunggu karena terhalang waktu aku nee~ #hug {()}_

* * *

 **anaknya chansoo :** lanju lanjut lanjut... rin... dumb ace di lanjut sih.. ok ok ok...

 _._

 _=hai anaknya chansoo^^, iya sudah dilanjut enjoy it ne~, hmm untuk dumb ace masih stengah jalan, kalo aku boleh jujur... aku lagi 'stuck' karena ada beberapa chansoo shipper yg bikin mood ku jelek, rasanya sakit kalo pengen ngetik terussss... mereka terkdang tidak menghargai aku, hhuhuhu maaf ne :'( aku jadi curhat kan, soalnya bener" trauma kalo mau nulis chansoo lagi, mereka itu enggak mengkritik tapi... ah sudahlah lupakan._

 _kalo mood ku udah kembali aku lanjutin kok:) #wishme, sebelumnya aku pingin fokus ke satu fict sampe ini end dulu, mian ne~ T_T sini aku kirim Chanyeol biar kamu enggak marah atau kecewa atau kesel sama aku:') percayalah aku juga pengen ngelanjutin itu karena idenya banyak banget:') #Chanyeolpelukkamu {()}_

 _Makaci yaa apresiasinya yg masih mau menunggu dan baca ff biasa aku:') #kiss_

* * *

 **DKSlovePCY** : Kakak konfliknya tambah banyaakk.. Bikin pusiiinggg...cepetan update ya.. Tapi ni ff endingnya kaisoo kan? Kaisoo ya pliisss harus kaisoo lah karna aku lagi kobam moment kaisoo yg bejibun ama sweet bgtt..*kibarbenderaKaisooshipper

 _._

 _._

 _=Hai DKSlovePCY^^, huhuhu konfliknya nambah banyak ya? Mianhaee T_T ini bikin pusing yaa, sini aku suruh Chanyeol nyembuhin pusing kamu yaa, tunggu aja nanti dia dateng terus meluk kamu ne~ #apaini -_- huhu ini endingnya kaisoo gak ya? Aku belum nentuin ini ending kaisoo, happy end atau sad end:') semoga dichap ini kaisoo moment nya sesuai harapan nya (walaupun masih hard to get) makaci neeee~ #kiss_

* * *

 **Love9394kaisoo :** Datangkan Luhan unnie~yaaa~~ t.t Cuman pengen lihat Kaisoo moment saja... t.t, Tapi tetep keren kok.. Semangat ngelanjutin unnie... Buat Kaisoo moment lebih banyak ya unnie...

 _=Hai Love9394Kaisoo^^ huhuhu iya tunggu aja luhan nyaa ya t.t, iya kaisoo moment nya udah lumayan banyak kan ya, iya kan? Iya kan? #ditabok :') aminn semoga ini masih keren T_T, ahh makaci banyak semangat nyaa, tengkyuuuuuu {()} #kiss_

* * *

 **ununjang89** : Yawoooh... (o) Knp?

Ada apa? Yak... Ada apa? Kenapa? #-_-

Huhuhuhuhu...TT

Noona salah faham lg sama Hunnie~

Mian... :'( Next

 _._

 _=KAKAK UNUNNN #HUG ^^ ahh love you banget sama kakak, review kakak tuh selalu bikin aku terharu dan selalu bikin aku ketawa :p hihihi_

 _Yaaampun kakak kenapa? Kakak kenapa kak? Kenapa #ikut-ikutankenapa, sudah terjawab kan ya kak di chapter ini kalo hunsoo pengen married dan kai bawa kabur kyungie :') ah iya Sehunnya ngambek kemarin karena banyak yg salah paham sama dia makanya aku bikin penjelasan nyaa, walau tetep masih banyak yg bilang Sehun nyebelin kekeke :p udah nasib Sehun si ya #lirikSehun #dilemparSehun_

 _Ahh pokoknya bunch of tengkish kakak unun, I LOVE YOU :* {()}_

 _Jet'aime #wink *saranghaebbuing *shootinglove hehehe ikutan kayak kakak , XOXO:* {()}_

* * *

 **NopwillineKaiSoo :** aku ngga bakal nambah2in laporan typo. karena aku super cinta sama kamu yg bener2 dedikasiin ceritamu ke readernyaa *smooch *smooch

awww aku semakin tergugah sama kaisoo..Kyungsoo udah mulai menyadari eksistensi Jongin di hidupnya. i'm so sorry for hunna, kisahnya disini sedih banget.. semoga ntar luhan bakal muncul buat mengisi kekosongan oseh yaaa, kira2 apa yg bikin duo cowok ganteng mendadak panik? so, jadi mbak kyungs diajak kawin lari? omaigaahhhh abaanggg Jonginnn aku juga mauuuu wkwkwkwkw :3

jangan muntah ato mual ya baca review aku. aku lagi konslet mau sidang proposal skripsi besok senin. antara sedih2 gimana gitu. thanks, updatemu bener2 buatku terhibur dan merasakan malming yg hambar di beberapa minggu2 sibuk proskrip. thankyouuu yaaa

updatemu ditunggu, kasih aku kaisoo moment yg banyaak banget yg ngga penuh sama caci-maki-pertengkaran, tapi penuh dengan kefrustasian bang Jongin dan perasaan mbak Kyungsoo yg tergugah buat menenangkan mas Jongin.. buat jadi penghiburku setelah menghadapi dosen penguji. Kkkk, Maaf yaa aku jadi curhat kkkk anyway, thanks again :) :* ({})

.

.

 _hai kakak Nopwillinekaisoo #BIGHUG aahhhh aku jg super cinta sama kakak *smooch *Smooch review kakak panjang banget dan aku terharuuuuu TT_TT huhuhuhu._

 _aww aku jg kalo nulis moment kaisoo tergugah utk bikin adegan enggak-enggak(?) ;p, kyungie menyadari Jongin secara perlahan-lahan, semoga aja natural... biar enggak cheessy kayak di sugar pie kekeke :p, aku jg selalu nyesek kalo ngetik bagian hunna :'( huhuhu iya tunggu aja buat hannie yang muncul dengan cara yang tepat yaaa :), yaampun kyung diajak kawin lari? Hahaha Jongin mau nya seperti itu tapi aku bikinnya beda yaa #mian_V_

 _aku enggak bakal muntah ato mual baca review kakak, malah aku bahagia {()} hihihi, yaampun yaampun kakak sidang proskip?! Hah?! Yaampun kak! AHHH KAKAK UDAH PROSKIP! SEMOGA HASILNYA BAGUS KAK! AKU MENDOAKANNYAA~ wahh beberapa tahun lagi aku kayak kakak dong ya... hmhm SEMANGAT KAKAK! #LemparJongin #lemparSehun #lemparChanyeol #lemparanakEXO buat nyemangatin kakak :p_

 _semoga update aku kali ini bisa membawa kebahagiaan (?) buat kakak ya, biar ngerefresh otak kakak :* maaf kan aku jika adegan kaisoo diatas 'absurd' banget dan chapter ini aneh banget ya kak :'(_

 _hmmm kita tunggu aja bagaimana cara Jongin memetik hati kyungie hihihi #kibarbenderaKAISOO #DitendangSehun, ah iya yaaa masih ada Sehun yg nasibnya masih belum aku tentuin:'(_

 _ahh gak papa kak aku siap mendengarkan hehehe :p, LOVE YOU KAK! Bunch of tengkishh *smooch #XOXO :* {()}_

* * *

 **Kim88 :** Lanjut unnie... penasaran kata" Jongin pas part terakhir. Pasti ada yg terjadi... Fast update unnie..

 _=Anyeong kim88^^ keke rasa penasarannya udah kejawab kan dichap ini:') iyaaa makaci yaa^^ #kiss_

* * *

 **CuteSoo93:** Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jongin panik? Lanjuuut

 _=Anyeong unnie Cutesoo93^^, eughhh udah kejawab kan ya di chap ini kenapa Jongin panik:) iya sudah dilanjut unnie, maaf ne kalo masih nunggu lama karena update nya lambat mian, tapi aku udah berusaha cepet... :') Makaaaciii yaaaaa unnie #kiss_

* * *

 **hnana:** kasian sih sama Sehun tapi pro banget ke kaisoo hehe, makasih loooh lovel udh ngeluangin waktunya buat nulis, selalu suka sama cerita dan pembawaan bahasanya

 _=annyeong hnana~nim^^, aku jg kasian sama hunna #pelukSehun hehe kaisoo itu sesuatu ya, yaampun rasanya dikasih ucapan makaci itu bikin usaha aku terbayar dengan harga mahal :') aku juga makaci karena unnie masih mau baca fanfic ini:') semoga unnie (maaf kalo salah) selalu suka jg sama ceritanya dan bahasanya #aminnn #kiss_

* * *

 **vionaaaH** : Ah gamau tau pokoknya harus kaisoo titik gapake puspa/? buat skinshio kaisoo lebih wow lagi dong kak wkwk biarin aja lah Sehunnya siapa suruh suka ama tunangan org wks, btw ini aku baru pertama review pdhl udh baca dariawal eh apa pernah review?ah entahlah soalnya pas tau ini ada hunsoonya jadi gimana gitu wkww mian mian, ditunggu fast updatenya xoxo

 _=Anyeong VionaaaH~nim^^ ah gamau tau juga pokoknya km harus tetep baca fanfic ini #ditabok, skinship kaisoo yg wow bagaimana? Ajarkan aku, aku gak ngerti hehehe :p uhhh, kkeke iya siapa suruh ya Sehun suka sama tunangan orang #DilemparSehun, hayoo pas tau ini ada hunsoo nya jadi gimana? Gimana apanya hayoo wkwkw , makaci yaa ^^ #kiss_

* * *

 **R110898** : argh! aku terharu pas baca perngorbanan Sehun buat kyungㅠㅠ unnie dirimu jjang bgt mainin emosi readerssemoga luhan cepet muncul biar Sehunnie gk kelamaan makan hati hehe. keep writing. fast update. next chap unnie

 _=Anyeong R110898~nim^^ Argh! Kalo baca review pasti kamu yg pertama muncul #hug, Kamu jg bikin aku terharu karena review nya :') yaampun yaampun yaampun aku udah mainin emosi readers? Yaampun #dilempar iya tunggu aja smoga luhan mau menerima kontrak main di ff ini ya :') #apaini. iya sudah dilanjut, maaf ne kalo masih nunggu lama karena update nya lambat... mian tapi aku udah berusaha cepet... :') Makaaaciii yaaaaa #kiss_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _8.270 word... hmm panjang ya hihihi._

 _I LOVE YOU ALL {()}_


	12. Chapter 12 : A Thousand Miles

**Summer Trap 12**

 **'A Thousand Miles'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** A Thousan Miles – Boyce Avenue

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

"Hei." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin, melihat pria itu yang sedang mengemudikan mobil, melihat wajah serius Jongin yang mengebut gila-gilaan agar mereka bisa kabur, memastikan jika kepergian mereka tidak diikuti siapapun.

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi Jongin dari samping, melihat cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajah Jongin yang terbias dari jendela, seolah menambah keindahan itu, Kim Jongin terlihat mempesona untuk alasan yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Sudah sekitar 30 menit dirimu membawaku kabur serta memendekkan umurku karena kecepatan ini, jadi... sekarang beritahu aku. Tujuan kita." Jongin mengedipkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo disampingnya, memilah kata-kata itu dan berakhir pada dirinya yang terlihat bingung dan sialnya Kyungsoo menangkap ekspresi diwajah itu.

Kyungsoo mengumpat. "Benar, aku memang bodoh memilih kabur bersamamu." Gumamnya.

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku bisa mendengarmu bodoh." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi dan Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"apa?"

"Tujuan kita." Ketusnya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan dengan matanya yang terlihat sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo terkikik geli untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dimengertinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya, menoleh sejenak memastikan bahwa gadis disampingnya ini sedang waras atau tidak mengalami gangguan otak karena kecepatan mobilnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan gadis itu masih tertawa disamping Jongin.

"Sial sekali, aku membawa orang sakit jiwa bersamaku." Ketus Jongin tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo yang menahan tawanya. "atau kau kehabisan obatmu." Jongin melirik gadis itu yang malah tertawa semakin kencang disampingnya mendengar ucapannya, Jongin menaikkan alisnya, melihat wajah gadis itu yang begitu bahagia dan anehnya, Jongin malah tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersyukur jika kau bisa terus tertawa seperti itu." Jongin melepaskan satu tangannya, melirik kearah gadis itu sebentar dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo walau fokusnya tetap dijalan.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo memekik kesal ketika rambutnya diacak-acak oleh pria itu, menghindarinya dan menahan tangan Jongin untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya yang sudah terlihat sangat berantakkan.

"Kau membuat rambutku seperti rambut nenek sihir!" serunya, dan kini Jongin yang tertawa, begitu lepas saat menoleh kesampingnya memperlihatkan Kyungsoo dengan rambut berantakkannya dan wajah imut menggemaskan itu.

"hahaha kau lucu sekali! Astaga... Kau seperti zombie wanita!"

Kyungsoo mengumpati Jongin, dirinya merapihkan rambutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, menyisirnya seperti orang bodoh karena perbuatan Jongin, memilih menutup telinganya dari tawa Jongin yang seperti nyamuk memekakan telinga.

"Aishhh, dasar pria sialan!" rutuk Kyungsoo karena Jongin masih menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut itu. dirinya kemudian menyeringai dengan cepat tangannya menangkap tangan Jongin berniat untuk balas dendam dengan menggigit tangan itu.

Jongin yang melihat hanya tersenyum, lalu gerakkan cepatnya membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan bola mata saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah berada digenggaman tangan bebas Jongin. Saling bertaut dan bodohnya tubuhnya seperti tidak bisa bergerak karena hal itu.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghangat, ketika tangan besar Jongin mengenggamnya begitu lembut, menariknya pada keanehan sesaat yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Kyungsoo~ya," ucapan Jongin mengalun ditelinganya, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Dia sedikit terpana saat sekejap melihat mata pria itu menatapnya serius, dan kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut pria itu, berhasil membuat tubuhnya meremang, tidak bisa mengendalikkan reaksi tubuhnya dengan benar seperti biasanya. "Senang akhirnya bisa 'kabur' berdua, bersamu."

.

.

.

...

"Kita dikejar 3 pihak, kalau kau tahu. Aku mengingatkamu takut jika kau lupa." Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dan dirinya mengerjap, Bukannya memperlihatkan emosi terkejut atau apapun itu wajah Jongin malah terlihat datar, masih mengemudikan mobilnya, memfokuskan kecepatan mobilnya yang menjadikan jalan kota _london_ menjadi arena balap.

Kim Jongin, seolah-olah melepaskan _'stress_ ' nya melampiaskan nya dengan meninggalkan mobil-mobil lain dibelakangnya, bahkan dirinya sudah tidak memperdulikan lampu merah atau apapun itu, karena sekarang yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah, kabur jauh-jauh dari hotel.

"Dikejar oleh pihakku, pihakmu dan ... Sehun." Jelas Kyungsoo menerawang pikiriannya dan gadis itu menelan rasa sesak saat nama Sehun keluar dari mulutnya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi karena kekacauan yang dibuatnya dan Jongin saja sudah membuatnya pusing setengah mati, dan fakta tentang Sehun... entah kenapa menambah beratus rasa sesaknya.

Rasanya sangat aneh, meninggalkan Sehun... memilih lari dari masalahnya, bukannya meluruskan itu dirinya malah memilih melarikan diri, menjadi pengecut. Dan Sehun... dia takut jika ada yang terjadi dengannya. Dirinya sudah tahu sejak awal, sejak Sehun menyapanya dihotel, pria itu memperlihatkan penampilan berbeda, melihat tubuh pria itu yang terbalut jas sempurna, menangkap ada keanehan yang tidak diketahuinya dari pria itu.

Sekarang, saat berita tentang pernikahan nya dan Sehun didengarnya... kejanggalan itu makin aneh, merasuk kedadanya dan meninggalkan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Sehun. seribu pertanyaan masuk kedalam otaknya dan sialnya dirinya tetap tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa, Oh Sehun tahu dengan jelas jika dirinya membenci hubungan terikat, Sehun yang dikenalnya hampir 10 tahun itu pun tahu jika pria itu membenci perusahan, mengingat berita tentang 68% saham Oh. Corp yang berganti menjadi namanya, hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya pada hatinya.

Hatinya semakin berat hanya mengingat Sehun, dan sialnya ada ketakutan tersendiri yang tidak bisa ditolaknya ketika memikirkan hal terburuk dari dugaannya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Jongin bertanya, dan ketika dia menoleh kearah gadis itu dadanya berdenyut, tahu dengan jelas jika gadis itu mengkhawatirkan Sehun, dan sialnya dia tidak bisa menerima hal itu, hatinya menolak logikanya sendiri jika Sehun masih membayangi gadis itu.

Fokusnya menjadi terbagi saat ini, dia tidak bisa menjadi egois jika menyangkut perasaan gadis itu, dia paham... Sehun lebih dahulu mengenal gadis itu selama hampir 10 tahun, dan sialnya dia selalu takut dengan kenyataan itu, memperlihatkan begitu jelas jika Jongin tidak sebanding dengan Sehun, bahwa Sehun lebih unggul darinya, bahwa pria itu lebih mengenalnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Dia selalu berharap bahwa pertemuan kesekian mereka akan berjalan dengan baik, mengikis satu persatu tembok itu. Berpikir bahwa dia akan bisa memperlakukan gadis itu dengan selayaknya dan membuang semua sikap mengesalkan dan ketus yang dia tunjukkan untuk gadis itu. Walaupun begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa membuat gadis ini kesal adalah permainan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah dirinya berada dalam situasi yang salah, seolah-olah dirinya menjadi pihak ketiga antara gadis itu dan Sehun, dirinya berharap jika kabur bersama gadis itu dapat memudarkan Sehun dihati itu, Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan yang dibayangkannya.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya." Kyungsoo menatap jalanan didepannya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Menyadarkan Jongin pada pikirannya.

"Hampir 10 tahun mengenalnya, baru sekarang aku merasakan hal aneh yang belum pernah kukenal sekalipun, membawaku pada kekhawatiran tersendiri, Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menyangkut dirinya." lirihnya.

Jongin menahan himpitan aneh dalam dadanya, seolah ucapan Kyungsoo menyentak keberadaannya, membandingkannya dengan Sehun.

"Aku mengerti." Jongin tersenyum lirih, "Ikatan 10 tahun bersama." Jongin menahan mati-matian kenyataan itu.

"Kau dan Sehun... kalian sangat dekat." Kyungsoo menegang ketika ucapan Jongin menusuk telinganya.

"Tapi, bisa tidak kau mengizinkan aku menjadi sepertinya? ah tidak... bukan sepertinya, hanya cukup memberikan celah sedikit untukku. Membiarkanku masuk sehingga aku bisa dengan pelan-pelan meraihmu. Permintaanku tidak banyak kan?" tanya Jongin dan gadis itu masih diam tidak bisa menanggapi ucapan Jongin, masih memilih mengatur detak jantungnya bahwa apa yang didengarnya tentang permintaan Jongin mengingatkannya pada kejadian di lift hotel.

 _"Kau pernah mempertimbangkan perasaanku? Tidak? Yang ada di otakmu hanya dia saja, kan? Bagaimana priamu bisa bahagia, bagaimana kau bisa terus bersamanya, tanpa memikirkan berapa banyak rasa sakit yang aku terima atas perbuatanmu, Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Kyungsoo~ya. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap adil. Kau mempertimbangkan dia. Bagaimana kalau kau juga mulai mempertimbangkan aku?"_

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat kata-kata Jongin meluap diingatannya.

"Jadi, aku boleh berharap kan?" tanya Jongin kembali, sialnya dampak ucapan itu begitu kuat menerpa Kyungsoo, sehingga gadis itu tanpa disadarinya sendiri mengangguk pelan, tidak memperdulikan penolakkan karena sekujur tubuhnya seolah merealisasikan apa yang ada didalam hatinya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 _"Siapun yang melihat gadis dipoto ini, kalian bisa menghubungi nomor yang tertera, perusahaan Hyundai gorup dan Oh corp akan memberikan sejumlah uang bagi yang menemuka_ KLIK."_

"Sayembara membawa Kyungsoo pada ku." ketus Sehun pelan setelah mematikan televisi. Memilih melempar remote tv, kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya.

Semenit kemudian Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kasar, masih memandangi televisi yang dilihatnya seolah sedang mengasihani dirinya dan hal itu membuat Sehun kesal.

"Kau juga sedang mengejekku kan?" lirihnya. Lama memandangi televisi tersebut , dan akhirnya sadar, Sehun berdecak menggelengkan kepalanya, yaampun ditinggalkan Kyungsoo belum sehari saja hampir membuatnya tidak waras apalagi selama nya? Sial, memikirkannya saja Sehun sudah berjengit.

"aku tahu aku memang menyedihkan." Gumamnya, bagun dari sofa menyeret langkahnya sendiri menuju jendela hotel, melirik _gorden_ putih yang melayang-layang, menampilkan hari cerah di london yang sialnya terlihat gelap dipandangannya.

Seharusnya dia mengejar Kyungsoo, bukannya berdiam diri mengasihani diri. Dirinya tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah hal terbodoh, secara tidak langsung dirinya mengirim gadis itu untuk jatuh bersama Jongin tapi apa yang bisa dia buat jika ternyata kakinya sudah melemas.

Sehun seolah sedang terenggut, dia merasa sangat asing sekarang, aneh rasanya saat tubuhnya tidak bisa difungsikan sesuai kendali otaknya, seolah tubuhnya menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengejar gadis itu, membawa gadis itu pulang, kembali ketempat yang tepat. Disisinya, bersamanya bukan yang lain.

Dirinya tidak tahu jika akan kembali kehilangan Kyungsoo, dan anehnya rasanya masih sama saat pertama kali dirinya terpisah dengan gadis itu, seolah pelatihannya selama ini tidak membuahkan hasil maksimal malah makin parah.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia tidak akan mungkin melepaskan gadis itu sekejap saja saat mengingat perjuangannya selama 10 tahun untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Dirinya sementara ini sedang menstabilkan tubuh, hati, dan perasaannya. Untuk saat ini... dia terlihat sangat lemah, dan dia tidak mau membuat gadis itu cemas karena keadaannya, alih-alih mengejar Kyungsoo dirinya memilih diam ditempat.

Dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa sedikit waktu untuk meregenerasi rasa syoknya, dirinya masih mengatur perasaannya karena Sehun tahu, bahwa apa yang terjadi pagi ini saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersama, hati gadis itu sudah diketuk oleh Jongin.

Fakta itu semakin membawa keterpurukkannya, terlalu takut dengan akhir yang didapatnya.

Maka dari itu sekarang ini, Sehun sedang menata topengnya, dia tidak mau terlihat begitu rapuh, karena untuk kali ini... hanya kali ini saja, Sehun mengizinkan dirinya sendiri terlihat sebagai lelaki paling lemah didunia, menyendirikan tubuhnya dari semua orang, memilih terlihat rapuh seorang diri, tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat ini karena rasanya begitu sulit bagi Sehun untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Setelah dapat kembali membangun topeng nya, menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitnya dia berjanji, barulah dia akan mengejar Kyungsoo, menyambutnya... dan siap menerima konsekuensi terburuknya.

"Aku harap hujan turun sangat lebat."

.

.

.

...

Jongin menepikan mobilnya disebuah toko pakaian terkenal dengan _brand_ ternama, melepaskan _seatbell_ nya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, dirinya kemudian melihat kesampingnya, gadis itu sedang memandangi nya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik.

Jongin mengedikan dagunya ke toko pakaian didepannya.

"Membeli beberapa baju, kita tidak sempat membawa baju, Jadi lebih baik membelinya." Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ucapan santai Jongin.

"Kau ingin menggali kubur hah? Kau tidak tahu ya... pasti berita tentang kita telah disiarkan diseluruh negeri."

"Kau kira aku bodoh huh?!" ketus Jongin membuka dashboard mobilnya, mengambil sesuatu didalamnya kemudian memperlihatkan kaca mata hitam dan topi yang diambilnya, menjulurkannya kearah gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit, dan Jongin berdecak.

"Penyamaran, sudahlah pakai saja atau aku yang memakaikannya?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengambil topi dan kaca mata hitam itu cepat, masih menatap benda-benda tersebut lalu beralih kearah Jongin yang sudah memakai 'penyamaran' yang katanya bisa menyamarkannya tapi dirinya bahkan masih bisa mengenali wajah Jongin.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan caranya otakmu bekerja." Cibir Kyungsoo pada Jongin, dirinya memandangi toko tersebut dan mendesah.

"Kita pasti akan ketahuan!" Serunya, Jongin menggeleng, memilih mengambil topi dan kaca mata hitam dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu memakaikannya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak akan, percaya padaku." Ucap Jongin sembari memakaikan kaca mata hitam pada Kyungsoo, membenarkan letak rambut gadis itu, sedikit tersenyum saat dirinya mengingat betapa dia menyukai mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. Jongin membawa anak rambut gadis itu kebelakang telinganya, tanpa tahu Kyungsoo sedang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, merasakan sentuhan kulit tangan Jongin pada wajahnya, melihat jari-jari panjang Jongin merapihkan rambutnya, mengelus kepalanya sehingga dia tidak menyadari jika kini Jongin menatap mata gadis itu.

Jongin menahan napasnya sendiri saat dia menyadari wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, dirinya tidak sadar jika harus mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memakaikan topi dikepala gadis itu, alih-alih melakukannya Jongin malah terbius dengan rambut gadis itu, dirinya malah merapihkannya dengan lembut, dan mata gadis yang kini ditatapnya sedang mencerminkan dirinya yang membatu karena kejadian ini, 2 detik kemudian Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya, memilih melempar topi kearah gadis itu, karena dia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir gadis itu.

Jongin berdehem.

"Kau punya tangan kan?! Kau bisa memakainya sendiri." Kyungsoo langsung memasang topi itu masih kaget dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"A-apa katamu! kau sendiri yang berniat memakaikannya." Racau Kyungsoo disamping Jongin, masih mengatur detak jantungnya.

"jadi, kau berharap agar aku yang memakaikannya huh?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah Jongin, melihat wajah pria itu yang sedang menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Siapa yang bilang!?"

"Kau yang bilang barusan."

"Ish, cepatlah keluar. Atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan topi sialan ini." Jongin terkekeh saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil cepat-cepat. Memilih mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari mobil, lihatlah bahkan gadis itu sudah lupa tentang 'penolakan mati-matian' nya untuk membeli beberapa baju.

.

.

.

...

 _"Any person who saw this girl , you can call the number listed , the company Hyundai gorup and Oh corp will give some money to those who fi_"_

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang sedang membayar beberapa baju yang sudah mereka beli, dirinya menegang saat layar _LCD_ ditoko tersebut sedang menampilkan berita tentang dirinya, sial! Kyungsoo merutuk saat beberapa pelayan mulai memperhatikannya walau secara tidak terang-terangan.

Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa gadis disampingnya ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan pelayan tersebut, dirinya membayar cepat-cepat belanjaan mereka dengan beberapa lembar uang yang sudah disiapkannya, memilih cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat ini sebelum pelayan tersebut mengetahui jika yang ada dalam berita sialan itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengambil bungkusan belanjaan mereka, mencari letak telapak tangan Kyungsoo, mengenggamnya erat, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Kyungsoo memilih mengikuti Jongin, merasakan genggaman hangat Jongin menuntunnya untuk keluar dari toko tersebut, membawanya pergi dan masuk kedalam mobil cepat.

"Kau tidak papa?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo, memastikan keadaan gadis itu. "Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo, mengamati matanya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak berbohong, syukurlah." Ucapnya sambil mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area toko.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau mengucapkannya seolah aku selalu berbohong."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya." Jongin kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau memang selalu berbohong padaku." Jongin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa... karena aku sekarang mulai mengerti disaat kau berbohong atau tidak."

"Huh?" Jongin memilih tidak menatap wajah yang pastinya sekarang sedang menampilkan keimutan diluar batas, bisa-bisa jika dirinya memaksa melihat ekspresi itu dirinya bisa memberhentikan mobil dan lama-lama menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kau bisa membedakan saat aku berbohong atau tidak?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya, penasaran dengan ucapan Jongin dan jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

"Yak! Jauhkan tubuhmu!" Jongin memberi peringatan agar gadis itu tidak semakin dekat padanya, karena dia takut hal itu menambah bebannya dalam mengemudi, bukannya tidak senang, dia hanya sedang menjaga kontrol dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya, "Jadi, sekarang beritahu jawaba_."

"Kau sekarang mulai menanyakan hal tentang dirimu dariku ya?"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya saat Jongin memotong ucapannya. "A-apa katamu?" tanya nya kaku.

"Kau-mulai-tertarik-tentang-posisimu -didalam-diriku."

Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya, ketika ucapan Jongin yang terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya dan juga satu persatu kata diucapkan pria itu dengan spasi yang semakin menegaskannya.

" _Imposible!_ " Jongin menangkap kata-kata Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum.

"Mau taruhan denganku tidak?"

Kyungsoo memilih memandangi pemandangan kota london dari pada melihat Jongin disetiap menitnya karena dirinya sedang menolak rasa aneh dihatinya.

"Tidak mau." Ketusnya.

"Kau pasti akan mengucapkan hal aneh-aneh lagi." lanjut Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin.

"Pikiranmu dangkal sekali..." balas Jongin, "Baiklah lupakan kalau begitu." Jongin melirik sampingnya, dirinya bisa menangkap gadis itu yang sedang bertahan pada pikirannya sendiri, mencoba menunggu balasan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya hal itu terjawab saat telinganya menangkap kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kau ingin bertaruh apa padaku?" Jongin mengulum senyumnya.

"Tentang kita."

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Jika akhirnya kau menikah denganku maka aku menang, tapi jika aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu maka aku kalah. Untuk yang terakhir siap-siap saja... karena kupastikan dirimu akan menikah denganku, Kyungsoo~ya."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah Jongin, mendengar ucapan Jongin yang tiba-tiba membuat perutnya mual, ada hal aneh saat gadis itu mendengar kata-kata Jongin, bahwa apa yang diucapkan Jongin membuat tubuhnya meremang, bahwa kata-kata Jongin menimbulkan kekecewaan di dalam dirinya.

"kau menganggap hal itu hanya sebuah taruhan? Permainan?" tanyanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kau pikir perasaan dan pernikahan itu bisa dijadikan permainan?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Saat ini kau sedang marah padaku karena ucapanku atau perasaanmu sendiri karena diriku yang menganggapmu mainan?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lalu kemudian mengatupkannya, dirinya tiba-tiba saja begitu kesal dengan Jongin, kesal karena dirinya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin yang selalu menjebaknya, dasar sialan! Kyungsoo bahkan mengumpati Jongin sementara pria itu sedang tersenyum mengejeknya.

Menyebalkan!

Kyungsoo mengabaikan suara-suara dari Jongin, dirinya sedang menyelaraskan pikirannya karena Jongin, gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa bisa terlihat bodoh didepan Jongin.

"Hati tidak bisa dibohongi, aku hanya memberitahumu... Kyungsoo~ya."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

.

.

.

 **...**

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekitarnya, dampak dari rencana Jongin membawa kabur Kyungsoo, gadis pewaris _hyundai group_ itu begitu dahsyat. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kekacauan sekelilingnya, pengawal Kyungsoo seolah-olah sedang dikejar oleh iblis tak terlihat begitu sibuk dilanjutkan dengan pengawal Sehun yang mendukung pencarian, serta tuan kim yang kesal dengan ulah Jongin, anaknya.

CCTV hotel memperlihatkan bahwa adegan kabur Kyungsoo bersama Jongin tertangkap begitu jelas, membawa Jongin pada kasus 'penculikan' yang bahkan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa sekarang televisi telah menampakkan wajah Jongin sebagai tersangka kasus pelarian Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, pihaknya sudah menolak mentah-mentah tuduhan itu dan pihak Kyungsoo seolah tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi ditambah _Oh Corp._ yang mulai menjadi adu domba, _shit!_

Chanyeol menegang saat melihat tuan kim berjalan kearahnya, tanpa dilihat lebih jelas pun ia tahu bahwa tuan kim saat ini begitu emosi.

"Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berdiri didepan tuan kim dengan hormat, "Aku memang sudah diperingati Jongin untuk berhati-hati, tapi... aku tidak mengira jika dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini, Aku menyuruhmu menjaganya, jangan biarkan dirinya keluar dari kamar sebelum pesawat datang menjemputnya pulang ke _Seoul!_ apa kau tidak melaksanakan tugasmu?"

Kata-kata tuan kim begitu tegas, suaranya berat dan rendah tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada rasa kecewa dari nada suara tuan kim yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah sendiri.

"maafkan aku." Chanyeol menudukkan wajahnya, baginya membuat tuan kim marah adalah kesalahan besar, mengenal keluarga Jongin hampir 10 tahun membuatnya mengenal watak tuan kim, ayah Jongin itu adalah ayah paling hangat yang dia kenal, seolah tuan kim menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa tuan kim selalu dapat mengendalikan emosinya termasuk menyangkut kenakalan Jongin tapi untuk kali ini, dia tahu dirinya salah.

"Aku tidak mau Jongin dipermalukan . _Oh corp_ seolah sedang menggencarkan serangan lewat pertunangan, dan hal ini menambah kecemasanku terhadap Jongin, berita tentangnya membawa kabur tunangan dari _oh corp_ membuat namanya tercoreng. Aku tidak mau jika anak itu jatuh pada hal yang tidak dimengertinya."

Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan saat tuan kim mengatakan hal itu, "anak itu terlalu bodoh, saat ini _oh corp_ sedang menabuh genderang perang dengan _Sekang group_ , dan dirinya malah membuat _sekang group_ semakin jatuh didepan _Hyundai_ , jika begini... aku tidak bisa membantunya menyatukannya dengan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mendengar satu persatu kata yang diucapkan tuan kim, dirinya memberanikan diri melihat wajah tuan kim, dan ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan tuan kim tulus, murni kasih sayang ayah untuk anaknya.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak merutukki kelakuannya atau pun Jongin, dia tahu walau ayah Jongin terlihat tidak memperhatikan Jongin, seolah memberikan jarak padanya dan anaknya, tapi didalam benaknya, tuan kim selalu mengawasi Jongin diam-diam.

Tuan kim kemudian berdehem, membawa tangannya pada pundak Chanyeol. menepuknya dua kali sebelum tersenyum. "Saling mengenal hampir 10 tahun, karena alasan itu kau membantu Jongin kabur?"

Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak bisa menolak ucapan tuan kim.

Tuan kim kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Aku akan membiarkannya melakukan sesukanya mengenyampingkan rasa cemasku karena banyak sekali orang jahat yang mengincarnya. jadi, untuk saat ini aku hanya minta tolong padamu untuk mengawasi Jongin."

"pastikan komunikasi kalian berjalan baik, dan laporkan perkembangannya padaku."

Tuan kim kemudian berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata tuan kim.

Chanyeol megerjapkan matanya, "Aku... tidak salah dengarkan?"

.

.

.

...

Kyungsoo mempertahankan matanya, memilih membuka matanya lebar-lebar walaupun dirinya sudah mengantuk, Gadis itu bertahan di sepuluh menit pertama, tapi gagal di menit berikutnya karena dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk yang mendera dan berakhir dengan kepala terkulai jatuh ke bahu Jongin. Pria itu menoleh karena gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, dalam 3 detik tubuhnya menengang karena kaget mengetahui sbahunya yang menjadi sandaran gadis itu.

Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya dibahu jalan, melihat pemandagan sore hari mirip _sky park_ di _Seoul_ dengan ilalang disamping jalan, dirinya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo pelan, dengan hati-hati melepaskan _seatbell_ gadis itu, membaringkan kepala gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Dia membiarkan menit-menit berikutnya terlewat dengan memandangi tekstur wajah Kyungsoo, memuaskan diri mempelajari setiap sudut yang terletak di wajah gadis itu.

Jongin menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak polos tanpa dosa.

Pria itu menyentuhkan telunjuknya di pipi Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu tidur gadis itu, kemudian menarik nafas berat.

"Apa kau menganggap ucapanku tadi siang hanya main-main? Gadis bodoh, aku serius dengan pernyataanku bahwa aku akan menikahimu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 : Closer

**Summer Trap 13**

 **'Closer'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** _Sing For You - EXO_ / I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys (Jason Chen x Joseph Vincent Cover)

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA~ JADI UNCLE KIM MENDUKUNG JONGIN! KYAAA~ YATUHAAN!"

Chanyeol menutup telinganya, mendengar teriakan dimalam hari dari wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun membuat matanya semakin terjaga, dan juga... energinya bertambah.

"Byun Baekhyun, suaramu kencang sekali, aku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum dari rasa bahagianya, dia membiarkan angin malam menerpanya. Rambutnya berterbangan dibalkon kamar sambil memandangi pemandangan malam bersama Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tidak, aku terlalu bahagia sekarang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Jongin bersama dengan wanita, bukannya terus-terusan denganmu."

Chanyeol terkikik karena ucapan Baekhyun. "Jadi kau mengira selama ini dirinya gay begitu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hmm dan pasangan gay nya dirimu, dan aku kesal karena kau selalu ada untuknya. kau kan... hanya milikku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mendengar kalimat akhir yang diucapkan pelan oleh Baekhyun, dia bisa merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang sedang mengitari perutnya. Lelaki itu memandangi Baekhyun lama.

"Hmm Park Chanyeol hanya milik Byun Baekhyun, jadi... jangan memikirkan kemungkinan lain apalagi mengenai hubunganku dengan Jongin, seperti dugaanmu itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati udara malam london.

"Baekhyun~a." Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun pelan, "Aku... merindukanmu." Ucapan pelan Chanyeol selanjutnya itu membuat Baekhyun mematung, bukan sekali dua kali Chanyeol mengucapkannya tapi sering sekali. Namun tetap saja ada rasa yang tidak bisa dideskripsikannya, selalu sama dan dirinya juga merasakan hal itu karena hubungannya dan Chanyeol yang tidak selalu banyak bertemu.

Dia menghadap kearah dimana Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, lebih banyak darimu." Balasnya menikmati harum tubuh Chanyeol, membuat pembicaraan ini jadi tidak terlalu serius dan juga, tidak terlalu menyesakkan. Kebutuhannya untuk melihat Chanyeol sangat banyak tapi setiap kali dirinya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol banyak sekali halangan, promosinya mengenai album barunya baru saja dimulai, menghadiri acara sana sini dan juga kesibukkan lainnya ditambah tugas Chanyeol yang makin mempertipis waktu mereka bertemu.

"Mana mungkin, aku beribu kali lebih merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun, mengulum senyumnya.

"Iya iya, kau yang menang. Dasar keras kepala!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Hei hei, kau juga lebih keras kepala dariku. Seharusnya saat ini kau pulang ke _seoul,_ melanjutkan promosi albummu _,_ mengapa masih di london?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, pria itu mengernyit heran, menunggu jawaban bakehyun karena gadis itu masih menatapnya dan tiba-tiba dirinya kaget saat Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya, menarik lehernya untuk menunduk lalu merasakan bibirnya disentuh lembut.

 _Kiss._

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat, menjauhkan tubuhnya, masih tersenyum karena melihat wajah pria didepannya mematung dan pipi memerah yang sangat kentara.

"Karena aku masih ingin bersamamu." Jelasnya terang-terangan, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa saat ini jantungnya hampir melompat keluar.

"aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, jelaskan?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin memakan gadis itu.

"Kau sedang menggodaku." Ucap Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun mendapati gadis itu menjauhinya sambil terkikik.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menggodamu." Baekhyun lagi-lagi melancarkan aksinya dengan menampakkan wajah imut mirip _puppy_ sehingga Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menarik gadis itu kedekapannya dan mencium mbibir menggoda itu.

 _GRAB_

" _I got you."_ Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun saat gadis itu berusaha melepaskan dekapannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau harus _'comeback'_ dengan kaki yang susah berjalan."

Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya, "Aniya... Chanyeol engg... aku hanya bercanda lagipula kau harus mencari Jongin, ah.. aku belum menelponnya dan ak_"

"Jongin akan mengerti, jadi tutup mulutmu dan nikmati malam ini, sayang~"

.

.

.

 **...**

 _"Hmm Good Luck!"_ Zitao mematikan _comunicator_ ditelinganya, menghela napasnya sesaat dan memilih memberhentikan mobilnya, memijat dahinya.

Matanya terpejam.

Situasi sedang gawat, kacau, parah, menggila dan bahkan lebih parah dari apapun.

Dirinya sedang mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, sendiri tanpa disuruh tuan Do, memilih mencari gadis itu untuk keamanan Kyungsoo, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis itu, terlalu mencemaskannya bahkan dia tidak memikirkan hal lain kecuali keselamatan Kyungsoo.

Dirinya lega jika memang gadis itu berdua bersama Jongin, setidaknya dari cara Jongin menatap Kyungsoo zitao tahu jika pria itu mencintai gadis itu, tapi... rasa sesak didadanya menimbukan firasat yang begitu aneh, melandanya sangat kuat dan biasanya firasat buruknya selalu tepat sasaran, bukannya dia tidak mempercayai Jongin walau kini pria itu menjadi tersangka konyol dalam melarikan anak konglomerat itu, tapi hatinya sedang waspada.

Zitao juga seorang gadis, dia bisa megerti perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini, disisi lain dia lega karena gadis itu kabur dari pertunangan dan tekanan nya selama ini, dia bahkan tidak menganggap Jongin lelaki buruk.

Kim Jongin bisa dipercaya, begitu menurutnya.

Dan hal itu menimbulkan harapan besar baginya, memilih bertahan pada kepercayaannya untuk mempercayakan Kyungsoo ditangan Jongin, untuk menjaga gadis itu selama dirinya tidak ada, berdoa jika tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Zitao meneguk ludahnya sendiri, memikirkan hal buruk tentang gadis itu semakin membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa tenang dengan situasi sekarang, wajah gadis itu sudah berada di seluruh channel, menjadikan gadis itu mudah dikenali, takut jika hal itu malah menambah kekacauan Kyungsoo dan membuat bahaya mendekati gadis itu, apalagi firasatnya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

Drinya takut, terlalu takut sampai gadis itu tidak sadar dirinya menangis.

 _Tuk Tukkk TUUKK_

Zitao menghapus air matanya dan dirinya terkesiap saat kaca jendela mobilnya menampakkan seorang lelaki yang amat dikenalinya.

Zitao melihat tanda dari tangan lelaki itu untuk membuka pintu mobilnya dan sialnya dia malah menuruti lelaki itu.

Kris menahan napasnya saat pintu mobil terbuka, dirinya langsung menyejajarkan tubuhnya didepan gadis itu, langsung menangkup pipi zitao, melihat air mata yang membasahi wajah gadis itu.

Kris mengatupkan mulutnya, terlalu kaget dengan wajah itu yang lagi-lagi harus menangis, mengenal zitao lama, dia tahu gadis itu adalah gadis paling cengeng didunia, dibalik wajah dan kemampuan bela diri gadis itu Kris sangat hapal sifat zitao.

Mudah sekali menangis.

Zitao menahan tangisannya tapi akhirnya dia malah makin menangis, dan lelaki itu selalu saja ada disaat dirinya membutuhkan persembunyiannya. Zitao langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya meraih Kris langsung memeluk pria itu.

Kris terkesiap lalu mengelus kepala zitao, "Keluarkan saja, tempat menangis mu sudah datang."

.

.

...

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan sangat nyaman didalam mobil dengan pintu mobil terbuka dan juga sebuah jaket yang menambah kehangatan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan didepannya, melihat rumput ilalang diantaranya yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin, merasakan rasa takjub luar biasa saat dirinya memutuskan keluar dari mobil melihat hamparan ilaalang dan juga langit malam yang begitu indah dengan bintang yang menghamburinya.

Kyungsoo semakin bungkam saat matanya menangkap Jongin yang duduk dikap mobil, debaran dijantungnya tidak mau hilang begitu saja saat rambut Jongin diterpa angin, cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajahnya terlihat begitu mempesona, membuatnya hampir tersedak karena wajah itu hampir membuat tubuhnya melemas, tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri saat dirinya malah terpaku diam memperhatikan Jongin dengan punggung yang begitu lebar, terlihat begitu nyaman untuknya dan juga begitu hangat, seolah menariknya untuk mendekapnya.

" _Akui saja Kyungsoo~ya, pria itu lebih dari sekedar amat sangat menarik perhatianmu._

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya mendengar kata hatinya yang menggema di kepalanya seolah dia sendiri yang meneriakkannya. Sayangnya, alasan untuk menjauhi pria itu semakin menghilang.

Jongin mendengar suara dibelakangnya, menoleh dengan cepat takut terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis yang baru ditinggalnya 5 menit yang lalu, memilih memberikan kenyamanan karena gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah ditidurnya.

Jongin langsung turun dari kap mobilnya, menuju ketempat dimana gadis itu berdiri.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan tubuhnya saat Jongin berdiri didepannya, melihat mata pria itu yang sedang memperhatikan nya seolah-olah sedang menelanjanginya, dirinya terdiam saat Jongin mengambil jaket yang ditinggalkannya dan menyampirkan nya ditubuhnya, kehangatan menerpanya begitu kuat, dan dia masih saja terlihat bodoh ketika tangan Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku baru saja meninggalkanmu 5 menit yang lalu, dan kau sudah terbangun." Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya meremang, pikiran tentang rasa nyaman saat dia tidur langsung tertuju kearah Jongin, jadi alasan dirinya merasa begitu nyaman ditidurnya karena ada Jongin didekatnya begitu?

Sialan, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari kepala gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya sambil membenarkan letak jaket ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan diri dari Jongin.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Sampai kau melakukan hal aneh lagi, aku akan menendang kakimu." Racau gadis itu masih menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Jongin mendesis. "gadis sepertimu benar-benar langka. Dasar aneh."

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya saat Jongin mendekatinya, "Yak! Paboya! ku bilang jangan mendekat_"

 _GRAB!_

Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menelan ucapannya bersamaan dengan genggaman hangat tangan Jongin melekat begitu nyaman ditangannya, begitu pas seolah tangan Jongin tercipta untuknya.

Dirinya kembali diam mengikuti langkah Jongin yang menariknya kearah depan kap mobilnya, dirinya kembali membeku saat Jongin menaikkan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas kap mobilnya, napasnya berhenti saat tangan itu lepas dari genggamannya berganti menjadi sentuhan dipinggangnya, dia menahan napasnya sendiri ketika tubuhnya diangkat Jongin dan rasa sesak yang menyenangkan ada diparu-parunya saat lelaki itu tersenyum didepannya dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo membenarkan detak jantung kelewat kencangnya yang sialnya percuma karena saat ini walaupun dirinya menolak mati-matian pipinya sudah memerah.

"Lupakan semua berita dan apapun itu, sekarang lihatlah kedepanmu." Jongin menoleh kearah sampingnya, melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat mematung disampingnya sambil menghadap kearah depan, Kyungsoo langsung sadar saat suara Jongin menyentuh telinganya, matanya langsung mengerjap dan harapannya untuk menjauh dari suasana aneh langsung tehempas begitu saja saat dirinya disuguhi pemandangan paling menakjubkan seumur hidupnya.

Dari tempatnya Kyungsoo bisa melihat beribu lampu dari kota london yang menyala begitu terang seperti hamparan bintang, terlihat begitu indah ditambah ilalang dan juga angin malam yang menyambut rasa takjubnya.

"Indah sekali..." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangi pemandangan itu dari kejauhan.

"Sangat indah." Jongin menyetujui ucapan gadis itu, Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkesiap, menyadari bahwa mata pria itu tidak tertuju ke pemandangan yang dimaksudnya, tapi malah tertuju ke wajahnya, dan Jongin sendiri terlihat tidak berniat untuk memalingkan tatapannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Cantik." Jongin menjurlurkan tangannya, membenarkan anak rambut gadis itu, menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga gadis itu karena angin yang menerpa mereka.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ssebelum dirinya kembali jatuh dimata Jongin.

"Jongin." Jongin mengunci mata Kyungsoo. "Selalu ada alasan dimana penilaian seorang tentang hal menakjubkan didepannya begitu berharga untuknya, selalu ada alasan dimana hal yang terlihat cantik mempunyai nilai tinggi untuk dipandang, selalu ada alasan saat dimana suatu hal bisa begitu berkali lipat indah dengan mudahnya, selalu ada alasan bagaimana hal itu bisa menjadi begitu berharga, indah, begitu mahal, begitu cantik sehingga dirimu bersedia untuk mendapatkannya tidak peduli berapa banyak halangan untuk memilikinya."

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat mata Kyungsoo, memuaskan dirinya menatap wajah dan mata favoritenya

"Tapi, untuk satu hal... aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa pemandangan didepanku bisa begitu indah dimataku, bagaimana hal itu bisa terlihat sangat menakjubkan, begitu bersinar seolah meredupkan semua hal paling indah, mengalahkan semuanya sehingga mataku hanya tertuju pada pemandangan didepanku, melihat hal yang bahkan aku tidak tahu mengapa hal itu selalu bisa menjebak napasku setiap saat."

"terlalu banyak alasan sehingga aku tidak bisa menemukan satu saja jawaban yang begitu tepat, bukan tentang bagaimana kecantikan, keindahan, kemewahan, kesempurnaan dan segala hal lainnya, karena ini berbeda."

Jongin menghela napas sesaat kemudian tersenyum lemah, "Karena apa yang menjadi pemandangan didepanku ini bukan lah pemandangan biasa, ini menyangkut dirimu, Kyungsoo~ya. Kau terlalu susah untuk didefinisikan, sulit untuk mencari jawaban karena kau tanda tanya besar untukku, dan dirimu bahkan terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, dirinya berusaha mati-matian untuk mengatur debaran didadanya, pikirannya memutih, terlalu susah saat mencoba menarik napas karena wajah didepannya seolah memaku nya, menenggelamkannya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa, lelaki didepannya sudah sejak awal menerima perhatiannya tanpa bisa ditolaknya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu, menatap mata itu dengan tajamnya, menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu.

Kyungsoo membeku, lalu kaget saat melihat Jongin mendecak dan tiba-tiba saja sudah menjauhkan tubuh nya dari jangkauannya. Pria itu menjauhinya dan kemudian menatap langit penuh bintang dengan nafas terengah. Dia mengumpat dalam hati karena keteledorannya hampir kehilangan kendali pada saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat.

"Aku ingin sekali melakukan semuanya dalam urutan yang benar, kau tahu?" ucapnya dengan suara serak. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut gadis itu yang terlihat berantakan karena angin. "Tapi kehadiranmu membuat semuanya terasa sulit."

"Berada di dekatmu membutuhkan terlalu banyak pengendalian diri, Kyungsoo~ya. Dan bodohnya, kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa banyak kau mempengaruhiku."

.

.

.

...

 _BRAK!_

 _"urgh.."_

 _"Kyungsoo~ya!"_

 _Sehun menoleh kebelakangnya, memastikan keadaan gadis itu, menahan napasnya sendiri karena gadis itu jatuh karenanya, merasa sangat bersalah dan kepanikkannya bertambah berjuta kali ketika melihat lutut gadis itu berdarah._

 _Sehun memaksa diri untuk berdiri, membalik tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo yang masih berada dijalan._

 _Dirinya membuka helm gadis itu dengan lembut, melepaskannya melihat wajah gadis itu yang meringis._

 _Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat tubuh Sehun selagi lelaki itu melepaskan helmnya. "pasti sakit sekali." Sehun mengerjap, Kyungsoo menunjuk lengan Sehun, dan juga lutut pria itu. Kyungsoo kemudian ikut membuka helm pria itu._

 _"kau berdarah, hunaa~ya." Sehun mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo yang mengarah kelutut dan lengannya, melihat darah mengalir dan juga rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang._

 _"tidak sakit." Sehun membalas Kyungsoo dan menunjuk lutut gadis itu, dirinya kemudian mendesah saat melihat sepatu gadis itu rusak karenanya._

 _"Maaf." Sehun bergumam dan Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya, tidak suka jika pria itu merasa bersalah, akhirnya gadis itu memilih diam memperhatikan Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo meringis saat melihat darah dilengan Sehun._

 _"Yatuhan, lukamu pasti parah sekali!"_

 _Sehun melirik lengannya lalu tersenyum didepan gadis itu._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, lihat lututmu."_

 _Kyungsoo berdecak, ingin begerak menyentuh Sehun tapi kemudian meringis karena kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Sehun bergerak panik._

 _"Lihat! Kau kesakitan seperti ini!"Sehun mencoba melepas sepatu gadis itu dan dirinya terkesiap saat gadis itu makin merintih._

 _"kau terkilir." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan dirinya mengernyit saat gadis itu terkekeh didepannya._

 _"Aku selalu penasaran dengan rasanya terkilir selain pingsan, hmm jadi rasanya terkilir seperti ini ya?" Sehun menatap lama Kyungsoo, tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena jawaban gadis itu, dirinya kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, mencubit pipi gadis itu._

 _"Dasar gadis bodoh!" Kyungsoo merintih, Sehun kemudian melepaskan tangannya, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengumpatinya._

 _"Sialan! Oh Sehun! dasar lelaki sialan!" Kyungsoo memekik kesal._

 _"Maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo mendengus, masih melihat lutut pria itu, celana jinsnya sobek dan memperlihatkan lukanya._

 _Kyungsoo mengutuk Sehun, lelaki bodoh macam mana yang menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya jika lukanya seperti itu._

 _"Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata maaf maka aku akan menarik lidahmu." Racau Kyungsoo, Sehun kemudian mendekati gadis itu._

 _"tarik saja kalau begitu karena aku akan mengucapkan kata ma_"_

 _"aku memang bodoh saat mencoba dibonceng olehmu karena motor besar barumu yang kelewat keren ini, YAK! Seharusnya kau tidak mengendarainya jika ternyata skill mu jelek seperti ini! jika kau mau aku menerima maaf mu maka kau harus membelikanku 10 ice cream mahal."_

 _Kyungsoo mendecih, melirik Sehun yang akhirnya bungkam karena perkataannya, dia tidak suka jika Sehun mengucapkan kata maaf padanya, padahal hal ini bukan salahnya tapi karena motor lainnya yang mencoba menyalipnya lewat kiri diarea taman ini, jadi dari pada dia mendengar kata-kata itu lebih baik dirinya menutup mulut Sehun dengan kata-katanya yang kelewat 'absurd' itu._

 _Sehun memandangi Kyungsoo, lalu dirinya membalik, memperlihatkan punggungnya._

 _"Kalau tidak mau mendengar permintaam maafku maka naiklah." Kyungsoo memperhatikan punggung Sehun._

 _"kau sedang mencoba melakukan hal menjijikan ya?" Sehun menoleh kebelakangnya._

 _"naik." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, memilih mengikuti ucapan Sehun untuk naik kepunggung pria itu, dirinya menahan sakit dikakinya. Lalu kaget saat Sehun mengendongnya._

 _Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, menjatuhkan dagunya dipundak Sehun._

 _"Sehun~a... seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena membuatmu hilang kendali mengendalikan motor besar mu itu."Sehun berdesis._

 _"Jadi sekarang dirimu yang meminta maaf padaku hmm?" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan._

 _"kau pasti kesakitan karena mengendongku." Sehun menggeleng, menikmati waktunya dengan gadis digendongannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat gelengan Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"lututmu berdarah, lenganmu juga. Pasti rasanya nyeri sekali." Sehun menoleh kebelakangnya sekilas, "Lalu dirimu? Kakimu terkilir dan itu karenaku."_

 _Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya. "Sehun~a... jangan dibahas lagi, aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun mendesis. Lalu Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Sehun membuat lelaki itu berhenti._

 _"lupakan okey." Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya lalu mengeratkan pegangannya, Sehun kemudian kembali berjalan pelan ditemani gumaman gadis itu yang merutuki motor yang menyalipnya, terkadang terkekeh karena gadis itu menyuruhnya melupakan kejadian tersebut tetapi masih kembali diungkit._

 _"hunna~ya..."Sehun sangat menyukai Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan seperti itu, "Hmm?"_

 _Kyungsoo memilih memejamkan matanya dipundak Sehun._

 _"rasanya sangat nyaman." Kyungsoo tersenyum._

 _"jika nanti kau menemukan gadis yang bisa membuat hatimu berdebar, beritahu aku ya." Sehun terkesiap, ucapan Kyungsoo begitu jelas ditelinganya._

 _"Aku tidak akan bisa memberitahumu." Karena dirimu lah satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku berdebar._

 _"jahat sekali... aku juga akan memberitahumu jika akhirnya aku menemukan pria yang mampu membuat hatiku berdebar. Jadi, jika saatnya tiba... kau harus siap-siap melepaskan gadis cantik, imut, manis, baik hati dan tidak sombong seperti ku ya, ahhh tapi rasanya aku tidak akan bisa menemukannya karena dirimu."_

 _Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Diriku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "karena kau selalu berada didekatku, karena... sejauh ini kau merupakan pria pertama yang berhasil membuatku berbicara tanpa beban. terimakasih Sehun~a."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun melepaskan lengannya yang menutupi matanya perlahan, membiarkan dirinya terdiam dalam beberapa saat ketika ingatan tentangnya dan Kyungsoo menusuk ingatannya, begitu tajam sangat jelas seolah dirinya sedang berada pada situasi itu.

 _"... aku juga akan memberitahumu jika akhirnya aku menemukan pria yang mampu membuat hatiku berdebar. Jadi, jika saatnya tiba... kau harus siap-siap melepaskan gadis cantik, imut, manis, baik hati dan tidak sombong seperti ku ya..."_

Sehun kembali menutup matanya dengan lengannya sendiri, memastikan jika matanya tertutup sempurna karena dia benci ketika air matanya sedang memaksa untuk keluar.

Tidak, dia tidak mau terjebak pada masa lalu, mengingat tentang kebersamaannya dengan gadis itu bukanlah satu hal yang salah, hal itu malah menyenangkan, mengetahui bahwa dirinya tumbuh bersama Kyungsoo, menyukai fakta tentang 10 tahun dirinya bersama gadis itu, menyukai bagaimana setiap moment indah dihidupnya terdiri dari gadis itu.

Tapi, bukan hal ini yang ingin dikenangnya, bukan ucapan gadis itu yang membuatnya terkesiap seperti ini, seolah ucapan itu merupakan tandanya, benar ucapan dari Kyungsoo seperti memperingatinya untuk bersiap-siap menerima hal buruk, tapi bukan itu yang dia mau.

Sehun selalu membenci keadaannya sekarang, seolah dirinya lah yang perlu dikasihani sedangkan kenyataan itu merupakan fakta yang tak bisa ditolaknya, hatinya saja sudah mengasihani dirinya, begitu menyesakkan dadanya ketika potongan kenangan Kyungsoo dan dirinya menyapanya. Beribu kenangan, dan sialnya mengapa harus kenangan itu yang diingatnya malam ini?

Dirinya seolah sedang menghancurkan diri sendiri, seolah tidak memperdulikan fisiknya yang letih, dadanya yang sakit, matanya yang memerah karena sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan apa yang harus direncanakannya.

Jika saja ada obat yang bisa melumpuhkan lapisan sel menyakitkan ditubuhnya, jika saja dirinya bisa meminum sebuah serum untuk melupakan segalanya, memilih tidak mengenal perasaan maka dia yang pertama kali meminumnya.

Sehun mengumpat ketika air matanya jatuh, sial, bahkan reaksi tubuhnya yang memerintahkan untuk mati-matian menahan tangisannya dilanggar begitu saja, seolah tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah menahan beban itu.

" _I wanna reset."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

"Jongin~a..." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin, menyadarkan Jongin dengan sentuhan dilengannya karena gadis itu.

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo melepaskan jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya ketubuh Jongin, pria itu terdiam saat tangan gadis itu melingkari pundaknya, "Kau kedinginan." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat jaket itu menutupi punggung Jongin sempurna, dirinya kemudian memandangi pemandangan didepannya.

Jongin mengerjap dengan hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, tidak tahu dengan pikirannya sendiri, terlalu kaget karena gadis itu kini seolah memperhatikannya.

Jongin melepaskan jaket yang disampirkan oleh gadis itu, menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya, merasakan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang menenangkannya, dengan perlahan memakaikan jaket itu kearah tubuhnya dan gadis yang kini mematung ditempatnya.

Angin yang berhembus diantara rambut gadis itu menimbulkan rasa kagum sendiri dari Jongin, dirinya tersenyum lembut saat kehangatan menyentuh setiap lapisan sel kulitnya, membiarkan kehangatan tubuhnya dan gadis itu melebur dan sialnya dampak hal itu cukup membuatnya kehilangan kendali sebelum sadar pada kenormalannya.

"Lebih baik seperti ini."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak tingkah Jongin sekarang karena gadis itu tidak bisa menolak saat lengan itu menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah pria itu, dampaknya selalu sama karena darahnya berdesir amat cepat mengalahkan deguppan jantungnya yang menggila ketika aroma pinus segar itu semakin kuat menerpanya, hampir membuatnya pusing, bingung melakukan apa, alih-alih menolak dirinya malah menerima sentuhan tangan Jongin dikepalanya, menjatuhkan kepalanya sendiri dipundak Jongin.

Terkesiap dengan napas yang memburu begitu cepat ketika tangan Jongin memeluknya sementara kepalanya berada dikehangatan kelewat batas dipundak Jongin.

"Nyaman sekali." Jongin menarik napasnya, lalu tersenyum ditempatnya. Menyadari jika gadis itu tidak menolak kelakuannya, bersyukur tentang fakta itu yang membuat nya hampir melemas karena reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan mendengar namanya dipanggil pena oleh Jongin, masih berada pada situasi aneh disekujur tubuhnya, masih mengamati pemandangan indah didepannya dan juga ilalang yang seolah sedang menatap mereka diantara cahaya bulan, aroma pinus segar Jongin dan juga sel tubuhnya yang meremang.

"Terimakasih." Jongin menghela napasnya, "Karena ku rasa, kau mulai memberikan celah itu untukku."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, "Terimakasih ya..." Jongin mengucapkan kata yang sama dnegan begitu lembut dan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jongin~a..."

"Hmmm?" Kyungsoo berusaha menyuarakan suaranya diantara tenggorokkannya.

Dirinya memilah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tapi kemudian terhempas begitu saja karena dirinya bingung untuk mengutarakan hal dipikirannya.

"Lupakan." Jongin mendecih mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Kau mau berbicara tentang apa hmm?" Kyungsoo mendesah, "tidak ada." Ucapnya pelan lalu kemudian tersadar dengan situasi yang memerangkap mereka.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan menginap diantara ilalang seperti ini ya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa, "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Kyungsoo memandangi lampu kota london yang mengerlip. "Aku tidak keberatan lagipula tempatnya sangat indah, tapi aku takut jika polisi london yang berjaga menemukan kita diarea seperti ini." Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Dan aku akan menendang mereka agar mereka menjauh, gampangkan?" Kyungsoo berdesis.

"Dan berakhir di penjara sialan itu, akhirnya kembali pada orangtua masing-masing. Tidak terimakasih."

"Gadis bodoh, memangnya aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu apa?" Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan jawabannya lalu mengangguk. "Untuk ukuran lelaki sepertimu, aku tidak kaget jika dirimu melakukan hal yang nekat."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar balasan Kyungsoo, dia kemudian mengangguk. "Hmm, bahkan aku akan menjadi lebih nekat lagi jika itu menyangkut dirimu."

"keselamatanmu tepatnya, aku akan berusaha menjauhkan mu dari segala macam hal berbahaya yang bisa memendekkan umurmu." Lanjut Jongin, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Konyol sekali." Serunya menghindar dari ucapan Jongin yang hampir menarik dirinya jatuh.

"Aku serius." Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya, "Aku rasa dirimu benar-benar lelaki penggoda, ucapan mu begitu _pro_ dalam urusan cinta."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Jongin. "jadi, kata-kata seperti itu... aku menjadi wanita keberapa hmm?" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo kaget saat Jongin turun dari kap mobilnya, merasakan jaket itu yang jatuh dipundaknya dan membeku saat Jongin berdiri didepannya, memerangkap tubuh pria itu diantara kakinya yang menggntung dan juga wajah Jongin yang menatap lekat-lekat dirinya.

"Aku pernah bertanya padamu dan aku menjadi semakin penasaran, sejak kapan kau meributkan posisimu dalam hidupku hmm?"

Kyungsoo ternganga mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. benar, dirinya membeku karena pernyataan itu yang kembai didengarnya lagi. Sejak kapan dia memedulikan posisi dirinya dalam hidup Jongin? Sejak kapan… pendapat pria itu tentangnya menjadi terlalu penting?

Mendadak saja gadis itu merasa gugup dengan pandangan Jongin yang terarah padanya. Dia selalu menyukai mata itu, lebih tepatnya cara pria itu menatapnya. Hal yang seharusnya tidak dirasakan gadis itu sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dalam sentuhan ringan, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi terpaku, terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Bola matanya membulat saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Jongin yang berhembus keluar dari mulutnya di bibirnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah tampan di hadapannya itu. Dirinya terkesiap saat pria itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum didepannya begitu lembut, Detik itulah gadis itu tersadar, bahwa dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Dia tidak bisa menolak reaksi alami dirinya, dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar terlepas dari pria itu, karena gadis itu sadar... Jongin membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **/**

haii ^^ FINNALYYY KYUNGCHUUU~~ Yaampun full romance setiap couple, chap ini special penuh dengan adegan romance. Ahh boleh muntah kok kekeke, buat kaisoo shipper maaf jika momentnya #tunjukkeatas aneh ya :') Dan hunsoo shipper ampuni akuuuu TT_TT Aku udapate cepet kan? Hmm karena mnggu depan aku UAS jd gak bisa janji update :')

I hope you can feel the sincerity me in writing..

I LOVE YOU, MY CUTIE PIE LOVELY REVIEWERS, FAV, FOLL AND SIDERS, I'm very grateful that you read my fanfiction, thank you for always being faithful always appreciate my work and always gave support and all of the reward... i love you guys.

 ** _respect each other please..._**

I Love You all.

PS : Take care yourself, dont be sick ne~...

PSS : EXO, sing for you

wish you all happy ^^ {()}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..


	14. Chapter 14 : Insane

**Summer Trap 14**

 **'Insane'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack: INSANE – AILEE** (LOVE THAT!)

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

.

.

.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, 100 km/jam di jam tiga pagi, dirinya melaju di jalanan London yang bahkan tidak dimengertinya, hanya bermodal insting dan satu alamat mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi ataupun kabur dari jejak pelarian diri setelah kejar-kejaran dengan polisi _London_ satu jam yang lalu. Setidaknya dia mempunyai kenalan, sehingga ia memilih terus melaju menuju ke pinggir kota London tepat dimana ia dapat bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

Mobilnya meliuk begitu anggun melewati beberapa mobil, lampu jalanan yang terang menambah kilapan dari mobil hitamnya, membuat mobil lain yang dilewatinya mengernyit iri ingin memiliki mobil langka seperti milik Kim Jongin.

Jongin menyalip dengan begitu licin, mengambil beberapa tukikan tajam diantara mobil _jeep_ dan truk besar, berhasil melewatinya walaupun dengan jarak yang begitu tipis ditemani dengan bunyi klakson yang menyapanya serta perintah gadis disampingnya untuk mengemudi dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mau mati?!"

Jongin mengurangi kecepatannya, "Aku sudah mengurangi lajunya."

Kyungsoo melirik spidometer dan dirinya hampir memukul pria itu jika dirinya mau mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan menganggu pria tan yang sedang mengemudi. "Dari 100 km/jam ke 95 km/jam?! Kau sebut itu pengurangan?!"

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjulurkan tangannya, menjaga kepala pria itu agar tetap berada pada jalanan.

"Lebih baik kau fokus! Kau lihat... mobil yang kau lewati sudah tertinggal jauh karena kecepatan gilamu! Tidak salah jika polisi tadi mengejar mu yang melanggar lalu lintas!"

"Maka dari itu, aku sedang menghindari polisi sialan itu dengan kecepatan mobilku."

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya.

"Polisi London itu sudah kehilangan jejakmu di satu jam yang lalu bodoh!"

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, "Oh iya?"

"Iya! Maka dari itu kurangi kecepatanmu! 60km/jam maka aku tidak akan menganggumu."

Jongin memilih sedikit mengikuti ucapan gadis itu, '"80 km/jam dan aku tidak bisa menguranginya lagi."

Oh lihatlah sekarang pria tan ini sedang mencoba tawar menawar tentang kecepatan pada dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghembukan napasnya, dirinya tahu... pria ini adalah pria keras kepala, "75 km/jam! Atau aku akan melompat keluar dari jendela!"

Kyungsoo menurunkan kaca mobil, membukanya lebar karena Jongin masih keras kepala, "Kurangi atau aku benar-benar akan melompat!"

Jongin kaget saat melirik sampingnya, dirinya langsung menyentak tubuh gadis itu kearahnya, memencet tombol sehingga kaca itu kembali menutup.

Ancaman itu mampu membuat Kim Jongin mengurangi kecepatannya, dirinya mengumpat saat kecepatan yang sebelumnya dirasakannya berubah drastis, tapi memilih bungkam karena ancaman gadis itu mengerikan, bagaimana bisa dirinya bertaruh tentang nyawa gadis itu? melompat keluar dari jendela?! Sialan sejak kapan gadis itu bisa mengontrol dirinya semudah ini? ah tidak Jongin memang tahu sejak awal jika dipertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis sombong, angkuh dan galak ini bahwa gadis ini memang akan memegang seluruh kendali hidupnya, termasuk semua hal yang dibencinya.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya setelah sadar dengan tindakan Jongin, dirinya bersyukur karena Jongin mengurangi kecepatannya kemudian diam saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Sekali lagi kau mempermainkan nyawamu seperti tadi, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauh seinchi pun dari ku!"

.

.

.

...

Sehun mengambil jaketnya, memakainya dengan sekali gerakkan. Menarik kunci motornya yang diletakkan di meja dekat sofa, limitnya sudah habis, dirinya akan membawa gadis itu padanya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka karena kebutuhan untuk melihat Kyungsoo sudah pada batasnya.

Ceklek!

Pintunya terbuka, dan mengernyit saat melihat pemandangan menjijikan didepannya.

"Tidak baik melakukan hal mesum di tempat umum."

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan seseorang langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari ciuman yang entah sejak kapan berubah memabukkan yang sebelumnya hanya kecupan kecil untuk mengantar Chanyeol pergi menjalankan tugas mencari Jongin, dirinya tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan pelan karena Chanyeol makin memperdalam ciuman ketika ia berusaha menarik diri karena aksi mereka dilihat orang lain.

Baekhyun dengan erangannya meminta Chanyeol berhenti, dan lelaki itu menurutinya walau tidak rela setelah menggigit pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan tubuhnya yang mendekap erat Baekhyun, mejauhi tubuh itu perlahan sebelum akhirnya terlepas sempurna.

Wajah mereka memerah karena oksigen yang sebelumnya menipis dan pergulatan yang panas.

Sehun menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh.

Chanyeol menstabilkan napasnya dan Baekhyun sudah terkesiap saat menangkap lelaki dengan wajah tampan berjalan disampingnya.

Chanyeol melihat perubah wajah Baekhyun, lalu dirinya mengumpat saat gadis itu memekik karena bertemu Sehun.

"Yatuhaaaan, dia tampan sekali!"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa katamu?"

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menarik diri dari wajah pria tadi, "Sehun! Maksudku.. dia Sehun kan? Saingan Jongin? Si pewaris Oh. Corp! aku tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa begitu tampan! Jongin pasti susah mendapatkan gadis itu karena lihatlaaah! Oh Sehun tampan sekali!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kau sadar tidak jika kau mengucakan hal itu didepan pacarmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk santai, "Iya aku sadar! Chanyeolli kenalkan aku padanya!"

Chanyeol menahan rasa kesalnya dengan berteriak didepan gadis itu, dia bersyukur tidak ada penjaga lain dilorong nya.

Baekhyun langsung sadar, dirinya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya kesal, lalu gadis itu tersenyum kikuk.

"A-aku... hanya kaget tadi melihat wajah tamp_"

Dan Baekhyun berhenti mengucapkan kata-katanya ketika lelaki itu berjalan tanpa menatap matanya, dirinya bisa merasakan mata itu sedang dipenuhi emosi dan tubuh pria itu sengaja sekali disentuhkan ke bahunya saat ia melewati gadis itu.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, lalu ia menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi hanya dirimu yang berhasil menjadi fokusku, tidak ada yang lain. Maksudku... dia hanya sekedar tampan tidak lebih. Dan kau, Dirimu berbeda karena Park Chanyeol membuat hatiku berdebar dan mataku hanya tertuju kearahnya, jadi... jangan marah tentang hal tadi ya."

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini mempermainkan hatinya? Dirinya sudah lebih dulu membalik kearah Baekhyun dan menatap mata itu.

"Kau nakal sekali." Serunya tapi kemudian mengecup bibir itu kilat membungkam balasan dari Baekhyun.

"Y_yak!" Baekhyun malu, bibirnya kembali dikecup 3 kali sebelum akhirnya pria itu tersenyum didepannya. "Itu sebagai bateraiku sebelum aku pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kemudian tanpa diduga memberikan kecupan manis lagi, sebelum akhirnya memeluk pria itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk pulang dengan selamat, dan membawa sepupu serta adik iparku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ya." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu, dirinya menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Park Chanyeol FIGHTING!"

.

.

.

...

Chanyeol megemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, memilih melaju kearah dimana GPS nya menuju. Dia memperhatika titik yang menjadi fokusnya sebelum kembali kejalanan, mobil Jongin melaju kearah selatan London.

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gasnya semakin mempercepat mobilnya untuk mempertipis waktu bertemu Jongin, membawa pria itu kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya, karena panggilan dan seluruh pesannya tidak juga diangkat Jongin, beruntung diirnya memiliki otak cerdas karena tidak mau kehilangan jejak itu lagi setelah kabur sebelumnya.

Park Chanyeol sudah memasang chip pelacak di ponsel Jongin, sehingga letak pria itu bisa dengan mudah dilancaknya lewat ponselnya yang sudah terhubung dengan arah dimana pria itu berada.

Chanyeol membuang napas beratnya, karena tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar, seolah mengungkapkan rasa cemas dan firasat buruknya.

"Sampai aku menemukanmu, Semoga dirimu baik-baik saja, Jongin~a."

.

.

.

 **...**

Jongin mendadak panik saat gadis disampingnya terlihat memucat, dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain saat menangkap tulisan besar, dia langsung membelokkan mobilnya, memasuki kawasan yang terlihat sedikit sepi, menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran ' _resting area'._

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Jongin memanggilnya lembut.

Lelaki itu melepaskan _Seatbell_ ditubuh Kyungsoo, lalu melepaskan miliknya sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya didepan gadis itu.

Dirinya menahan napasnya saat dahi itu basah karena keringat.

"Kau sakit..?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, mengingit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Seharusya dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, seharusnya dari kecil ia sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit di perutnya akibat tarauma nya yang selalu tiba-tiba mendadak datang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu berusaha bersuara dengan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa dibagian kiri perutnya.

"Hanya karena masa merahku, seperti sebelumnya. Ini tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo menahan erangannya, dan pria itu tahu jika saat ini gadis itu sedang berbohong padanya.

"Kau bohong." Lirih Jongin, mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku bisa tahu jika dirimu sedang berbohong padaku atau tidak." Lanjutnya hampir membentaknya karena dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan otak gadis itu, bagaimana bisa gadis itu menyembunyikan rasa sakit nya?!

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Kyungsoo balas membentak Jongin, dirinya mengumpat saat rasa sakitnya bertambah.

"Ini karena aku melupakan obatku." Lirihnya kemudian, pelan diantara ringisannya.

"Obat?" Jongin bertanya dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Hmm obat, kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau pria." Gadis itu berusaha menjelaskannya, dia kemudian menyamarkan rasa sakitnya dengan membuka pintu, keluar dari mobil.

Jongin mendadak bungkam saat pakaian gadis itu tersingkap, menampilkan pemandangan yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan napas sebelum gadis itu keluar.

"Aku rasa perutku sakit karena lapar, lebih baik kita mengisi perut. Okey." Kyungsoo tersenyum dari jendela mobil, menunggu Jongin untuk keluar, melihat pria itu yang sedang terdiam, sedikit tersenyum karena tingkah Jongin yang begitu tiba-tiba, melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya.

"Kim Jongin, kalau kau tidak lap_"

Kyungsoo menelan ucapannya saat lelaki itu keluar begitu tiba-tiba, berjalan kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan memandang matanya begitu lekat.

Jongin menahan mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu, setelah mengetahui satu fakta dari gadis itu yang baru diketahuinya, dia sedang menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak merengkuh wajah itu dan menciumnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit gadis itu, Jongin kini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengumpati gadis itu karena berbohong padanya, alih-alih memeluk gadis itu, pria itu malah membalikkan badannya karena dirinya sendiri sedang menahan himpitan sakit didadanya saat melihat bekas luka diperut gadis itu.

Dia tahu luka itu adalah jenis luka yang membekas karena hasil tusukkan benda tajam ataupun operasi, tapi dirinya yakin luka itu bukanlah bekas luka operasi profesional karena luka operasi tidak akan mungkin terlihat seperti itu.

Jadi, untuk saat ini pria itu sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menyamarkan rasa sesak didadanya karena baru mengetahui hal satu itu, bahwa pria itu bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang luka itu. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini ketika kenyataan tentang gadis ini menyapanya, hampir tidak percaya karena dibalik semua sifat itu, gadis ini menyembunyikan satu rahasia menyakitkan.

Tangan Jongin hampir bergetar, tahu dengan jelas dirinya dilanda rasa bersalah karena alasan itu.

"Naiklah." Kyungsoo terbuai dalam suara ringan dan lembut Jongin, dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana perutnya berangsur membaik, seolah trauma masa kecilnya terabaikan ketika melihat punggung besar itu dan aroma pinus itu menyentaknya ketika gadis itu naik dipunggung Jongin.

Jongin mengendong gadis itu pelan. Sedikit kaget karena mengetahui gadis ini bahkan mau menerima gendongannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, mau kerumah sakit?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara serak, rasa khawatir sangat kental dalam suaranya.

"Tidak usah, sakitnya sudah berkurang."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, emosinya kali ini sedang bercampur. "Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebelum menjatuhkan dagunya dipundak Jongin. Menghirup dalam-dalam napasnya diantara wangi pinus segar dan tubuh Jongin, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti saat ini. Karena kali ini pengecualian, dirinya melanggar tekadnya sendiri karena gadis itu sedang membutuhkan aroma Jongin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya maupun menggantikan obatnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mengingat apa yang diucapkan ibunya.

" _Kau tahu... tunggulah pria yang nanti akan mengejarmu, seseorang yang akan membuat kejadian biasa menjadi luar biasa seperti sihir, jenis pria yang akan memberikan terbaik untukmu, rela melakukan apapun bahkan jika dirinya yang menjadi tumbalnya, Tunggulah pria yang akan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu, mengisi hari-harimu dengan semua sikapnya, dari yang menyenangkan atau pun tidak, dari dirinya yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menghiburmu sampai membuatmu menangis takut kehilangan, jenis pria yang akan menomorduakan segala hal hanya agar bisa bersamamu tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan dan situasinya. Tunggulah pria yang akan menjadikanmu sebagai ratu paling istimewa miliknya, mengabulkan semua keinginanmu dengan memilah hal baik dan buruk untukmu. Tunggulah pria yang tetap ingin memamerkanmu pada dunia saat kau sedang berkeringat, tanpa lipstik yang memerahkan bibirmu, tanpa make up yang memolesi wajahmu karena bagi nya, kau akan terlihat cantik bagaimanapun dirimu. Tunggulah pria yang akan menjadikanmu sebagai pusat dunianya, karena sudah jelas bahwa dia juga merupakan pusat duniamu."_

Bagaimana jika aku sudah menemukan pria itu, eomma? Bahkan dirinya jauh lebih hebat daripada pendeskripsianmu tentang pria sempurna yang akan mendampingiku.

 **...**

Sehun menangkap mobil Chanyeol, mengikutinya dari belakang terlihat begitu lihai mengkamuflase diri sehingga tidak terlihat jika motornya sedang mengikuti arah dimana Chanyeol menuju.

Sehun memencet tombol dari kabel eraphone, membiarkan panggilan masuk dari Kris terhubung padanya.

"Hallo"

 _"Sehun~a!"_ Sehun mengernyit saat suara dari Kris terdengar begitu panik saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku temukan."_ Mendadak tubuh Sehun meremang, dirinya mengantisipasi apa yang akan diucapkan Kris.

" _Kim Jongdae, pria yang berhasil kau jebloskan ke penjara satu tahun yang lalu berhasil kabur karena mendapati wajahmu di seluruh channel televisi."_

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, dia tahu dengan sangat jelas siapa itu Kim jongdae, teman lama yang kemudian menjadi musuh karena lelaki itu menipunya dalam saham besar untuk perusahaan barunya, si pengedar narkoba yang hampir membuat Sehun dijatuhi hukuman karena namanya diseret-seret oleh pria brengsek itu dalam kasus penggelapan, mempunyai dendam padanya karena sebelum lelaki brengsek itu masuk ke penjara... kekasihnya, Kim Minseok tewas tertembak oleh pelurunya sendiri karena mencoba menyelamatkan Sehun dari tembakkan sang tunangan.

"Lanjutkan..."

 _"Aku membaca isi email nya untukmu, maaf sebelumnya karena aku lancang menembus email milikmu."_

"Setiap saatpun tanpa kusuruh kau selalu membuka rahasia milikku." Sergah Sehun cepat karena dirinya tahu sendiri jika lelaki itu akan selalu meretas semua informasi miliknya mengetahui kepintaran Kris yang merangkap sebagai _hacker_ cerdas.

"Aku benar-benar akan melawanmu dengan semua sistem yang akan kubuat pada semua informasi milikku sendiri lain kali." Ucapnya bersamaan dnegan angin kota London menerpanya.

"Kembali ke topik pembicaraan, apa yang dikatakan pria itu untukku?" tanya Sehun tegas.

 _"Dirinya mengirim sebuah foto, foto Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di resting area wilayah selatan. Aahhh Dirinya memberi salam manis padamu dengan menuliskan kata. 'tunanganmu cantik juga, bagaimana jika dirinya menjadi milikku?'_

SHIT!

 _"Aku akan menghubungkan mu pada navigasi yang berjalan pada sistem aplikasi untuk menuntunmu menemukan wilayah itu."_ Seruan Kris menyadarkan Sehun pada rasa kaget dan panik bersamaan.

 _"Zitao akan mengirimnya, dan kita mungkin akan bertemu jika diriku mampu mengejar keterlambatan 25 menitku dari tempatmu berada, sial. Aku mengambil jalan salah."_

Sehun tiba-tiba menaikkan kecepatannya, menutup kaca helmnya dengan mata yang fokus pada depannya.

 _"Aku akan memberitahu ini pada kepolisian tempat Jongdae ditahan, aku sudah meminta mereka mengirimkan agen yang akan terjun membantu kita."_

Sehun mengertakkan giginya saat dirinya mendengar ucapan Kris, _"Jangan bertindak gegabah sebelum yang lain sampa_"_

"Dia milikku, lelaki brengsek itu milikku."

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat matanya melirik kaca spion, menangkap jika mobil berwarna merah itu sedang berusaha mempertipis jarak diantara mobilnya, Jongin memutuskan melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat sebelum kembali melirik ke kaca spionnya dan mendapati bahwa mobil merah itu ikut-ikutan memotong kendaraan yang sebelumnya dilewatinya kembali mengambil tempat beberapa meter di belakangnya, hal ini membuat Jongin siaga, hal ini tidak bisa dianggap angin lalu.

Seseorang membuntutinya.

.

.

.

 **...**

Jongin menjaga kecepatan mobilnya saat melewati perbatasan London, Dia memasang wajah dingin dengan mata awas saat melihat mobil merah itu, melaju kencang dari arah sampingnya, Menuju mobilnya dengan jarak yang begitu tipis.

"Kita diikuti." Kyungsoo berkata, merealisasikan pikiran Jongin sendiri, gadis itu menoleh kesampingnya, hampir berjengit saat mengetahui jika jarak mobil merah itu dan mobil jongin hampir sama dan terkadang tarik ulur karena Jongin menambah kecepatannya.

"Jongin... Hati-hati." Gadis itu berkata pelan memperingatinya setelah meoleh kearah Jongin, melihat wajah itu yang begitu dingin kali ini, Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, suara gadis itu menambah semangat nya dalam bertarung melawan mobil merah sialan ini, dirinya tentu tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba mobil merah ini begitu keras kepala, dia bahkan sudah membuka jalan tapi mobil itu tetap berada disampingnya, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melaju lebih cepat memenangkan _'racing'_ ini, dan Jongin tahu dengan jelas jika mobil itu sedang membuntutinya.

"Perutmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mmilih tidak merutuki pria ini karena malah bertanya hal seperti itu disituasi genting saat ini. "Pikirkan mobil merah sialan itu saja."

"Kau tidak apa-apa jika diriku mempercepat laju mo_"

"Tidak apa-apa, tutup mulutmu dan fokus Jongin~a."

Jongin menyeringai setelah mendengar izin dari gadis itu, dia merasa adrenalinnya terpacu kencang.

Mobil di belakangnya menambah kecepatan, mendekat ke arahnya dengan begitu kencang. Dia tidak suka menunggu, maka dialah yang bergerak duluan.

Jongin menyentak persneling mobilnya, menginjak kopling, dan memundurkan mobilnya dengan kencang. melirik ke kaca spionnya mendapati mobil itu yang melakukan manuver cepat karena gerakkan tiba-tibanya. Jongin menghitung mundur dalam hatinya, lalu menyeringai saat mobil itu melewati garis jalan karena menghindari hantaman dari mobilnya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka dirimu hebat dalam mengendalikan mobil." Kyungsoo tersenyum disamping Jongin, terlihat tidak tegang sama sekali.

Dan pria itu bersiul mendapat pujian manis dari Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya kembali memamerkan bakatnya.

Jongin tidak membuang waktu untuk mendorong persnelingnya kembali, ia menginjak gas, lalu dengan cepat melaju maju setelah mobil merah itu kembali berada disampingnya. Jongin menngertakkan gigirnya saat mobil merah itu begitu keras kepala malah membabi buta ikut menyaingi kecepatannya.

Jongin memainkan gasnya, dan mobil merah itu membuatnya marah karena hampir menyalip mobilnya diantara mobil lainnya yang tidak berdosa.

Di detik-detik selanjutnya Jongin sempat melirik Kyungsoo dan dirinya kehilangan fokus saat gadis disampingnya terlihat kembali pucat seolah kembali menahan sakit, fokusnya terbagi kembali ketika suara tembakkan memenuhi telinganya, sial.

"Kyungsoo~ya... aku berjanji setelah hal ini selesai kita akan ke rumah sakit." Ucapan pelan Jongin diantara desisan bibir itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, seharusnya gadis ini tidak menjadi halangan besar bagi Jongin.

"Aku tidak ap_"

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakkan!" Kyungsoo bungkam bersamaan dengan hantaman pada mobil Jongin dari mobil merah itu, membuat Jongin memegang erat kemudinya, berusaha untuk tidak keluar dari _line_ yang sudah dia buat.

Dengan perhitungan akurat Jongin kembali membawa mobilnya melaju kencang melewati mobil merah itu, memilih bersabar sebelum menemukan cela untuk membalas mobil sialan itu.

 _DOR!_

 _DORR!_

 _"Shit!"_

Jongin menarik persnelingnya, dirinya yakin peluru sialan itu menembus ban mobil belakangnya dengan cantik.

Dirinya memutar kemudi mobil, hampir menahan hantaman begitu keras ketika mobilnya meringsek karena ban sebelah kirinya lepas, menimbulkang kebisingan memekakan dan juga rasa cemas menimpanya karena dirinya tidak sendiri bahwa ada nyawa lain bersamanya, gadis yang dicintainya.

Dirinya bertahan dengan menginjak gas, berusaha menyemangati mobilnya untuk terus maju, seolah hal ini merupakan satu-satunya harapan untuk keluar dari serbuan mobil merah sialan itu dan teror peluru yang kembali didengarnya.

Jongin menahan napasnya, sial!

Dirinya menyumpah serapah dengan keadaanya sekarang karena mobilnya bungkam menghentak begitu cepat dijalan ketika satu tembakkan kali ini kembali menyentuh ban depannya.

Kyungsoo menahan rasa sakitnya, dirinya sudah sadar dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya ketika mobil milik Jongin berhenti tiba-tiba dengan suara mesin yang masih menggema.

Gadis itu meraih tangan Jongin dari kemudi mobil, mengambilnya pelan, merasakan bahwa telapak tangan itu berkeringat dengan rasa dingin yang bahkan tidak mengurangi kehangatan yang selalu diterimanya setiap kali ia mengenggam tangan besar Jongin.

Jongin menahan napasnya, ketika tangannya digenggam Kyungsoo, dia menoleh dengan dada yang masih dipenuhi adrenalin tinggi yang membekas dan juga kecemasan ketika sadar dengan situasi mereka sebelum akhirnya ia membeku melihat senyuman Kyungsoo, seolah menjadi angin segar dan air yang menyiram hatinya begitu lembut, menenangkannya.

"Kerja bagus, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

 **...**

Jongin mengenggam tangan gadis itu begitu erat setelah keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menghindari si pemilik mobil merah, dirinya tidak sempat melihat kekacauan yang dibuatnya karena sekarang prioritas Jongin adalah menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari hal berbahaya.

DOR!

Kyungsoo tidak mau panik tapi tetap saja, saat mendengar suara letusan pistol dalam jarak yang cukup dekat di belakangnya. Hal itu membuat perut gadis itu semakin sakit karena traumanya kembali menyerangnya, hampir membuatnya kehilangan kendali sebelum kembali fokus ketika tangan di genggamannya mengerat, seolah memberi kesadaran pada dirinya untuk bertahan.

Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Otot-otot kakinya menjerit nyeri karena berlari menghindari pria gila itu, dia merutuk karena mobil dari jalan ini hanya melintas satu atau dua dalam jarak waktu 5 menit, tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong karena sepertinya si pengemudi hanya melihat mereka sebagai gembel jalanan.

Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya, saat ia tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk berlari menjauhi pria yang terlihat habis kabur dari penjara itu salah karena pria gila itu malah semakin menembakkan peluru nya.

Pria itu menyeringai saat lelaki didepannya berhenti dan gadis yang diincarnya hilang dari pandangannya karena disembunyikan oleh tubuh lelaki dengan punggung besar itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kekerasaan jika kau menurutiku, Aku hanya membutuhkan gadis itu."

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Nyalinya kembali mendidih ketika gadis ini menjadi tujuan pria gila dengan senyuman menjijikan.

"Langkahi mayatku terlebih da_"

 ** _DDOR!_**

Nafas Kyungsoo meghembus dengan begitu cepat, iramanya semakin menguat saat suara tembakkan kembali terdengar, kali ini begitu dekat sangat dekat. Dan yang didapatinya satu setengah detik kemudian hanyalah desingan suara dari angin bersamaan dengan ringisan pria didepannya, ketika merasakan tangan digenggamannya menguat sampai menyakitinya.

Jongin menahan mati-matian ringisannya saat disadarinya ada rasa menyengat di bagian bahu sebelah kirinya ketika sebuah timah panas menembus daging, meremukkan tulang yang dilewatinya, lalu menembus selangkanya.

Sakit yang kemudian menderanya merenggut seluruh akal sehat dan kesadaran yang dia punya. Jongin jatuh dengan mengenggam tangan gadis itu kelewat erat sebelum akhirnya lama kelamaan mengilang karena tangannya melemas, Dia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, limbung ke depan, lalu terjatuh diaspal bersamaan dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang mengenggamnya, seolah memberinya semangat diantara rasa kebas nya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu kan."

Lelaki itu mendekat kearah dimana adegan romantis menjijikan terpampang didepannya, dirinya terkekeh melihat pria itu masih menatap sinisnya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghalangi lelaki dengan pakaian tawanan penjara itu mendekati Jongin, Gadis itu menatapnya dengan begitu terang-terangan membuat Jongdae, nama pria itu terkekeh.

"Aku suka dengan gadis sepertimu, pemberani." Serunya, mendekati wajah itu, membiarkan peringatan Jongin tertelan ditelinganya sendiri, sebelum pria itu menyentuh pipi kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

 _PLAK!_

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya saat tamparan kuat nya menyentuh sadis Jongdae, pria itu menyeringai, mengumpulkan ludahnya dan membuangnya, merasakan rasa nyeri karena tamparan itu begitu kuat menimbulkan darah dibibirnya.

"Wow, galak, sombong dan menyenangkan. Aku suka dengan sikap mu, harga dirimu tinggi sekali."

Jongdae kemudian menghentak tangan gadis itu, menguncinya kuat, membuat Kyungsoo menendang perut itu.

 _BUGH!_

Jongdae hampir tercengang dengan pembelaan diri gadis ini, tubuh mungilnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak energi yang semakin membuatnya ingin bermain dengan Kyungsoo, tunangan Oh Sehun, lelaki brengsek yang dibenci nya.

Sebelum Jongdae membalasnya, kakinya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik oleh Jongin, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab dengan pistol yang jatuh.

Jongin mendesak energinya untuk meraih pistol itu, bersyukur saat pistol itu berada pada genggaman tangannya, dirinya cukup lemah, menahan sakit dibahunya dan tubuh yang gemetar hanya memperburuk segalanya. Jongin punya tekad, Insting untuk bertahan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya.

Dan dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa untuk bangkit berlutut, dengan lengan yang perlahan terasa mati rasa. Dengan senjata yang siap ditembakkan, Jongin membangun kegesitan dirinya, ia mengangkat pistol itu dengan tangan gemetar menahan sakit lalu dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dirinya berhasil menarik pelatuk.

 **DOORR!**

Jongdae kaget bukan main saat kakinya ditembus timah panas, meraskan kembali bagaimana rasanya ditembak dikakinya satu tahun yang lalu, mengoyak kenangannya dan hal itu menyebabkan kemurkaan pada wajahnya.

Jongdae menendang tangan itu, membuat pistol itu jatuh dari tangan Jongin.

 _GRAB!_

Kyungsoo berniat mengambil pistol itu tapi dirinya kalah cepat dengan Jongdae, Jongdae membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke Jongin. Menjulurkan pistolnya.

"Jangan sakiti dirinya!"

Pria itu sudah mengokang pistolnya, berniat untuk menembak sebelum gadis itu kembali menyapanya.

Dirinya masih bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit dikakinya, sudah terbiasa menerima peluru sehingga Jongdae dapat dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya melihat gadis itu yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Dirinya tersenyum menang mengetahui kelemahan gadis itu, "Ikut aku kalau begitu." Tawarnya santai seolah melupakan apa yang sudah dilakukan Jongin pada kakinya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan, diantara rasa sakit yang semakin mendera perutnya gadis itu mengangguk, muka pucatnya sudah sesak dengan keadaan Jongin karena dirinya, gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain kali ini.

Jongin menahan kaki gadis itu untuk tidak ikut pergi bersama lelaki gila itu, dirinya mati-matian berusaha menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa apa yang dipilihnya salah, Jongin mengumpat ketika Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo lepas dari genggaman lemahnya.

Dirinya berteriak saat lelaki itu meninju gadis itu, membuat kesadaran Kyungsoo jatuh dan terhempas ditubuhnya.

Jongin menahan napasnya, tubuh mungil gadis itu menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

"LEPASKAN DIRINYA!" Jongin berteriak diantara suara memilukan seraknya, menyemangati dirinya untuk melawan pria itu, berhasil berdiri sebelum kembali jatuh limbung.

 **DDORR!**

Jongin tumbang saat satu tembakkan kembali mengenai bahunya. Tulangnya semakin terasa remuk. Ngilu nya bertambah berkali lipat.

Jongin tersiksa dengan seluruh rasa sakit tanpa ampun menusuk-nusuk seluruh tubuhnya bersamaan matanya yang menatap mobil merah itu melaju meninggalkannya, dirinya terbatuk. Darah dimana-mana dan kesadaran nya berangsur-angsur hilang, Jongin teringat akan banyak hal. Dan memorinya merasuk kuat, menjejali pikiranya dengan wajah seorang gadis yang akan selalu menjadi favoritenya. Wajah seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Wajah seorang gadis yang masih ingin dilihatnya sebelum kegelapan membutakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Growing pains

**Summer Trap 15**

 **'Growing Pain'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Hurt, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Butterfly - BTS

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

 ** _By : Lovelrin_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menyentak gas motornya, sarung tangan hitamnya bergesekkan dengan kulit tangannya, terasa licin karena keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, matanya fokus melewati beberapa kendaraan, dia mengebut gila-gilaan membiarkan dirinya menembus jalanan dengan kecepatan limit seizin yang dia bisa.

Nyawa gadisnya sedang dipertaruhkan, tidak tepatnya nyawanya karena Sehun mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi pada gadisnya, jika nyawa gadis itu melayang maka sudah pasti dampak yang akan terjadi pada Sehun akan begitu besar.

Detik seolah berjalan terlalu lambat bagi Sehun, dengan kecepatannya dia mengharap bahwa usahanya untuk mempertipis jarak terkabul. Saat ini dirinya hampir tidak bisa berpikir jernih, hampir... tidak sampai panik, karena dirinya masih bertarung dengan kenormalannya untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya karena jika dirinya panik, hal itu akan berakibat fatal baginya.

Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali saat drinya menangkap hal aneh yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya tegang, desiran darahnya mengalir begitu cepat seolah merefleksikan dampak yang dilihatnya.

Mobil hitam milik Jongin teronggok begitu mengerikan di jalan aspal London, dirinya langsung me-rem motornya menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan karena pengurangan kecepatan tiba-tiba.

Decitan motornya seolah tidak bisa mengalahkan bunyi dadanya yang berdetak kuat sama cepatnya dengan desiran didarahnya, kecemasan menerpanya mengingat tentang situasi yang kini dilihatnya, kendali dirinya hampir susah saat membuka _helm_ terburu-buru, menyentak tubuhnya turun dari motornya dan berlari ke arah dimana mobil Jongin berada.

Langkahnya begitu cepat, dirinya menyentak pintu mobil tersebut bersamaan harapannya memohon pada Tuhan agar gadis yang dicarinya berada dalam keadaan baik.

Wajahnya menegang karena saat membuka pintu mobil tidak terdapat seroang pun disana, dirinya hanya menangkap kunci mobil yag masih menggantung, menimbulkan kesan bahwa pemiliknya keluar terburu-buru dari mobil tanpa menarik kunci keluar.

Sehun hampir putus asa, melihat kerusakan mobil Jongin yang jauh dari kata biasa, dia menjengit ketika ban mobil Jongin terlihat menyusut, satu bagian dibelakang _body_ mobilnya terlihat rusak parah, ada beberapa bekas tembakkan dan hantaman, seolah-olah hal itu memberitahunya bahwa hal buruk sudah terjadi.

Sehun membuang napas berat nya, dirinya mengacak rambutnya saat penghuni mobil tetap tidak bisa ditemukan. Paniknya bertambah besar ketika manik matanya memperlihat kan refleksi tubuh seorang pria yang berada pada tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun menahan napasnya ketika penglihatannya semakin jelas melihat bagaimana tubuh itu tergulai mengerikan diantara darah ketika dirinya melangkah mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup.

Sehun menyeimbangkan kakinya, karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya lemas, matanya menatap Jongin dengan wajah pucat dan hal yang memukul telaknya adalah kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak ada bersama Jongin, tidak juga diarea ini.

Sehun menarik kesimpulan, mengumpulkan petunjuk tentang bagaimana mobil mahal itu bisa teronggok mengenaskan dijalan dan melihat tubuh ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah megalami hal mengerikan. Dan dia tahu bahwa gadis itu dalam keadaan bahaya dan Jongin telah menjadi korban. Dirinya terlambat.

"SEHUN! OH SEHUN!" Sehun membiarkan suara teriakan diantara dengungan ditelinganya, Sehun mengendalikan kontrol diri karena perasaan cemas yang meluap tiba-tiba menerpanya sangat kuat, tanpa ampun.

"Yatuhan." Dia tahu pria yang kini sedang berada disampingnya sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

"Jongin." Suara Chanyeol bergetar, Sehun masih belum bisa meraih kenormalannya, buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika dia mengenggam kuat kedua tangannya. Dadanya berdenyut memikirkan siatusi ini dan juga gadisnya.

Sehun tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini, karena dirnya terlalu takut sekarang. Terlalu takut jika gadisnya terluka, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa paniknya saat pikiran terburuknya menyapanya, dia terllu takut jika Jongdae, pria yang dia yakin menjadi dalang semua hal ini harus menyakiti gadis itu, bahkan dia tidak sadar jika saat ini kakinya gemetar.

"Kim Jongin..." Chanyeol kembali memanggil nama Jongin, lirih. Kepala pria itu sudah berada dipahanya, menyangga Jongin yang terlihat begitu pucat karena darah yang masih terus keluar dari bekas tembakkan di bahu kiri lelaki tan itu. dia dengan takut mecari letak nadi Jongin.

"Lemah." Ujarnya merasa sedikit lega karena kenyataan tersebut dan kepanikkannya karena darah yang terus merembes keluar.

"...hh" Chanyeol menangkap gerakkan pelan dikelopak mata Jongin, dia menegang seketika saat mata itu membuka, menampilkan kilatan cahaya redup dan juga Sehun yang langsung mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau hanya pingsan kehabisan darah, lelaki keras kepala sepertimu mana mungkin mati hanya karena hal seperti ini." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu pelan diantara suara panik gemetarnya dan juga rasa senangnya saat mata itu menatapnya.

"K-kyungsoo.." Jongin mendadak panik. Membuat saraf di sekujur tubuhnya tersentak dan rasa sakit kembali memenuhi lapisan kulit beserta selnya. Alih alih meringis dirinya malah lebih mementingkan keadaan gadis itu, hal yang menjadi prioritasnya setelah sadar dari tidurnya, walau rasa sakit masih mendesaknya Jongin masih keras kepala untuk bersuara, menyemangati tenggorokkan sakitnya untuk menimbulkan suara.

"Jangan bergerak Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol menyentak Jongin, melihat bagaimana keras kepala lelaki itu untuk bangun dengan keadaan mengerikan seperti itu, darah yang merembes dari kemeja Jongin sudah begitu banyak, dirinya sudah lebih dulu kaget dengan bagaimana cara kerja tubuh Jongin yang masih bisa sadar. Untuk ukuran manusia normal hal itu sulit dimengertinya.

"Kau harus kerumah sakit."

"Tidak!"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya karena pertanyaan Chanyeol di jawab dengan keras kepala oleh Jongin.

"KAU HARUS KERUMAH SAKIT! peluru itu masih bersarang dalam bahumu brengsek!" Sehun nyaris menghantam wajah didepannya, ia menahan mati-matian kepalan tangannya untuk tidak melayang pada lelaki yang hampir sekarat didepannya. Dia malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Jongin yang tak terluka.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo."

"Keparat!" Sehun mendesis diantara gertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Dia seharusnya membiarkan Chanyeol untuk memindahkan tubuh ringkih itu kedalam mobil sendiri, tapi, jiwa kemanusiannya masih tersisa sehingga Sehun membantu Chanyeol, dan hal ini malah menimbulkan kekesalan yang amat pada nya.

Dirinya menatap mata itu lama, Sehun bisa merasakan sorot setajam mata pisau ketika Jongin balik menatapnya, dia nyaris terenggut pada mata kelam Jongin, seolah mata itu sedang memohon padanya untuk melepaskannya, memohon padanya untuk membiarkannya berjalan atau berlari demi menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berhasil menembak kakinya." Jongin bersuara diantara rasa sakit pada bahunya, dia menahan mati-matian rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku menembaknya tepat dikepalanya." Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena dia tahu sekarang tubuhnya sudah menolak egonya sendiri, karena saat ini tubuh beserta setiap lapisan selnya sudah lelah dengan tingkah keras kepala Jongin, hal itu membuat Jongin mengumpat ketika kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghitam, hal ini menambah frustasinya, dia marah pada keadaannya, pada bahunya yang makin terasa ngilu sehingga menyebabkan pria itu menahan untuk meringis.

Sehun sadar dengan keadaan Jongin, dia menghela napasnya diantara rasa pusing tiba-tiba.

"Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya, lebih baik kau diam, tenangkan dirimu."

"Bagaiman aku bisa diam jika Kyungsoo berada pada tangan keparat brengsek yang bisa membunuhnya kapanpun!" Sehun dapat melihat bola mata Jongin yang berpendar, ada perasaan takut terdalam yang bisa dilihatnya berkilat terkena cahaya matahari pagi yang menyambut, mata itu seolah sedang memberitahunya bahwa Jongin kali ini benar-benar sedang khawatir, dengan suara parau itu Sehun bisa merasakan betapa Jongin kini sedang berada pada sisi yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali, dia bahkan sudah tutup mulut karena jongin, si keras kepala itu masih bisa berbicara diantara kesadaran lemah nya.

Chanyeol menahan napasnya, Jongin terlihat begitu rapuh hanya karena seorang wanita. Chanyeol bersumpah saat melihat mata itu Jongin sedang berdebat dengan tubuh ringkihnya, Jongin sedang mengalahkan semua rasa sakit ditubuhnya karena ego nya yang tinggi itu seperti membangunkannya untuk tetap terjaga. Terjaga sampai dia bisa menebus kesalahannya dalam menyelamatkan gadisnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika gadis itu berada ditangan yang salah?" Suara itu begitu gemetar, terdengar begitu samar hampir pecah.

Sehun menegang, ucapan itu membuat hatinya teremas.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika_ _ **poros hidupku**_ _hampir hilang?"_

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Sesungguhnya Jongdae tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya, dia masih menatap gadis yang masih tertidur diantara ikatan mati yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang duduk begitu ringkih dikursi kayu.

Ia menatapnya lama. Membiarkan angin mengusik rasa nyamannya diantara tembok-tembok rusak, menembus tempat gelap itu, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang menyorot langsung wajah gadis didepannya, tanpa perlu repot-repot lagi untuk menyalakan penerangan karena cahaya sebatas tungkai itu masih bisa menerangi wajah Kyungsoo.

Dia menghela napas saat rasa sakit mendesak kakinya, mengumpat merasakan bebat pada kakinya kiniyang basah, dia yakin perban itu telah berganti warna menjadi merah, karena darahnya masih merembes akibat perawatan asal-asalan.

Dengan frustasi, Jongdae menyesap batang rokoknya, mengisi paru-parunya dengan asap racun itu, menyesapnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan nya kedepan, tepat diwajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, menyemangati kesadarannya sebelum akhirnya membuka, rasa nyeri dan pusing yang begitu kuat menerpanya membuatnya hampir putus asa untuk bangun.

Pemandangan pertama kali yang didapati nya hanyalah seroang pria yang sedang duduk didepannya, indra penciumannya menangkap asap rokok yang mengepul menerpa wajahnya, nyaris membuatnya terbatuk.

Jongdae menyeringai. "Selamat siang nona Do Kyungsoo, tidurmu nyenyak?" sapanya rendah, kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Detik berikutnya setelah mengumpulkan pikirannya dan mendengar suara itu Kyungsoo menahan napas. Ruangan gelap dengan sedikit cahaya, remang-remang mengerikan, begitu lembab dan dipenuhi bau rokok serta pria didepannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Kyungsoo menahan detakkan pilu pada jantungnya, tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin dalam sekejap saat posisi tubuhnya begitu menyesakkan, ikatan tali yang melingkari sekujur tubuhnya hampir membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas terlalu sesak.

Pusingnya kembali menerpa, rasa mual dan sakit diperut sebelah kirinya mengharuskan nya untuk menggigit bibirnya menahan mati-matian erangan sakitnya karena dia tidak mau membuat pria didepannya puas dengan hasil kerjanya, semenit kemudian Kyungsoo menyerah dia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya, rasa sakit itu hampir merenggut akal sehatnya. Setiap detik yang dilewati nya hanyalah menambah ingatan memory masa lalunya.

Seperti film yang berkelebat cepat, Kyungsoo nyaris membeku dengan semua luapan emosi, perasaan dan rasa sakit yang terkumpul menjadi satu, seolah luka lamanya terkuak begitu saja, hampir membunuhnya dengan takut yang kini melapisi setiap centi per centi tubuhnya, suasana gelap ruangan yang kembali dikenalnya ini mengembalikannya pada masa lalu. Kenormalannya berangsur-angsur pudar, seolah hal itu malah memperparah ingatan yang merasuk kuat diotaknya, tanpa ampun.

Perut kirinya kini seperti ditusuk-tusuk, dirinya hampir berteriak dalam kesunyian yang menjerumusnya, terlalu susah saat gadis itu berusaha mati-matian mengeluarkan suaranya, hal ini menyentaknya begitu kuat, situasi ini seolah membawanya kembali pada trauma masa lalunya, bahwa semua benda tajam yang dulu dirasakannya itu kini menyekik kuat sekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian perutnya, menimbulkan air mata yang kemudian terjatuh, mengingat bagaimana tidak berdaya gadis itu ketika semua benda tajam itu menusuk perutnya, menembus lapisan kulit, ngilu yang terasa mengerikan dan darah yang mengalir seolah kembali menerjangnya.

Trauma gadis itu kembali, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, gadis itu kini tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun, sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha berteriak hanyalah kekosongan hampa yang didapat, bibirnya setengah membuka dan bergetar, suaranya tiba-tiba tenggelam jatuh pada perut di bekas luka operasi ilegal yang tertinggal sebagai kenang-kenangan oleh organisasi perdagangan organ tubuh yang _merenggut ginjal kirinya_. Deru napas beratnya seolah memberitahu pria didepannya bahwa gadis ini sedang berada pada ketakutan dan hal itu menambah kenikmatan tersendiri pada pria itu.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Acara balas dendamku sepertinya berhasil, belum apa-apa kau sudah seperti anjing yang tercebur dalam kolam." Jongdae membuang rokoknya, menggerusnya dengan sepatunya kemudian beralih pada gadis itu.

"Jangan takut, Tenang saja... aku tidak akan membunuhmu sebelum Sehun datang." Jongdae mendekatkan tubuhnya menatap nyalang mata gadis itu lalu tersenyum, senyuman mengerikan. Dia berbisik pelan. _"Dan dirinya akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika_ _ **gadisnya mati didepan matanya.**_ _Jadi, bersiap-siap saja... cantik."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 _"Hell! Oh SEHUN!"_

Kris menyumah serapah Sehun saat lelaki itu tidak bisa ditemukannya di dalam kamar tempat dimana Sehun dirawat, dilorong Rumah sakit dan semua tempat yang sudah didatangi anak buahnya tetap tidak menampakkan keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun lelaki sialan itu sudah tumbang karena dehidrasi, dirinya bisa mengingat bagaimana tubuh Sehun yang pucat ketika mereka bertemu ditempat dimana Jongin tertembak, lelaki itu seolah tetap memaksa mencari Kyungsoo walau dengan keadaan mengkhawatirkan, Kris yakin Sehun diawal Kyungsoo lepas bersama Jongin pria itu sudah lebih dari mayat hidup, menolak asupan untuk tubuhnya sehingga menimbulkan depresi dan dehidrasi akut, seolah tidak mementingkan fungsi organnya yang membutuhkan asupan untuk menyokong energi dan ternyata hal itu sudah sampai batasnya, limitnya habis bagaimana pun sehun memaksa, sekuat apapun perasaannya tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan sesukanya, tubuh Sehun tidak bisa dipaksa lagi dan lelaki itu hilang kesadaran.

Kris tahu begitu mengerti Sehun karena rasa khawatir pria itu mengalahkan tubuhnya yang sudah seperti zombie siap untuk mati, begitu lemas.. begitu menyedihkan.

Dengan kenyataan hidup dengan satu ginjal, Lelaki itu saat ini kembali mengorbankan diri, menyelamatkan Kyungsoo lagi tidak peduli bahaya apapun.

Kris cemas dengan keadaan Sehun, lelaki itu tidak akan bisa megendalikan emosi jika menyangkut Kyungsoo, Seolah hal ini kembali membawanya pada memory lama, ingatan lama yang menghantamnya, mengingat bagaimana putus asanya Sehun saat tahu hidup gadis itu berada pada ujung kematian, bagaimana dia mengingat setiap tetes air mata Sehun yang menyedihkan saat Kyungsoo yang kehilangan ginjal sebelah kirinya karena penculikkan itu melakukan operasi ilegal pada tubuhnya, Kris bisa merasakan sangat jelas bagaimana napas lelaki itu hampir terenggut ketika tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki penyakit komplikasi pada ginjal kanannya. Bahwa gadis itu sekarat, hampir mati.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hyung.. " Sehun memanggil Kris dengan pelan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bernapas secara benar, tidak tahu harus dimana ia menatap hyungnya._

 _Ucapan Dokter 10 menit yang lalu menghantam sekujur tubuhnya, ucapan itu masih bergelayut begitu panas ditelinganya, Sehun melangkah keluar dari bilik ruangan tempat dimana Kyungsoo berada, dia dengan wajah pucat dan langkah gontainya berjalan ke arah Kris, mencoba lebih dahulu menyeimbangkan getaran pada kakinya._

 _Kris diam, pahit air liurnya tidak seberapa dengan pahitnya keadaan Sehun saat ini._

 _"Aku.. harus bagaimana?" Suara serak yang keluar begitu menyakiti tenggorokkannya. terasa panas, bagai pisau yang membelah lorong rumah sakit._

 _"Dia sekarat." Kris bersumpah suara Sehun begitu kosong, penuh tekanan memaksa._

 _"Kyungsoo, dia sekarat... hyung." Tenggorokkan lelaki itu bekerja terlalu kuat sehingga menimbulkan sakit pada pangkalnya, Kris terpaku, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya turun mengikuti tubuh sehun yang jatuh menunduk didepannya, jantung Kris seolah berhenti berdetak. Tak ada satupun kata yang bisa dia ucapkan._

 _"_ _ **Gadis itu ...sekarat.**_ _mereka bilang gadis itu akan mati." Sehun menahan desakkan sakit didadanya._

 _Kris menelan bulat-bulat ludah nya, susah sangat susah melihat bagaimana hancurnya Sehun saat ini, butuh kendali kuat untuk dirinya melihat Sehun yang begitu menyedihkan._

 _"Aku bahkan tidak tahu menahu dengan penyakitnya, selama ini." sekali lagi sehun berkata lirih, Pundak Sehun bergetar, mata lelaki itu memerah, suaranya terenggut terdesak dengan air mata yang sekuat tenaga ditahannya._

 ** _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?"_** _Kris menunduk, menghampiri Sehun dengan keputus asaannya. Lelaki itu memeluk dongsaeng nya seiring dengan dekapan itu tangis Sehun pecah, lelaki itu remuk. Suara isakkan yang begitu lirih miliknya menggema dilapisan udara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bahkan demi menyelamatkan gadis itu, Sehun diam-diam _membagi satu ginjalnya_. Kris mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang terlalu bahagia ketika memaksa melakukan Tes dan ginjalnya cocok dengan Kyungsoo, bahwa ginjalnya adalah kembar sempurna gadis itu.

Mengingat bagaimana senyuman lega nya saat operasi Kyungsoo berhasil. Mengingat bagaimana ketulusan dari lelaki itu yang menggetarkan jiwa Kris.

 ** _Sehun menyelamatkan Kyungsoo diam-diam._** Tanpa pemberitahuan identitas nya, menyembunyikannya dari kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, ayahnya dan juga Gadis itu, Kris mengingat bagaimana Sehun menata begitu rapih pengorbanan nya demi Kyungsoo.

Sehun selalu melakukannya diam-diam, tulus dan semua itu untuk Kyungsoo. Sehun, lelaki itu memenjara diri pergi ke London demi menyelamatkan gadis itu dari murka ayahnya, menjauhi Kyungsoo walau diam-diam telah membuat rencana besar untuk menyadarkan ayahnya, untuk masa depannya bersama gadis itu.

Sehun selalu melakukannya diam-diam dan karena itulah Kris membenci Kim Jongin dipertama kali bertemu dengan nya, dipertama kali dirinya melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dengan lelaki itu.

Kris membenci pria itu karena merebut Kyungsoo begitu cepat dari tangan Sehun dengan ketidak adilannya.

Oh Sehun seolah berperan menjadi antagonis dalam kisah yang dibuatnya, _Tinkerbell_ yang dibuang yang harus merasakan sakit setiap kali berkorban, Oh Sehun lelaki itu seolah menjadi yang paling dibenci, pertunangan itu bahkan hanya membuat susah Sehun, menghancurkan _Hyundai_ hanyalah neraka yang nyaris dijatuhkan dikertas perjanjian pada genggamannya, Oh Sehun lelaki itu terlalu memikat, terlalu tulus untuk menjadi sosok yang paling dibenci dan lelaki itu mengais harapan kosongnya hanya demi kata cinta dari Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Jongin terbangun dalam tidurnya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menganjal didadanya, begitu menyesakkan, ikatan aneh itu seolah menyentrum sekujur tubuhnya untuk bangun, matanya mengerjap berganti dari hitam menjadi terang, mimpi buruknya itu menelan rasa sakit tiba-tibanya karena lelaki itu terbangun dengan paksa.

Bunyi alat aneh disampingnya seolah menyadarkannya, suasana serba putih membuatnya mengernyit. Harum khas yang menerpa penciumannya menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya sekarang berada didalam Rumah Sakit.

Jongin menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat, saat mencoba bergerak luka pada bahunya terasa ngilu, tidak seperti awal tapi hal ini masih menimbulkan ringisan.

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat, ingatannya pada kejadian mengerikan menerpanya, hampir membuat dirinya menahan napas karena tahu gadis itu tidak berada pada dekatnya, lalu emosinya bercampur begitu kalut karena ingat jika gadis itu berada pada tangan keparat brengsek.

"Jongin!" Byun Baekhyun tersadar ketika Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol langsung mendekati ranjang Jongin, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Jongin yang kini tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Jam berapa sekarang!?" Jongin bergerak gusar melupakan bahunya yang berderik, "9 malam."

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, napasnya memburu begitu cepat rasa cemasnya tumpah. Dirinya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. hanya satu yang ada dan selalu menjadi fokus utamanya, Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin kalap, dirinya menarik infus yang berada ditangan kirinya, menariknya begitu gusar, melepasnya dengan kasar sehingga menyebabkan infus itu berhasil terenggut dari tangannya, membuat luka dan darah yang menyembul dari bekas infus, dia dengan satu tarikan menarik selimut, hanya ada rasa takut yang membebani sekujur tubuh dan kemudian matanya yang kini menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tubuhnya.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Operasi pengambilan peluru dibahumu baru berlangsung 8 jam yang lalu Kim JONGIN!"

"lepaskan aku!" Jongin menyentak kuat Chanyeol, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya saat ini.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya, "Jangan keras kepala! Pikirkan diri_"

 _"_ _ **Nyawaku ada pada gadis itu**_ _, mati dan hidup, nyawaku ada pada dirinya_!" Jongin berteriak menyela dengan intonasi tajam, suaranya meninggi membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Deru napasnya menerpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan suaranya, kedua matanya melebar menyaksikan wajah Jongin yang kacau balau, tidak bisa berbicara ketika mata adiknya sedang menampakkan kefrustasian, mata itu menampilkan ketakutan yang membuat dirinya menegang.

Dengan pelan, dirinya berdiri menuju ke arah dimana perseteruan itu terjadi, Baekhyun dengan ringan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lengan Jongin.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun melihat gadis itu menatap nya dengan peringatan sebelum menatap Jongin, emosi adiknya sedang naik turun, sama dengan napas sesak Jongin yang terlalu kentara.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melihat raut wajah ini, aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu yang hampir kehilangan kendali seperti ini, kau... Jongin yang ku kenal tidak akan mau bersikeras seperti ini, dirinya tidak akan mau melakukan hal bodoh yang menganggu dan membuat dirinya lelah karena suatu hal, kau yang ku kenal akan menyuruh anak buahmu dalam mengurus suatu hal, dirimu tidak akan meledak-ledak seperti ini sebelumnya, kau dengan pembawaan dingin mu tidak akan mau menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri, kau dengan hati sekuat bajamu seolah sedang mengikrarkan sesuatu yang tersirat, aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan wajah kalap seperti ini seumur hidupku, kata-katamu bahkan terdengar mustahil untuk bisa keluar dari mulutmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih didepan Jongin, menyadari jika sekarang sepupunya menampilkan sisi manusiawi yang nyaris membuatnya tersedak, tidak percaya.

Tak membiarkan adiknya menyahut , terlebih dahulu Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dampak gadis itu begitu besar padamu kan." Baekhyun mengutarakan setiap ucapannya dengan lembut.

Mata Jongin menggelap mendengar satu persatu jenis kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun, ditengah kepanikkan luar biasanya pria itu berusaha mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk berpikir jernih, dengan sangat pelan dia menghembuskan napasnya. lalu menatap Baekhyun dan beralih ke Chanyeol, meneliti bagaimana wajah itu yang menyiratkan kecemasan amat karena dirinya.

Jongin berkata lirih.

" ** _Benar.. dampak gadis itu luar biasa memukau_** _._ Dia gadis pertama yang ku izinkan masuk begitu dalam dihidupku, dia gadis pertama dalam segala hal."

Baekhyun menahan napasnya, mata Jongin yang kelam menampilkan ketulusan, mata itu memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya seorang Kim Jongin jika menyangkut Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, aku mohon..."

" ** _Lepaskan aku_** _._ "

.

.

.

.

...

 ** _'Merasa kehilangan sesuatu Oh Sehun~ssi?'_**

 _Elizabeth st. Number five Rural area of London._

 _I will wait you in an hour, be sure to come by yourself. don't be late or your fiance die._

Sehun menggeritkan giginya, masih mengingat dengan begitu jelas isi email dari brengsek Kim Jongdae. Malam ini sebelum pukul 10 malam dia harus sudah berada di tempat dimana Jongdae memberitahunya.

Sehun menarik napasnya, udara yang begitu lembab mengambang merasuk ke tubuhnya.

Diantara hujan dia berdiri memperhatikan sebuah rumah kosong, cat yang sudah mengelupas, tembok yang rusak disanan sini. Tempat yang mengoyak ingatannya di satu tahun yang lalu. Tempat ini tempat dimana Kim Minseok meninggal.

 ** _DOR!_**

Suara tembakkan dari dalam rumah teredam oleh deru hujan yang mengguyur, Oh Sehun dengan mata terbelalak menahan napasnya yang nyaris begitu sesak. Tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup ditambah bunyi tembakkan membuat darah yang mengalir mendidih begitu panas, hampir membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

Kakinya berlari, begitu refleks. Tidak peduli dengan keterkejutannya karena refleks begitu cepat pada kakinya.

Dirinya menabrak pintu rumah yang sudah rapuh, menjeblak terbuka memperlihatkan isi rumah yang remang berantakkan. dia tidak bisa bernapas saat kembali mendengar suara tembakkan di lantai dua.

Dengan penglihatannya, Sehun menapak lantai itu, mencari-cari asal suara tembakkan yang masih merenggut setengah dirinya, rasa kaget dan paniknya sudah melambung nyaris tumpah, dia mengendalikan diri berusaha mengontrol dirinya mati-matian.

Sehun menaiki tangga, tangannya mengepal begitu erat bersaamaan dengan setiap langkahnya yang nyaris bergetar. Oh Sehun tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya, dia dengan segala harapannya menuntun kakinya untuk tetap berlari.

Sehun menarik napasnya, menatap sebuah ruangan dilantai dua. Ruangan yang membuka seolah memanggilnya masuk kedalamnya, firasatnya mengatakan tempat inilah dimana Kyungsoo berada, dia dengan prasangka tidak pasti berusaha melangkah lebar masuk kedalam ruangan, dan jiwanya hampir terenggut. Matanya terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo yang terikat duduk disebuh Kursi.

Remang-remang gelap ruangan itu makin memperparah keadaan Kyungsoo ketika Sehun mengingat trauma gadis itu.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menerjang masuk, matanya melebar terperanjat karena sosok rapuh gadis itu kembali.

Kyungsoo merasa kesadarannya setengah mengambang, saat melihat sosok yang susah dilihatnya masuk, ia dapat merasakan pergulatan pada sekujur tubuhnya yang menatap awas lelaki didepannya, dengan mata yang hampir menutup Kyungsoo mengais kesadarannya, bahwa dirinya masih ingin bertahan pada kenormalannya.

Lelaki itu masih susah untuk dikenalinya, otaknya menolak mentah-mentah ketika dirinya mencoba begitu kuat untuk mengingat, mencari-cari jawaban siapa lelaki yang sedang melepaskan ikatan tali yang begitu menyengsarakannya.

Lelaki itu menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo setelah ikatan tali sialan itu akhirnya bisa terbuka, Sehun dari jarak dekatnya melihat gadis itu yang menggigil ketakuttan, begitu menyentak sel tubuhnya saat melihat bibir gadis itu berdarah. Amarah sudah ada diubun-ubunnya tapi tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa cemasnya pada Kyungsoo. Matanya turun menunduk dan mendekat kewajah Kyungsoo, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Sehun memanggilnya tercekat dikerongkongannya.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, tangannya yang gemetar mengelus pipi itu lembut, dia melihat wajah polos itu yang begitu pucat, melihat kedua bola mata jernih gadis itu yang kini meredup, Sehun tahu, dari segi apapun ia melihat nya Kyungsoo kembali pada traumanya.

Tak ada satupun kata yang bisa keluar dari logikanya karena situasi ini, semua ini nyaris mengguncang otaknya.

 _"Huna~"_ Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat air mata gadis itu menetes, rasa bersalah yang hebat menyeruak di ruah dada Sehun. Tanpa ampun, menyentaknya begitu tajam karena kini tangisan itu terlihat begitu memilukkan, Kyungsoo mencoba mengeluarkan suara tapi yang hanya bisa di dengar Sehun hanyalah kesunyian yang nyaris membuatnya mati.

Sehun menahan air matanya, bibirnya mengatup erat, giginya begemeretak menahan sesak didadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bahkan suara yang keluar dari faring Sehun hampir pecah karena air matanya, pikiran Sehun meliar kemana-mana, jantungnya berdebar semakin parah. Sehun bersumpah bahwa saat ini merupakan saat paling dibencinya, saat dimana dirinya membenci diri sendiri karena ketidak berdayaanya menjaga gadis itu, dengan begitu hati-hati Sehun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja hmm." Sehun dengan semua kesadarannya, dengan pelupuk matanya yang membendung air mata berbisik lembut ditelinga gadis itu, suaranya serak tetapi dalam. Ia menautkan tangannya ke sela-sela jemari Kyungsoo yang mungil, ia meremasnya, meraskan ujung-ujung jemari itu yang beku, bergetar seolah sedang menyampaikan kata yang tak bisa dikeluarkannya.

Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang tampak kemerahan karena air mata melebar, dia melihat pergerakkan dari seseorang yang melambat dibelakang Sehun, dengan napas masih terputus-putus, Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang masih terenggut sunyi dalam tubuhnya. Dia dengan frustasi meneriakkan kata yang terperangkap didalamnya dan tenggelam dalam dasar ketika Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana sebuah pisau yang terarah pada punggung lelaki itu.

Menancapkan nya begitu kuat membuat Kyungsoo terpekur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...**

Jongin dengan paksaan pada bahunya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah tua, dirinya memarkir mobilnya tepat disamping motor Sehun berada, dengan langkah lebarnya Jongin mengikuti instingnya, Dia mengernyit saat masuk, matanya seperti berganti menjadi gelap remang yang kemudian membiasakan.

Sebelumnya pria tan itu melihat Sehun keluar dari sebuah kamar Rumah Sakit dengan wajah gusar, firasatnya seolah memberitahunya bahwa ada yang tidak benar, bahwa ia harus mengejar Sehun, jadi dengan diam-diam Jongin mengikuti laju motor gila-gilaan Sehun berharap bahwa apa yang diikutinya membawanya pada Kyungsoo dan hal itu sepertinya terpenuhi.

Jongin naik kelantai dua, menaiki tangga dengan mata tajam nya menatap awas sekitarnya, aura pria itu sedang ada pada titik mendidih, Jongin bisa melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan gadis nya, dia bahkan sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa dibahunya saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menjeblak menggiurkan, terbuka seolah memanggilnya.

Pemandangan yang diihatnya mengantarkan desir yang menyentak menyusuri seluruh peredaran darahnya.

"...ahrghh."

Napasnya nyaris terenggut menyaksikan betapa sadisnya pria itu menancapkan pisau dipunggung Sehun. Jongin menggertakkan giginya saat keparat itu menarik pisau nya dengan kuat. Sebelum hal mengerikan kembali terjadi dia Jongin langsung menerjang cepat menyentak tangan pria yang hampir menancapkan kembali pisau ke punggung Sehun.

 _Trang!_

Pisau itu jatuh dengan jarak 30 centi meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, dengan satu gerakkan cepat dia menuju tubuh didepannya, melayangkan tinjuan tangan kanannya yang di gepal keras karena lelaki itu mengambil seluruh emosinya.

Menendang kuat-kuat tubuh itu, menatapnya dengan begitu sadis, mata elang Jongin seolah mencabik Jongdae hingga organ terdalamnya, kemudian dengan emosi yang sudah membara dirinya menarik tubuh itu dan menarabkan tubuh itu pada apapun yang dilewatinya secara kasar.

BUGH!

BUGH!

Jongdae menerima pukulan pada perut dan wajahnya, dirinya menahan langkah kakinya untuk tidak jatuh karena pria didepannya sedang membabi buta melayangkan tinjuan kearahnya, tubuhnya sudah diseret Jongin, merasakan sakit yang mengobrak ngabrik kulitnya.

"..."

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya menatap nyalang Sehun, napasnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Gadis itu bisa mendengar ringisan berat suara Sehun, mendengar bagaimana lelaki itu bergelut dengan napas memburu akibat rasa sakit menyentak punggungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, membisik didepan gadis nya yang kini terlihat syok. Dirinya merasa kepalanya seolah-olah melayang dan tubuhnya tidak menapak pada bumi, pandangan matanya seakan mengabur berganti dari hitam ke terang, lelaki itu seolah memperkuat kesadaran dirinya yang makin lama makin buyar.

Dia berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit yang membabi buta dipungungnya, Sehun mencoba tersenyum didepan Kyungsoo, tidak lagi mau membiarkan gadis itu trauma dengan ingatannya.

Otak Kyungsoo mencecar kacau matanya terhenyak, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Sehun yang melihat itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya hendak merengkuh Kyungsoo, melawan sakit yang menggigit pada punggungnya.

 _"Huna~"_ Bibir gadis itu bergetar, Kyungsoo bertahan pada kesadarannya untuk menuju kenormalan tapi apa yang diusahakannya tidak berhasil dengan baik. Darah yang sedikit demi sedikit menetes jatuh dilantai tempat dimana Sehun berada membawa ketakutan yang luar biasa pada semua sistem kerja organnya.

Sehun mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan bergetarnya, menenggelamkan wajah itu pada dadanya dengan satu tarikan, menerima penolakkan yang begitu besar terjadi pada Kyungsoo didekapannya, gadis itu terisak dengan semua rasa sakit dan traumanya yang menderu.

"Tenanglah." Wajah Sehun meringis lirih, Kyungsoo tanpa bisa menghentikan air matanya membasahi kemeja pria itu. "Jangan mendengar apapun." Bisik Sehun mempererat dekapannya, "Jangan melihat apapun." Cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo dipinggangnya terasa bergetar, "Karena aku disini, aku bersamamu." Sehun runtuh, suaranya terdengar pecah diantara isak tangis gadis nya.

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Meja kayu yang terletak dipinggir ruangan patah karena diterjang oleh tubuh Jongdae, akibat tendangan kuat Jongin yang begitu bertenaga, terlalu cepat sehingga Jongdae tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Jongdae melirik mata Jongin, dirinya merasakan ada desir menggigit yang tidak bisa disampaikan karena pandangan mata itu begitu tajam.

Jongdae terkekeh, dirinya berdiri. Dengan kaki yang terasa ngilu akibat luka tembak sebelumnya dari pria didepannya, dia tidak memperdulikan infeksi atau apapun lagi karena sekarang dia hampir menuju keberhasilan balas dendamnya. Jongdae mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sekitarnya. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa dengan semua tinjuan, pukulan mencabik dari Jongin.

"Jongin, bawa Kyungsoo... aku masih ada perlu dengannya." Jongdae menyeringai mendengar ucapan yang masih bersisa diudara akibat lirihnya suara Sehun.

Jongin terpaku karena ucapan Sehun, dia ingin menyumpah serapahi lelaki itu karena masih bersikeras walau dengan keadaan yang mengerikan.

Jongdae melayangkan matanya kearah Sehun yang sedang menahan sakit dipunggunya, Jongdae menyeringai tipis melihat bagaimana kemeja putih Oh Sehun terlihat memancarkan warna merah yang mengalir dari letak tusukkan pisaunya dan juga langkah kaki itu berhenti.

Dia mendengus meremehkan, menyaksikan Jongin yang terlihat memukau karena amarahnya dan juga matanya menangkap awas Oh Sehun yang melangkah kearahnya.

"Biarkan mereka keluar. Kau hanya ada perlu denganku."

Jongdae mendengus mengumpulkan ludahnya yang bercampur darah lalu membuangnya, hampir mengenai Sehun.

Jongdae lelah dengan adegan menjijikan didepannya, dengan sekali gerak dia menyentak tangannya membawanya pada kantung celananya, menarik pistolnya dan menjulurkan didepan pria itu. _"Tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar karena 'kita' akan mati menemani kekasihku disini."_

.

Kim Jongdae setelah mengokang pistolnya dengan membabi buta memuntahkan peluru kearah gadis Sehun.

.

.

.

 ** _DOR!_**

 ** _DORR!_**

 ** _DOR!_**

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Sehun membesar, jantungnya langsung memacu begitu kencang, Kim Jongin dengan langah kakinya mendekat kearahnya menyentaknya sehingga menyebabkan dirinya jatuh menghindari peluru dan beralih kearah Kyungsoo yang terpaku bergetar.

 ** _DDOOR!_**

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, dan Sehun hampir membeku nyaris terperangah saat satu tembakkan mengenai punggung pria itu, dia melihat ada kejutan paksa pada tubuh Jongin.

.

.

"Hai, Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin berkata dengan suaranya yang serak, matanya berkilat menahan desakkan peluru yang menusuk punggungnya... kedua bola mata Jongin tanpa sadar mengamati raut wajah Kyungsoo dan hal itu membungkamnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, gadis itu bertahan pada ingatannya mengenai lelaki didepannya, wangi pinus segar dari pria ini membuat Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian menyadarkan sisi warasnya. Suaranya yang tidak bisa keluar sama sekali menimbulkan kefrustasian pada Kyungsoo, gadis itu dengan tetesan air matanya tidak bisa mengingat lelaki dengan harum pinus didepannya.

"K-kyungsoo~ya.." suara berat Jongin yang bergetar menyambut telinga gadis itu. gadis didepannya sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh, hampir remuk. Matanya seolah menampakkan kehancuran, dan berkali-kali dirinya bisa melihat raut frustasi Kyungsoo dengan bibir bergetar tanpa ada suara.

Kyungsoo membisik sukuat tenaganya ketika wajah itu bisa diingatnya. _"Jongin, Kim Jongin."_ Jongin menahan napasnya, menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan gusar, kedua bola matanya merefleksikan dirinya yang sedang bertahan pada rasa sakit, suara peluru masih menggema dan hal itu tidak seberapa dengan tatapan mata menyakitkan Kyungsoo.

Bulu mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, tetes air mata gadis itu jatuh sempurna. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, bergetar dan keringat dingin itu memenuhi wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi, dada Kyungsoo naik turun akibat respirasinya yang berantakkan.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu lemah, tak berdaya, hampir remuk tak bersisa.

Jantung Jongin seolah berhenti berdegup, paru-paruunya begitu menyesakkan melihat bagaimana gadis yang dicintainya terlihat begitu ketakuttan, Kim Jongin selama mengenal Kyungsoo baru kali ini dirinya merasa bola mata itu terlihat terluka, melukiskan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam sampai menembus kulitnya, saat ini Jongin merasa dirinya tidak berguna, seolah apa yang ditampilkan Kyungsoo saat ini murni sisi kelam yang tidak pernah diketahui Jongin, lelaki itu menderu napasnya yang sesak karena gadis nya masih berusaha mengucapkan kata yang masih sunyi, tidak sampai ditelinganya.

 ** _DORR!_**

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah ketika telinganya menangkap suara tembakkan, lagi tanpa megerti jika pria didepannya sedang merelakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi gadis itu dari tumpahan membabi buta peluru dari keparat dibelakangnya.

Jongin merasa punggungnya nyaris mati rasa, sehingga dirinya tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit yang mendera. Dengan gerakkan hati-hati, Jongin menangkup lembut pipi Kyungsoo. menatapnya langsung, mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut, memberikan ketenangan.

"Lebih baik?"

Bisikan lirih Jongin terdengar, Jongin menunjukkan dirinya yang tidak pernah dikenalnya sama sekali ketika berusaha secara naruliah menenangkan gadis nya. Otaknya seakan hilang saat merasakan hembusan putus-putus Kyungsoo yang perlahan teratur.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun." Perlahan suara Jongin membisik, **_"Hanya tatap aku."_**

 ** _DDOR!_**

Jongin bisa merasakan darah dari punggung nya yang mengalir jatuh menetes kelantai tempatnya berdiri. Dengan tercekat dirinya mengambil tangan bergetar Kyungsoo. membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu yang kian lama membeku.

" _Ini semua tidak berlangsung lama."_ Jongin mengucapkan kata-katanya terbata, suaranya seolah ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang kini tumpah. Jongin menggigit lidahnya menahan ringisan sakitnya, menahan sekuat tenaga tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri melindungi gadis nya, dia dengan sisa tenaganya dan kontrol dirinya ia mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

Jongin memberikan senyumannya, senyuman tulus dengan wajah pucat pasi yang menariknya. Desah napas gadis itu mengambang ditelinganya, memacu bersamaan dengan detakkan jantung Jongin bekerja mengganti darah yang sudah keluar terlalu hebat.

Jongin entah kenapa menikmati waktunya dengan Kyungsoo, dia seolah merekam wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam di _memory_ nya, otaknya seolah menolak karena sakit nya begitu luar biasa memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, tetapi sucinya ketulusan Jongin menghancurkan benteng pertahanan otaknya.

Jongin dengan perlahan menatap detail wajah favoritenya, menggambarnya dibenaknya. Dia menunduk dengan kaki yang bergetar menopang tubuhnya.

Napas hangat Jongin menerjang permukaan kulit Kyungsoo, dengan pelan Jongin mengedipkan matanya.

Tetes air matanya jatuh tepat dibibir gadis itu.

 _"Setelah semuanya selesai, kau akan baik-baik saja."_ Derit menyakitkan terasa dipangkal tenggorokkannya, memapah kata-kata untuk keluar yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Dengan gerakkan tak menentunya, tangan bergetar Jongin menghapus air mata yang menetes dipipi gadis itu. _"Kyungsoo~ya, jangan menangis."_ Jongin mengeja lembut.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum, suara gadis itu yang terdengar lirih masih bisa didengarnya, suara itu seolah menjadi begitu menyedihkan saat namanya diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tiba pada kenormalannya, dia menggeleng kuat saat mendengar suara tembakkan yang terjuju kearahnya, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tersadar saat matanya menangkap darah dilantai tempat Jongin berdiri.

"Jongin~a.." gadis itu merintih mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan brengsek didepannya ini.

Dirinya menarik Jongin tapi lelaki itu dengan wajah teduhnya masih bertahan berdiri didepannya.

 _"Berhenti menjadi keras kepala seperti ini Kim Jongin!"_ suaranya sudah seperti rengekkan memilukkan dengan tangannya yang mencengkram baju Jongin, membawa ke frustasiannya ketika pria didepannya masih tidak mau bergerak seinchi pun dari tubuhnya.

 ** _"Berhenti, Jongin. Aku mohon berhenti!"_** Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat, suaranya hancur. Suaranya sudah pecah dengan isakkan tangisnya. Air matanya jatuh berderai dan lelaki didepannya menghapusnya begitu lembut.

"Jangan seperti ini a-aku mohon." Lanjut gadis itu sesenggukkan.

Pahit gadis itu dimulutnya terasa berkali lipat saat tetes air mata Jongin yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Kyungsoo meremas cengkraman tangannya dipinggang Jongin, dia menangis begitu frustasi, suara tangis nya sudah seperti rengekkan anak kecil.

Hati Jongin pecah ketika menyaksikan Kyungsoo tampak begitu depresi, menarik tubuhnya dengan kalut, dengan kekacauan penuh harap untuk menyelamatkan lelaki itu. Jongin dengan raut wajah mengenaskannya, menghujami Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya tanpa ampun, kaki nya sudah terlihat luar biasa rapuh, paru-parunya seakan teremas nyaris mustahil untuk bekerja dengan baik.

 ** _"Jangan lupakan aku ya, ingatlah aku."_** Suara berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar dari Jongin menampar kesadarannya, Kyungsoo terdiam seribu bahasa, matanya sudah gemetar luar biasa, kedua tangannya seolah melemas mendengar makna tersirat dari Jongin, pita suaranya sudah terbelit tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jongin ditengah kesadaran menipisnya, menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, dirinya merasa oksigen disekitarnya menguap, paru-parunya sudah seperti terbakar, tak ada yang bisa dihirupnya untuk bernapas secara benar, dengan pelan penuh kehati-hatian, jemari Jongin mengulur meraih leher bagian belakang gadis itu, mata Jongin dengan gerakkan lambannya berhenti di kedua mata Kyungsoo.

" _Kyungsoo~ya,"_ Suara berat yang terlahir akibat paksaan di pita suara Jongin begitu serak intonasinya terdengar begitu jelas walau seperti bisikkan. Jongin mengerti, dia mengerti apa yang akan dihadapinya, dia bisa merasakan betapa sekaratnya ia betapa hampir lumpuhnya ia untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang dipendamnya terlalu lama.

" _Saranghae,"_ suaranya berubah lemah dan bergetar dengan air mata yang jatuh mengalir begitu pelan, Kemudian hampir tenggelam dengan isakkannya. " ** _Saranghae."_** dan hilang lenyap dalam kesunyian suci ketika Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16 : See You

**Summer Trap 16**

 **'See You.'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Hurt, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** See You Again – Wiz khalifa feat Charlie Puth

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

* * *

I feel so much fun writting this chap! Uuuuhhh disini Luhan muncul! ada yang bisa nebak alurnya? Jadi, dichap ini sebelumnya aku serius pengen buat END, bikin Jongin sama Sehun kkeut dan Kyungsoo juga kkeut karena kecelakaan. Hehehe tapi akhirnya aku melanjutkan jauh dari pikiran nista ku:") ah iya ada yg belum baca **_Sugar pie honey bunch chap 3 (seductive)_** **?** Kalo belum, abis baca ini silahkan baca ff itu karena itu special untuk kalian, hadiah aku sebagai rasa terimakasi aku, yang jelas itu ff kotor dan _mature content yg bener" jauh dari style menulis aku._

maaf kalo ini mengecewakan. aku bersumpah aku buat ini untuk kalian and seriously i giving all the best for this chap. miaaaan kalo masih ada yg enggak suka sama tulisan ku dan diksi ku masih sempit, dan story line nya biasa. maaf kalo mengecewakan #deepbow

apalah aku tanpa dukungan kalian sehingga aku _masih bisa survive sampai chapter 16._

 _PS : Really really really tengkyu and i love you for all of you who read this and gimme some oxygen (review) for my work. GUYSSS REVIEW KALIAN SO SWEEET BANGET! Aku terharu :")_

 **I really appreciate reviews, favs, and follows** , so please do when you think my story deserves it. I'll be very grateful for it. Well, reader likes to read fan fiction, and author likes to read reviews:")

I LOVE YOU GUYS :")

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **HINT : DI SCENE AKHIR ITU JONGIN.**_

 ** _HAPPY KAI DAY! HAPPY JONGIN DAY! HAPPY KAISOO DAY! HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY! HAPPY D.O. DAY ^^_**

 ** _enjoy this chap:)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Do Kyungsoo bertahan pada kesadaran yang kian lama luput mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya, seharusnya Kyungsoo lebih dahulu menangkap apa yang terjadi, seharusnya ia dengan gerakkan mengalahkan kerdipan dari netra di kedua obsidiannya sadar bahwa lelaki didepannya sedang merelakan tubuhnya demi dirinya. _Hanya dirinya dan selalu dirinya._

Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar lebih cepat, lebih awal sebelum akhirnya penyesalan bersisa dibibirnya, tidak bisa terucap dengan kepastian halus saat bagaimana suaranya teredam bagai matahari jatuh di barat saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya sebegitu hati-hati, sebegitu lembutnya dan juga sebegitu manisnya.

Sebelum akhirnya... Kyungsoo sadar bahwa detik itu merupakan terakhir kalinya dia mendengar suara Jongin, mendapatkan sentuhan paling hangat dan terakhir kalinya dia bertahan pada sisi normalnya.

 _Do Kyungsoo remuk, hancur tanpa sisa, tidak berdaya_ bersamaan bagaimana tubuh Jongin jatuh limbung didepannya.

BRAK!

DOR!

DORRR!

Langkah kaki berebut yang memecahkan kebisingan dari peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Jongdae begitu nyaring terdengar, semakin mendekat hingga satu gebrakkan kuat memecahkan situasi bersaamaan dengan tembakkan kilat mengenai tangan Jongdae, pistol merk SMG H&K MP5 yang dipegangnya jatuh menimbulkan keterkejutan bersamaan letupan sakit pada kakinya. " _FREEZE!"_

Jongdae menghela napasnya, menatap beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam menggunakan rompi anti peluru tipe IV yang jika ditembak dengan _shotgun 12 gauge_ , tidak akan menimbulkan efek luka hanya terpelanting tak karuan.

Dengan mengggeritkan giginya dia mendecih, menyeringai menatap Kris yang menjulurkan pistol M4A1 dengan peluru jauh lebih besar dari energi yang ditembakkan oleh miliknya, dengan peluru 5.56x45mm NATO, yang memiliki berat 4 gram, dengan kecepatan 940 meter per sekon, dan memiliki energi kinetik 1.767 joule. Jongdae mengangkat tangannya, dia tidak mau merasakan efek dari _fragmentasi, deformasi_ dan _yawning_ jika tertembak. Lebih baik dia memilih mati bunuh diri dari pada tertembak oleh tangan pendosa seperti Kris.

"Sial, seharusnya kalian tidak datang secepat ini." desisnya menampakkan gurat menakutkan dan ekspresi inosen. Jongdae melirik tubuh Sehun yang sudah seperti anjing busuk siap mati. Darah dari punggung tertusuk pisau nya mengucur begitu hebat dan hal itu sama sekali belum memuaskan Kim Jongdae.

"Oh Sehun~ssi.." Ujung jari Jongdae menunjuk Sehun dengan tampang iblis yang menyerap binar matanya. "Permainan baru dimulai." Jongdae tertawa bersamaan tangannya yang diringkus dengan sentakkan kuat menyakiti tulang rusuknya. "Sampai jumpa dilain waktu, _Sehunie"_

 _BUGH!_

"TUTUP MULUTMU KEPARAT!" Jongdae menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibir robeknya, menyeringai seraya tubuhnya yang dibawa keluar dari kenangan masa lalunya dan matanya yang melirik kearah Kyungsoo, memberikan sapaan manis, dia mendengus sambil tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis yang terlihat pucat, dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sehun menahan gejolak dari dadanya yang terasa berdetak-detak mendesak aliran napasnya, sakitnya sudah mengubur semua pikirannya, yang dia tangkap dari pandangan mata gelap terangnya hanyalah Kris yang menghampirinya serta matanya yang memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri gemetar dipelukan Zitao. Hazelnya yang makin lama makin menutup sempat melirik _Jongin,_ tubuh pria itu bersimbah darah dan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya merasa hatinya teremas, remuk tanpa sisa melihat _apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin untuk menyelamatkan –nya dan Kyungsoo._

 _._

.

.

.

...

"Jongin_ Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Maksudku dia pasti hidupkan? Dia pasti kuat dan aku yakin dirinya bisa bertahan, bagaimanaa operasinya? Ya Tuhan selamatkan adikku!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya frustasi dengan air mata yang menetes mengikuti gerakkan kalutnya. Gadis itu berdiri ringkih didepan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol... bagaimana jika Jongin tidak mampu melewatinya? Darahnya sudah keluar begitu banyak tadi! Bagaimana jika dia tidak sanggup bertahan? Apa yang kita lakukan? Kita seharusnya datang lebih awal! Jongin sekarat! Kalau dia mati ini salahku! Kita harus pergi mendampinginya, maksudku_bagaimana jika kita menyumbangkan darah? Yatuhan, aku _ aku, aku pantas dibunuh dan aku dirinya.. aku_"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" gadis itu bungkam dengan isakkan lirih dan air mata yang menetes tiada henti, dirinya hampir tersedak air matanya yang kian lama semakin jatuh seiring pelukkan hangat dari Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan nya. "Tenangkan dirimu." Chanyeol berbisik lirih menahan sakit dipangkal tenggorokkannya. Pahit dimulutnya terasa berkali lipat saat air mata yang ditahan-tahannya sedari awal menemukan tubuh mengenaskan Jongin, membawa Jongin kerumah sakit jatuh begitu saja tanpa peringatan.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, isakkan dari Byun Baekhyun memenuhi koridor tempat Jongin di Operasi, isakkan itu bagai menghancurkan sekujur tubuhnya, begitu menyiksa dengan kesan paling menyayat seiring isakkan Nyona Kim, Ibu Jongin dan juga Tuan Kim yang duduk kaku beserta semua pengawal yang kini menunduk sedih ditangkap netra basahnya.

Dadanya seakan-akan bertalu memukul-mukul benaknya akan kelalaiannya tidak sanggup menjaga Jongin, Kim Jongin yang sudah dianggapnya adik satu-satunya, adik paling berharganya yang kini sedang meghadapi _hidup mati_ sendiri.

Chanyeol dengan isakkan tertahan mengelus kepala Baekhyun, tangannya yang gemetar tidak mampu ditutupinya saat Baekhyun mencengkram kemeja lusuhnya. "Aku takut, Chanyeol~a..." Baekhyun menelan ludah pahit dengan napas putus-putusnya.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun untuk menyenanginya." Tangisannya lirih begitu pilu. "Aku bahkan belum sempat memenuhi janjiku membuatkannya nasi goreng _kimchi_ sampai detik ini." Suara Baekhyun tersamar air matanya dadanya semakin sakit mengingat betapa sederhananya Jongin menginginkan masakkan buatannya yang sampai saat ini pun Baekhyun belum bisa memberikan apa yang Jongin inginkan. Baekhyun menahan getaran pada kakinya yang kian lama kian lemas ketika memory tentang nya dan adik nya tumpah diingatannya. "Aku sering sekali mengomelinya." Suara Baekhyun tercekat, hazelnya sudah memerah penuh air mata yang tumpah diwajahnya.

"Aku bahkan jarang mengangkat telpon nya karena kesibukkanku." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya yang sakit, penyesalannya seolah mengambang begitu banyak ditengah-tengah tangisannya yang makin menyesakkan hampir mengosongkan paru-parunya. "lelaki itu bukanlah sekuat yang dilihat orang, dia rapuh." Dan ucapan pelan nan lirih Baekhyun menghancurkan benteng sekuat yang dibangun Chanyeol, air mata pria itu jatuh serta isakkannya hampir terdengar. _Chanyeol pecah_ , dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melihat dan mendengar bagaimana ayah Jongin yang kini mengelap air matanya yang menetes-netes jatuh membasahi lantai membawa nyonya Kim yang sudah pingsan.

Dengan tenggorokkan yang begitu tercekat Chanyeol berusaha _mati-matian_ menjadi pihak yang kuat, tapi sampai detik Baekhyun mengatakan kata demi kata mengenai Jongin, dirinya sudah pecah, tidak mampu menahan pelupuk berat air matanya, saat ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menangis _sebegitu pilunya_ dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. _"Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan Jongin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

Kim Jongin berdiri dalam kesunyian, kakinya menyentuh lembut lapisan kering yang terasa begitu dingin, membeku merasuk lewat telapak kakinya lalu mengalir keseluruh tulang-tulangnya, dengan cepat tanpa perhitungan menyebar dalam peredaran darahnya dan berhenti menjadi denyut-denyut yang mematikan nyaris membekukan saraf beserta sel darahnya.

Kedua obsidian kembarnya menatap sekeliling yang hanya terpatri jauh dari luas pandangannya, seolah yang ada disekitarnya hanyalah sekelebat kenangan yang bergerak cepat, menimbulkan atensi membingungkan. Suaranya seperti tercekat ketika satu kenangan ditangkap matanya.

 _Hampir remuk_ , Jongin memilih melangkah, perlahan begitu tertatih tidak berdaya menggapai kenangan yang menjadi penerangnya, mataharinya.

Matanya yang menggelap seakan akan bersinar ketika dirinya mencuri pandang wajah yang sedang tersenyum.

Jongin menjulurkan tangannya, merasa kekacaun tubuhnya kini seolah-olah berganti menjadi denyutan memaksa, Kim Jongin dengan tubuh ringkihnya mendekati kenangan nya.

Kenangan itu seolah menjadi nyata saat dirinya dibawa disituasi yang nyaris menyesakan.

Bahkan pria itu sudah menahan napasnya tidak mampu berpikir saat wajah itu, gadis itu berdiri dengan begitu indahnya _dihadapannya._

Mata pria itu menelisik begitu fokus memperhatikan _Kyungsoo_. Seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin menahan sakit yang berdenyut memilukkan selagi gadis itu tersenyum, begitu indah nyaris sempurna dan membutakan. Kyungsoo dengan mata bagai _balck diamond_ nya menyesapi obsidian lelaki itu. "Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk cepat, sarat akan tuntuttan paling antusias ketika suara itu kembali didengarnya, seolah apa yang ada didepannya ini adalah _nyata._

Jongin tidak lah bodoh, dia tahu bahwa ini tidak nyata tetapi sampai detik waktu yang menenggelamkan rasa sakitnya Jongin seakan melupakan fakta pahit takut menghancurkannya.

Jadi, dengan segenap helaan napas paling susah, dengan tubuh tak berdaya nya Jongin membalas senyuman itu.

" _Hai, Kyungsoo~ya."_ Suara Jongin hampir pecah dengan getaran kentara yang kemudian mengambang membekas ditelingannya sendiri.

Urat nadinya seolah mendamba, sekujur tubuhnya seolah ringan seperti bulu yang dihempas dibawa angin dalam tipuan lirih ketika kedua hazel itu terasa begitu jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jongin menggigit lidahnya yang terasa kelu dengan alasan menyedihkan yang tumpah bersamaan dadanya yang terasa begitu menusuk jiwa serta kewarasannya, "Aku... baik-baik saja."

 _Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja._

Jongin menenggelamkan percikkan lirih dari suara nya yang terkesan kosong tanpa makna, begitu hambar dan terasa kaku. Ada kerinduan bertubi-tubi yang menggulung semua saraf dan organnya, menjalarinya tanpa ampun sampai pada denyuttan menyiksa saat Jongin paham betul bahwa ini hanya mimpi, mimpi yang bahkan terlalu indah untuknya, seolah mimpi ini adalah wujud frustasi tak dikenalnya, dan Jongin takut... terlalu takut jika ini akan berakhir jika dirinya terbangun.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin mengucapkan nama itu begitu lembut dengan hazel yang kini mendesak mengeluarkan serpihan dari ungkapan perasaannya. "Aku merindukanmu." Serunya singkat dalam dan serak menyembunyikan pelupuk matanya yang berair.

Jongin menyeimbangkan getaran pada kakinya karena saat ini tenggorokkannya begitu sakit saat gadis itu mendekatinya dan memberikan afeksi luar biasa lembut menyentuhnya yang bahkan tidak bisa digenggam. " _Aku... begitu merindukanmu._ " Suara Jongin pecah beriringan dengan aliran air matanya, dan darah didalam pembuluhnya seolah terbakar saat gadis itu berdiri begitu dekat dihadapannya. Begitu jelas dimatanya. _Seolah ini nyata._

"Kau pucat sekali..." Jongin membiarkan gadis itu, orang pertama yang melihat Jongin begitu rapuh tak berdaya. Jongin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kelembutan _limit_ yang menyentuh pipinya, "Jongin, kau terlihat kesakitan." Jongin membuka matanya dengan air mata yang sialnya makin menetes tidak bisa dihentikannya, dirinya menyamarkan mati-matian sesak dalam dadanya saat mata Kyungsoo terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya, "Kau menangis?"

Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya yang sudah gemetar saat Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya pelan, dengan gurattan menyiksa Jongin menahan darahnya yang seperti terhambur berantakkan begitu saja dengan porsi tinggi dan intervensi berbahaya. "Dimana yang sakit? Aku_ maksudku siapa yang membuatmu kesakitan seperti ini?" Pertanyaan itu begitu lirih ditelinga Jongin, merasakan bagaimana rasa cemas yang begitu kentara di setiap kalimat dan nada suara dari _gadisnya._

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

 _Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Paru-paruku terasa ditusuk beribu jarum dengan denyuttan menyiksa disetiap nadiku_.

"Jongin, yatuhan... kau menangis. Rasanya sakit sekali ya? Yaampun pasti sakit sekali, aku_ coba tarik napasmu perlahan." Jongin mengumpati air matanya yang berderai dengan frekuensi memalukkan, dengan tarikan napas _paling sekarat_ nya Jongin menggangguk lemah, memegang lembut tangan gadis itu yang kini memperhatikannya penuh pilu.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

 _Tolong aku._

Jongin menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat napasnya terasa makin susah, dirinya mati-matian menahan ringisan pada paru-parunya yang menolak oksigen yang dihirupnya seakan-akan beresonasi hampa, Jongin hampir kalap bersamaan kejutan-kejutan yang menyakiti dada dan sekujur tubuhnya. Dirinya nyaris berteriak kesakitan saat jantungnya terasa diremas dengan begitu berantakkan. Rasa sakit dan pusing dikepalanya seolah menghanguskan otaknya, menyulutnya terbakar hinggah pecah menjadi abu.

"Jongin, kau kuat." Bagai air yang menyiram serpihan didada dan sekujur tubuhnya, ucapan pelan Kyungsoo terdengar dalam kebisingan suara asing yang memakan telinganya, " _Kau bisa bertahan."_

Satu kalimat itu mengambil sekitar 30% kesadaran Jongin yang mengais-ngais udara kosong disekitarnya, Mata dengan hazel kembar bagai berlian itu terpatri begitu kuat dimata hingga jatuh pada hati dan memikatnya, dengan tangan gemetar yang digenggam hampa gadis itu, Jongin mengangguk. "Kau mampu melawan sakitnya."

Pelan dengan kedipan mata lemah. Jongin menggigit lidahnya ketika gadis itu memeluknya. Deguppan didadanya yang nyaris mati seolah-olah kembali meledak dengan frekuensi seirama dan interval statis jauh dari kata _fluktuatif_. Bagai bintang yang bersinar putih, setiap sel darahnya seolah terbangun, kulitnya yang mendingin berganti ringan menjadi kehangatan paling nyaman ketika merasakan betapa lembut gadis nya menyentuh lapisan kulitnya. _"Kim Jongin, bertahanlah."_

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Xi Luhan menatap dua orang didepannya dengan netra lembut dan kelam, dua orang yang dia kenal kini terlihat begitu rapuh, tak berdaya. Dengan helaan napas dan gurat lelah gadis itu membuka _rekam medis_ milik pasien _nya._

"Jadi, setelah orangtua mereka, kalian saling menyutujui dan datang padaku untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran dan mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari ku mengenai_" Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kris dan Chanyeol yang terlihat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. "_ _boss_ kalian?" ucapnya halus dan tersenyum ramah.

Dengan hazelnya ia melihat aggukkan pelan, Luhan menarik napasnya, matanya dan juga tanggannya membalik kertas, membaca satu persatu tulisan _rusak di rekam medis Oh Sehun,_ Gadis itu menelan ludah pahit ketika _teman setanah air_ yang dikenalnya setelah menetap di London, kini benar-benar menjadi pasien nya setelah kenangan bergurau tentang bagaimana lelaki itu pamer tentang kehebatan tubuhnya di tahun pertama nya menapaki London masuk ke Rumah Sakit tahap _International_ dengan gaya Britania Raya kental.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sakit saat tulisan-tulisan mengenai _diagnosa_ dan operasi Sehun tertulis sempurna dengan detail yang menjalin kuat dipikirannya. "Oh Sehun." Nada tercekatnya disamarkan dengan senyuman menatap hazel Kris yang lelah.

"Operasinya sulit, dia sempat mengalami _Hypovolemic Shock."_ Dengan perlahan-lahan Luhan menjelaskan detail operasi yang memakan waktu tiga belas jam. "Kami berusaha menghindarinya dari peradangan peritoneum, Meng- _observasi_ setiap detik apabila timbul komplikasi berbahaya akibat stafilokokus dan stretokokus usai Operasi." Luhan menahan himpitan sakit didadanya saat Kris melempari tatapan penuh pilu mendengar ucapannya.

"Berita buruknya, Arena luka tusuk di punggung sebelah kiri yang mengenai pembuluh darah besar, aorta mengalami pendarahan hebat _exsanguination_ , di mana luka tusukan tersebut berkaitan dengan organ jantung sehingga kemungkinan besar menimbulkan _kematian."_ Luhan menahan getaran dikalimat akhirnya. Forsif dan tajam penjelasannya dia ringkas sedetail dan sederhana agar kesimpulan bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga Kris dan tidak menimbulkan kebingungan.

"Kematian?" Kris bertanya nyaris lirih tak terdengar, Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Kami tidak menjamin kehidupan, walau begitu jika apa yang telah tim kami lakukan di operasi awal berhasil membangunkannya dalam _coma_ nya di minggu ini, maka... kesembuhannya memiliki probabilitas 65%. Itu berita hangat nya." Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan lembut memberikan keyakinan pada pria itu dan _dirinya sendiri,_ jika Sehun akan pulih secepatnya ditangan nya.

Luhan menutup dokumen map merah dan beralih ke _rekam medis_ milik Jongin. Luhan meneguk ludah pahitnya saat membaca satu persatu kata yang terlampir begitu tebal dan membuat sekuat nyalinya terasa sesak membacanya.

Luhan memandang Chanyeol yang duduk dengan tangan terkepal lelaki itu sedang menyiapkan hatinya, berusaha mendengarkan semuanya, semua walaupun hasil yang didengar nya terburuk sekalipun. Luhan dengan jas putih besarnya mencondongkan tubuhnya setelah menarik napas dan menuturkan penjelasannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan mata serius.

"Kim Jongin, umur 24 tahun sudah mendapatkan _empat proyektil peluru_ masuk ketubuhnya dan satu _proyektil_ tipis mengenai paru." Luhan membuka suaranya berat.

"Proyektil? Bukan segenap peluru?!" Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya saat kata proyektil peluru terdengar ditelinganya, sekujur tubuhnya meremang dengan dampak yang diketahui mengenai apa itu proyektil. Luhan mengangguk susah bersamaan Chanyeol yang melemas.

Proyektil adalah logam yang melucur begitu cepat dengan kecepatan 1500 meter per jam dari senjata api, berbeda dari peluru, sebuah proyektil senjata api umumnya berukuran dibawah 1 inchi dengan desain bervariasi dan Chanyeol jelas paham apa yang akan terjadi jika sebuah proyektil melukai tubuh manusia.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas mengenai hal ini, proyektil yang _tidak_ melukai organ vital, seperti jantung, otak atau paru-paru dapat memberikan kesempatan bertahan hidup _lebih banyak_." Luhan menjeda menatap cermat kedua mata Chanyeol yang terlihat _shock._

"Dan sialnya. Tepat seperti bunga mekar satu proyektil ditubuh Jongin, terbelah dan melebar masuk menembus kulitnya, merobek daging, pembuluh darah, bertemu penghalang tulang serta merobek otot. dan gelombang kejutnya memberikan tekanan yang _sangat kuat_ pada organ _paru-paru_ nya." Pelan dan pias Luhan mengucapkan penjelasannya, matanya memandang Chanyeol memberikan kesan penguatan dan juga denyut cermat menanggapi setiap tindak pada bahasa tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sebagai pengganti dalam menyelamatkan jantungnya, Proyektil itu menghancurkan _kartilago kostalis,_ Darahnya terus mengalir tumpah keluar membanjiri _vetebra torakalis_. Saat melakukan operasi pengambilan proyektil selama kurang lebih dua puluh jam serta berganti tim, Tekanan darah Jongin terus turun drastis dan jantungnya sempat mengalami _shock_ karena tingkat konstruktif yang hebat. Efek mengerikan dari _fragmentasi, deformasi_ dan _yawning_ menimbulkan empat kali _hypovolemic shock_ , dengan gejala penolakan pasokan oksigen ke organ vital."

Chanyeol menelan ludah yang menyakiti pangkal tenggorokkannya bulat-bulat, dadanya berdenyut menyiksa saat penjelasan dari Luhan diterima dan terkubur erat diotaknya. Matanya seolah berpendar tak bisa diam karena betapa _mengerikannya_ apa yang telah dilalui Jongin.

" ** _Jongin begitu luar biasa tadi."_** Luhan menghela napas pelan, seakan-akan begitu kagum pada sosok Jongin yang bisa begitu kuatnya melawan rasa sakit dan menahan semua beban luar biasa mematikan pada tubuhnya. Seumur dia bekerja sebagai seorang Dokter, Luhan baru kali ini menemukan pasien seolah-olah _mukjizat_ benar-benar ada dan nyata terjadi pada Jongin.

"Dari _exsanguinasi_ yang menghamburkan darahnya besar-besaran _, hypoxia_ yang disebabkan _penumothorax_ , kondisi terperangkapnya udara diantara dinding dada dan paru-paru yang tertekan serta kerusakan fatal pada susunan syaraf pusat, **_dia mampu melewatinya._** "

Ada penekanan kuat dikalimat akhirnya, kedua netra kelam Luhan mengamati wajah Chanyeol, melihat dan memastikan ketangguhan Chanyeol dalam mendengar setiap tutur kata penjelasannya. Dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan Luhan kembali mengucapkan kata-katanya penuh kehati-hatian. "Meskipun operasi awal berhasil, tapi kami tidak berani mempertaruhkan apa yang terjadi kedepannya, Jongin masih _coma._ Probabilitas kesembuhannya begitu kecil bahkan tidak mendekati angka 20%, benar-benar tidak dapat dipastikan."

Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu berbisik lirih. _"Kematiannya lebih besar daripada kesembuhannya."_ Chanyeol kelu dengan ucapan pahit yang masih mengambang ditelinganya.

.

.

.

.

...

 ** _Two years later_**

 ** _Seoul, 2018_**

.

.

"Hyung!"

Kris menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah melemparkan beberapa berkas dokumen dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Kris refelks menangkap dokumen tersebut sebelum jatuh dilantai.

 _"Nice catch!"_

Kris diam, memilih melangkah mendekati pria dengan kulit pucat, dia memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan angin yang menerpa rambut beserta jasnya, dia menatap pemandangan indah dari atap perusahaannya. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Kris.

"Itu dokumen rahasia perusahaan, Sebelum meninggal... ayah memberikannya padaku." Kris melirik berkas ditangannya lalu menatap Sehun, melihat bagaimana wajah itu terlihat begitu _fresh_ jauh berbeda di dua minggu yang lalu setelah Tuan Oh meninggal.

"Dia mempercayakannya padaku dan dirimu." Dengan senyum tipis Sehun menoleh kearah Kris. "Aku sudah mempelajarinya sedikit, karena aku tidak terlalu mengerti seluk beluk Oh Corp. aku menyerahkannya padamu dan jika kau sudah mempelajarinya aku bisa mendengar detail sederhana darimu."

Kris menghela napasnya, sedikit terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat. "Itu hanya alibimu saja." Ujarnya ringan, Sehun ikut tertawa sebelum dering _handphone_ nya berbunyi.

Dia membuka ponselnya membaca pesan sebelum akhirnya menatap Kris. "Dia sudah sampai di _Seoul_. Aku kira dia sudah menunggu lama di airport. Aku pamit Hyung."

.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun membuka pintu mobil _mustang_ mewahnya, membiarkan gadis dengan rambut _almond_ masuk setelah memasok tasnya di bagasi. dengan sekali sentak tubuhnya kembali duduk mengemudikan mobilnya, dengan desau mesin halus menembus jalan Seoul yang ramai, membawa pada tujuannya.

"Aku menunggumu hampir satu jam." Seru gadis itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, Sehun mengangguk, menyentak persenelingnya lalu melirik kearah gadis itu. " _Sorry,_ aku ada urusan dan lupa perjanjian. Sebelumnya Selamat datang di Seoul dr. Xi Luhan. _"_ Sapanya ringan dan Luhan mendecih.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengetes keberuntunganku mendapat tumpangan gratis darimu." Serunya menatap jalanan Seoul. "Seharusnya aku menyetop taxi tadi."

"Jadi nuna menyesal?"

 _Tentu saja tidak bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku menyesal jika akhirnya orang yang kurindukan datang menjemputku!_

"Lupakan."

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dan tersenyum, mengenal gadis itu di London hampir 4 tahun, Sehun bisa menyimpulkan jika Luhan orang yang supel dan pandai bicara, dia begitu ramah dengan senyuman tulus pada orang yang menyapanya, koneksinya begitu luas dan hebat, Dokter muda yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dan juga si tangan ajaib yang berhasil menyembuhkannya.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil di _oper_ ke Seoul. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku begitu merindukan _Seoul_. Setelah melakukan beberapa riset di Britania Raya, akhirnya mereka memulangkanku."

"Mereka pasti berat sekali melepaskan Dokter cerdas sepertimu." Tukas Sehun masih bergeming pada kemudi mobil.

"Tentu saja." Tambah Luhan tidak berusaha menampik ucapan Sehun. "Ah iya, bagaimana kabarmu? Nyeri dipunggungmu?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati, memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang sedikit berubah.

"Setelah obat-obatan, merasakan begitu banyak tes mulai dari _ekokardiogram, CT-Scan, elektrokardiogram_ sampai melakukan _Troponin_ , nyeri punggungku tidak terasa lagi. kata mereka, organ tubuhku kembali seperti semula, Sembuh total." Timpalnya dengan senyuman yang menghias wajah tampannya.

"Terimaksih nuna."

Luhan mencebikkan pipinya, "Kau berterimakasih padaku lagi? aku sudah muak mendengarnya. Bukan aku saja yang merawatmu kalau mau tahu." Sehun terkekeh lalu mengangguk. "Terserah nuna saja."

"Ah bagaimana kabar pacarmu?"

"Siapa?"

Luhan mendecak, "Kyungsoo, gadis manis dengan senyum imut yang sering kau ceritakan?"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, dengan mata yang menampilkan _eye smile_ lelaki itu melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang memandanginya penuh ejekkan. "Lihatlah bahkan kusebut namanya saja kau sudah senang setengah mati."

"Dia belum menjadi pacarku. Dia membenci hubungan terikat. Sudah berapa kali aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Aigoo, kasian sekali dirimu harus mengalami fase digantungkan." Desisnya menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum. "Aku sudah digantungkannya engghh dua belas tahun? Atau lebih entahlah."

Luhan terdiam, matanya mengerjap melihat wajah Sehun yang seolah-olah menampakkan raut wajah pilu. Mata lelaki itu kini hanya menatap jalanan datar, Luhan dengan jelas tahu bahwa pria itu berusaha mengukir senyum sementara raut wajahnya berubah sedemikian jelas.

"Kyungsoo sedang ada di _manhattan._ Hari ini dia pulang, Mungkin besok malam pesawatnya sampai di _Seoul."_ Sehun berujar mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Ah iya, nuna... kau belum makan siang kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan masih tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata Sehun yang terlihat sekali murung. "Kau pasti merindukan _kimchi._ Baiklah sebelum aku mengantarmu ke apartmenmu, aku akan mentraktir daging sapi korea sepuasmu."

Luhan tahu, seberapa banyak Sehun mencoba memakai topengnya, kedua hazelnya bisa menangkap rasa sesak diraut wajah itu.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Unnieee...^^" Zitao melirik gadis yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan kelewat imut dibuat-buatnya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, seberapa pun kau menampilkan Aegyo anehmu itu aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu meminum wine atau cola sekalipun. Lebih baik kau minum air putih yang sudah diberikan oleh pelayan pesawat lalu tidur. _Manhattan_ ke _Seoul_ tidaklah memakan waktu satu dua jam!"

Alis Kyungsoo menukik tajam mendengar ucapan kelewat panjang dan mengesalkan dari Zitao, wajah imut yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan berganti begitu saja menjadi raut wajah ingin melempar Zitao dari jendela pesawat.

"Aishhh, kau seperti ahjumma ahjumma tua yang mengomeli anaknya, sebenarnya berapa umurmu hah? Aku bertaruh jiwa kolot konservatif mu itu sudah berada hampir seabad didalam benakmu."

Zitao membiarkan umpattan dan makian dari mulut Kyungsoo terlontar begitu saja, terkadang dia hanya terkekeh melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat imut jika marah dengannya.

"Ini demi kebaikannmu." Ucap Zitao enteng masih membaca koran didepannya.

"Ommaya, kau bahkan tidak bisa disamakan dengan nenek-nenek. Umurmu pasti sudah melebihi _mummy Fir'aun_ dan _Spinx_. Kau cerewet sekali."

Kyungsoo menatap Zitao dengan pandangan kesal, dia sudah menghela napasnya lima kali dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, pesawat yang ditumpanginya baru 5 jam yang lalu _take off_ , dan Kyungsoo sudah dibuat bosan setengah mati dengan tingkat penjagaan dan pengawasan ketat oleh Zitao. Bagaimana bisa dia melewati berpuluh jam berdua dengan makhluk konservatif disampingnya ini!

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Desisnya berdiri sebelum Zitao membuka mulutnya Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan tatapan mengerikan dan tajamnya. "Jangan ikuti aku atau aku akan kabur dan membuat keributan." Kyungsoo berjalan setelah melihat raut kesal Zitao, gadis itu menyeringai sesekali terkekeh karena mendengar peringatan dan teriakan dari Zitao saat dia berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku seharusnya memberikan obat tidur atau racun agar Zitao tidak mengangguku." Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan, dengan langkah kaki ringan gadis itu masuk kearea belakang pesawat, sebelum dirinya masuk ketoilet wanita tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang.

 ** _GRAB!_**

"Jangan masuk. Aku berani bertaruh jika kau masuk kau akan mendengar hal mesum didalamnya."

Suara itu penuh dengan aksen british yang kental dan ucapan english nya begitu fasih, nadanya tegas dan berat tapi apa yang menjadi perhatian gadis itu bukanlah apa yang diucapkan melainkan suara pria yang kini sedang mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

Suaranya seolah-olah tidak asing, masuk ketelinganya dan menyapanya begitu lembut.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Kyungsoo masih diam dipelukan dada bidang tersebut, aroma pinus segar dari tubuh pria ini seolah-olah membangunkan setiap sel disekujur tubuhnya, dekapannya yang ringan tanpa paksaan seakan-akan begitu pas ditubuhnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri yang memaksa dirinya untuk tetap diam tanpa memberikan penolakan mentah-mentah yang biasa dilakukannya. Rasa sesak menggulung-gulung didadanya nyaris menyakitinya saat kerinduan aneh menerpa kuat dihatinya sebelum pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum mengacak rambutnya. "Kau masih kecil, belum pantas mendengar hal mesum." Bibir gadis itu gemetar dengan kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggenang.

Sebelum Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajahnya, kedua hazel Kyungsoo menangkap tubuh pria itu yang meninggalkannya berdiri masih kelu dan terperanjat ditempatnya, bagai merasakan badai saat punggung pria itu menjauh, Kyungsoo merasa napasnnya sesak seperti tercekik dan dadanya terasa begitu perih.

Kyungsoo menyentuh kepalanya yang disentuh tangan pria itu, afeksinya begitu kuat terasa, rambutnya yang diacak-acak halus pria itu dirapihkannya ringan sebelum dirinya menarik napas susahnya yang sudah lebih dahulu tercekat.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang paling idiot sedunia saat air matanya jatuh menetes di lantai yang sedang ditatapnya, begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahannya, segenap logikanya berusaha menafikkan apa yang ada dihatinya, perasaan aneh didadanya menyulutnya tanpa ampun, nyaris membakar segenap jiwanya tatkala proses otaknya bekerja tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Kyungsoo yakin dirinya adalah orang bodoh karena kini ia menggigit bibirnya yang nyaris mengeluarkan isakkan lirih menahan sakit pada dadanya, kakinya terjatuh limbung dan dirinya terduduk dilantai menatap hampa.

Tangannya yang gemetar menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, hazel kembarnya seakan-akan terus memaksa mengeluarkannya bagai pemutih yang disiram dimatanya sehingga menimbulkan desakkan lirih dan derai nya makin bertambah.

"Kenapa aku menangis." Suaranya tercekat bergetar lirih dengan pengendalian emosi yang tidak bisa ditolerirnya, gadis itu bahkan sudah mengumpat dengan suara pecah, isakkannya dan pundak gemetarnya terlihat begitu rapuh hampir remuk saat degup didadanya menusuk-nusuk sanubarinya.

Relung hatinya seolah merindukan seseorang yang bahkan gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasannya menangis seperti orang paling kehilangan. Hazel kembarnya terlihat begitu banyak luka dibalik pupil yang kian lama kian merah, seakan mengais udara Kyungsoo nyaris menjerit minta pertolongan karena air matanya semakin tumpah, bibirnya seakan berusaha memanggil pria itu tanpa dusta, begitu jelas Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut tubuhnya dengan pria itu.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri dikedua kakinya yang sudah ditekuknya. Dengan punggung yang bergetar genggaman jari tangan dikakinya menguat, suara isakkannya ditahan mati-matian, dia merasa sebagai orang paling bodoh karena menangisi hal yang paling mustahil dihidupnya.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menangis hanya karena pria asing itu? kau bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya! _Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya._

Bisikan lirih pada batinnya begitu jelas terdengar, berdengung-dengung ditelinganya dengan hazelnya yang ditutupnya, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Tubuhnya seakan runtuh karena kerinduan disegenap hatinya terasa makin melambung nyaris meledak dan membawanya pada seriphan abu tak berbekas. Kerongkongannya seperti kering terbakar, bahkan gadis itu tidak bisa berpikir hal lain selain kerinduan yang bertubi-tubi mengambil alih dan masih tersisa kosong tanpa bisa diisi.

" _Tolong aku."_

Suaranya tenggelam jatuh dipalung terdalam sudut hatinya, dirinya sudah mendikte begitu banyak untuk mengembalikkan pikiran dan logikanya pada tempat yang benar, tetapi segala perasaan yang tercekat tertahan begitu lama dihatinya seolah-olah terbebas dan susah untuk dikendalikan.

"Kau menangis?"

Suara itu _lagi_ , terdengar dihadapannya, dan Kyungsoo sudah remuk saat matanya menatap kedua hazel kembar pria itu.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah itu, dan rasa frustasi nyaris tidak bisa dihentikannya terpendam dalam kerinduan aneh yang mencakar seluruh hasrat dan batin nya, dengan terisak dia menatap serpihan hazel pria itu dalam dan bodohnya air matanya masih terus menetes dengan tak masuk akal.

"Jangan menangis."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bola mata itu yang jelas-jelas memerah dan pelupuknya yang menggenang, namun suara pria itu masih terdengar wajar dan hal itu menyulut kobaran api pada kefrustasiannya sendiri, tangan pria yang bahkan sama sekali _dia yakin belum dikenalnya dan asing itu sudah menyeka lembut air matanya. Dan Kyungsoo nyaris hangus saat pria itu tersenyum didepannya seolah-olah menenangkannya, seolah-olah menyatukan semua kenormalannya yang telah melebur tak terkendali. Pria itu seakan-akan berusaha mengambil potongan-potongan perasaannya dan kemudian menyusun kembali dengan tatanan lembut begitu mendamba oleh kedua matanya.

"Tatap aku dan tarik napasmu, perlahan."

Tangan gemetar pria itu menangkup pipinya dengan hati-hati dan menatapnya dalam diam. Kyungsoo menahan isakkannya saat suara pria itu terdengar gemetar dan lirih. Bola mata pria itu seakan-akan menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran dan orbit menenangkan, dengan napas yang masih tercekat gadis itu menarik oksigen masuk keparu-parunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan lemah Kyungsoo mengangguk, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin ditelan bumi sekarang juga dan lenyap karena tingkah bodohnya dan ketidak masuk akalannya, hatinya masih berdegup gila dan napasnnya semakin tidak teratur, Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri tidak sanggup menatap hazel itu sebelum dirinya lari dari kenyataan memalukan dihidupnya.

"Maafkan aku. Lupakan ini okey."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan:**

 **hypovolemic shock :** keadaan berkurangnya volume darah

 **exsanguination :** pendarahan besar-besaran

 **hypoxia :** kurangnya pasokan oksigen yang dibawa oleh darah

 **pneumothorax :** kondisi teperangkapnya udara diantara dinding dada dan paru-paru dan membuat paru-paru tertekan.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Last Chapter : A Million Pieces

**Summer Trap 17**

 **'A Million Pieces'**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Hurt, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** A Million Pieces /all of song in the album – Cho Kyuhyun

 **Summary:** "I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you, **i'm you** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai! Kyungsoo~ya." Kyungsoo berusaha mengukir senyum setelah membiarkan kopernya beralih dari tangannya.

Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah gadis itu, lalu dia menoleh kearah Zitao yang sedang berbicara dengan Kris, Sehun bertanya dengan menunjuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah mendahuluinya beberapa langkah.

" _Dia kenapa?"_ Zitao mengangkat bahunya, berbisik pelan disamping Sehun. "Jangan tanya diriku, aku juga tidak tahu. _Mood_ nya mendadak berubah setelah keluar dari toilet pesawat." Zitao menatap punggung pepat gadis itu lalu menghela napasnya. _"Bahkan tadi dia tiba-tiba memelukku dan menangis dipundakku."_

Ucapan itu menimbulkan kebingungan baginya, Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu melangkah lebar menyamai langkahnya dengan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. " _Manhattan_ tidak mengasyikkan ya?" tanya nya ringan, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun, melihat wajah tampannya yang sedang memperhatikkannya. "Negara apapun itu kecuali _Seoul_ selalu tidak mengasyikkan bagiku."

"Bilang saja kau bosan disana karena tidak ada aku yang menemanimu." Sehun menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo dari ucapan jahilnya, memaksa gadis itu untuk sedikit saja memperlihatkan raut wajah normal jauh dari kesan datar dan penuh awan hitam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan tanpa menampik ucapan Sehun. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya cemas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bohong.

Orang-orang yang belum mengenal sejauh Sehun mengenal gadis ini akan beranggapan jika gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini berego keras, egois, galak, lugas, penyata penegasan dengan perspektif yang bernuansa idealis, logikanya diandalkan jauh melebihi serpihan remeh bernama perasaan.

 _Salah._

Nyatanya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling mengandalkan perasaan _—_ hati dan murni kehati-hatian sikap topengnya demi menjaga diri karena sudah melalui begitu banyak goresan luka yang masih menganga pada hatinya.

Kyungsoo adalah orang paling sensitive yang Sehun kenal, Selama menjalani kehidupannya nyaris dua belas tahun lebih Sehun masih akan selalu menyatakan Jika Kyungsoo akan mudah hanyut dalam desiran suara hatinya, gadis itu nyatanya rapuh menenggelamkan sudut terlemahnya oleh perasaan dan pergolakkan batin yang ditutupnya begitu hebat.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa melihat matamu yang mengatakan kau dalam keadaan jauh dari baik-baik saja!" Tukasnya ketus berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo dan menyentak pintu mobil menutup sempurna.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan, "Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong, kau menghindari mataku." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, lalu mendongak berusaha melihat wajah Sehun yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan penyesalan karena sekarang pria itu sedang memandanginya dalam, penuh dengan raut cemas yang mendesak. "Ada apa, hmm?"

Sehun berbisik nyaris lirih, menyerap semua raut wajah Kyungsoo, mencoba membacanya dengan tangan yang menyentuh kedua pundak gadis mungil itu. "Zitao bilang, kau menangis tadi." Kedua hazel kembarnya menyelami kedalaman mata Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Tambahnya singkat penuh penekanan seakan-akan menyadarkan gadis itu jika _dirinya_ tidak bisa dibohongi, Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo coba untuk menutup dan menyamarkan perasaannya, Sehun dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya.

"Hunaa~" Panggilan itu penuh dengan paksaan pada pangkal tenggorokkannya. dirinya tahu Sehun akan selalu mengertinya, apapun dalam segala hal tentang dirinya.

"Hmm?" Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, gadis itu menunjuk dadanya dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetar, terlalu kentara. "Disini. Sakit sekali." Tunjuknya lalu kemudian meremas pakaian yang menghalangi bagian dadanya. "Ada yang menganjal. Membuat sesak dan aku tidak mengerti dengan keanehan ini." tambahnya tanpa sadar jika pelupuknya menggenang, matanya sudah memanas dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

"Ini irasional." Sehun memilih diam, melihat bagaimana gadis didepannya sedang kacau, tahu dengan jelas jika gadis ini sudah mengalami hal buruk yang tidak diketahuinya, dengan kaki yang terasa gemetar semampunya Sehun masih berdiri didepan Kyungsoo menahan gerakkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh mungil itu, "Aku seperti orang ter—idiot dimuka bumi, ketika aku tidak mengenali perasaan yang seakan-akan meletup begitu tiba-tiba." Tangan gadis itu terlihat memerah karena remasan tangannya terlalu kuat, Sehun menelan ludah pahitnya karena gadis ini sedang berusaha melontarkan satu persatu kata tercekat nya. "Sakit." Sehun mati-matian membiarkan dirinya melihat gadis itu yang terlihat begitu rapuh, dan air mata yang ditahan-tahan gadis itu kini jatuh, menetes bebas tenggelam dalam udara yang terasa makin dingin.

Sehun mematung.

Persekon berikutnya, tanpa spekulasi diri yang berarti, ia menarik tangan gadis itu kuat dan menyentak tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh didekapannya.

Sehun menggertakkan rahangnya saat suara isakkan lirih terdengar lembut ditelinganya, tangannya yang gemetar ia mengelus rambut gadis itu, berusaha membagi rasa untuk menenangkannya, aroma _Lilac_ yang selalu membuatnya nyaman kini terabaikan ketika tangisan gadis itu pecah. Tangisan yang kian membasahi kemejannya membuat Sehun menahan semua kewarasannya, Sehun bukanlah pria yang sanggup melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena hal ini menyebabkan hatinya seolah-olah teremas.

Uasaha atau ucapan apapun yang ingin dikeluarkannya seolah melebur dengan sakit pada pangkal tenggorokkannya, alih-alih membuka suara Sehun malah diam, memberikan ruang kosong dan dadanya untuk memuaskan gadis itu menangis tanpa perlu takut jika pria itu menolak karena nyatanya Sehun akan selalu siap dengan semua keluh kesah Kyungsoo. Sehun memilih mendekap tubuh dingin Kyungsoo erat, menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya agar kehangatan gadis itu bisa kembali.

Sehun dengan pelan menjatuhkan dagunya pada kepala Kyungsoo, mengelus punggung gadis itu tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Zitao dan Kris terpaku, berdiri bersisian dalam jarak yang cukup dekat mendengar suara isakkan Kyungsoo dalam dekapan Sehun. Zitao yang menatap keduanya menahan kakinya untuk ikut menenangkan Kyungsoo karena kini lelaki disampingnya mengenggam tangannya erat seolah mengerti apa yang ada dibenaknya.

Zitao memilih tenggelam ditempat dalam serpihan lirih suara Kyungsoo, hatinya ikut sakit tetapi tangan yang mengenggamnya seolah-olah memberikan ketenangan. "Tidak apa-apa." Zitao mendengar suara berat Kris yang mengucapkan hal itu pelan. "Ada Sehun yang bersamanya." Tambahnya, menoleh kearah Zitao dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu menghanyutkan. "Dan disini, diriku ada bersamamu, jadi jika kau ingin ikut menangis—" Tiba-tiba Kris melepaskan genggamannya, berdiri didepan Zitao dengan punggung lebar yang menutup pemandangan sebelumnya.

Kris menatap hazel kembar Zitao, mengamatinya lamat-lamat bersamaan tangannya yang tebuka lebar. "Aku siap menja— "

 _Hug!_

Kris tersenyum lirih saat tubuh gadis itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya, "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya Zitao~ya, Semua akan baik-baik saja." Desisnya singkat sebelum mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Zitao. "Tempat menangismu selalu ada disaat yang tepatkan?."

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Klise, ada yang bilang secuil dari kehidupan yang dijalani seseorang terkadang tersusun menjadi potongan-potongan adegan di film yang didramatisasi dengan kadar berlebihan.

Dan hal ini sesuatu yang terjadi pada pria dengan rambut hitam serta poni jatuhnya, lelaki itu memakai tshirt putih dengan jeans, melangkah ringan dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya, tatapan matanya yang masih begitu lembut memperhatikan seorang gadis, melihat bagaimana punggung mungil gadis itu yang berjalan melangkah dengan langkah kecil kakinya, lelaki itu memasukkan tangannya pada kantung celana nya.

 _Drrrtt Drrrrtt Drrrrt_

Lelaki itu mengangkat telponnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mata pada gadis itu.

 _"Boss! Kau kemana lagi huh?!"_

"Aku sedang melakukan pertemuan takdir kedua kalinya."

 _"Huh?! Aku tidak mengerti! Yak! Jongin~ah kau harus membantuku dalam resepsi perni_"_

"Hmm, sampai jumpa Hyung."

 _Jongin_ mematikan telponnya memasukkannya kembali pada cela kantungnya. Jongin tahu pria yang menelponnya ini hanya sedang mendramatisir dan menganggu kegiatan rutinnya mengikuti setiap langkah gadis didepannya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Pria itu masih berjalan ringan, terkadang ikut berhenti saat gadis didepannya menghentikan langkahnya, sekadar hanya untuk menikmati jalanan _Seoul_ yang ramai serta harum aroma makanan dan udara yang sejuk.

Bisa dibilang Jongin kini sedang menikmati waktunya, memuas-muaskan matanya menatap langsung, nyata sosok _Kyungsoo_.

Karena Jongin mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok paras mengalahkan _aprodhite_ dan _venus boticelli_ yang kini sedang berjalan ringan didepannya.

Jongin tahu, Gadis ini melupakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Jongin paham apa yang harus dilakukannya.

 _Kembali ke titik awal._

.

.

Kedua hazel kembarnya masih mengikuti setiap gerakkan yang dilakukan gadis mungil itu, jarak mereka hanya sebatas satu meter, dan tatapan mata pria itu hanya tenggelam dan terserap oleh gadis ini, hanya dia tanpa entitas lain yang tercampur.

Pria itu bisa mendengar senandung kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir itu. Jongin ikut tersenyum melangkah ringan mengikuti gadis itu yang kini masuk kedalam sebuah kedai burger.

Manis.

Klise, melakukan hal yang sudah lama dinanti-nantikan dan datang tanpa diduga.

Seperti roman picisan, Takdir akan kembali terulang.

.

.

Kenyataanya takdir akan mempermainkannya dan tidak menguap dalam sebuah kedipan ataupun ingatan.

.

.

.

.

Karena Jongin tahu

 ** _This isn't an ending, this is beginning._**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di pink burger, hai nona cantik jadi apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Kyungsoo melihat papan menu yang ditempel diatas. Semuanya terlihat enak, dia jadi bingung ingin memakan apa.

" _The most delicious burger's please."_ Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang lelaki disampingnya, dirinya mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali menatap sang pelayan dan tersenyum tipis, "Eumm _Cheesburger plus_ —"

 _"—ahhh! Cheesburger plus double meat!"_ Alis Kyungsoo menukik tajam, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah karena lelaki disampingnya memotong ucapannya, gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku pesan seperti diri—" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sampingnya dan kata-katanya tenggelam bersamaan kedua hazel kembarnya menangkap wajah lelaki yang kini sedang memperhatikannya.

Sebelum mata Kyungsoo melebar, lelaki disampingnya kini sudah mengamatinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, menyapa ringan dengan seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

"Hai? Kau gadis cengeng itukan? Gadis yang menangi—"

"YAAAKK!"

Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika volume suaranya meninggi, pria itu hanya terkekeh sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana gadis mungil itu sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan emosi yang sempat bergejolak dalam rongga dadanya. Ada yang memukul-mukul dinding dadanya, ada yang menusuk pula pada saat yang bersamaan ketika melihat mata itu. Rasa asing kembali merayap dan menyerap dalam otaknya saat mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu di pesawat dan tingkah tidak masuk akalnya menangis seperti orang idiot.

"Nona, maaf jadi apa yang nona pesan?" Ucapan pelayan tersebut berdengung, memecah keadaaan yang tiba-tiba sunyi. "Samakan pesanannya denganku dan pesanan dirinya dibuat _double."_ Kyungsoo mendongak karena lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan dari pelayan didepannya. Sebelum Kyungsoo berbicara pria itu sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gadis itu membeku, hatinya lagi-lagi seperti teremas rasa asing yang sialnya membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak wajar. Alih-alih memaki atau menjauhkan diri dari tangan pria tersebut Kyungsoo malah diam terpekur.

 _"What a coincidence! Riped jeans and white tshirt?"_ Ujar pria itu melepas tangannya, Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria itu, melihat bagaimana tshirt putih dan riped jeans membalut tubuh tinggi itu sempurna, bagaimana lelaki itu berpakaian sama dengan apa yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Tuan, pesanannya sudah siap." Kyungsoo masih diam menatap gerakkan lelaki itu, melihat bagimana dirinya yang mencari dompetnya di kantung celana sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap nya.

"Ah, Gadis ini yang akan membayarnya."

Kyungsoo mengerjakan matanya, merasa adegan seperti ini pernah terjadi dihidupnya, dejavu yang bahkan hal ini seolah memang nyata pernah terjadi dan dirinya _lupa_.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Yang Jongin inginkan kali ini hanyalah tetap mendengar suara gadis itu yang menggema terikat akrab seperti sedia kala menembus pendengarannya.

"Aku akan membayarnya. Kau tahu aku anak dari konglomerat kaya."

Gadis didepannya adalah cakrawala yang pertama tersirat dikedua netranya ketika kembali terbuka dari _coma_.

"Berhenti melucu, jika kau memang orang kaya kau tidak akan berhutang padaku. Lagipula jika _ya,_ kekayaan itu bukan milikmu tapi milik kedua orang tuamu" Gadis ini merupakan bentangan horizon yang menunjukkan bahwa kehidupan ini terlalu luas untuk diabaikan, diremehkan.

"Hey, aku serius. Aku pasti akan membayarmu 2 kali, ah tidak 5? Atau 10 kali li_"

"Kau bahkan belum membayarnya sampai saat ini!" Gadis itu memotongnya. Jongin terkekeh, melihat bagaimana gadis itu masih memakan Hamburgernya yang tinggal sedikit saat Jongin memulai _dejavu_ nya.

Karena saat ini adalah saat yang paling dirindukannya, Mendengar suara jernih itu, meghirup aroma _lilac_ yang menenangkannya. Jongin kini sedang menyelami matanya, berusaha meraihnya, Berharap apa yang dilakukannya mampu membuat serpihan memori tentang dirinya bisa menyatu diingatan gadis ini.

"Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin." Suara Jongin bergetar saat mengenalkan dirinya _lagi_ , Gadis itu memandang Jongin lurus, kedua binernya membulat sempurna—Jongin bisa melihat sirkular perifer dari iris mata hazel Kyungsoo.

Kedua lengkung alis Kyungsoo terangkat tinggi, "Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih dan anehnya bibirnya seolah terbiasa mengucapkan namanya, seolah nama itu terpatri kuat dalam lengkung lidah dan juga tersimpan dalam pita suaranya.

"Hmm, Jongin. _Kau pernah mendengar namaku?"_ Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya ke satu sisi dengan kaku. Otot pipinya kini terasa kram karena tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat akhirnya namanya dipanggil oleh gadis ini, sial betapa rindunya ia dipanggil secara sempurna secara pas yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh gadis didepannya.

"Jongin, rasanya namamu tidak terlalu asing."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, dia menghujani Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut sehingga gadis itu kini seolah terbawa, menatapnya mempesona.

Sial, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja otaknya saat ini. Sebelum Kyungsoo pergi dari restaurant, niatannya tiba-tiba terpecah karena suara lelaki itu kembali mendominasi telinganya.

"Hei, gadis cengeng. Aku benar-benar ak_"

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku gadis cengeng!" Kyungsoo mencebikkan pipinya karena lelaki ini terus memanggilnya dengan kata 'cengeng' karena kejadian memalukan dipesawat.

"Lalu apa? Gadis bodoh? Zombie wanita? Atau _Kyungsoo~ya_?"

.

.

"Huh?" Jongin hampir melakukan kesalahan tapi lelaki itu adalah manusia paling hebat dalam menyamarkan raut wajah kelimpungannya.

"Apa? Kau ingin bertanya bagaimana aku mengenal namamu?" Kyungsoo mendecih mendengar tutur kata lelaki ini yang begitu menyebalkan. "Kau pasti meguntitku? Maka dari itu kau tahu namaku agar kau bisa mengolok-olokku." Tukasnya dan Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Sikap meletup-meletup itu ternyata masih ada dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, dia memilih berdiri dan pergi dari lelaki menyebalkan didepannya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertawa dengan alasan yang tak dimengerti.

"Gadis bodoh." Jongin memandangi kepergian gadis itu dengan senyum yang masih tertanam sempurna diwajahnya, lelaki itu kemudian berdiri sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari meja lalu berlari menyusul langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo mendesah seirama dengan tetes hujan, berdiri didepan Restaurant mengamati rinai hujan. Nyatanya cuaca diberita pagi mengatakan akan cerah sepanjang hari. Tapi apa yang menjadi fakta yang didapatinya adalah hujan yang mendera, mengguyur kota Seoul dengan tempo cepat menimbulkan kegaduhan yang membuat aktivitas kegiatan terhambat.

Ini musim panas, tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika hujan lebat akan melanda, gerimis saja sudah merupakan anomali pada musim yang didominasi oleh matahari. Bahkan suasana mendung dan dingin kini begitu terasa menusuk.

Sial, Gadis itu menghela napasnya saat dirinya ingat jika dia tidak membawa mobil karena gadis itu diam-diam kabur dari Zitao yang bersih keras ingin menemaninya, Kyungsoo bertaruh jika dia keluar bersama Zitao maka gadis itu akan menolak apa yang menjadi kemauannya, Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati waktu sendiri yang menenangkan jika makhluk itu berada disisinya? Mengingat hal itu terkadang Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kris mampu jatuh cinta pada Zitao. Tapi setelah meneliti lebih jauh, sikap kedua manusia itu sama, sebelas dua belas pantas saja mereka begitu cocok.

Jadi karena hal itulah yang kini menjadi penyesalannya. Seharusnya sebelum kabur dia mencuri mobil Zitao terlebih dahulu. Salahkan juga berita tentang cuaca yang meleset sempurna.

Hujan yang semakin deras disore hari yang semakin meredup membuat lampu-lampu toko ataupun _standee_ yang berjejer hidup sempurna, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana jejeran pohon _mapple_ yang tersentuh hujan dengan tetes yang ikut berjatuhan menambah kesan indah baginya.

Manusia-manusia lain pun kini sudah masuk ke sebuah kedai ataupun restaurant untuk berteduh diri, dan lucunya, disini Kyungsoo malah berdiri tanpa mau kembali masuk karena tidak ingin bertemu kembali pria itu.

"Hujan..." Kyungsoo bergumam, mengamati gumpalan pekat ganti memenuhi udara, bergesekkan ritmis sehingga menimbulkan gelegar memekakan yang saling bersahutan serta kedua hazel kembarnya yang melebar.

"KYAAAAA!"

 _Grab!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selain cengeng kau juga penakut ya?"

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat kapan tangan itu menariknya cepat bersamaan dengan suara halilintar yang menggelegar ditelinganya. Tubuhnya bahkan kini membeku seolah-olah tak dapat berkutik pun menolak karena sialnya aroma pinus segar lelaki ini lagi-lagi menghantam sekujur indera penciumannya, memukul telak semua harga dirinya yang kini malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang pria tersebut saat suara halilintar kembali menyambar.

Jongin diam, Menikmati waktunya dan rasa nyaman yang meletup-letup, melenggang tanpa beban, bagaimana kini dimatanya ada secerah harapan yang kembali menyemangatinya, seolah menggelegak bagai buih soda yang menyembur saat gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih..." Kyungsoo melontarkan deretan kata, dan hal itu kembali mengagetkan Jongin, lelaki itu tidak menyangka tapi nyatanya gadis inilah yang beberapa detik lalu bersuara, hingga satu detik, dua detik terlewati, Jongin tersentak saat gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Kedua hazel kembar Jongin kembali menghujani lembut gadis itu, mematrinya dengan sorot hangat yang mewarnai, hembusan angin menyapa diantara celah kosong dirinya dan gadis didepannya, Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana helai rambut itu seolah-olah menari berterbangan dengan kesan paling mempesona.

" _Kyungsoo~ya.."_

Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka namanya dipanggil sebegitu lembutnya dan sebegitu serakahnya ia ingin mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh pria itu _lagi_ , dan lebih buruk dari itu Kyungsoo tak pernah membayangkan jika kolerasi antara **_suara_** dan **_tatapan_** bisa berjalan segaris lurus layaknya seperti saat ini, Lelaki itu seolah sedang menjebaknya dengan sejuta tatapan yang menyebabkan hatinya semakin berdegup, seolah-olah ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya.

"Aku membeli payung dari mereka _—_ " ucapan singkat itu membawa Kyungsoo pada basis nyatanya.

Jongin menunjuk kedalam, "Harganya mahal sekali, mereka memerasku." Desisan singkat itu keluar. "Huh?"

Dan ucapan terakhir pria itu menyebabkan alis gadis itu menukik tajam. "Darimana kau mendapatkan uang? Kau bilang padaku kau tidak membawa dompetmu!?" Kyungsoo bertanya tajam dengan sorot mata memperhatikan pria itu yang sedang membuka payung transparannya sehingga mengembang sempurna dalam lengkung parabola.

Jongin mengedikan bahunya tak acuh, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya bedecak sebal. "Bagaimana bisa kau membohongikuuuu!" Jongin membiarkan satu kekehan lolos dari bibirnya sementara tangannya membawa payung tersebut berada diatasnya. "Kau berisik sekali."

"Bagaimana aku tidak berisik jika kau.. kau membuatku seper— _"_

"Mobilku ada disamping restaurant, mau ikut atau terkutuk terjebak disini? Kau tahu hujannya sepertinya akan lama." Kalimat pria itu memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, gadis itu sudah menghembuskan napasnya masih kesal dengan kenyataan dia dibohongi oleh pria asing yang sialnya entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu dekat dengannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu hari.

"Sini." Jongin bisa menangkap gelombang ragu yang membayang dari raut wajah penuh harga diri gadis itu.

"Kau tidak berhak menolak tumpanganku." Ujar Jongin memberikan tempat kosong disampingnya, Kyungsoo mengernyit "Apa maksudnya?!" Tukasnya sebal karena tingkah semau-mau pria ini.

"Kalau kau menolak maka aku akan menciummu."

.

.

Dan yang didapatinya setelahnya adalah gadis itu yang masih termangu tak bergeming, seolah-olah ucapannya barusan hanyalah angin lalu. Hei, ke mana sikap yang meletup-letup gadis itu seperti biasanya?

Sebelum Jongin membuka suara, gadis itu sudah menendang kakinya kuat.

"SIALAN! DASAR PRIA MESUM MENYEBALKAN!" bekas tendangan itu terasa berdenyut denyut dikakinya tapi Jongin malah mengukir senyum seolah mengingat hal-hal yang dilaluinya disaat-saat pertama bertemu gadis ini, Dua detik berikutnya pria itu malah menyemburkan tawa, benar, ini persis seperti Do Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya. Bagaimana bisa dia sempat meragukan sikap meletup-letup gadis itu? Dan Jongin sendiri tidak menyadari ada air mata yang kini menyapa jatuh dari matanya.

Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin yang tertawa sama saat didalam restaurant, dirinya makin mengernyit saat tiba-tiba saja pria itu melepaskan payung yang dipegangnya dan beralih melangkah menantang hujan yang kini memukul tubuhnya.

"YAK! Kau kehujanan!" Kyungsoo langsung mengambil payung tersebut memakainya lalu melangkah mendekati Jongin yang masih berdiri ditengah jalan yang biasanya ramai, aroma hujan yang dikenal sebagai aroma _petrichor_ begitu kuat menerpanya.

Kyungsoo selalu menyukai aroma tersebut dan kini gadis itu sudah dibuat cemas karena pria tersebut sudah basah kuyup .

"Kau bisa sakit." Ucapnya hampir mendekat dan kini Kyungsoo tak mengerti saat dirinya malah terpaku ditempat, Gadis itu malah terdiam mematri lelaki yang berdiri dengan tangan terbentang lebar sebegitu indahnya berhiaskan cahaya matahari sore yang masih terbias, tetesan hujan yang jatuh begitu ringan membasahi tubuh Jongin seolah menambah ketampanan dirinya.

Kyungsoo mengamati pemandangan didepannya tanpa kedipan yang menyela, Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa terlihat mempesonanya kaki jenjang Jongin yang menjejaki pijakkan dari basahnya tanah hingga bunga-bunga yang merambat rapih dijejeran pohon _mapple_ terlihat kalah dan begitu kontras dibanding Jongin, Lelaki ini terlihat begitu memukau, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya karena lelaki itu seolah-olah menyerap seluruh atensinya.

 _Kyungsoo terpikat, gejolak didadanya semakin berdegup dan menerjang tanpa bisa ditolak._

.

.

"Cantik." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, melihat gadis itu yang berdiri memegang payung dengan kedipan mata yang begitu indah, Jongin ditengah-tengah tetes hujan dan air matanya mendekat kearah gadis itu. Mata teduhnya membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dalam jejak memori dan melukiskannya begitu indah. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya pelan bersamaan wajah lelaki itu yang kini menatapnya penuh ketulusan.

Jongin sadar dirinya mematri gadis itu semakin intens, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga helaian yang membingkai wajahnya. Betapa dulu dan selalu sampai saat ini pun, wajah itu mampu membuat retinanya memproyeksi dengan begitu dalam. Dan Jongin tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa segaris rasa melintasi deguppan jantungnya untuk setiap detik yang akan selalu mendebarkan jika menyangkut gadis ini.

Setiap sel tubuhnya seakan mengintip untuk mendapati rupa yang membius eksistensinya seketika. Karena tanpa bisa disanggah, yang membucah itu cinta— yang selalu diteriakinya. Untuk kali pertama dan akan menjadi imortal dalam detik yang tak sampai menyentuh satu menitpun, Jongin lagi-lagi tertambat pada dirinya yang memikat.

"Jongin..."

Jongin mengangguk lemah, dan sialnya air matanya ikut jatuh karena gerakkannya. Pikiran Jongin seolah berkecamuk, berkontemplasi dengan logikanya, perasaannya sehingga menimbulkan denyut memilukan yang terasa amat perih, membawanya tenggelam lumpuh menjadi serpihan abu tak kasat mata. Semakin ia berbicara, maka sakit dan _sekarat_ jiwanya mengingatkannya untuk berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Kau tahu tidak, jika suaramu dan caramu mengucapkan namaku adalah hal yang paling ingin kudengar?"

 _Hal yang paling kurindukan disetiap detik diriku melawan sakit?_

"Kau tahu..." Kyungsoo membeku ketika kedua hazelnya dikunci dengan begitu _absolut_ nya oleh letak kedua mata lelaki ini.

Entah karena apa, lagi-lagi pelupuk mata gadis itu menggenang, Ada rasa sesak yang kembali mendominasi hatinya, ada seberkas _kerinduan purba_ yang tidak bisa diuraikan nya, ada rasa yang begitu kuat dibatinnya yang kini menatap mata itu, ada jejak yang tak bisa diikutinya saat pilu hatinya menyapa kuat dan menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang memilukan.

Ada rasa mendamba ketika dia kembali menghirup aroma pinus Jongin yang memabukkan, dan ada rasa sakit ketika ia melihat senyum lemah Jongin didepannya.

"Aku ingin sekali melakukan semuanya dalam urutan yang benar." Suara Jongin yang lirih dengan makna abstrak dijiwanya seketika menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo memilih diam dalam jejak waktu dan seluruh perasaan yang meluap, betapapun tak mengertinya ia kini, Kyungsoo berusaha membangun perspektifnya sendiri, gadis itu sudah menjalin semua konklusi untuk membentuk resolusi bersamaan degup jantungnya jika ada kala dia tak harus berkata dan memilih diam, walau dengan keadaan syok menyaksikan postur tubuh tinggi Jongin terlihat begitu lelah dan lama memikul berat tak kasat mata, Bagaimana hatinya begitu pedih menyaksikan mata itu yang kini tumpah dengan derai air mata tersamar hujan dan gadis ini masih memilih diam tanpa bersuara.

Sementara lelaki itu kini berusaha menahan mati-matian tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dan meluapkan semua rasa sakit yang kian menjalarinya dengam kenyataan pilu tentang gadis ini yang melupakannya. "Ini sulit." Jongin dengan segala ketangguhannya menahan semua beban yang tak terlihat di dua tahun ia memikulnya sendirian. Hatinya kini seolah-olah menjerit berusaha memberontak untuk mengeluarkan semua hal yang ada dibenaknya.

Gadis didepannya ini seolah-olah menciptakan rongga didada, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu melepaskan nya, meretas jarak dan menghalanginya dengan dinding batu yang tersusun sedemikian tebalnya sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu Jongin bertemu dengannya.

Kalau saja gadis didepannya tahu bahwa kejadian dipesawat dua hari yang lalu mampu membuatnya hampir gila, dia berusaha mati-matian menenangkan tangisannya dan mati-matian menjaga genangan air mata dan tingkah laku sewajarnya saat tahu jika kejutannya hanya menjadi sepercik abu yang menghanguskan logika.

Jongin seolah mendapatkan tamparan panas ketika tahu gadis ini melupakannya, melihat bagaimana gadis itu berpaling kearahnya melupakan keberadaannya.

"Disini—" Jongin menunjuk dadanya mengenyampingkan airmata yang terus mendesak dari pelupuknya sebagai tanda ia menyerah tentang fakta pilu yang menggetarkan seluruh pertahanannya, " ** _Sakit_**." Kata itu memorakporandakan semuanya, semua rasional nya dan menjadikannya seolah-olah pecah dengan isakkan yang keluar tertatih.

 _"_ _ **Sangat sakit**_ _."_ Kedua belah bibir Jongin gemetar dengan giginya yang bergemelatuk dan hatinya terasa diremas terbakar, dengan detak yang begitu menyiksa, Jongin berusaha terlihat tangguh dan sialnya, _seutuh pertahanannya sudah hancur melebur_ bersama isakkannya dan suara hujan yang menggema.

Sesuatu lagi-lagi menganjal ditenggorokkannya, dan hal itu melesak masuk ke segala arah, membuat pria ini hampir kehabisan napasnya, hal ini bagai menelan gumpalan duri yang disuapkan paksa yang harus diterimanya.

Dua tahun ketiadaan gadis itu sama dengan memakan poros waktu berotasi lima juta kali lebih lama, Jongin merasa pergerakkan detiknya berderak dan menggerogoti kesabarannya hingga ke serpihan-serpihan miskroskopik.

"Aku—"

 _Merindukanmu._

Jongin kalah, Jongin seakan-akan ingin melontarkan semua denyut siksaan menyakitkan, memberitahu gadis didepannya bagaimana respon dirinya ketika melewati dua tahun tanpa _dia_ yang kini seakan berganti menjadi gelembung tipis yang pecah hanya dengan sentuhan ringan ketika dirinya kembali bertemu, karena Jongin tahu gadis itu dengan mudahnya sudah menambal lubang kosong yang tergali didalam jiwanya, karena Jongin paham bahwa tatapan _nyata_ mata itu kini telah menyapukan kuas bergradasi membalas setiap detik yang diukir jarum jam tanpa dirinya.

 _"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku kembali bertemu denganmu."_ Suara tercekatnya penuh dengan kesan pilu yang meruntuhkan jiwa.

Jongin sudah menyerah, dia bahkan sudah memperlihatkan bagaimana kehancurannya ia, bagaimana runtuhnya ia, bagaimana memilukan, perih dan remuknya ia menjadi serpihan abu melebur dalam gelapnya semesta dan heningnya noktural.

 _"Aku mohon, jangan pergi lagi_ — _"_ Permohonan itu terdengar begitu pecah, gemetar merintih menyedihkan, Raut wajah Jongin sudah begitu berantakkan dan binar matanya seolah-olah menelan Kyungsoo dalam cakrawala tanpa batas, tenggelam tanpa bisa kembali.

 _"—Jebal."_ Karena Jongin begitu membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Karena Tanpa suara gadis itu yang mengisi hari, tanpa aroma tubuh menenangkannya, tanpa setiap caci maki yang akan selalu menjadi begitu indah bagi Jongin, tanpa dia yang akan selalu menghancur leburkan kendali hati dan kontrol dirinya, tanpa ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup, Tanpa adanya senyuman yang mengisi jiwanya. Semua itu menghancurkannya, semua sakit itu membuatnya seakan-akan terkoyak dan tersungkur jatuh,

 _Karena Jongin membutuhkan Kyungsoo_ , Karena dampak gadis itu begitu luar biasa pada hidupnya.

" _Aku mohon tetap berada di sisiku."_

Jangan lagi pergi, karena hal itu terlalu sulit, terlalu susah baginya menata diri dengan kesendirian tanpa gadis itu disisi, Karena distansi asing terasa begitu menjemukkan dalam detik waktu selama dua tahun dia merayap selambatnya untuk melintasi waktu tanpa eksistensi gadis itu.

Nyaris sesenggukan Jongin mengucap lirih, _"Maafkan semua kesalahanku jadi, jangan pergi lagi."_

Karena Jongin tahu dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu adalah bagian dari dirinya yang tak bisa dilepas begitu mudah dari genggamannya untuk terbang ke udara.

Karena Jongin paham ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya, karena ia mengerti dengan jelas dampak gadis itu pada dirinya, bahwa gadis itu adalah komplementer kehidupannya. Yin bagi yang sama dengan perumpamaan Kyungsoo bagi Jongin. Dan dalam setiap tarikan napasnya Jongin menginginkan gadis ini untuk cepat kembali _mengenalnya._ Kembali berpijar dalam tatapan matanya.

Dua tahun akhirnya ia kembali bertemu.

 _Dan pertemuan awal mereka membuatnya remuk._

 _Gadis itu tidak mengenalnya_. **_Gadis itu menghilangkan ingatan tentangnya pada musim panas dua tahun yang lalu_** _, dan sialnya_ _ **Jongin terjebak dalam ingatan manis nya di musim panas**_ _bersama dengan serpihan kenangan bersama gadis itu. Jongin seolah mengulang dan gadis itu kembali ke titik awal._

.

.

"Aku akan mengulangnya perlahan, maka itu _aku mohon jangan pergi lagi_ " Jongin berbisik halus. Mendecit begitu lemah.

"Karena jika kau kembali pergi—" Jongin merintih pilu, menghembuskan napasnya bergetar karena dingin dan perih hatinya.

"—Disini " Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, meremas baju basahnya dengan sentakkan kuat hampir putus asa. _"Semuanya, akan mati. Jika kau pergi semua ini tak dapat lagi berfungsi dengan semestinya."_ Jongin merasakan bulir air matanya jatuh, dengan getaran emosi kacau balaunya Jongin mengucapkan setiap kata-katanya ringkih.

"Karena disini, Semuanya telah terambil—" Dengan getaran pilu pada suara tercekatnya Jongin masih sekuat-kuatnya menahan isakkan tangisnya.

"—Terenggut paksa tanpa menyisakan serpihan apapun." _Karena kau! kau telah membawa segalanya, Kyungsoo~ya._

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terkoyak mendengar kata yang diucapkan lelaki didepannya dan ini terasa begitu lemah, _rapuh retak dan perlahan menghancur leburkan ia bersamaan pergolakkan batin dan rindunya._

Hal itu membuatnya bingung, karena dirinya juga frustasi merasa ada yang salah, ada yang hilang dan ada yang tidak benar ketika matanya menatap kedua hazel Jongin, ada kesan takut bersamaan, ada yang ingin dia lakukan tetapi pikirannya terlalu kosong mendengar semua ucapan pria didepannya. Ini irasional, tidak masuk akal sama dengan bagaimana ia yang kini tidak bisa mengenali segenap hati nya yang terasa diremas melihat Jongin yang rapuh.

Menyakitkan, sakit dan perih seolah-olah apa yang terjadi pada pria ini adalah salahnya, seolah ia yang melukainya. Dan sialnya rasa yang kembali meletup bagai halilintar dikepalanya nyaris membungkamnya saat lagi-lagi dan lagi kerinduan _purba_ itu merasukki denyut nadi dan mengaliri darahnya, emosi abstrak yang tidak dikenalnya seolah-olah bergemuruh menyentuh dan menyinggung segenap nalar dan perasaannya dan Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya memacu begitu kencang, napasnya seolah tercekik masuk kedalam paru-parunya yang terasa nyaris terbakar ketika melihat wajah dihadapannya pucat pasi dengan air mata tersamar hujan dan juga kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya membuat tubuhnya melemas.

"Semuanya terasa sulit." Suara Jongin tercekat dengan ujung yang tergugu kelu, Dia sudah frustasi bingung bagaimana cara mengambil diri gadis itu dalam nyata, bagaimana dia ingin meraih sosok memikat ini dan menjadikannya _seuntuh miliknya_ , namun nyatanya gadis ini memang dekat berada didepannya tapi seolah tak bisa terjangkau jemari untuk digapai. Bagai terhalang oleh dinding kokoh yang menjulang tinggi, Jongin bahkan telah membingkai wajah itu dalam helaian senada hamparan awan menggantikan sosok asli nya yang menghilang selama dua tahun.

 _"Disini, sakit sekali_." Bisik nya pelan, dan Kyungsoo tahu jika ada makna tersirat, tahu jika ada alasan mengapa pria ini sampai sebegitu rapuh dihadapannya, Seolah terbelenggu tak bisa mengucapkan hal yang benar-benar diinginkannya, Kyungsoo tahu ada penolakan dalam sudut mata Jongin yang memandanginya penuh kelembutan, seolah berusaha menyampaikan simbol ambigu, abstrak yang membekas meruntuhkan air matanya, percikan ingatan yang menyentuh segenap hatinya, logikanya yang membuat darahnya seolah mendidih, dengan nalar, jantung serta setiap sel yang sarat akan kerinduan kini entah kapan mulai berkonspirasi membentuk satu konklusi yang masih terpeta-peta dengan jarak yang jauh.

Pelupuk mata Kyungsoo menyerah akan air mata, ketika suara hatinya seolah sedang merobohkan dinding pembatas yang selama ini dibangunnya tinggi-tinggi untuk mengendalikan kewarasannya, dalam melindungi dirinya saat benang-benang halus sebuah memori mulai terjalin sedikit demi sedikit meretas semua sistem kerja otaknya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." seluruh pertahanan Kyungsoo jatuh seketika saat namanya diucapkan Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo seolah-olah melihat badai kenangan dibalik bola mata indahnya sendiri sehingga hal itu menambah sesak dan pilu pada dadanya, ada begitu banyak luka dibalik raut wajah yang kini menjerat erat matanya, Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas menyaksikan sorot mata Jongin yang seakan sedang menjerit membutuhkan pertolongan darinya untuk meraih sepercik rasa didalamnya. Dan ingatan yang menggulung-gulung napas beserta logikanya kini semakin terasa kuat.

.

.

 _Deg!_

 _._

 _._

"Aku mohon Jangan tinggalkan ak—."

"Aku ingat."

Kemudian, hening mengumbar dari bibir Jongin, Seakan runtuh Jongin menyerpih dengan keterkejutan hatinya mencari arti dari ucapan singkat nan pelan dari bibir gadis didepannya. Lalu jantungnya kini berdegup melampaui pola yang semestinya bersamaan ucapan lirih itu kembali memoles asanya. " _Aku mengingatmu, Jongin~a_."

"Kyungsoo~ya." Tetes matanya jatuh, bisikan Jongin terdengar seperti retak yang nyaris hancur, menahan napas serta gejolak hati yang mulai tak terkendali.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil ketika isaknya tersedak oleh tarikan napasnya.

.

.

 _"Maafkan aku."_ Pita suara Jongin terasa terenggut.

.

 _"Maaf karena traumaku, diriku melupakanmu."_ Kyungsoo terisak nyaris tersedak ketika tangisannya pecah. Suara Hujan yang makin mengguyur dan angin serta aroma pinus segar milik lelaki didepannya semakin membuat rasa bersalah menggulung disekujur tubuhnya.

 _"Aku melupakanmu_ —" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar menahan sekuat tenaga tangisannya tak ingin membuat lelaki didepannya semakin cemas. "Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tidak ada yang salah." Jongin menyergahnya parau menyaksikan kini gadis didepannya terlihat kacau.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat, merintih dengan derai air matanya yang tumpah. "Jongin~a... maaf." Hati Jongin seolah remuk. Betapa dirinya kini terpaku pada ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis putus asa didepannya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin penuh penyesalan, "Aku seharusnya mengingatmu, seharusnya diriku menepati janjiku untuk tidak melupakanmu." rengeknya menyedihkan, "Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki trauma ini, seharusnya aku berada disisimu.. M-maaf, Jongin~a aku minta maaf.." Gadis itu menangis sesenggukkan, "Punggungmu? Bagaimana keadaaanmu? Aku begitu bersalah padamu, maafkan aku."

Jongin menggigit lidahnya menyaksikan gadis ini yang terus mengucapkan beribu kata maaf padanya, matanya yang sebelumnya sudah menumpahkan licuid kini semakin pecah dengan isakkan tertahan dan tenggorokkan perihnya menatap wajah putus asa dan penuh penyesalan gadis didepannya. "Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin mengeja namanya lembut, "Berhenti." Bisiknya bergetar, suaranya tercekat karena pangkal tenggorokkannya begesekkan dengan pita suaranya. Menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "Maafkan aku, yatuhan maafkan aku." Jongin terpaku ditempatnya saat raut wajah mengenaskan gadis itu kembali dilihatnya, Kyungsoo tak sadar jika payung yang dipegangnya kini jatuh bersamaan tangannya yang bergetar, air mata gadis itu terbawa oleh ribuan tetes hujan yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya basah tanpa ampun.

"Aku pantas untuk dibenci, kau boleh membenciku—" Kyungsoo menggeng kuat. "Tidak, bahkan kata benci tidak akan cukup. Jongin kau boleh menamparku, kau berhak untuk mencaci maki diriku." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pahit. "Tidak bahkan hal itu belum cukup, aku melupakanmu— meninggalkanmu selama—" Kyungsoo terisak dengan matanya yang menatap lamat-lamat Jongin. "Dua tahun, Yatuhan aku jahat sekali.. maaf maaf maaf.." Kyungsoo berbisik menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Jongin, hatinya serasa teriris saat menerawang apa yang sudah dilakukannya ternyata menghancur leburkan lelaki didepannya. "Aku jahat sekali, aku pantas dibenci."

Jongin menahan sekuat tenaganya untuk tetap berdiri, dia bahkan tak sanggup membalas ucapan pilu Kyungsoo, matanya hanya terpatri lembut mengamati awas melihat bagaimana gadis dihadapannya sedang kalap, bagaimana gadis cantik itu menuturkan satu persatu kata dengan suara tercekat dan remuk, _menyakitkan._ Jongin seolah-olah menulikan pendengarannya karena lelaki itu tak ingin mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis didepannya.

 _"Jangan dilanjutkan."_ Suara berat Jongin begitu parau, kini dirinya nyaris hilang akal karena semua kejutan ini da wajah didepannya malah membuat hatinya makin tergores. Kini kesalahan menggulung-gulung disekujur tubuhnya, tidak ingin hal ini diteruskan karena ini menyakitinya. Dia tidak ingin wajah itu menangis lagi karenanya dan dia bahkan sudah idiot melakukan hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini hanya karena keegoisannya.

 _"Aku mohon, jangan dilanjutkan."_

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat, Sekujur pertahanan tubuhnya kini sudah sampai dan lelah pada titik limitnya, dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti pria didepannya, melupakan semua memori tentang pria ini, bahkan ketika memori lainnya berjalan semestinya mengapa harus pria ini yang dilupakannya.

 _"_ Kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku, kau bahkan menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai pelindung segenap diriku, kau selalu menatap lembutku... kau yang selalu ada disampingku, menolongku tanpa menyuarakan diri menuntut balasan, sedangkan diriku _—"_ Kyungsoo membiarkan suara nya pecah dengan tangisannya. _"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu, dua tahun sebegitu lamanya, tanpa tahu apapun tentang dirimu dan perjuanganmu, bagaimana bisa aku yang masih hidup melewati hari-hari ku tanpa ingat jika disatu sisi ada seorang lelaki yang sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya, dan aku bagaimana bisa —"_ dengan suara tersendat-sendat Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku... _dengan begitu mudahnya melupakanmu_." Penyesalan dan tangis frustasinya membuat Napas Jongin tercekat dan segenap pergerakkan lelaki itu mati. Jongin tidak pernah melihat bagaimana kini gadis didepannya terlihat begitu lemah dan semua ini justru membuat nya semakin takut, ia tidak ingin melihat gadis yang dicintainya seperti ini, karena hal ini menyakitinya dan sebab gadis ini menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya, sehingga Jongin ingin menceburkan segenap akal dan logika berserta tubuhnya terkubur semesta dan menginjak inti bumi karena semua kebodohannya.

"Kau berhak membenciku, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku begitu bodoh, idiot gadis paling mengerikan, karena bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu." gadis itu merintih menangis sesenggukkan dengan wajah pucat menggetarkan tubuh Jongin. "Maaf, maaf, maaf.. aku minta maaf aku salah aku _—"_

"Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin mendekat kearah gadis itu, memanggilnya lembut dengan menatap mata Kyungsoo begitu dalam, melihat mata yang kini memerah dengan lingkaran yang begitu menyayat hati.

"Seberapapun kau meminta maaf, maafmu tidak akan bisa menutupi rasa terimakasihku." Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya diangkat oleh kedua telapak tangan yang begitu hangat, begitu dirindukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan penuh kelembutan sehingga membuat nafas gadis itu terkesiap bersamaan kedua hazel kembarnya menatap mata Jongin yang menyesapi nya dan meruntuhkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin jadi pilar penyangga yang kokoh dibelakang punggungmu saat kau membutuhkan pegangan, aku ingin menjelma menjadi sinar matahari yang menembus prisma dan memancarkan tujuh warna disetiap detik hidupmu. Aku ingin menjadi mercusuar ditengah badai agar bisa menuntunmu kembali pulang, sekaligus jadi yang pertama menemukanmu saat kau kembali berlabuh. Atau saat seperti ini... "Jongin berbisik pelan, suaranya menyapa begitu indah dan ringan telinga Kyungsoo dengan untaian kalimat penghapus isak tangisnya dan suara dengan getaran berat dan kesan paling dia rindukan membuat degup jantungnya berantakkan.

"Terimakasih karena kau hadir dalam hidupku. Kau entah bagaimana caranya mengubah presepsiku dalam banyak hal, kau menanamkan dogma yang begitu kuat, mengukuhkan rasa percaya yang selama ini kupandang remeh. Kau meruntuhkan semua pecahan rasa ragu yang selama ini tertanam." Obsidian mata Kyungsoo berkilat karena genangan air mata nya makin terasa berat mendengar kata-kata Jongin, dia dengan getaran pada tubuhnya dapat menyaksikan mata Jongin yang menitikan air mata bersamaan derai hujan yang jatuh tergugah.

"Terimakasih karena kau memoles hari-hariku dengan spektrum warna, kau seakan hadir melengkapi diriku, kau menciptakan warna kedelapan yang tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata." Tatapan mata Jongin seakan begitu mempesonanya dengan kilauan yang memancarkan kejujuran, rambut hitam milik Jongin yang basah seakan-akan menambah alasan Kyungsoo bagaimana ia jatuh pada segenap diri Jongin, karena Jongin selalu membuatnya terpikat selalu membuat dadanya berdebar kencang dengan tatapan lurusnya yang begitu intens dan mendamba, seolah-olah begitu memujanya dengan setiap kata yang terdengar begitu menenangkannya.

"Terimakasih karena kau mau menjadi pelitaku di kala gelap merajai semesta, Terimakasih karena dirimu selalu membawa sejuknya angin pada setiap lembar hariku, kau seolah-olah menjadi kosmos yang keberadaannya terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan dan diriku berterimakasih dengan segenap tarikan napasku karena akhirnya kau kembali mengingatku." Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, merasakan hangat tangan Jongin kini menelusup masuk ke pori-pori kulitnya yang mendingin, seakan perutnya mendapati ribuan kupu-kupu ilusi karena lelaki itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa inchi dengan hembusan napas yang terjalin satu sama lain, berimplikasi sempurna membelai kulit wajah keduanya hangat.

"Jadi jangan meminta maaf, karena maafmu belum seberapa dengan kata terimakasihku." Hati Kyungsoo seolah terpasung mendengar ungkapan tulus yang dipenuhi ribuan emosi kejujuran sehingga membuat pita suaranya tercekat tidak bisa membalas ungakapan sebegitu indah dan memuliakan dirinya dari bibir Jongin, tidak ada lagi yang terlintas dipikirannya saat Jongin begitu menghargainya dengan definisi-definisi ungkapan yang menggetarkan seluruh jiwanya.

 ** _"Kyungsoo~ya.."_** panggilan nama itu terasa begitu benar dan hanya bisa sempurna diucapkan oleh Jongin. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih menangkup pipi gadis itu, Jongin mengelus lembut pipinya dengan untaian kalimat jatuh mendesak dari ketulusannya.

 ** _"Aku... mencintaimu."_**

Dan satu kalimat itu cukup membuat tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah dalam suara hujan yang tersamar.

Dan ketika tangisnya terlampau hingga detik ke tiga, Kyungsoo mendapati hangatnya jemari merengkuh tengkuknya, dan menarik dirinya dalam meretas semua jarak antara dirinya dan Jongin, hal itu membuncah semakin menjajah seiring dengan lekuk bibirnya yang disentuh begitu lembut dan hati-hati oleh Jongin, pembuluh darahnya seakan-akan berdesir kala denyutan nadinya melontarkan hangat bersamaan ciuman Jongin yang begitu lembut penuh penghargaan, segalanya terasa benar dalam derai hujan yang meringkus jatuh menetes disekujur tubuhnya, dan bibir Jongin yang makin menyesap semua rasa seolah-olah mengambil semua rasa sakit dan semua rasa sesak tangisnya.

Sentuhan itu terasa begitu sempurna, begitu utuh bersamaan napasnya yang nyaris terenggut saat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya menelisip masuk begitu lembut pada dalam rongganya, hembusan angin yang seakan mengencang seolah-olah ditepis Jongin dengan kehangatan tubuhnya yang mendekap erat dirinya penuh kemuliaan. Jongin mempertemukan bibirnya dalam gestur yang mendamba, dalam kelembutan luar biasa yang menyesap semua napasnya dan bagaimana pelannya dia mengecup bibir itu penuh perasaan tak terdefinisikan.

Kyungsoo seakan berpijak menyentuh ruang realis yang menggelapkan otak dan mengosongkan paru-parunya dengan tatanan lebih cepat dari pada delapan belas kali rotasi bumi terhadap matahari saat Jongin menarik tengkuknya, menciumnya lebih dalam.

Segalanya terasa menggetarkan bersamaan dirinya meremas baju Jongin dengan erat karena sekejap dapat merasakan poros buminya seolah berhenti berotasi. Akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang kembali menyambut dan mengisi celah kosong dengan kepingan yang saling melengkapi, sosok yang dicari hatinya yang seakan hilang dalam jejak dua tahun dengan rahasia hati yang menyimpan beribu memori dan tanda tanya. Ternyata sosok inilah yang luput dalam traumanya, ternyata pria inilah yang selalu dicari kedua hazelnya untuk melabuhkan setiap bias rasa yang selama ini terhalang oleh ego dan rentetan gundah yang menyelimuti dirinya. Karena Jongin kini seolah-olah menarik dirinya kembali ke tanah yang dihujani radiasi, bukannya kekosongan yang selama ini dirasakannya, dekapan dan sentuhan lembut itu seolah kembali menyiraminya dengan rasa percaya—terutama basis hatinya yang menginginkan lelaki didepanya ini untuk tetap berada disisinya.

.

.

.

Begitu lepas dari pagutan lamanya, Jongin menghujami Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalam, penuh dengan makna yang tersirat yang bisa ditangkap Kyungsoo, gadis itu bisa melihat mata Jongin yang selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai prioritas utama, lelaki itu yang selalu menjaganya, selalu melakukan hal dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan kelembutan, tidak ada sepercik pun nafsu dimata Jongin karena dia hanya mendapati kejujuran tulus yang menyanjungnya, memuliakan dan menghargai dirinya. Semuanya seakan sempurna bahkan Kyungsoo takut jika dia bermimpi.

"Jadi, akhirnya... Kim Jongin bisa memikat dan meleburkan Do Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan ringan itu hanya dijawab Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan cahaya indah menghangati sekujur tubuh Jongin. Jongin tahu, ini bukanlah akhir karena ini adalah titik awalnya kembali. Walau tanpa ungkapan jelas, Jongin bisa menangkap mata itu yang sedang menggemakan suara hati bahwa gadis ini juga mencintainya.

Dengan derai hujan yang masih berjatuhan Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengecup bibir itu singkat, Lalu pipinya memerah semakin merekah kala melihat segaris senyum terpeta begitu indah diwajah Jongin. "Hmm, kerja bagus Jongin~a."

.

.

—sesederhana itu, sesingkat itu, tetapi bisa membuat perasaannya meletup dan melambung setinggi nirwana bersamaan pipi gadis itu yang makin memerah. Mungkin jika dijabarkan dari awal pertemuan hingga detik ini, akan ada terlalu banyak uraian kata tanpa bisa dilukiskan oleh diksi apapun karena gadis itu selalu menjerat Jongin begitu dalam, begitu indah, penuh kesukaran, mendebarkan, menyulitkan karena—

 _Gadis itu tidak mengenalnya_. **_Gadis itu menghilangkan ingatan tentangnya pada musim panas dua tahun yang lalu_** _, dan sialnya_ _ **Jongin terjebak dalam ingatan manis nya di musim panas**_ _bersama dengan serpihan kenangan bersama gadis itu. Jongin seolah mengulang dan gadis itu kembali ke titik awal._

Tetapi nyatanya Tuhan begitu baik hanya menjebak Jongin dalam waktu dua tahun, karena imbalan kesabarannya membuahkan hasil yang tak terperi nilainya, karena semua rengkuh waktu yang memakan poros hati dan jiwanya telah tersiram sempurna oleh senyuman gadis itu sehingga semua hal yang pernah dirasanya kini berganti kata dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


	18. Extra Chapter 01 : Overload

**Extra Chaptered 01**

 **'Summer Trap :** ** _Overload'_**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Hurt, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** Cater 2 U – TaeTiSeo

 **Summary:** _"I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you,_ _ **i'am you**_ "

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sampingnya, mendapati eksistensi dari seorang pria yang membius segenap mata dan hatinya sedang menatapnya usai mematikan mobilnya. Kyungsoo terenyuh bersamaan tangan pria tan itu, yang mengacak rambutnya, sentuhannya sama dengan sebelas juta ton caramel manis seirama dengan degupan didadanya yang tak bisa berhenti kala tangan itu teralih mengelus pipinya, begitu lembut.

"Jongin~ah." Kyungsoo memanggil nama pria tan itu pelan, masih membiarkan tangan itu mengelus pipinya dengan senyuman yang terukir dibibir Jongin. "Kita sudah sampai." Lanjutnya, merasakan pipinya yang memerah dengan kedua mata yang sialnya tak bisa bertahan lama menatap kedua hazel kembar Jongin yang begitu memabukkan.

Jongin menyadarinya, "Tatap aku." Ucapnya menggoda.

Dan Kyungsoo sudah menyumpah serapah dengan kata-kata yang tertelan dalam lengkung lidahnya, ini tidak benar. Yaampun, gadis itu makin memerah, keadaan ini rasanya sangat canggung dan juga mendebarkan, ada detik dimana dirinya merasa kembang api sedang meluncur bebas dalam samudera hatinya saat Jongin menatapnya, sehingga detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo hanya takut untuk tidak bisa menyesuaikan kedekatan baru yang belum dibiasakannya ini.

Layaknya gadis umur belasan tahun yang dilanda roman picisan, ini sama dengan Kyungsoo kala Jongin menyentuhnya ataupun menatap matanya.

Sial, Alih-alih mengikuti ucapan Jongin Kyungsoo memilih membuka pintu mobil. Terjulur keluar dengan cepat dan masih bisa merasakan ada satu kikikan dengan interval dua kali saat dirinya menutup pintu mobil meninggalkan Jongin didalam.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, merasakan hembusan angin yang melekat diseluruh tubuhnya dan setiap sel-selnya seakan-akan membentuk pertahanan diri dari dinginnya malam, membuatnya hampir menggigil.

"Gadis bodoh sepertimu memang ceroboh." Seruan itu didengar Kyungsoo, gadis itu ingin memberi balasan dari ucapan menyebalkan Jongin, tapi nyatanya semua umpatannya tertelan bersamaan satu jaket yang begitu hangat milik Jongin _kembali_ memeluk tubuhnya.

Wangi pinus segar dari jaket Jongin merasuki sistem pernapasan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu hampir tidak bisa berpikir karena wangi Jongin selalu menghipnotisnya dengan sihir tak logis yang mematikan.

"Kau bisa sakit dengan baju basah seperti itu." Suara Jongin mengalun berimplikai sempurna dengan hembusan napas Kyungsoo yang nyaris tersedak ketika sampiran jaket dari Jongin menghangati tubuhnya dan satu tangannya digenggam pelan tangan Jongin.

 _Grab._

Ada satu denyut yang anehnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh sampai relung hatinya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dengan kerdipan cepat, tangannya digenggam erat Jongin bersamaan tubuh tinggi lelaki tan itu yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Kehangatan menerpanya bagai ombak yang menggerus kulitnya, menjalarinya cepat dari ujung sengatan saraf motoriknya sampai pada wajahnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana saat ini wajahnya yang sudah memerah mengalahkan tomat atau kepiting rebus sekalipun. Bagai puzzle, kedua tangan itu tergenggam sempurna, begitu hangat, nyaman dan selalu menenangkan.

"Seharusnya aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan selambat siput." Jongin membuka kalimat pembangun kesadaran Kyungsoo yang seakan masih mengambang pada semesta ketika Jongin mulai melangkah(yang benar-benar memberatkan hati lelaki itu sendiri karena tidak mau mempercepat Kyungsoo untuk hilang dari pandangannya, kalau bukan khawatir karena hujan-hujanan mereka tadi sore) dan tubuh gadis itu tidak dapat memproyeksi begitu sempurna perintah otaknya yang malah ikut—secara refleks melangkah maju mengikuti Jongin.

Sejak _confession_ sore tadi, yang menurut keduanya sedikit memalukan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sehingga selama perjalanan menuju rumah gadis itu, diam mengonsumsi, suara mereka masih serak dan sengau serta mata keduanya sembab karena alasan yang jelas. Selama didalam mobil, Kyungsoo hanya sibuk memperhatikan jalan dengan semu merah serta wajahnya yang tersenyum sesekali sama dengan Jongin yang lebih parahnya mengemudikan mobilnya nyaris pelan, ingin berlama dengan gadis itu.

"Apa?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak tahu menahu alasan mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum dirinya yang terpaku ditempat dan nyaris kehabisan oksigen saat Jongin menunduk memperhatikannya. Gadis itu bisa melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan seringaian yang terukir sangat jelas dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin melemparkan tanyannya menggoda karena merasakan pikiran gadis itu yang tak fokus.

"Huh?"

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, dia ingin sekali melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo di terangnya rembulan yang sialnya kali ini bersembunyi dari awan hitam, Jongin ingin sekali melihat ekspresi wajah gadis imut didepannya dengan lampu yang berpendar terang bukannya hanya sebatas lampu jalan yang masih remang-remang yang ditangkap kedua hazelnya sehingga wajah Kyungsoo kini tersamar akan gelap terang yang meringkus segenap hatinya.

"Kau tidak fokus, kau seakan-akan berada pada duniamu sendiri. Bisa ku tebak alasanmu mengapa menjadi seperti ini?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab Jongin sudah berbaik hati melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pertama, _mungkin..._ karena dirimu yang kedinginan sehingga fokusmu terbagi dari diriku. Kedua, _mungkin..._ karena kau yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku sehingga semua suara apapun tidak dapat ditangkap baik olehmu. Atau yang ketiga, _pasti_ kau tidak fokus karena merindukan sosok keren _ini._ "

 _What the hell._

Apa-apaan ini!

Kyungsoo nyatanya ingin menendang tulang kering Jongin tapi kakinya seakan membeku disaat satu momentum dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin yang berdekatan tanpa cela dirasakannya. Kyungoo terdiam dalam detik yang terasa lama terpekur saat Jongin mengalungkan tangan dilehernya. "Sedang apa kau?" ketus Kyungsoo, suaranya sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya menegang. "Apa lagi kalau bukan menjagamu agar tidak terlepas dariku." Suara itu mengalaun begitu santai tanpa beban, nyaris sama seperti sifat Jongin yang dikenal Kyungsoo. sama persis sehingga menimbulkan senyuman yang terbias dengan cebikan pipinya.

"Kau sedang mengombaliku?"

"Bisa jadi."

 _Apa-apaan itu!_

Kyungsoo ingin merutuk tapi gadis itu malah melangkahkan kakinya, menuju rumahnya yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya dan Jongin berhenti. "Bisa pelan-pelan?"

"Apa lagi?!"

Jongin mengedikan bahunya, tangannya menahan tubuh mungil ini agar memelankan langkahnya. "Kau itu memang gadis terbodoh yang pernah kukenal." Serunya pelan. Jongin mendecih bersamaan Kyungsoo yang mengernyit bingung. "Aku ingin berlama-lama denganmu, bodoh!"

Jongin mengigit lidahnya gemas karena tingkah laku gadis ini yang kini malah membuatnya makin mencintai nya, gadis itu tetap sama. Walau dengan seribu satu gombalan apapun gadis ini masih bisa bertahan setegar karang tapi nyatanya Jongin bisa menyelami kepribadian gadis itu yang kini terdiam dengan mata mengedip bersaman kedua netranya yang seakan-akan melebar. Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo menyembunyikan nya Jongin bisa tahu jika gadis ini sedang kaget karena _gencaran senjatanya._

Biarlah dia ditendang beribu kali, atau dimaki dengan frekuensi tinggi, karena Jongin menyukai setiap tindakan dan ucapan gadis ini jika menyangkut dirinya.

"Kau pasti sedang salah makan." Tuduh Kyungsoo dan Jongin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sedang—"

"Aku hanya sedang ingin mengonsumsi setiap detik berdua denganmu agar tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, sudah berapa kali harus ku bilang?!"

"—Yaampun, Jongin! Kau pasti salah makan." Imut, menurut Jongin hal itulah yang menambah nilai plus mengapa dirinya bisa tenggelam didasar dengan nama wanita ini sebagai alasan hidupnya.

"Maka itu buatkan aku makanan dari tanganmu." Sahutnya santai melepas tangannya dan berdiri didepan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. gadis itu mendongak karena tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya sebatas bahu Jongin, " _Shireeooo!"_

"Cih! Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku bayar agar bisa memakan makanan darimu?!"

Arah pembicaraan yang mengalir begitu tiba-tiba ini membuat Kyungsoo berpikir sebelum akhirnya melangkah, meninggalkan Jongin dibelakangnya.

Sebelum langkah kecil Kyungso berpaling darinya, Jongin melihat ada satu senyuman jahil yang melintasi raut wajah Kyungsoo, "Baiklah."

"... ?"

Ada satu tanda tanya yang menerangi sisi otak Jongin, bersamaan langkah kaki lelaki itu yang bergerak meretas jarak antara ia dan gadisnya. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya nya, gadis disampingnya kini mengangguk pasti sehingga menimbulkan kecurigaan yang membekas pada asa Jongin, bagi Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo bukan sebatas sejam atau dua jam, dari frasa dan ekspresi Kyungsoo ada sesuatu yang patut ditindak awasi.

Bukan tidak percaya tapi bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang sifatnya hanya satu dari sekian milliyar makhluk hidup didunia ini dapat dengan begitu mudahnya mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu." Jongin memicingkan matanya selagi Kyungsoo yang terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Hmm, menurutmu begitu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan dengan satu kernyitan yang tiba-tiba tergambar pada dahi saat nalarnya menarik satu kejahilan. "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan menambahkan sayuran hijau dimakananku."

Dan satu tawa lolos mengumbar ditengah heningnya noktural, Jongin mendecih memperhatikan gadis itu yang tertawa begitu senangnya, serius tidak ada yang lucu dari ucapannya atau apapun itu yang dinggap lucu oleh Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada sepersekianpun lucu baginya. "Benarkan? Kau ingin mengerjaiku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, melihat Jongin dengan rambut hitamnya yang memukau. "Aku merencanakan makanan penuh serat dan vitamin agar tubuhmu sehat, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" lemparan penjelasan dengan gurat senyum itu masih terpeta pada wajah Kyungsoo. Sehingga Jongin entah bagaimana bisa mengangguk tanpa penolakkan pasti.

"Baiklah, perjanjian sudah dibuat. Berterimakasihlah padaku karena kau satu-satunya manusia yang nantinya akan mencicipi makanan buatanku."

Jongin mendecih, menyamakan jejak kaki mungil Kyungsoo yang diinjaknya , "Jika begitu, aku pasti manusia pertama sebagai korbanmu yang akan keracunan—"

"Hei hei hei, tenang saja. Sebelum kau mati keracunan aku akan memberikan penawar darurat berupa susu segar untuk menetralkannya." Satu ucapan singkat dengan ukir senyuman itu entah bagaimana caranya membungkam dan meleburkan semua kekesalan Jongin. Jika diibaratkan Kyungsoo benar-benar basis sempurna dirinya.

Sial, Jongin bahkan takut ini hanyalah mimpi, dari sudut mata yang masih memandang gadis itu lelaki itu sedang berdoa pada Tuhan agar gadis ini benar-benar nyata bukan sekedar fatamorgana, bahwa apa yang dirasakannya ini benar-benar ada tanpa cela maupun jejak waktu yang sebelumnya dikonsumsi pahit Jongin tanpa Kyungsoo.

Ini nyata, dan Jongin bersumpah bahwa dampak gadis ini begitu besar, ia bisa tersenyum tanpa beban ketika eksistensi gadis ini benar nyata, Jongin bisa menghirup napas dengan begitu _benar_ ketika gadisnya ada disisinya, bahwa gadisnya adalah oksigen sempurna Jongin dan harum tubuh _lilac_ lembut milik Kyungsoo adalah penenang jiwa ataupun segenap atensinya.

"Sore tadi, kita seperti berada pada adegan melodrama yang didramatisir." Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah sempurna, "Kyungsoo~ya, kau cocok menjadi aktris difilm-film, adeganmu tadi it—"

"Yak! Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku." Potong Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya karena mengingat bagaimana sore tadi yang akan menjadi sejarah titik dimana akhirnya satu keping hidupnya kembali terisi.

Jongin melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya, "Ya, kita _sedikit memalukan._ Aku akui jika diriku lebih memalukan." Ungkapnya geli, "Tapi, kau bahkan jauh lebih memalukan." Lanjut Jongin dan mendapati tinjuan kecil pada tulang rusuknya. "Yak!"

Keduanya saling melemparkan ejekkan, mengomentari berbagai macam hal terutama sore tadi yang dengan tegas tidak ingin dibahas Kyungsoo karena malu dan Jongin yang masih menggoda gadis itu sampai angin yang memeluk tubuh keduanya seolah menyadarkan mereka, bahwa kini keduanya sudah ada didepan gerbang rumah gadis itu.

Mereka berhenti teridiam dan entah karena alasan apa kini keduanya saling menatap menyelami kedalaman netra masing-masing, masih terdiam dengan ratusan bintang yang memamah biak sempurna diatas angkasa yang sialnya tertutup awan _collombus_ yang menyamarkannya karena hujan sebelumnya, desisan antara gesekkan angin dan dedahanan pohon mapple seakan-akan menambah satu suara yang terdengar seiring dengan deru napas statis keduanya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Panggilan yang akan sempurna jika lelaki ini yang memanggil namanya. "Iya, Jongin~ah." Dan alasan yang sama ada pada diri Jongin yang begitu mengagumi suara gadis didepannya ketika memanggil namanya dengan begitu benar diluasnya semesta.

Satu ulasan senyum mengambang bersamaan dengan gerakkan tangan Jongin, mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, yang entah bermula sejak kapan menjadi satu kebiasaan yang _membutuhkan_.

"Masuklah. Disini dingin nanti kau sakit." Perintah itu diangguki Kyungsoo dengan lidah yang digigitnya, terlalu takut ataupun tidak rela jika lelaki didepannya akan hilang ketika dia memasuki gerbang rumahnya. "Aku tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo retorik.

Kedua hazel kembarnya menatap wajah Jongin, menangkap beribu satu rasa yang selalu menyentrum seluruh tubuhnya dengan tegangan beratus ribu volt atau lebih, seakan-akan wajah itu mempunyai daya pikat tanpa resistor yang akan selalu sampai dan menghancur leburkan dinding pembatas miliknya.

Kyungsoo tahu, entah dari sudut manapun ia dan juga Jongin sedang mengulur waktu. Karena keduanya masih ingin bersama, karena keduanya masih ingin mendengarkan suara satu sama lain yang menembus terikat begitu akrab ditelinga masing-masing, karena keduanya masih membutuhkan tatapan lembut itu, karena keduanya masih menginginkan sentuhan yang memabukkan serta wangi yang mendamba serta menenangkan.

 _Karena keduanya sudah terbiasa._

Terbiasa oleh semua hal itu yang baru dilakukan beberapa jam setelah terpisah dalam jejak waktu yang memakan poros selama dua tahun.

 _Karena keduanya begitu merindukan satu sama lain._

Tidak cukup. Dan seterusnya menjadi satu obsesi yang mengharuskan keduanya masih diam berdiri ditempat saling memandang penuh pikat.

"Masuklah." Jongin memberanikan diri mengakhirinya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ada lagi penolakan yang keluar dari verbal, karena segenap tubuhnya hanya sedang mengiyakan semua ucapan Jongin seolah terhipnotis, tapi kala tau makna nya Kyungsoo seolah kembali pada realita.

"Jongin~ah, Selamat malam." Sekejap saling menampakkan senyum sebelum Jongin, memberanikan diri memeluk gadis didepannya.

Bagai satu derik yang begitu menggetarkan diseluruh tulangnya, bagai poros bumi yang seakan-akan berhenti, dan bagai rembulan yang seakan mendominasi begitu terang, Kyungsoo terkejut dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba Jongin.

Harum pinus segar itu seolah membawa Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi pada cintanya yang seakan semakin berkembang, pinus segar yang selalu menjadi wangi favoritenya itu kini dihirupnya, menyebar keseluruh sel-selnya yang seakan-akan hidup bersamaan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk membalas Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, membalasnya dengan dagunya yang dijatuhkan dipucuk kepala gadis itu. "Kyungsoo~ya, selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

...

Dahulu Jongin tidak mempercayai kata _takdir,_ baginya itu hanya sekedar picisan remaja yang hanya menumbuhkan pengharapan. Palsu, hal itu irasional dan juga klise. Tapi nyatanya Jongin mempercayai satu kata itu, _Takdir._

Takdir mempertemukannya dengan _belahan jiwa_ , Takdir memikatnya dengan rupa separas _Venus_ yang menggelapkan semesta, takdir yang nyatanya mempermainkan segenap alur hidupnya.

Wajah Jongin bagai tersulut kobaran api, begitu padam, memerah dengan sunggingan senyum yang nyaris mustahil hilang dalam sekejap.

Malam setelah dia mengantar _gadisnya_ (Bagai aktor tampan di film-film roman) Jongin seakan-akan masih tenggelam dikeajaiban hari ini. Jongin bersungguh-sungguh jika sebelum tidur, lelaki itu akan melingkari kalendernya dengan tinta merah sebagai penanda dia yang kembali _hidup._

Rasa hangat menerpanya dengan gulungan yang begitu dahsyat saat _akhirnya,_ batas waktu penantian selama dua tahun nya terbayar sempurna, nyaris tanpa celah sehingga Jongin dengan mudah melupakan sekarat jiwanya dulu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Bisiknya pelan sejalan dengan langkah kakinya yang memasuki pintu besar tempatnya tinggal. Ada satu kekehan kecil ditambah tangannya yang mengacak rambutnya abstrak.

Langkah kakinya seakan-akan begitu ringan bagai satu helaian bulu angsa yang dihembuskan angin begitu juga dengan semua pikirannya, yang kini hanya bisa memikirkan satu nama, satu wajah, satu gadis. Do Kyungsoo.

"Uri Jonginie akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya."

Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan sepasang mata memicing serta tangan bersidekap. "Kau kabur lagi." Serunya penuh konfrontasi yang dibalas dengan senyuman paling aneh yang dilihat Chanyeol dari wajah stoic itu.

"Chanyeollieeee~"

Wajah Chanyeol menegang sempurna saat panggilan namanya di ucapkan dengan satu kata paling langka diucapkan Jongin, hal itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang dengan langkah kaki yang mundur, menjauh dari Jongin sebelum sadar ketika matanya melihat wajah sembab dan suara serak seperti habis menangis seharian.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganmu." Tuntutnya terlalu ngeri dengan sikap Jongin yang aneh, menurutnya Jongin adalah manusia luar biasa dingin menyamai kutub yang susah dilumerkan apalagi sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu, tapi kali ini perubahan Jongin yang nyaris bertolak belakang membuatnya ingin memukul kepala itu, membangun konklusi jika saja ada satu saraf diotak Jongin yang dekstruktif.

"Yah! Apa yang, DEMI SPONGEBOB JONGIN! KAU MEMELUKKU! YATUHAN TUBUHKU DIPELUK OLEH MANUSIA SIALAN SEPERTIMU! SHYIIT TUBUH INI HANYA BOLEH DISENTUH OLEH BAEKHYUN!"

Teriakan dengan interval lewat dari bahaya, sebelas. Hanya dibalas Jongin dengan senyuman dan eratnya pelukan dari nya mendekap tubuh Chanyeol. "Hei Hyung, ternyata rasanya hidup kembali memang seperti ini ya."

"Penantianku berakhir, _hyung."_

Kalimat akhir yang diucapkan Jongin sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan Chanyeol dari tingkah laku abstrak dongsaengnya. Ternyata, _pengulangan takdir_ Jongin untuk kembali bertemu dengan gadis nya, tidak lagi menyakiti hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-gomong Hyung, seminggu lagi kau akan mengikat Baekhyun nuna. Tapi... apa-apan ini, tubuhmu bau sekali untuk menjadi suami nuna. YAK! PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK MANDI SEHARIAN INI!"

Sialan! Jongin meruntuhkan _mood mellow_ nya bersamaan satu dorongan kasar yang menyakiti tulang rusuknya. Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol membalas aksi Jongin dengan tinjuannya.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo menyadari banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang tergambar dengan begitu banyak garis, abstrak, lurus, linear, oval, biner di putihnya kanvas.

Ada satu tarikan gerit kuas kehidupan yang bermula dari sudut paling inti, melebar bersamaan tinta itu yang berganti warna dengan warna _pink_ dan semua perubahan itu bermula ketika kedua hatinya kini terikat kuat oleh satu orang lelaki.

Setiap detik dan setiap hembusan napasnya seakan-akan berkonotasi sejalan dengan nalarnya, bagaimana ia mengingat semua yang dilakukan Kim Jongin dalam mengacau balaukan sekejap hati dan meruntuhkan semua dinding tebal pengalihan perasaannya.

.

.

Kim Jongin.

Nama itu begitu kuat terikat dalam lengkung lidah yang berakar dalam palung hatinya.

Kyungsoo mengambil jaket milik Jongin, rambutnya masih basah karena habis mandi air hangat, Gadis itu duduk diujung basis ranjangnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana detail jaket hitam itu sama persis saat dimana Jongin pertama kali menyampirkannya di tengah-tengah ilalang yang meringkus, dibawah pendar bulan dan bintang, pemandangan kota London yang menabjubkan serta Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa segenap hatinya telah dicuri oleh sosok memikat itu.

Bayak kenangan yang kini berhamburan diotaknya, seakan-akan merealisasikan semua hal yang _sempat_ dilupakannya.

Gadis itu kini terkekeh bersamaan jaket Jongin yang dipakainya, tubuh mungilnya sepenuhnya tenggelam, longgar jaket milik Jongin begitu kontras dengan tubuhnya. Gadis itu kini mencebikkan pipinya, sadar bagaimana tubuh Jongin yang begitu tinggi dibandingkan tinggi dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian meraup oksigen sekitarnya bersamaan tubuhnya yang terlentang di empuknya ranjang. Kedua hazelnya menutup dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan didalam kantong jaket Jongin.

 _Huh?_

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya disentuh oleh benda berwarna kotak. Kyungsoo mengenali benda ini, sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan kernyitan dahi menyapa saat _handphone_ yang ia yakini bukan miliknya berada pada genggamannya.

Kyungsoo berkontemplasi dengan menatap benda tersebut diam, _merk_ _handphone_ ini sama dengan miliknya tapi Kyungsoo tahu benar jika _handphone_ nya berwarna putih dengan gantungan dadu yang mempermanisnya.

Tangannya tidak sengaja menghidupkan _handphone_ hitam tersebut. Dan dirinya menganga melihat bagaimana _lockscreen wallpaper handphone_ tersebut adalah gambar dirinya. tiga detik yang dihabiskannya dalam kebisuan melumer sekejap bersamaan getaran _handphone_ tersebut yang membuatnya terkejut.

 ** _Chanyeol's Calling_**

Kyungsoo menukikan alisnya tajam, tubuhnya duduk dengan kedua tangan mengenggam _handphone_ dan matanya yang meneliti tulisan dilayar ponsel tersebut. Sebelum sambungan ponsel itu terputus, Kyungsoo langsung menyentuh layar ponsel hitam, logikanya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. _Ini ponsel milik Jongin. Dan lelaki itu menelpon ponselnya menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol._

 _"Lama sekali!"_

Suara mendominasi milik Jongin menyapa telinganya. Ada rasa bahagia yang terselip ketika Kyungsoo kembali mendengar suara tersebut.

 _"Hei, apa-apan ini wallpaper handphone mu bukan wajahku."_ Lontaran kata-kata dari Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, gadis itu langsung berdiri mencari-cari letak ponsel miliknya, dimulai dari pakaian basahnya sampai nakas. Kyungsoo memeriksa semua letak kamarnya dan ponselnya tetap tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

" _Ponselmu aman bersamaku."_ Kalimat itu seolah memertegas keraguannya bahwa ponsel miliknya benar-benar berada ditangan berbahaya Jongin. "Yak! Kau mencuri ponselku!" makiannya teredam dengan suara tawa Jongin yang menggema ditelinganya. _"Salahmu sendiri meninggalkannya dimeja restaurant."_ Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya.

Gadis itu kini menghempaskan tubuhnya bersamaan selimut putihnya yang ikut teracak akibat tubuhnya. "Kenapa tidak mengembalikannya padaku sedari tadi?" desak Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdecak setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya, "Dan menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk mengawasi isi data ponselmu? Tidak terimakasih." Serunya menidurkan diri dikasurnya. Jongin menatap ponsel milik gadis itu yang digenggamnya. Menampilkan _lockscreen_ dengan password yang menyebalkan.

"Kyungsoo~ya, password ponselmu?" kalimat penuh konfrontatif itu membuat kedua biner Kyungsoo melebar, "Jangan berani membuka ponselku!" seruan itu membuat Jongin terkekeh, posisi tubuhnya kini terlentang dengan tangan yang mengelus ponsel milik gadis itu.

"Baiklah kita lihat, ada empat digit angka. Mau kutebak atau kau sendiri yang memberitahunya padaku?" Kyungsoo mengumpat, lelaki ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia terpikat oleh lelaki tan yang mempunyai sifat semengesalkan ini?!

"Kim Jongin!" Jongin menggigit lidahnya karena gemas, lelaki itu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo yang sedang diganggunya seperti saat ini.

Dengan wajah yang masih menampilkan senyum, Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau takut sekali jika aku berhasil membuka isi ponselmu ya?"

"Kau membuka rahasia pribadiku, bodoh!" Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Apa rahasia pribadaimu huh? Ahhh kau menyimpan sesuatu yang berbau porno maka dari itu kau tidak mem—"

"YAK! Kim Jongin!" Jongin menyemburkan tawanya, sementara wajah gadis itu memerah menahan makiannya. Kyungsoo memijat keningnya, mengumpulkan rasionalitas dirinya untuk menghadapi lelaki disambungan telpon ini. "Aku tidak menyimpan sesuatu seperti itu! tidak ada yang special dari isi ponselku. Semuanya normal." Tenang, semoga Jongin paham kata-katanya.

"1201. Tanggal lahirmu, ah masih tidak bisa." Kyungsoo bergerak panik, "YAK! Kau masih mencoba membuka password milikku?!" Serunya cemas, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tangannya mencoba digit angka yang memungkinkan bagi Kyungsoo untuk memakainya menjadi password ponselnya. "Jongin~aaaa, serius tidak ada yang menarik dari isi ponselku!"

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, bahaya. Ada satu tulisan besar diotaknya dengan garis miring bercetak tebal dan digaris bawahi. **_Ba-ha-ya_** **.** Sebab Kyungsoo ingat jika isi galerinya ada poto dirinya dan juga beberapa hal mengenai idolanya, yang hanya diketahui olehnya tanpa semut tahu sekalipun. Dan lelaki tan itu kini sedang mencoba membuka rahasia terbesar hidupnya, Kyungsoo yakin... sekali Jongin membuka galeri ponselnya maka dia akan diejek habis-habisan.

Maka karena itulah Kyungsoo sedang berusaha habis-habisan menghindari Jongin untuk membuka _password_ ponselnya yang sialnya begitu sederhana.

"Jongin, _password_ ponselku susah. Kau tidak akan bisa menebaknya." Jongin mendengar rengekkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu imut, seharusnya dia merekam semua pembicaraannya dengan gadis ini. "Benarkah?" Jongin memencet digit angka.

"Hmm, Maka dari itu, daripada nanti otakmu sakit memikirkan passwordnya lebih baik kau tidur, okey." Rayuan manis Kyungsoo membuat dirinya sedikit berjengit, Jongin yakin degup jantungnya mempercepat saat suara Kyungsoo terdengar manis walau hanya dibuat-buat gadis itu.

Karena tidak ada balasan dari ucapannya, Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, memikirkan jika password ponselnya terbuka membuat setengah logikanya terenggut. "Kim Jongin! JANGAN DIBUKA!"

Jongin menanggapi teriakkan Kyungsoo bersamaan tangan yang sibuk kembali mencoba tanpa menyerah, bunyi getaran ponsel Kyungsoo yang repetitif terdengar saat dia kembali menemukan jalan buntu. Sebelum otak sederhananya memencet suatu angka yang musathil jika benar-benar digunakan gadis ini.

"Jongin~ah, kau menyerahkan? Katakan padaku jika—"

0000

.

.

.

"—Kau tidak berhasil membukanya?"

Jongin sempat tidak percaya saat _lockscreen_ ponsel milik gadis itu _berhasil dibukanya_. Matanya melebar untuk satu waktu karena kagetnya dia. Hal pertama yang dilihat dari wallpaper gadis itu sama dengan _lockscreen_ nya, bagaimana ada sebuah taman dengan kumpulan bunga matahari.

"Jongin~ah?" Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin pada keterkejutannya, "Iya, Kyungsoo~ya..." balas Jongin pelan, dengan jemari yang bergetar dan pikiran pertama kala dia berhasil membuka ponsel milik Kyungsoo, Jongin tanpa sadar membuka sebuah galeri.

"Kau eunghh menyerah?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati dan penuh pengharapan.

Jongin mendecih saat melihat suatu folder yang menampilkan cover dan judul yang membuat alisnya menukik tajam dan bibirnya yang mencebik sempurna.

Jo Insung, Kim Woobin, Leonardo Di Carpio, Lee Kwangsoo, Song Joongki—

.

.

.

"YAAK!"

Kyungsoo mengerdip, tangannya hampir membanting ponsel yang dipegangnya karena mendengar teriakan terlalu keras dari sambungan telpon, "Kim Jongin! Yatuhan ada apa denganmu? Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

Jongin membuka satu persatu folder tersebut dan mengeluarkan beribu satu umpatan dengan mata yang melebar, memicing sempurna lalu lidah yang digigitnya karena kesal mendapati bahwa gadis yang ditinggalkannya dua tahun ini memiliki pria idaman lain. _Sial._

"Justru kau yang mengagetkanku." Jongin dengan kesal menghapus satu persatu folder tersebut, "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti bod— YATUHAN KAU BERHASIL MEMBUKA PASSWORDKU?!"

 _Tentu saja, dasar gadis bodoh! Apa-apaan password mu huh? 0000?! Bocah berumur lima tahun saja pasti langsung bisa membukanya!_

"Tidak." Jongin dengan kesal menghapus poto Song Jongki yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam jumlah poto dan melihat tulisan dari setiap poto dengan tanda hati diakhirnya, sialan sialan sialan. Mati kau gadis bodoh!

"Syukurlah."

 _Cihh kau beryukur karena kau pikir semua rahasiamu aman begitu? Kau bersyukur jika aku tidak berhasil membuka 0000 itu maka semua poto menyebalkan ini masih bertahan diponselmu huh?_

"Kyungsoo~ya." Jongin memanggil nama gadis itu, setelah mendesah lega telah membersihkan kutu penghancur hubungan mereka yang bertengger manis bagai virus trojan yang membekukan otak gadis itu. "Kau—"

 _Kau menyukai Song Joongki?! Apa-apaan! Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan dari nya! Dasar gadis bodoh, kau hanya harus melihatku saja. Bagaimana bisa kau selingkuh dibelakangku!_

"—Kau lucu sekali."

Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin padanya membuat tubuh gadis itu meremang. "Apa maksudmu?" karena Kyungsoo bingung mendengar kalimat tiba-tiba dari Jongin yang seolah memujinya karena tak ada satu nadapun yang tersirat jika lelaki tan itu sedang mempermainkan, mengejeknya atupun menganggunya.

"Kau ternyata tetap wanita biasa." Mengenyampingkan semua rasa kesalnya, Jongin tersenyum, karena tahu jika gadis disambungan telponnya adalah— tetap gadis biasa, bahwa Jongin mendapati fakta jika gadis yang disukainya masih bersikap manusiawi, wajar. Karena Jongin takut jika gadis yang telah mengambil segenap dirinya bukanlah makhluk bumi, melainkan malaikat, _sejenis aphrodhite_ atau bidadari sekalipun yang akan menghilang dalam genggamannya. Karena Jongin melihat Kyungsoo begitu _sempurna, nyaris tanpa celah._

"Jongin, Kau mulai aneh."

"Siapa yang aneh?" Suara Jongin terdengar pelan dan matanya kini menatap satu folder yang masih terisa. Kyungsoo menukikan alisnya penuh curiga, "Kau benar-benar tidak berhasil membuka ponselku kan?"

"..."

.

.

"Jongin?"

.

.

Jongin terenyuh kala matanya terikat dengan poto gadis yang terpantul dari bola matanya, waktu yang dipijaknya terasa berhenti dengan poros bumi yang seakan tertelan dalam pikat pesona figur gadis yang dicintainya.

Satu gerakan jemarinya membuat poto itu terlihat sempurna, dan Jongin kembali jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi selalu seperti repetisi.

Jongin menyadari jika, gadis ini akan selalu membuatnya kembali kehabisan napas, kembali terpikat hanya dengan cara yang sederhana. Jongin hampir mengutuk karena dia tahu dirinya semakin jatuh terlalu dalam disamudera milik gadis itu yang begitu pekat tanpa bisa kembali. Dunia nya hanya berputar dikisaran yang sama, tanpa entitas lain yang menganggu dan Jongin paham jika hanya dia yang menjadi fokusnya sejak awal, bahwa dengan cara apapun, gadis ini tetap akan terlihat begitu memukau dimatanya.

"Kyungsoo~ya" Jongin memanggil gadis itu, suaranya yang terdengar pelan dan membius seluruh atensi Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu takut dengan alasan sepele, "Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin hanya diam, jemarinya bergerak memperlihatkan poto gadis itu yang sialnya berhasil meraup segenap detak dan waktunya dalam setiap detik Jongin mengamati poto itu.

"Bagaimana aku harus bernapas dengan benar, untuk saat ini hmm?" Senyuman terpeta diwajah Jongin, matanya begitu fokus meneliti satu persatu wajah gadis itu dipotret yang baginya mempunyai nilai artistikal tersendiri mengalahkan keindahan gambaran _Da vinchi, Picasso, Van de Goh_ dan segenap karya luar biasa lainnya.

Karena Jongin tidak pernah mendapati dirinya membatu, terpasung dan tersihir dengan alasan yang tak logis melihat karya luar biasa terkenal dan bernilai angka miliyaran, jika bukan karena hal ini, _Hanya karena sebuah poto._

"Kau sakit?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar panik, Jongin menggeleng masih terbius dan efeknya masih menimbulkan detakkan jantung yang menggema. "Benar kau sakit? Yaampun Jongin! Kau kehujanan tadi sore dan seharusnya kau meminum obat, kau pasti terserang flu, mengingat badanmu yang jauh dari kata atletis (Yang sebenarnya diucapkan Kyungsoo dengan candaan ditengah cemasnya), ah istirahat! Bukannya menelponku seperti saat ini! Kau pusing? Jongin~ah jawab aku, Yatuhaaan kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _sayang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepersekian detik berikutnya wajah Kyungsoo memanas, merona merah sememikat mawar dan ujung bibirnya yang hampir tertarik keatas. "Y-Yak! Apa katamu?" Jongin ikut merona karena sadar ucapannya keluar tanpa ada pem- _filteriasi_ dari pangkal kerongkongan hingga keluar bebas dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Seru Jongin berlagak santai sambil mengumpat karena mengucapkan kata tabu yang _aneh_ dan juga wajahnya yang merona untuk alasan terlalu jelas, sial... lihatlah hanya karena sebuah poto maka _cavum_ dikepalanya terasa hampir kosong sehingga menimbulkan tindak kriminalitas dalam kamus hidupnya.

 _Sayang?_

Dan Jongin tidak bisa bohong jika panggilan itu cukup— _manis_.

"Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan — _sayang."_ Lontaran kalimat Kyungsoo yang mengalun pelan diakhir itu membuat Jongin berdehem karena rasa canggung dan anehnya sisa dari kecanggungan itu menimbulkan kehangatan yang meraup logikannya.

"Jadi, kau mau ku panggil dengan kata _sayang?"_ Terserah, logika Jongin bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari pada perasaan _sok jual mahal, gengsi_ yang bukan dirinya sama sekali. Kyungsoo yang dimuntahkan ucapan tak terduga itu tersedak napasnya, "S-siapa yang mau dipanggil seperti itu! Aku hanya bertanya, bukan maksudku ingin dipanggil dengan kata —"

"—Iya aku mengerti, _sayang."_

Sial, Kyungsoo menahan rona merah diwajahnya karena ucapan gila dari Jongin- ** _nya_** , "Kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kau dan aku kita hanya—"

"Jadi, kejadian tadi sore yang memakan habis harga diri dan _sedikit memalukan_ itu masih belum menegaskan hubungan kita sebagai _sepasang kekasih ya?"_

Jongin bertanya, meminta konfirmatif dari gadis ini dengan pertanyaan tunggalnya yang hanya akan dijawab _ya/tidak_. Jongin hanya menahan senyum dan menggigit lidahnya gemas mendengar gumaman afirmatif dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kejadian tadi sore hmm?" Jongin menunggu balasan gadis itu sambil menggeser _screen_ ponsel Kyungsoo dan hazel kembarnya masih terpaut potret **_gadis-nya_** beserta senyumnya yang tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu sebentar.

"Bukan begitu, Jongin aku—" dan pertanyaan tunggalnya dijawab Kyungsoo dengan makna triplet yang tebal.

"Jadi, kita mempunyai hubungan terikat kan? _Sepasang kekasih. Pacaran."_ Tegasnya memotong kalimat Kyungsoo, dengan suara tegas dan nada menggoda.

"Kyungsoo~ya, jadi kita—pacaran." Seru Jongin kembali memaksa, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah gadis itu, Jongin mendengar ada satu umpatan yang keluar sampai pada telinganya, bagaimana gadis itu yang mengutuknya dengan kata _menyebalkan_ beribu kali.

"Apa aku harus berlutut membawa seikat bunga mawar dengan jumlah seratus beserta kalimat picisan gombal yang menggelikan dulu baru kau mau menerima ku menjadi pa—"

" ** _Aku milikmu."_**

Dan satu kalimat itu meraup segenap degup jantung Jongin.

.

.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan hal aneh, jadi—ya kita- _pacaran_ — _ughh_ _ **Sepasang kekasih."**_

Jongin hampir melemparkan ponselnya karena terlalu bersemangat hingga Jongin mengembalikan nalarnya pada letak yang tepat dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya yang menampar wajahnya akibat euforia paling menggemparkan diseluruh tubuhnya, guncangan kalimat Kyungsoo yang terdengar pasrah itu membuat denyut pada jantung nya yang seakan-akan menyebar pada desiran darahnya, mengalir begitu cepat.

Dan disisi lain, Kyungsoo sudah membungkam wajahnya dengan bantal karena tidak percaya dengan logikanya serta lontaran kalimatnya yang keluar begitu liar, bagaimana bisa dia dengan begitu mudah mengungkapkan kata dengan makna hubungan terikat yang selama ini menjadi satu hal yang abstrak bagi dirinya, bagaimana ia membenci hubungan itu dan sialnya gadis ini sudah melanggar habis-habisan semua prinsip hidupnya, hanya karena satu orang lelaki yang selalu menghancur leburkan rasionalitasnya.

"Okey, kita pacaran." Jongin menegaskannya, "Kau tidak boleh melirik siapapun lagi selain diriku." Serunya setelah menarik napas panjang dan euforia yang masih membekas pada pipi merona _like hell_ miliknya, _"Jadi,Gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo mulai saat ini milikku."_ Dan akan menjadi imortal dalam sekejap dia membawa gadis itu pada ikatan suci.

"Ya." Hanya satu kata dan Jongin tersenyum.

.

.

"Jadi 29 februari?" ucap Jongin, menyadari tanggal penuh sejarah dalam momen hidupnya.

"Tahun kabisat? berarti kita akan bertemu tanggal itu setiap empat tahun sekali?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada ringan yang membuai Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan desir darahnya mengalir cepat, detak jantungnya memompa dengan skala berantakan karena tanggal itu menjadi satu hal paling istimewa dalam hidupnya, sehingga membuat gadis itu takut jika efeknya akan berlangsung sekejap.

"Yap." Jongin mengafirmasi mantap, "Bukankah itu indah?"

"Empat tahun sekali yang akan mendebarkan disetiap penantiannya." Lanjut Jongin.

"Sesederhana itu?" Kini Kyungsoo bertanya, meneliti raut wajah Jongin dalam benaknya.

"Ya, karena menurutku tanggal 29 februari merupakan hal paling istimewa dibandingkan yang lainnya, tanggal itu hanya akan terulang empat tahun sekali, menambah kelengkapan empat tahun sebelumnya dan menjadikan jumlah hari setiap tahunnya seakan-akan utuh. Bumi berotasi 365 hari lebih enam jam, dan akan sempurna ditanggal 29 februari. Tanggal istimewa itu muncul untuk menyempurnakan semuanya, termasuk penanggalan dikalender yang akan tetap berjalan normal tanpa ada satu celah yang mengacaukan, karena enam jam itu akan membulat di empat tahun lainnya, Sama seperti _kita."_

"Karena ditanggal 29 februari ini, semua penantianku utuh sempurna, semua rasa abstrak dengan potongan puzzle yang hilang kini ada ditempat yang benar, karena ditanggal ini aku bisa merasakan bagaimana menghirup napas yang benar, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, penantianku seakan-akan terisi membulat diangka 29 yang menjadikanmu _milikku._ "

"Bukan berarti hal lainnya tidak sempurna, tapi 29 februari ini layaknya makna tersirat yang mengartikan dan menegaskan betapa aku bergantung penuh denganmu di hari sebelum bertemu tanggal ini. sama dengan bumi yang akan bernilai lurus dengan perhitungan tepat ditanggal 29. perayaan satu tahun yang disebut orang sebagai _aniversary_ satu tahun hubungan akan kita rasakan setelah menjejaki waktu selama empat tahun."

"Aku memaknai itu sebagai hal yang harus kusyukuri, _karena satu tahun kita akan berjalan lebih lama dari pasangan lainnya_ , dan selama empat tahun itu aku bisa menujukan betapa dirimu adalah pemegang sempurna hidupku. Bahwa aku bisa menjalankannya pelan-pelan dan menikmati waktunya bukan hanya sekejap selama satu tahun yang cepat. Bukankah itu indah?"

Kyungsoo merasakan napasnya seakan-akan tertinggal dalam kalimat sempurna Jongin yang mengalun dengan jelas, penuh ketulusan dengan maka indahnya Jongin mengartikan setiap hal kecil menyangkut keduanya begitu memukau. Tak ada satu katapun yang dapat keluar dari rongga tenggorokan Kyungsoo, karena kini semuanya seakan membius gadis itu dalam rentetan frasa tanpa jeda yang nyaris melumpuhkan semua sistem syarafnya.

Jongin begitu susah untuk dibaca, Jongin terlalu memikat dirinya, seolah-olah hanya dengan kata saja Jongin berhasil menawan Kyungsoo seumur hidupnya, bahwa kini gadis itu seakan-akan menjadi tawanan paling bahagia karena memiliki seorang pria yang selalu membuatnya terkejut, membuat Kyungsoo tak punya daya lagi dan alasan hanya untuk sekedar mencari kekurangan pria itu. "Bagimana, penjelasanku cukup logiskan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lembut. _"Terimakasih Jongin~ah."_

" _Terimakasih."_ Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, tangannya berhenti disatu poto gadis itu bersamaan ucapan Kyungsoo yang terdengar pelan, napasnya berhenti seakan-akan tenggelam dalam suara lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ya..." Jongin memanggil nama itu penuh penghargaan dan sanjungan. Lalu satu senyum terukir mempesona dengan kedua obsidian Jongin yang memantul potret gadisnya. "Aku juga berterimakasih padamu."

.

.

.

Lalu keheneningan mengonsumsi keduanya, dalam pikiran masing-masing dalam irama hetakkan dada menggila keduanya, desir darah yang menggulung sekujur tubuh, kedua pipi yang bersemu, dan juga hati keduanya yang seakan bertaut membisikan hubungan yang akhirnya terucap verbal dan terikat manis.

.

.

"Jongin~ah." Jongin berdehem setelah Kyungsoo memanggil namanya kembali. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo membalik posisi tidurnya menghadap arah jendela dengan kain putih yang melayang akibat angin.

"Tentu saja."

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, "Bagaimana dua tahunmu— _tanpa diriku?"_

Jongin tersenyum, "Sulit didefinisikan—"

"—Karena tidak ada satu diksi pun yang bisa dengan jelas menggambarkan bagaimana _sekarat_ diriku tanpamu." Lanjut Jongin, Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya, "Maaf—"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan minta maafkan? Penjelasanku sore tadi masih belum menenangkanmu ya?" Jongin memejamkan matanya, "Semuanya seakan membaik setelah hari ini." Seakan tertular, pelupuk gadis itu ikut menutup. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm, kau tahu hanya mengingat dirimu aku berhasil melalui berbagai macam operasi, pahitnya _kloramfenikel_ serta berpuluh macam obat, dan berbagai macam pengobatan."

"Mereka bilang aku tak akan bisa selamat, aku mengalami coma selama enam bulan dengan berbagai macam selang yang tak kumengerti menyatu diseluruh tubuhku. Orangtuaku hampir menyerah, tapi keras kepalanya Baekhyun nuna, dan si telinga yoda itu terus berusaha. Aku menjalani pengobatan diberbagai macam negara Eropa, dan _manhattan_ kemarin adalah titik balik diriku berhasil menormalkan70% fungsi tubuhku."

"Disetiap hembusan napasku aku selalu mengingatmu, seakan-akan hidupku bergantung pada dirimu, detak waktu yang memilukan ku lalui dengan segenap pengharapan jika diriku harus hidup _untukmu._ bahwa ada satu orang yang menjadi alasanku tetap hidup— dirimu."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, pelupuknya menggenang, matanya memerah, kerongkongannya seakan mengering mendengar cerita Jongin. Raut wajah gadis itu meringis, mendengarkan sosok Jongin yang begitu lembut menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya, suara lelaki itu menghantarkan gelombang penuh kasih dan Kyungsoo merindukan dirinya, utuh.

Suara halus Jongin menggema, menuturkan kembali kisahnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kembali bersalah dan terpasung dalam pesona lelaki tan yang membius dirinya, Kyungsoo nyaris menangis saat Jongin menuturkan satu kata penuh dengan kehati-hatian dan juga rasa sayangnya Jongin pada dirinya yang hanya terdiam membisu mendengarnya. "Dan semuanya kembali sempurna, utuh saat dirimu kembali mengingatku."

Jongin tersenyum, mengelus satu potret gadis itu digenggamannya. Melihat betapa defisini kesempurnaan adalah sederhana, Hanya tahu satu fakta tentang gadisnya— bernapas dan masih berpijak didunia yang sama dengannya adalah kesempurnaan bagi dirinya. _Sesederhana itu._

.

.

Lalu detik waktu berikutnya dihabiskan keduanya, saling menceritakan berbagai macam kisah mereka didua tahun tanpa saling menatap, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terbangun dan sudah berada di _Seoul_ , bagaimana trauma gadis itu yang menghilangkan ingatan tentang Jongin dibenaknya, bagaimana orang sekelilingnya tak menyinggung satu katapun tentang Jongin. Dan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang kesal dan mengutuk Zitao yang merahasiakan semuanya, Jongin sesekali tertawa mendengar nada Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan, begitu memikat, begitu indah dan begitu merindukan.

Mereka seakan berada pada basis rasa yang melambung tinggi dari kata teramat sangat bahagia, seolah-olah jantungnya meletup bersiap untuk meledak kapan saja.

Sampai ketika Jongin yang terdiam, membiarkan hening mengisi ruang diantara keduanya dan menghantarkan kehangatan saat telinganya menangkap hembusan napas teratur _gadisnya._ Hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum, tahu dengan jelas jika gadis itu jatuh tertidur. Nyaris seperti sinestesia cerdas, Jongin seolah-olah dapat melihat not not balok, tangga melodi dan kunci nada yang menari penuh warna dikepalanya, hembusan napas teratur gadis itu seolah mengantarkannya pada alunan menyejukkan.

Seperti tertular Jongin ikut memejamkan matanya, ikut jatuh tertidur sebelum mengucapkan. _"Selamat tidur, Kyungsoo~ya."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan Jongin membiarkan dirinya mengambil nafas normal, ditengah-tengah hening noktural yang memeluk. Telinganya mendengar hembusan napas menenangkannya, Dipikiran Jongin kali ini hanyalah, dirinya seakan-akan berada di surga, dalam jagad raya pribadinya. Dalam semesta gadisnya.

.

.

.


	19. Extra Chapter 02: So Into U

**Extra Chaptered 02**

 **'Summer Trap :** ** _So into U'_**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Hurt, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** _So Into U –_ F(x)

 **Summary:** _"I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you,_ _ **i'am you**_ "

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

Kyungsoo membiarkan panggilan ke seratus atau keseribu kali itu berhembus terbawa oleh angin, gadis itu malah sibuk dengan menu sarapan yang terdiri dari _English muffin,_ daging kepiting, telur rebus dengan holandaise sauce— _Egg Neptune._

Matanya tetap berada pada piringnya, memakan dengan lahap tidak memperdulikan suara dari Zitao yang menggema dengan intens. Yang diperlukan gadis ini hanyalah makan, karena dirinya begitu lapar dan Zitao tidak akan bisa menjadi alasan gadis itu menyia-nyiakan hal yang paling disukainya.

"Kyungsoo~ya, kau dari tadi mendiamiku! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi huh? Aku bahkan tidak mempermasalahkanmu kabur diam-diam dariku, aku bahkan tidak menyuruh satu pun pengawal untuk mengikutimu! Aku bahkan tidak mengecek keadaanmu tadi malam!"

 _Kesalahanmu... kau sama sekali tidak mengungkit Jongin di dua tahun ini, bodoh!_

Zitao mendesah frustasi, menyebalkan ketika dirinya tidak di _notice_ sama sekali oleh gadis dengan wajah pucat in— PUCAT!?

"YAK! KAU SAKIT?!"

Kyungsoo sama sekali belum berniat untuk mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Zitao yang dia yakini jika sekarang ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat dengan rasa cemas mendominasi. "Kyungsoo~ya, kau sakit? Kau pucat sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kau kehujanan? Kau sembarang memakan makanan pinggir jalan?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya, tenggorokkannya sedikit sakit, dia akui. Tapi jika wajahnya pucat dia sama sekali belum mengecek persis wajahnya sehabis bangun tidur karena perutnya lebih membutuhkan asupan dari pada membuang waktu hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya, jadi saat Zitao mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaannya, gadis itu hanya mencebikkan pipinya bersamaan dengan omelan dari makhluk konservatif didepannya ini.

"Diamlah."

"YATUHAN! BENAR KAU SAKIT! SUARAMU SERAK!"

Dan detik berikutnya, sarapan paginya kacau saat Zitao memundurkan kursinya dan melangkah cepat mendekatinya, Kyungsoo menyumpah serapah saat Zitao meletakkan tangannya dikening gadis itu secara paksa sehingga telur yang baru saja ingin dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya harus tertahan beberapa detik sebelum Zitao melepaskan tangannya.

"Kita kerumah sakit!" suara panik Zitao menggelegar dengan wajah cemas mengambil cepat ponsel miliknya. Kyungsoo mendesis, dia yakin dia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, kecuali teggorokkan dan hidungnya yang sedikit berair. Tetapi lihatlah, nafsu makan gadis itu bahkan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Jadi dia masih bertekad dan memberi konklusi cepat kepada Zitao dengan menyambar kasar ponsel itu dan mendecih didepannya. "A-aku tidak sakit. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, _Sungguh!_ Nafsu makanku bahkan masih sama! Aku-benar-benar-tidak-apa-apa!"

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Zitao memejamkan matanya dan menatap wajah dengan suhu tubuh begitu panas, dengan wajah pias dan lingkaran hitam dibawa mata.

Tidak sakit katanya?! Dari segi apapun Zitao melihat, Kyungsoo sedang dilanda flu berat, virus pertusis itu sudah masuk ketubuh gadis itu, menginvansi tubuhnya sehingga sirine awal itu berbunyi dengan memperlihatkan gejala yang sangat kentara sekali.

"Kau sakit, _Kyungsoo sayang_." Zitao menampilkan senyum lembut sebelum berubah menjadi senyum mematikan, "Badanmu panas sekali! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU LAGI UNTUK KABUR DARIKU!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua hazelnya.

"Unnnieeeee! Jika kau berani, aku akan mengutuk hubunganmu dengan Kris!"

"Silahkan saja, aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menjadi penghalang hubunganku dengan dirinya."

"Menjijikan."

"Terserah, dan sekarang berikan ponselku aku harus menghubungi Rumah sakit untuk membawakan _ambulance_ karena pasien terhormat didepanku ini menolak untuk diberikan hak kesehatan."

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya, apa-apaan itu!

"Aku juga punya hak menolaknya bodoh! Aku tidak sakit! Harus berapa kali aku bilang!"

"Kau sakit!"

Hazel kembar keduanya begitu intens saling memandang, suara lain tidak terdengar, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya, melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang memperlihatkan sisi _hangat_ yang menyebalkan dan berlebihan. Sebelum sebuah suara memecah fokus mereka dan keduanya saling menoleh bersamaan.

"Hiburan pagi ini jauh begitu seru mengalahkan drama-drama manapun. Ayo lanjutkan." Kris menatap datar, tangannya dimasukkan kedalam sakunya sebelum lelaki itu duduk dimeja makan lalu kembali menatap dua gadis yang begitu imut dimatanya ini.

"Hiraukan aku. Aku kesini hanya ingin memakan sarapan. Seperti biasa." Kris tersenyum saat satu _maid_ Kyungsoo memberikan Kopi dengan asap mengepul dan aroma nya begitu menggiurkan. "Terimakasih, _ahjumeoni."_ Lalu lelaki itu menatap Zitao yang ikut menatapnya, tersenyum manis sambil memberikan satu kedipan yang begitu memikat serta Zitao yang membalas dengan wajah memerah malu.

Kyungsoo hampir ingin memuntahkan makanan paginya jika ia tidak mengingat betapa berharganya makanan itu.

"Kalian menjijikan."

"Terimakasih pujiannya." Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tenggelam dalam lautan saat kedua orang yang dilanda roman picisan itu kini saling menyapa begitu _manis._

"Kris, bantu aku memaksa gadis keras kepala ini untuk mengikutiku ke rumah sakit!" Kyungsoo ingin mengutuk Zitao, "Suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi, wajahnya pucat dan lihatlah gadis ini bahkan tidak tahu jika suaranya begitu serak."

"Unnie~" Kyungsoo mendesis diantara sela giginya, sementara Zitao menatapnya lembut. "Kyungsoo~ya, kau sakit. Jika tidak cepat diobati maka akan bertambah parah. Atau kau mau aku mengadukan ini semua pada orang tuamu? Memaksa mereka untuk mengambil penerbangan paling awal dari Dubai untuk pulang dan membawa anak mereka yang keras kepala ini ke rumah sakit? Atau kau ingi—"

"Aku akan panggilkan Dokter." Kris menyahut.

Kyungsoo diam, matanya mematri kedua orang didepannya. Betapa keduanya begitu mengkhawatirkannya dan juga betapa mereka begitu peduli dengannya. Rasa marah yang sebelumnya dia pendam karena Zitao beserta seluruh orang terdekatnya menyembunyikan satu fakta begitu berharga dihidupnya, betapa dia yang sebelumnya ingin meledakkan emosinya pada Zitao tiba-tiba tersiram sempurna hanya karena sebuah raut tulus yang begitu menggetarkan. Kyungsoo tahu, Kyungsoo paham. _Mereka melakukan hal itu demi dirinya, murni dirinya. tak ada satu niat jahatpun mengapa mereka tak menyinggung eksistensi Jongin. Karena mereka begitu mengkhawatirkan nya. Karena mereka begitu takut jika hal itu makin menimbulkan luka pada hatinya._

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah hangat, gadis itu kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kris, menyadari jika Sehun tidak ikut dengannya.

"Lelaki itu bilang padaku jika pagi ini dia ingin bermalas-malasan di rumah." _Dan aku sadar Jika Sehun sedang berbohong dan menyembunyikan satu hal padaku._

 _._

 _._

 **...**

Jongin memejamkan matanya, hambusan napas nya bersatu dengan partikel udara. Dirinya kemudian membuka mata, melihat bagaimana kedua punggung orang didepannya itu begitu dekat dan tangan yang saling bertaut erat itu seolah-olah sedang mengejek Jongin karena kehadirannya hanya menjadi orang ketiga yang menganggu.

"Aku pulang!" Serunya rendah, sebelum dirinya berbalik arah, satu tangannya digenggam kuat serta teriakan teramat akrab itu membuat langkah kakinya berhenti. "KIM JONGIN! Kau sudah berjanji akan menemani kami memilih bunga yang akan menjadi pemanis pernikahan kami! Jika kau kabur, aku berjanji akan bilang pada Kyungsoo bahwa lelaki ini adalah orang paling tidak tanggung jawab sedunia!" Jongin mendecih mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang begitu pintar dalam merangkai kata-kata. "Coba saja, dia tidak akan peduli. Aku berani bersumpah."

Baekhyun berdecak, gadis itu kemudian berdiri didepan Jongin. Melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu _fresh_ jauh seperti biasanya, melihat bagaimana netra itu yang begitu hidup berbeda dengan terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya, dan semua perubahan ini karena seorang gadis yang dicintai begitu _tulus_ oleh Jongin. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang padanya bahwa kau selingkuh. Kau mempunyai gadis lain." Baekhyun kembali menyudutkan Jongin dengan kalimat sensitif.

"Dan dia tetap tidak akan peduli. Kau tahu kan jika gadis itu begitu bodoh dengan perasannya. Sudahlah hal itu tidak akan mempan. Jadi, nuna jebal kakiku begitu sakit menemani kalian! Aku begitu banyak urusan. Lagipula kalian tidak terganggu jika waktu pacaran kalian diinterupsi olehku!" Jongin mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya, dirinya sudah mengikuti pasangan mesum itu lebih dari dua jam, dan jika dirinya memaksa bertahan lama maka dia tidak yakin untuk tidak mencampurkan obat tidur di minuman kedua pasangan itu sehingga mereka dapat tertidur dan berhenti melakukan hal terkutuk didepannya, seperti berciuman dan berpelukan mesra dengan kata-kata menjijikan yang terdengar olehnya. Itu menyebalkan, itu bukanlah suatu pemandangan yang bisa ditahan Jongin, dan hal itu selalu membuatnya merinding.

"Dasar sepupu bodoh! Aku membawamu untuk menjadi kambing hitam para netizen! Bagaimana jika pernikahanku dibocorkan sepihak oleh mereka, karena melihat aku dan Chanyeolli berduaan tanpa ada entitas lain?! Kau kan tahu aku akan melakukan konfrensi pers sehari sebelum menikah nantinya!"

Jongin mendecih dan Baekhyun sudah bertingkah kelewat imut didepannya, "Jadi aku mohon temani kami, otte? Jonginnie." Dan Jongin hanya bisa menarik napas, membiarkan oksigen mengisi cavum dalam dadanya diiringi tawa dari Chanyeol. "Terjebak dengan pasangan mesum tak bermoral seperti kalian, Aku anggap hal itu sebagai penebus dosaku."

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Sehun menunggu dalam _mustang_ nya, kedua hazelnya mengamati wanita dengan rambut almond serta jas _sneli_ yang memeluk tubuh itu begitu sempurna kini sedang menghampiri mobilnya. Langkah kaki dibalut _high heels_ itu kini semakin mendekat, lalu tangan mungilnya mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Sehun sebelum akhirnya pintu itu membuka.

Luhan tersenyum begitu cantik, duduk disamping Sehun lalu menatap lelaki itu. Lalu dirinya terdiam beberapa saat, mengamati dengan begitu cermat bagai mana gurat wajah yang ditampilkan Sehun terlampau _remuk._ Gadis itu menggigit lidahnya ketika matanya meneliti kedua netra Sehun, betapa dirinya seakan-akan tenggelam dimata yang menampilkan _luka._ Bagaimana kedua obsidian Sehun sedang menyampaikan jika lelaki itu sedang _rusak._ Dan semua hal itu membuat hati gadis itu teriris.

"Aku begitu tampan ya? Sehingga membuatmu menatapku sebegini intensnya, dr. Xi Luhan?" Luhan hanya diam, menyaksikan lelaki rapuh didepannya ini begitu bodoh dalam menyembunyikan perasannya. Luhan ingin sekali mengucapkan dan bertanya beribu hal untuk mencari-cari hal yang menjadi luka lelaki ini, Luhan ingin sekali menjadi sandaran bahu bagi lelaki rapuh didepannya ini walau dirinya tidak mengerti alasan apapun yang sedang menggelayuti pikiran Sehun. Tapi, alih-alih dirinya melemparkan semua hal itu. Luhan hannya menampilkan senyum nya.

" _Narsistic_ adalah salah satu penyakit _psikologi_ Sehun~ah." Luhan berusaha terlihat normal, dan dirinya sepertinya cukup berhasil ketika Sehun ikut menampilkan senyum yang terpeta jujur dari gurat sedih nya.

"Jadi, aku akan bertemu —Kyungsoo?" Luhan menahan jeda ketika nama gadis itu keluar dari mulutnya, takut jika alasan yang menjadikan Sehun seperti ini adalah wanita yang _dicintai selama 12 tahun_ oleh lelaki itu.

"Hmm, dia sakit. Karena dirinya membenci rumah sakit dan aku memiliki Dokter hebat bernama Xi Luhan, jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memeriksa nya."

"Kau cukup pintar dalam memanfaatkanku." Luhan berkata ringan, "Bagaimana keadaan Rumah sakit jika salah satu dokternya aku pinjam sebentar?" Luhan terkekeh, "Mereka pasti akan kelimpungan nantinya."

"Nuna, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu pekerjaan—"

"Yatuhan aku hanya bercanda Oh Sehun." Luhan berdecak melihat lelaki itu terlalu serius dengan candaannya, terlihat begitu cemas serta terlihat begitu menawan bersamaan.

"Jadwal operasiku nanti malam, dan aku ketua tim. Anak buahku pasti akan mengurus keabsenanku ini. tenang saja." Luhan menyunggingkan Senyum sombongnya, serta kedua tangan gadis itu membuka _jas sneli_ nya.

Sehun memerhatikan gadis itu, melihat setiap gerakkan Luhan seolah menghipnotisnya, bagaimana cara gadis itu membuka jas _sneli_ nya penuh kehati-hatian dan bagaimana gadis cerdas itu kini memperlakukan sneli itu penuh kelembutan dengan memeluk jas identitas dokternya.

Sehun mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dari jas putih itu, dirinya melihat betapa gadis ini begitu anggun dibalut dengan dress casual yang menambah kecantikannya. Xi Luhan sudah seperti dewi Yunani yang begitu memikat, Sebelum Lelaki itu menoleh kearah lain saat mata gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku begitu cantik ya? Sehingga membuatmu menatapku begitu intens?" Luhan melemparkan kata-kata milik Sehun yang sebelumnya diucapkan untuknya.

Sehun hanya menampilkan senyumnya, sebelum melajukan _mustang_ nya menembus jalanan. "Hmm Nuna begitu cantik, lelaki yang akan mengikat nuna dimasa depan pasti sangat beruntung."

"Pujian yang begitu klasik." Seru Luhan sebelum menoleh kearah Sehun dan mengunci lelaki itu dalam hatinya. _Jika lelaki dimasa depan itu_ — ** _kau_** _. Menurutmu bagaimana Sehunnie?_

.

.

.

 **...**

Kedua hazel kembar Luhan mematri gadis yang kini sedang tertidur dikamar bernuansa putih itu, Luhan dapat merasakan desiran pada darahnya seakan mengelegak ketika ia akhirnya dapat melihat langsung bagaimana wanita yang selalu diceritakan Sehun, dan bagaimana kini dia sedang menenangkan degup pada dadanya.

Luhan meneliti setiap detail wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur, nama gadis ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkunci saat matanya menatap rupa separas Venus boticelli ini.

Gadis itu, cantik. Sangat cantik. Aura nya begitu kuat. Kesan imut bisa langsung dilukiskan nya saat Luhan melihat segaris senyum terpeta pada wajah yang tertidur itu. Luhan sendiri kini sibuk mengonsumsi waktu dalam diamnya.

Begitu lama dirinya hanya memerhatikan gadis yang dicintai sebegitu tulusnya oleh Sehun, betapa kini Luhan seolah-olah sedang dipukul kuat-kuat ketika dirinya sadar, gadis ini memang pantas dicintai. Gadis ini memang berhak mendapat cinta selama _12 tahun_ oleh Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan matanya memanas. Tenggorokkannya kini tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsi dan hal yang paling aneh dirasakannya ada pada hatinya yang terasa diremas begitu kuat.

Luhan mengenggam tangannya yang terasa bergetar, fakta tentang lelaki yang mencintai gadis lain bukanlah satu hal yang dapat ditahannya. Luhan gadis biasa, Seutuh dirinya tidak bisa menolak fakta menyakitkan ini. _one side love._

Ternyata cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan rasanya sebegini menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba entah alasan dari mana pelupuk mata yang sudah ditahan-tahannya untuk tidak mengerdip itu hancur. Luhan mendapati tetes air matanya jatuh. Konyol! Luhan memperingati dirinya sendiri, _Apa yang kau tangiskan? Gadis ini gadis yang manis, begitu cantik. Cocok sekali dengan Sehun._

Luhan menghapus air matanya, perasaan dalam dadanya bergemuruh. Dirinya membodohi diri sendiri ketika tetesan itu jatuh lagi. ini tidak benar. Luhan tahu, dirinya hanyalah teman lama bagi Sehun, bahwa semua yang diceritakan Sehun mengenai gadis ini memanglah apa adanya, tidak ada satupun kebohongan yang diselipkan dari cerita Sehun mengenai gadis kecil milik _nya._ Bahwa seberapapun Luhan menolak, gadis ini lah fakta mengapa semua perasaan dan Hati Sehun terkunci.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal, lama. Bahkan dirinya tidak sanggup untuk membandingkan kedekatan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa tahun jika harus meneliti bagaimana Sehun dan gadis didepannya ini menjalin hubungan. Dan Luhan sendiri hanyalah satu entitas asing yang malah memiliki perasaan khusus pada lelaki yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahnya.

 _Luhan hanya sedang cemburu pada gadis ini, karena dia mendapat cinta sebegitu dalam oleh lelaki yang dicintainya._

Luhan terkesiap saat mata gadis itu bergerak stastis, dirinya membeku ditempatnya saat gadis itu kini membuka mata dengan kerdipan lucu yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan Luhan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Luhan takut jika perasaannya dapat merusak hubungan suci gadis ini dan Sehun.

Lalu dalam satu gerakkan cepat, Luhan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian tersenyum berusaha mengambil atensi gadis itu dari tidur siangnya. "Hai, Aku dokter yang akan memeriksamu." Suara Luhan lembut dengan serak yang begitu kentara. Kemudian Luhan terdiam saat satu senyuman terkembang begitu tulus membalas ucapannya.

"Xi Luhan Unnie? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun."

 _Dan Luhan juga patah hati saat dirinya mendengar suara begitu lembut dan begitu merdu menyapa telinganya. Yatuhan bagaimana bisa Luhan membenci gadis sememikat ini._

 **...**

"—minum obat sesuai dengan dosis yang telah kuberikan dan istirahat cukup." Luhan tersenyum diakhir ucapannya, menatap Kris dan juga Zitao yang kini mendesah lega. "Terimakasih Luhan~ah." Luhan mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan ucapan Kris.

Gadis itu kemudian melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya, melihat lelaki itu sedang berdiri didepan pintu Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana obsidian Sehun terlihat begitu mencemaskan gadis didalam ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang." kata-kata itu terdengar begitu asing ditelinga Luhan sendiri, entah dari mana asalnya tetapi panggal tenggorokkannya sakit, seakan-akan dia maish ingin disini—masih ingin brada didekat lelaki _rapuh_ itu. Luhan kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya setelah menyampirkan tasnya dan memakai kembali _sneli_ nya. "Biar Sehun yang menga—"

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sendiri. aku mempunyai urusan lain disekitar sini. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Kris menaikan satu alisnya, dirinya menatap Luhan penuh penilaian. Mengamati gadis anggun itu yang kini tersenyum, Kris paham sekuat apapun gadis ini menyembunyikan perasaannya, setegar apapun gadis ini menutup segala rasa dalam dadanya, Kris dapat meneliti lebih jelas jika Luhan memiliki perasaan _lebih_ kepada Sehun. dan fakta mengenai dirinya yang kini bertemu Kyungsoo untuk pertama kali, Kris mendapati alasan itulah mengapa gadis ini sekarang bersikap sedikit aneh.

"Biar Kris yang mengantarmu." Zitao memecahkan pandangan Kris terhadap Luhan, lelaki itu kemudian menoleh kearah Zitao yang tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Mereka saling menatap tanpa ada verbal yang menginterupsi seolah-olah hanya dari pandangan mata saja, keduanya seakan tengah melakukan komunikasi, bahwa apa yang dipikirkan keduanya kini saling terikat tanpa ada penolakkan.

.

.

"Tidak aku merepotkan—" Zitao yang sadar langsung menatap Luhan.

"Justru kami yang merepotkanmu, Kekasihku akan mengantarmu kembali. Jika dia berbuat seenaknya dan juga terlalu dingin ataupun terlalu diam aku mohon maklumi, kekasihku memang sedikit apatis dan skeptis." Luhan ikut terkikik mendengar penuturan kata-kata jahil Zitao, sementara lelaki yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu hanya mendesah serta kedua biner nya yang kini menggelap menatap gadis yang masih menertawainya.

"Huang Zitao, kata-katamu itu menjadi cerminanmu, kalau mau tahu." Kris membalasnya, gadis keturunan Cina itu hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh. Lalu dia tersenyum manis pada Luhan yang menatap pertengkaran kecil penuh mesra antara Zitao dan Kris yang hanya menimbulkan rasa iri dalam hatinya.

"Terimakasih dokter Luhan. Kami berhutang budi padamu."

Luhan menggeleng ringan, "Itu tugas kami, lagipula aku senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabat Sehun. gadis itu begitu menggemaskan." _Dan juga begitu beruntung._

Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris dari sampingnya, memberikan isyarat agar dia bergerak cepat dan mengantarkan dokter cerdas itu sampai pada tujuannya. "Baiklah hati-hati dijalan. Kekasihku begitu pintar dalam mengemudi, kau tidak akan menyesal diantar olehnya."

Luhan hanya mendesah, tidak enak jika menolak. Lalu dirinya menggangguk. Ikut memberikan lambaian tangan pada Zitao dan juga matanya yang masih menatap Sehun. gurat wajah sedih milik Sehun, _begitu mengkhawatirkan_.

"Ayo, Luhan~ah."

 **...**

Jongin memerhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, melihat betapa pasangan itu sedang serius mendengar penjelasan setiap arti dari bunga-bunga yang begitu indah disekelilingnya. Yang jelas Jongin memilih melangkah mundur, berjalan dengan pelan melewati beberapa rangkaian bunga yang begitu menakjubkan dan memiliki nilai artistikal yang begitu tinggi.

Pria tan dengan wajah mempesona itu akhirnya berbelok _random_ kesuatu tempat dimana dia melewati _baby breath_ yang menyusur disepanjang jalan dan dirinya yang memilih melangkah lebih jauh melewati _canolla_ , _tulip_ dan berhenti saat Jongin memutuskan untuk bersembunyi diantara teratai yang mengambang ringan didanau alam serta warna memikat _azalea_.

Hal itu menimbulkan kelegaan karena akhirnya dia memiliki waktu bebas sendiri dan juga kedamaian ketika kedua hazelnya disapa oleh pemandangan hijau. Jongin menarik napas, menikmati oksigen tanpa campuran polusi karena suasana sejuk dedaunan serta aroma bunga harum yang jarang sekali ditemukannya di kota begitu menyegarkan.

Lalu pria itu mengambil benda persegi dari dalam sakunya, memasukan angka 0000 hingga akhirnya layar ponsel itu terbuka sempurna, Jongin terkekeh ...mengetikkan angka dengan jemarinya, sebelum akhirnya menunggu panggilan _face call_ nya diterima seseorang.

.

.

.

Dan panggilan ketiga kalinya itu tidak juga di angkat oleh gadis itu.

Kim Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, hampir mengucapkan beribu kata menyebalkan sebelum layar ponsel milik gadis itu kini menampilkan pesan masuk.

Nomor Jongin yang disimpan lelaki itu dengan kalimat **_Chagiya_** diponsel gadisnya dibacanya, lalu tanpa menunggu apapun ia langsung membuka pesan itu.

.

 ** _From : Chagiya~_**

 ** _Ada apa?_**

 ** _._**

Jongin mendecih saat membaca kalimat gadis itu, sebelum dirinya membalas, ponsel gadis itu kembali bergetar dan kembali menampilkan display pesan masuk dari gadis nya.

.

 ** _From : Chagiya~_**

 ** _Jika tidak ada apa-apa jangan menelponku. Kau mengangguku tahu._**

.

Jongin kembali berdecak dengan desisan kesal membaca pesan masuk gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak merubah moodnya. Lalu dia mengetikkan beberapa kata tersenyum bersamaan pesan itu terkirim.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, hidungnya memerah, lidahnya terasa begitu pahit dan juga suhu tubuhnya seakan-akan membakarnya. Flu benar-benar merusak harinya. Dan dia telah mengutuk virus menyebalkan itu hingga berani membuatnya menjadi tak berdaya seperti ini.

Kedua tangannya masih memegang ponsel Jongin, sedikit merasa bersalah karena _face call_ dari lelaki itu ditolaknya, tapi jika dia melakukan _face call_ dan Jongin mendengar suara seraknya ini, pasti lelaki itu akan tahu jika dirinya sekarang sedang sakit. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat Jongin khawatir. Walau dari dalam lubuk hatinya gadis itu merindukan pria tan— ** _nya._**

Hingga kemudian ponsel milik Jongin berdering.

 ** _._**

 ** _From : xxx(Jongin.)_**

 ** _Bukannya terlalu jelas, aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu dan melihatmu walau sebatas face call. Dasar bodoh._**

 ** _._**

Lalu wajah gadis itu bertambah merah, suhu tubuhnya seakan-akan meningkat diikuti semu dipipinya yang makin kentara. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, gadis itu menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena terlalu gemas dan juga _senang_. Sebelum satu pikiran masuk diotaknya, bagaimana matanya kini melebar dan juga degup jantungnya yang kini menggila ketika menyadari bahwa pesan itu dikirim melalui _nomor telponnya. Melalui ponselnya, yang nyatanya terproteksi dengan password, kini tiba-tiba saja dapat mengirim pesan dan dapat melakukan panggilan face call!_

.

 ** _To : xxx (Jongin)_**

 ** _Kenapa kau bisa menelponku menggunakan ponselku?! KAU BERHASIL MEMBUKA PASSWORDNYA YA?!_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Jongin menyemburkan tawanya, melihat tulisan dari layar ponsel milik gadis itu yang terlihat begitu lucu dimatanya. Jongin membayangkan tentang bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo saat ini, Jongin seolah sedang membuat visualisasi menggambarkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan tengah melakukan beribu satu umpatan dan juga makian pada dirinya.

Ah, Jongin sebenarnya lupa jika dirinya membohongi Kyungsoo tentang password anak kecil 0000 nya itu. Sesungguhnya Jongin masih ingin menyimpan rahasia itu untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum ponsel milik gadis itu kembali padanya dan gadis cantik itu sendiri yang melihat isi datanya yang sudah diretas oleh Jongin. Tapi ternyata permainannya berakhir.

Jongin berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya dan juga pipinya yang menahan senyum. Lalu dirinya kembali mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel gadis itu.

.

.

 ** _From : xxx (Jongin)_**

 ** _Menurutmu?_**

Kyungsoo berharap jika apa yang ada diotaknya salah, tapi dengan kenyataan yang terlalu jelas itu Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dapat menolak pikirannya. Betapa dia kini sedang menggigit bibirnya dan juga tangannya yang memegang ponsel Jongin kelewat keras dan juga dia yang merasa ingin menguburkan diri membaca balasan ambigu Jongin.

.

 ** _._**

.

 ** _From : xxx (Jongin)_**

 ** _Aku tersinggung seleramu jelek sekali, bagaimana bisa kau mengidolakan aktor yang tidak ada bandingannya denganku?!_**

 ** _._**

JONGIN BENAR-BENAR BERHASIL MEMBUKA PASSWORDNYA?!

ASDFHGJKGHGLL!

Kyungsoo menarik selimut tebalnya, bergelung dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya , wajahnya memerah sempurna, dirinya merasa begitu malu sekarang. Satu-satunya rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan disimpannya harus terkuak kepermukaan begitu saja oleh Jongin. Sialan, sialan sialaaaaaan.

Kyungsoo menolak habis habisan fakta menyebalkan itu, dirinya membiarkan ponsel milik Jongin yang terletak begitu saja dikasurnya bergetar. Getaran itu terdengar repetisi, sehingga gadis itu berkontemplasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah ia harus mengabaikannya atau malah mempermalukan dirinya lagi dengan membaca balasan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kemudian menghembuskan napasnya, membuka sedikit selimut tebalnya sehingga kedua hazelnya menangkap ponsel itu yang kini berhenti bergetar. Kyungsoo mencebikkan pipinya, tangannya mengambil ponsel tersebut hati-hati. Ketika ponsel itu sudah berada pada genggaman nya Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, dirinya seolah-olah sedang menenangkan diri dan memberanikan tangannya untuk mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut.

Ponsel tersebut memperlihatkan dua pesan masuk. Dan semuanya dari Jongin. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, terlalu takut dengan isi pesan dari lelaki itu yang pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Dengan mata memicing Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka pesan Jongin.

.

.

 ** _From : xxx (Jongin)._**

 ** _Jangan selingkuh._**

.

Kedua hazel Kyungsoo sepenuhnya membuka, dirinya mengeja setiap kata. _'jangan selingkuh?'_ Kyungsoo berdecak, siapa yang selingkuh?! Dirinya hanya megidolakan aktor tampan itu, lagipula bagaimana bisa dirinya berselingkuh dari pria ini.

Pria yang telah mengikatnya dengan cara paling memukau sedunia. Bagaimana Jongin telah masuk kedalam garis hidupnya tanpa ada izin sama sekali dan menghancurkan segala-galanya, sehingga gadis ini bersedia menjadi milik pria itu.

 ** _From : xxx (Jongin)_**

 ** _Lain kali akan kupastikan otakmu itu akan terisi sepenuhnya oleh diriku_**.

 ** _Hanya diriku._**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo berdecak, apa-apaan itu?! tetapi ada senyum yang kembali mengembang, Kyungsoo merasa sifat Jongin yang seperti ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa dia menyukai pria menyebalkan itu. Degup jantung gadis itu yang bekerja terlalu cepat kini selaras dengan getaran pada ponsel yang kembali berbunyi.

.

 ** _From : xxx (Jongin)_**

 ** _Aku merindukanmu._**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memegang ponsel itu lembut, obsidian kembarnya berkilau mengamati pesan dari Jongin yang baru dibacanya. Ada kehangatan yang begitu menyenangkan dalam tubuhnya. Matanya masih menatap ponsel itu seakan-akan takut jika apa yang tertera sederhana itu hanyalah imajinasi dari sakitnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan sudut matanya berair, murni bukan dari penyakit flu dan demamnya tapi karena alasan bagaimana pria itu selalu membuatnya tersentuh dengan cara nya yang selalu menjadi luar biasa.

.

.

 ** _To : xxx (Jongin)_**

 ** _Aku juga._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **...**

Jongin berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, kedua hazelnya mengamati pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Angin malam bertiup kearahnya menyebabkan helai rambut hitamnya terhembus dengan gerak lembut.

Jongin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Seharian ini dirinya harus terjebak bersama dengan Nuna nya dan juga Chanyeol, tubuhnya lelah ditambah otaknya yang ikut pusing memikirkan pernikahan mereka. Jongin mengikuti keduanya dimulai dari tempat bunga, mengecek makanan dan minuman, melihat gedung, bagaimana keduanya melakukan _fitting_ baju dan lain-lainnya. Jongin bersumpah pernikahan mereka pasti akan menjadi sorotan paling panas, paling mewah, romantis dan juga paling _indah._ Berita pernikahan Byun Baekhyun dan juga Park Chanyeol pasti akan bertengger paling atas disetiap social media, televisi nasional pasti akan meliput mereka, dan juga majalah-majalah dan koran pasti akan menjadikan mereka _cover_ utama.

Jongin menarik napasnya, dirinya tersenyum saat memikirkan bagaimana jika dirinya dan gadis itu menikah. Apa yang akan mereka pilih untuk konsep pernikahan mereka?

Jongin terkikik geli.

Mungkin keduanya hanya akan menyerahkan semua hal itu pada _wedding organization_ serta keluarga nya, mengingat sifat keduanya yang tidak menyukai hal super rumit seperti itu.

.

.

Zitao mematung ditempatnya saat melihat _Jongin_ berdiri didepannya.

"Hai nuna. Lama tidak bertemu." Zitao menatap Jongin mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, pria yang tidak ditemuinya selama dua tahun ini kini ada didepannya, dihadapannya. Dan Jongin semakin tampan, semakin memikat dan semakin menawan.

"Kim Jongin?" Zitao mengeja nama itu, lalu pria tan dengan senyum itu mengangguk.

"Nuna tidak melupakanku 'kan?" Zitao mengerdipkan mata nya. Tidak tentu saja, bagaimana bisa dirinya melupakan Jongin, pria yang mengambil hati Kyungsoo, pria yang membuat hidup gadis itu penuh warna, pria yang selalu menganggu Kyungsoo, pria yang selalu menatap lembut Kyungsoo serta pria yang mengorbankan _segenap_ dirinya demi melindungi gadis itu.

Zitao tidak akan _bisa_ lupa, ketika tubuh Jongin bermandikan darah tergeletak begitu menyedihkan dihadapan gadis itu, sampai detik ini pun Zitao masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas tentang Jongin dan pengorbanannya melindungi Kyungsoo dari tembakkan pria bernama Kim Jongdae, Zitao tidak akan mungkin bisa lupa kejadian mengerikan yang menyentuh seluruh relung pada hatinya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tenggorokkan gadis itu tercekat. Mengingat semua kenangan dua tahun itu yang kini terhambur begitu berantakkan diotaknya. Sampai saat dimana kedua orang tua Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Seoul_ , kembali ke negaranya dan gadis itu masih tertidur selama seminggu lebih, dan saat terbangun bagai kanvas putih Kyungsoo lupa tentang kejadian di London.

Dirinya dan seluruh orang terdekat Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kejadian dua tahun silam tidak pernah mengungkit nama pria ini, Setiap memori Kyungsoo dengan Jongin tidak pernah Zitao ungkapkan karena Zitao sendiri takut, jika tiba-tiba dia menyinggung Jongin, maka trauma gadis itu akan kembali, dan traumanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya, maka mereka semua sepakat untuk mengubur semua kenangan dua tahun silam dari Kyungsoo.

Zitao merasa bersalah bersamaan hazelnya yang melihat nyata Jongin. Zitao hampir menangis, karena ternyata Jongin _masih hidup._ Zitao sangat senang saat matanya kini masih memandang tubuh itu yang berdiri dan terlihat baik-baik saja didepannya. Seolah-olah kejadian dua tahun itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Mengembalikan ini, Ponselnya ada bersamaku." Zitao melihat tangan Jongin yang memperlihatkan ponsel dengan gantungan dadu yang familiar, ponsel milik Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin nuna bertanya-tanya tentang hal ini, tapi garis besarnya gadis bodoh itu _akhirnya_ bisa mengingatku."Jongin memerhatikan ekspresi Zitao, tersenyum hangat saat gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Zitao memejamkan matanya, dirinya merasa rasa bersalah itu kembali menggulung-gulung hatinya dengan kuat. Zitao membodohi diri karena bagaimana bisa dia begitu jahat pada Jongin, pria itu begitu tulus pada Kyungsoo, dengan semua pengorbanannya dan Zitao membalasnya sebegitu jahat.

"Maafkan ak—"

"Jangan meminta maaf, nuna tidak ada salah padaku. Aku justru berterimakasih padamu. terimakasih telah menjaga gadis itu selama aku tidak ada disisinya."

Ucapan Jongin pada dirinya begitu tulus, sehingga akhir kalimat dengan nada lirih itu terdengar begitu lembut dan masuk dalam relung hatinya. Jongin tidak berubah, walau selama dua tahun tidak melihatnya, pria ini masih tetap keren. Jongin ternyata masih tetaplah lelaki yang sama dengan sejuta kasih sayang, tulus dan cintanya untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak menganggkat panggilan telponku dan juga tidak menerima _face call_ ku." Kyungsoo tersentak dari tidur nya, suara familiar itu terdengar begitu dekat didekatnya. Bisikkan halus itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding bersamaan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa telinganya. Kyungsoo ingin membuka kedua hazelnya tapi logikanya menloak mentah-mentah hal itu ketika sebuah telapak tangan yang begitu dikenalinya menyentuh keningnya lembut. "Gadis bodoh."

Jongin mendesah pelan saat suhu tubuh gadis itu begitu panas dibandingkan dengan suhu tubuhnya. Alis lelaki itu menurun menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo, hidung gadis itu memerah dan nafas nya terdengar putus-putus. Jongin bahkan tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gadis itu terlihat semempesona ini walau sedang sakit.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Ini masih jam delapan malam dan lampu kamarmu masih menyala." Jongin kembali berbisik, "Bangunlah, aku ingin memarahimu habis-habisan." Serunya disertai seringaian. Jongin melihat pelupuk mata gadis itu bergetar, dan juga napas gadis itu tertahan. Terlihat sangat jelas jika gadis ini berusaha mati-matian berpura-pura tidur.

Sedetik kemudian Jongin menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu, melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali bernapa normal dan bagaimana kini pelupuk mata gadis itu yang masih terlihat bergetar. Jongin terkikik geli melihatnya, tidak habis pikir jika ternyata gadis ini akan beribu kali lipat imut dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kedua hazelnya kini menatap _design_ kamar gadis itu yang sepenuhnya klasik serta menawan, warna putih begitu mendominasi dengan warna lembut lainnya yang begitu menyejukkan. Tumpukkan buku dengan cover warna-warni di rak cokelat almond serta bagaimana rapihnya kamar gadis itu. Harum lilac tercium kuat sebagaimana Jongin menjadikan aroma itu sebagai wangi favoritenya, melihat bunga matahari yang begitu indah didekat jendela serta tirai putihnya yang tengah melayang.

 _Sunflower._

Jongin tahu jika gadis ini memiliki obsesi sendiri pada bunga ini, dimana gadis itu menjadikan bunga itu sebagai _wallpaper_ serta _lockscreen_ ponselnya, serta dirinya yang juga mendapati satu folder tersebut tentang bunga itu, mengenyampingkan hal lain seperti poto aktor yang menyebalkan.

Jongin kemudian tersenyum, karena dirinya sadar jika ia berada dikamar gadis itu, ditempat paling privasi gadisnya. Mengetahui hal ini Jongin merasakan dadanya berdetak dengan ritme kelewat cepat, membayangkan segala macam aktivitas gadis ini semasa kecil dan sampai dirinya menemukan figure krystal swarovski _tinkerbell_ serta potret gadis itu dengan seseorang— _Sehun._

Obsidian kembar Jongin menggelap, melihat poto itu yang terlihat begitu manis. Pikiran berkecamuk dalam otak serta hatinya yang terasa berat. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya sebelum berpaling kearah lain, dimana dirinya kini kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit.

"Selamat tidur Kyungsoo~ya."

.

.

 _Klik._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo tahu, lampu kamarnya mati bersamaan suara Jongin yang hilang. Gadis itu mendesah lega, seolah-olah kamuflase tidurnya berhasil membuat lelaki itu kembali pulang. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau jika Jongin melihatnya sakit, selain itu Kyungsoo tahu jika lelaki itu pasti akan mengucapkan beribu satu nasehat dan pertanyaan mengapa dirinya bisa sakit. Tapi hal yang menjadi alasan utamanya hanyalah. Kyungsoo terlalu takut menampakkan wajah lusuhnya sebab sakit, dirinya juga ingat jika ia tidak mandi dari tadi pagi karena Zitao melarangnya.

Yatuhan! Gadis itu merutuk, pasti Jongin tadi tertawa melihatnya, pasti penampilannya begitu berantakkan, pasti dirinya terlihat begitu aneh. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, Sebelum akhirnya memilih membuka matanya perlahan dan setengah detik lainnya biner matanya melebar sempurna saat sosok yang dia yakini sudah pulang itu kini menatapnya begitu intens. "Hai, Kyungsoo~ya."

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, mata gadis itu terlihat begitu indah walau pencahayaan kamarnya hanya sebatas remang-remang. Sebelum Kyungsoo berteriak, Jongin membuka selimut tersebut, lalu menyusup ikut berbaring disamping gadis itu.

Kyungsoo membeku, ketika Jongin berbaring disampingnya, dirinya hampir kehilangan napas saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Jongin, serta lelaki itu kini membetulkan selimut tebalnya, menutup sempurna keduanya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku." Jongin tersenyum lembut, menoleh kearah gadis yang masih diam menatapnya. "Jongin apa yang ka—" Suara gadis itu tertelan, bersama dengan kepalanya diangkat Jongin lembut, darahnya seakan berdesir begitu cepat, wangi pinus dari tubuh Jongin seolah-olah menjadi obat ampuh ketika pikirannya kini begitu cepat bekerja disaat tangan milik lelaki itu menjadi pengganti bantal nya.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya, bagaimana kini gadis itu tengah merasakan kehangatan yang begitu benar saat tumpuan kepalanya berganti dengan lengan lelaki ini. "Nyaman sekali." Kyungsoo seolah-olah ikut tersihir, tidak bisa menolak apapun saat lelaki itu merealisasikan apa yang sekarang ada direlung hatinya.

Semuanya seakan-akan terasa begitu mendamba, saat lelaki itu membalik tubuh sempurnanya kearahnya, kearah gadis itu yang masih belum bisa membenarkan napasnya, membenarkan dentum menggila dijantungnya dan dirinya yang masih terlihat seperti patung saat ini.

"Kyungsoo~ya, tatap aku." Jongin berbisik pelan, suaranya bagai alunan lagu paling menyejukkan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memerintahkan organ tubuhnya sendiri saat gadis itu malah mengikuti perintah Jongin.

Jongin terkesiap, dirinya tidak tahu jika gadis itu akan _berani_ menoleh kearahnya. Kedua hazelnya seakan-akan tenggelam bersamaan obsidian indah milik gadis itu yang juga menatapnya, terikat begitu kuat seolah-olah kedunya dikunci mati tanpa bisa menoleh kearah lainnya lagi.

Terlalu indah, terlalu sempurna dan terlalu _memabukkan._

Jongin lagi-lagi tidak mengerti ketika hazel kembar gadis itu akan selalu membawanya pada kebisuan seketika, nyawanya seakan-akan dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh gadis ini, bahwa segenap jiwanya, seutuh tubuhnya hanya bergantung pada bagaimana gadis itu melakukan hal sedehana yang selalu menjadi luar biasa dimatanya.

Dan Jongin hampir kehilangan logika nya saat napas hangat milik gadis itu yang tercium begitu manis bagai sejuta karamel yang disesap lidahnya.

"Aku sedang sakit, nanti kau tertular." Suara itu terdengar serak, dan otak menyimpang milik Jongin yang mendengarnya malah menganggap suara itu adalah suara paling _seksi_ yang didengarnya. "Aku tahu." Jongin menjawabnya retorik. Jarak yang begitu dekat itu entah kenapa menimbulkan satu rasa yang susah diungkapkan oleh kata.

"Sudah minum obat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, matanya menampilkan kesan paling imut saat gadis itu mencebikkan pipinya, "Obatnya terasa begitu pahit." Ucapnya, Jongin menyentil kening gadis itu lembut. "Tidak ada obat yang tidak pahit. Kyungsoo~ya."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan membuatnya sendiri." Jongin tergelak mendengar ucapan gadisnya, dan gadis itu hanya menampilkan senyumnya.

"Sudah makan belum?" Jongin kembali bertanya, tangannya membenarkan helai rambut gadis itu lembut, "Bubur, aku membencinya. Rasanya aneh." Kyungsoo tahu dirinya terlihat begitu berbeda saat ini, bagaimana ia membiarkan Jongin melakukan hal-hal menjijikan bagai film roman yang ada di _big screen_. Tapi anehnya Kyungsoo malah tetap diam, tidak menolak sama sekali. Karena hati nya, karena kedua matanya, karena segenap tubuhnya _merindukan_ Jongin. Merindukan semua sentuhan lelaki itu, merindukan tatapan matanya dan merindukan suaranya yang tidak didengarnya seharian ini.

"Hari ini aku hanya terbaring ditempat tidur, maaf karena tidak menerima panggilan telponnya. Aku hanya—" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya, ragu apakah ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi saat kedua hazel Jongin tengah menantikan ucapannya gadis itu melanjutkan. " _—Aku takut mencemaskanmu."_ Sekujur tubuh Jongin menegang, tidak pernah menyangka jika gadis ini akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu gamblang dihadapannya. Bahkan kini Jongin terlihat kosong akibat kata itu yang masih bergelayut hangat ditelinganya.

"Tadinya aku ingin memarahimu." Jongin mengerdipkan matanya, "Tapi, ketika aku melihatmu seperti ini, semuanya hilang. Berganti dengan rasa cemasku." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya. "Maaf aku tidak bermak—"

"Kau begitu cantik." Kyungsoo menelan ucapannya, "Karena kau begitu cantik aku jadi tidak bisa memarahimu." Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, memilah ucapan Jongin sebelum gadis itu mendecih. "Lelaki begitu ya? Hanya karena cantik maka mereka aka—"

"Relatif." Jongin tersenyum, sementara gadis itu kini terpana dengan senyum memikatnya. "Bagi lelaki, cantik adalah satu hal yang ada pada daftar mereka dalam memilih wanita. Cantik. Kau tahu satu kata itu bermakna multitatif, kata itu dapat digunakan dari berbagai sudut pandang mereka menilai apakah cantik bisa menjadi definisi yang tepat." Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan Jongin, "Lalu menurut sudut pandangmu, cantik bernilai bagaimana?"

Jongin membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, seakan-akan tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat tapi nyatanya, lelaki itu malah menatap lurus Kyungsoo dengan leluasa, memuaskan dirinya sendiri mengamati detail sempurna, sememikat, semempesona wajah gadis itu.

"Bagiku, cantik adalah kau." Jongin mengelus pipi gadis itu pelan. "Bukan tentang kecantikan wajahmu, tapi tentang ekspresi yang akan kau perlihatkan didepanku, bagaimana ekspresi itu hanya akan dimiliki oleh mu, bukan gadis lain atau siapapun, karena hanya kau yang akan mampu mengeluarkan beribu ekspresi yang akan selalu membuatku terpesona, tersihir dan terpasung oleh hal itu."

"Cantik menurutku adalah ketika bagaimana kau memperlakukan matamu untuk mengerdip dan melihat dunia dari berbagai prespektif, berbagai pandangan yang akan selalu membuatku kagum, apa aku pernah bilang jika kau adalah cakrawala yang mengajariku bagaimana caranya melihat dunia?" Kyungsoo menahan napasnya.

"Lalu cantik menurutku adalah bagaimana bibirmu mengatakan sesuatu yang penuh dengan _value_ tanpa limit, bagaimana kata-kata yang kau ucapkan selalu terdengar begitu bermakna bagiku, termasuk suaramu yang selalu menjadi alunan melodi paling indah, paling merdu yang terikat ditelingaku. Dan Cantik menurutku adalah ketika bagaimana kau memperlakukan seluruh tubuhmu dan tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tubuh itu." Jongin menarik senyum lembut, "Dan dari semua penilaian itu, kau terlihat cantik dimataku."

Kyungsoo seolah-olah tertahan pada detak jam yang terasa berhenti ketika dirinya terdiam hanya menatap hazel Jongin, obsidian indah itu menampakkan ketulusan yang begitu menggetarkan, begitu menyejukkan dan begitu mendamaikan. Kyungsoo tidak dapat berpikir apapun saat Jongin memeluknya lembut, penuh dengan kehati-hatian yang begitu terasa.

Jongin seolah-olah adalah obatnya. Bagaimana lelaki itu kini membawa sekujur tubuhnya seakan-akan begitu ringan, dan bagaimana kini suhu pada tubuhnya seakan-akan menurun. Alasan tak logis, Kyungsoo tahu karena bagaimana bisa hanya dengan kalimat itu Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlihat _lebih baik._

Bahwa ternyata, Jongin bukanlah pria biasa yang menganggap suatu hal dengan cara umum. Pria itu memiliki cara pikir yang sulit untuk dapat ditembusnya. Penjelasan dari setiap untaian frasa dan diksi itu terlalu ampuh membuat gadis itu hampir menangis karenanya.

 _Sial._

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Jongin, dirinya tiba-tiba takut. Takut dengan alasan yang begitu jelas, jika suatu hari nanti pria ini akan lepas dari tangannya. Dan karena hal itulah Kyungsoo dengan tidak tahu malu membalas pelukan Jongin.

Wangi pinus segar itu _harga mati_ bagi Kyungsoo ditambah dengan pelukan nyaman yang akan terasa begitu pas dan benar jika Jongin yang memeluknya. Kyungsoo tahu, sangat tahu pria ini jugalah _harga mati –nya._ "Jongin~ah." Jongin diantara rasa kagetnya karena gadis ini memeluknya masih bisa mendengar suara serak Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Hening sesaat sampai Kyungsoo mengumpat saat lelaki itu terkekeh dengan sebegitu indah dan memikatnya. "Aku keren kan?"

Jongin melihat gadis itu mengangguk singkat, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum. Menikmati moment langka ini dengan segenap hatinya. "Lain kali, jika sakit bilang." Gadis itu kembali mengangguk, "Besok tetap harus istirahat dirumah, tidak boleh kemana-mana. Makan teratur dan _tetap_ menerima panggilan telponku sebelum aku datang kembali untuk mengurus _pinguin imut_ ini."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin penuh tanya, "Siapa yang kau panggil pinguin imut?" Jongin terkekeh melihat respon Kyungsoo. " ** _Kau. Pinguin imutku_**." Jongin kembali menyentil kening gadis itu pelan, lelaki itu begitu menikmati proses bagaimana ekspresi wajah itu kini berubah menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku memanggilmu seperti itu karena kau terlihat seperti pinguin. Begitu imut menggemaskan dan lucu." Kyungsoo tersipu mendengarnya, dan Jongin tersenyum dengan respon gadis itu yang kelewat berharga untuknya. Astagaaaaa gadis ini benar-benar berubah jika dirinya sedang sakit. Jongin yakin jika keadaan gadis ini normal maka dirinya akan diteriaki habis-habisan karena menyamakannya dengan hewan. Tch.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah beruang, _Bearnini_."

"Mwo? Beruang? Apa-apaaaaaan?!" Kyungsoo terkikik geli karena reaksi Jongin yang begitu lucu, "Beruang sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Aku lebih pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan _Wolf, Lion_ atau apapun itu yang terdengar lebih _manly_."

Kyungsoo menggeleng ringkas, "Bagiku kau adalah _beruangku_ , kau tidak pantas dengan jenis hewan apapun selain Beruang."

"Kenapa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan gadis itu mengulum senyumnya, "Hanya... aku rasa beruang terlihat begitu cocok denganmu."

"Hanya karena itu? tidak ada alasan yang lain?!" Jongin mengantisipasi jawaban gadisnya.

"Yap." Kyungsoo menganfirmasi begitu mantap dan Jongin mendenguskan napasnya. Kyungsoo sangat suka ketika lelaki itu terlihat begitu tampan sekarang ini, bukan hanya sekarang tapi selalu. "Baiklah." Jongin memutuskan, "Aku adalah Beruang buas yang akan memakan Pinguin imut didepanku ini."

"Kau _tamat_ , Do Kyungsoo." ucapnya pelan dan kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh lelaki itu kini beranjak dari tempatnya, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba saja berada diatasnya.

Jongin terkesiap sesaat saat dirinya tidak dapat memperhitungkan jika apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat napasnya serasa tertahan. Jongin bersumpah jika dia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Kyungsoo, murni untuk membuat gadis itu tidak berkutik dihadapannya. Tapi nyatanya Jongin tidak pernah tahu jika pikiran sederhananya ini malah membahayakan jantungnya.

Kedua hazelnya terkunci begitu rapat, tanpa ada celah yang mempertipisnya saat menatap obsidian gadis itu yang berpendar sayu karena sakit, wajah pucatnya terlihat begitu indah dimatanya, dan bibir gadis itu kini terlihat beratus kali menggiurkan. Gadis itu sendiri membeku, merasa oksigen disekitarnya menguap entah kemana, seakan-akan tak ada yang bisa dihirupnya untuk berespirasi dengan baik. Sorot mata Jongin sepenuhnya tajam, dengan helaian napas yang sama memburunya saat hembusan hangat dari gadisnya terasa hangat diwajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan tensi disekitarnya berubah.

Kyungsoo seolah-olah tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi ketika pandangan mata Jongin menatapnya lamat-lamat dengan intentitas yang begitu menyesakkan. Dadanya berdebar kencang, tatapan tajam Jongin yang menatap lurus ke bola matanya seolah-olah merenggut semua logikanya. Dirinya hanya terpaku statis tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, merasakan dasar perutnya dihinggapi kupu-kupu, menggelitiknya tanpa ampun akibat kedekatan ini yang meraup seluruh jalur respirasnya hingga ritme napasnya semakin _berantakan._ Kyungsoo bungkam.

Jarak keduanya semakin menipis, Jongin seolah meretas jarak itu begitu mendamba, begitu pelan seolah-olah tengah berkontemplasi, tapi nyatanya dia masih menundukkan tubuhnya, jari jemarinya menahan bobot badannya, Jongin mencengkram sisi bantal itu kuat. Sebelum akhirnya satu tangannya dengan pelan, menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

Lalu tangan yang terasa begitu dingin karena suhu tubuhnya itu berpindah pada dagu gadisnya, Jongin mengeliminasi jarak setipis benangnya, napas keduanya saling bersahutan hingga satu sentuhan yang merenggut nalar serta mematikan semua sistem kerja tubuhnya dirasakannya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat bibir Jongin _akhirnya_ menyentuh bibirnya begitu pelan, begitu lembut dan begitu memabukkan, denyut pada nadinya seakan-akan membakar tubuhnya ketika Jongin melumat bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam begitu refleks, sama dengan bagaimana Jongin mengelus pipinya lembut.

Isi kepala keduanya kosong saat kedua belah bibir itu semakin menyentuh dengan intetitas yang menegangkan, keduanya bagai tersentrum oleh aliran afeksi yang memorak porandakan seluruh akalnya. Jemari yang sebelumnya berada dipipi gadis itu kini entah bagaimana caranya berada ditengkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya terangkat akibat Jongin yang membawa tengkuk gadis itu semakin dekat sehingga ciuman yang mengosongkan isi paru-paru itu kini semakin meringkus segenap jantung keduanya.

Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, Bibir gadis itu dilumat Jongin penuh perasaan, debaran jantung keduanya seakan-akan beresonasi diseluruh ujung-ujung saraf mereka, keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman memabukkan itu, menulikan segala bising, membutakan segala logika seolah-olah kini keduanya hanya saling menyampaikan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman ini.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, lumatan bibirnya kini berubah menuntut bersamaan lidahnya yang ikut menjilat belahan bibir Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah meminta izin, Jongin makin menjilat bibir itu repetitif agar gadis itu membuka bibirnya, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak. Jongin langsung menelisipkan lidahnya dengan sebegitu licin dan panas ketika celah tipis itu terbuka, lidahnya masuk diantara rongga yang menimbulkan euforia berlebih bagi sekujur tubuhnya.

Jongin menyesap habis-habisan, merasakan ruang itu yang terasa begitu panas akibat suhu tubuh gadisnya, lelaki itu kemudian membakar habis jiwa Kyungsoo saat lidahnya begitu lihai bergeriliya bermain dengan ritme yang menghanguskan isi otak dan melemahkan seluruh syaraf. Jongin menyesap semua rasa milik Kyungsoo, semua rasa yang menggantikan oksigen diudara, semua rasa yang mengalahkan segenap adiktifnya psikotropika, basis tubuhnya seakan-akan menginginkan gadis itu, hanya gadis itu dan selalu gadis itu.

Setiap sentuhan dari Jongin membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar, membuat tubuhnya seakan-akan tersihir dengan lidah yang kini saling bertautan. Tangan gadis itu sepenuhnya mencengkram rambut Jongin begitu kuat. Desahannya terdengar dengan suara kecupan dan hebatnya lidah Jongin yang mengonsumsinya begitu rakus. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi merasakan poros buminya berhenti sempurna dan digantikan dengan lelaki yang memeluknya penuh keintiman yang mendebarkan. Menguncinya dengan sebegitu telak oleh ciuman yang terlampau lama, membuat tubuhnya lemas serta mematikan seluruh syarafnya.

Dan ketika akhirnya Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, berganti dengan kecupan-kecupan yang begitu manis, sebelum menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya terlepas sempurna nyawa Jongin seakan masih tertinggal dalam tubuh gadisnya. Jongin menggeram saat matanya menemukan gadis itu yang makin terlihat mempesona dibawah tubuhnya.

Semua ini nyaris mematahkan segenap kewarasan Jongin, Jongin menahan napasnya menatap mata yang terpejam Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka, mata gadis itu menghancurkan logikanya, bagaimana kini mata itu menutup dan terbuka pelan dengan sebegitu sayunya, dengan sebegitu menggodanya sebelum ia beralih melihat semu dipipi gadis itu yang menambah rupa kecantikkan nya, dada keduanya naik turun meraih oksigen, kedunya saling menatap penuh kasih sayang.

Jongin beralih melihat semua kekacauan yang di akibatkannya terutama pada bibir gadis itu yang terlihat memerah sememikat mawar, bibir itu membuka dengan sudutnya yang membengkak serta saliva yang menghias begitu indah dan berhasil membangunkan libido Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tampak begitu tak berdaya dibawahnya. Dan tampak _jauh lebih indah_ dari segala keindahan didunia.

"Hei, aku sedang sakit... _sayang."_ Bisik Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengucap dengan bibir merahnya dan napas terputusnya. Jongin menggeram frustasi, saat mendengar suara serak gadis nya dan betapa nada itu terdengar begitu nakal ditelinganya. Jemari Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. " _Jangan menggodaku, ya Tuhan."_

Karena seberapapun Jongin ingin melakukan _hal lebih_ pada Kyungsoo, segenap hatinya masih memberi peringatan padanya, ujung-ujung sarafnya masih memberikan kesadaran padanya bahwa _Jongin masih harus menunggu, sebelum mengikat gadis itu dengan begitu suci dibawah sumpah yang terucap tulus nantinya._ Karena itu kini Jongin tersenyum, seakan-akan seluruh nalarnya kembali pada letak yang tepat.

"Aku sudah tertular olehmu." Jongin berkata pelan, mengusap peluh gadis itu dengan tangannya, "Pasti sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh, karena virusnya sudah _kuhisap,_ _kulumat_ , _dan kutelan_ masuk dalam diriku."

Kyungsoo tersipu, senyumnya terkembang membalas ucapan Jongin yang begitu vulgar. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu." Serunya, Jongin mengangguk dan matanya menatap lurus bola mata gadis itu.

Kyungsoo kemudian terpasung dalam sentuhan lembut dikeningnya saat tiba-tiba Jongin menciumnya, lima detik itu terasa begitu cepat baginya. Bibir Jongin terasa dingin pada keningnya yang panas, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir apapun karena semua sentuhan Jongin padanya selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang terlihat nyaris terenggut. Karena apapun itu, segenap tubuhnya selalu berhasil dicuri lagi dan lagi oleh lelaki ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo~ya."

.

.

Dan tiga kata yang diucapkan lirih dan tulus itu menjadi penyebab mimpi indahnya bersamaan tubuh kedua nya yang saling memeluk, saling membagi kehangatan dan Jongin yang terjaga mengawasi gadisnya dengan kompres didahi yang akan digantinya dalam waktu satu jam sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	20. Special Chapter : Sehun's Side

**Special Chaptered : Sehun's side**

 **'** ** _Moonlight Chemistry'_**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member

|| **Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Comedy, Fluff! Au || **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Soundtrack:** _Rain –_ Taeyeon / _Hold Me Tight_ – BTS/ _Loser –_ Bigbang

 **Summary:** _"I meet you, i think you, i like you, i love you, i want you, i need you,_ _ **i'am you**_ "

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hold Me Tightly,_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Please..._**

.

.

.

Sehun memilih menggambarkan warna dalam hidupnya; abu-abu, warna sekunder hasil dari percampuran dua warna primer. _Hitam_ dan _Putih._

 _Grey_ —Abu-abu.

Warna itu abstrak menjurus pada segenap hidupnya yang seolah-olah tergambarkan begitu sempuna. Sehun adalah _pria biasa_ , lelaki dengan sejuta pesona yang memamah biak, banyak hal yang ada pada dirinya menjadi daya pikat yang begitu kuat bagi orang yang menyapa atau sekedar berpapasan dengannya, _fisik maupun pskis, semuanya sempurna._

Hidupnya terpenuhi, dari hal kecil sampai hal besar. Warna matanya cokelat dengan kesan tajam dan lembut bersamaan, dagunya runcing, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dengan wajah _v-line_ yang memesona ditambah rambut hitam dengan poni jatuh yang memukau. Hal tersebut menambah poin plus dirinya yang menjadi rebutan setiap wanita.

Tutur kata pria itu sopan, pribadinya dewasa— mampu menempatkan diri disaat yang tepat, sifatnya loyal sehingga banyak sekali _teman_ yang begitu menyayanginya, Sehun mempunyai solidaritas yang tinggi dan dari semua hal itu banyak sekali pria yang iri pada dirinya.

 _Tapi,_

.

.

Mereka boleh iri pada _sosok_ dirinya yang dikatakan _sempurna._ Mereka boleh _sangat iri_ pada sosok nya yang begitu dikatakan _beruntung._ Mereka boleh iri dengan _segenap hidupnya_.

.

.

 _Nyatanya,_

Mereka tidak tahu— _Tidak pernah tahu apa-apa_ mengenai hal yang ada disudut paling dalam hatinya.

 ** _Sunyi_** _._

.

.

 _"Hei."_

 _"Jangan sentuh aku!"_

 _._

 _._

Sampai tiba saat dimana dirinya ditarik oleh pribadi yang melekat kuat diotak dan relung terdalam hatinya selama dua belas tahun dimulai saat pertama kali dirinya mengenal seorang gadis.

 _"Sehun, Sehun~a, Hunaa."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Iya! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Hunaa, hm bukankah terdengar lebih_ — "

" _Hunaa? Panggilan itu jelek."_

 _"Issshhhh, Yak! Oh Sehun, panggilan itu bagus. HUNAA, MULAI SEKARANG AKU AKAN MEMANGGILMU HUNAA! YEEEAH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Hunaa~"_

 _"Yak! Hyung! Jangan panggil aku menggunakan nama itu, Hunaa hanya boleh dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo! tidak ada yang lain!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adalah _Do Kyungsoo_.

Seorang gadis belasan tahun yang ditemuinya disalah satu taman dikota Seoul.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu tidak semanis yang orang lain kira, Sehun harus menelan ludahnya karena pribadi gadis itu mirip dengan monster ataupun lawannya _power rangers._ Tapi Sehun juga bingung didetik ke tiga ia menatap mata gadis kecil itu, Sehun tidak dapat menarik diri dan sialnya Sehun sadar jika ia tidak dapat kembali kepermukaan. Sehun jatuh sama dengan bagaimana meteor yang melesat cepat tanpa limit di angkasa, Sehun _jatuh_ sama dengan bagaimana bintang lepas tanpa terduga di kegelapan noktural, Sehun jatuh secepat halilintar menggetarkan semesta.

 _Sehun jatuh cinta, pada mata dan segenap gadis itu._

 _Love at first sight._

 _._

 _Sederhana. Klise._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Forelsket_** _(The euphoria of falling in love, for the first time)_

.

Sehun masih ingat pertemuan awal mereka pada musim panas dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Bagi Oh Sehun kecil, cinta adalah suatu hal yang tabu, abstrak tak bisa dijelaskan dalam nalar atau apapun diksi yang akan terucap. Lengkung lidahnya seolah-olah mengunci kata 'cinta', baginya cinta hanyalah kepalsuan karena dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana pastinya mencintai ataupun _dicintai._

Sehun kecil terlalu naif.

Pribadi dan prespektifnya nyatanya goyah dalam sepuluh detik bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. si gadis kecil _tapi_ imut yang sebelumnya dilabeli Sehun sebagai monster karena sikap galaknya.

Satu menit dihabiskan Sehun dalam diam. Sehun ingat bagaimana dia membiarkan gadis itu _menangis_. Sehun tidak mengerti tapi ada satu denyutan yang berpusat pada hatinya saat melihat mata gadis itu yang dilumuri cairan asin, ada dua denyutan pada pusat tubuhnya ketika gadis itu terisak dan hal itu mampu menggetarkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah menarik dirinya untuk kembali dalam realita yang sebelumnya tertelan pada mata gadis itu.

Sehun kecil ikut duduk disamping dirinya, Sehun ingat bagaimana gadis itu tidak suka disentuh. Dan Sehun juga ingat bagaimana waktu tiga puluh menit nya dengan gadis itu hanya dihabisi dengan sunyi yang meraup dunianya dan diisi dengan isakkan gadis kecil itu.

" _..."_

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Huh?"

Sehun tersentak saat suara gadis itu berlabuh pada daratan telinganya. Dengan tangan yang tergenggam, lelaki kecil itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau berbicara denganku?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk disertai satu tarikan napas sehingga menimbulkan bunyi khas dari hidung berair nya, Sehun hampir tertawa tapi dirinya dibantu dengan bibirnya mengatup erat, alih-alih tertawa Sehun malah tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Sehun kecil menatap bagaimana gadis itu yang menghapus air matanya dengan punggung kecilnya.

"Kau pasti penjahat!"

Sehun melebarkan bola matanya, sirkular prifernya seolah-olah berpendar saat gadis itu menunjuk dirinya. "Tidak! Mana mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu sedang apa bocah kecil sepertimu duduk disampingku dan melihatku menangis? Kau pasti mau merampokku, atau kau pasti suruhan orang-orang dewasa jahat agar menculikku, tidak tidak! Kau pasti ingin memalakku, iya kan?!"

Untuk ukuran anak belasan tahun, reaksi pertamanya saat mendengar deretan kata aneh yang terucap tanpa jeda itu hanyalah kernyitan didahi dan juga napasnya yang seakan-akan tersedak.

"Bocah kecil sepertimu pasti mendekatiku hanya untuk membantu ahjussi ahjussi jahat itu untuk menculikku."

 _Bocah kecil?_

Sehun rasanya ingin memaki gadis kecil itu tapi dirinya malah bungkam. Alih-alih memaki Sehun malah menghembuskan napasnya, gadis kecil disampingnya ini tidak sadar diri jika dirinya bahkan jauh lebih _kecil_ dari pada dia, walaupun Sehun sadar jika gadis itu lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

"Aku bukan penjahat." Jawaban datar itu diberikannya bersamaan tangannya yang menunjuk sudut kanan taman. "Aku hanya sedang kabur dari _hyung._ Dan berhenti disini karena mendengar suara tangisan yang nyatanya berasal dari gadis ingusan sepertimu."

Sehun memperhatikan gadis itu yang memicingkan matanya bersamaan satu tarikan dari hidung berair itu kembali. Sehun hampir menyemburkan tawa, dirinya menahan tawanya saat gadis itu berdiri dengan tangan yang berada dipinggang.

"Siapa bilang aku menangis?!"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menunjuk mata gadis itu. "Siapapun yang melihat keadaanmu sebelumnya pasti tahu jika kau menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau, menangis."

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang jika aku tidak menangis!"

"Lalu kalau bukan menangis apa?" Ada jeda selama lima detik.

"Aku hanya sedang berakting."

Dan Sehun menyemburkan tawanya sempurna. Sebelum Sehun berdiri menyentuh gadis kecil itu, Sehun berjengit bersamaan telinganya yang mendengar teriakan keras darinya. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

.

.

.

 _Jangan sentuh aku._

Satu kalimat yang akan selalu menjadi sejarah bagaimana Sehun bisa dekat dengan gadis itu, berkenalan dengannya dimana _Kyungsoo_ adalah sosok yang seolah merubah segala perputaran didalam hidupnya, pijakkan pada buminya seakan ringan saat gadis itu hadir di sisinya. Seakan-akan gadis yang memiliki senyuman memikat itu menjadi _obat_ pribadi Sehun, menjadi si _amphetamin_ ampuh bagi Sehun yang menjalani hidupnya penuh ke-frustasian, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah penyebab amnesia nya dalam melewati hari yang sekejap dapat dilupakan rasa sakitnya.

Keberadaan gadis itu disisi Sehun sama dengan rotasi bulan terhadap bumi, keberadaan Venus di sisi matahari. Begitu menyenangkan, dan begitu mendebarkan.

.

.

.

.

"Huna~ Ini hari Ibu sedunia, bagaimana kalau kita membelikan hadiah untuk Ib —"

"Saat aku berumur dua tahun, Ibuku sudah berada di surga." Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya kembali, ada rasa bersalah yang menyeruak didesir darahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Maaf ak—"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya." Sehun memotong ucapan gadis itu, bersamaan matanya yang menampilkan bulan sabit tersenyum kearahnya. "Karena ini hari special, lebih baik kita membuat hadiah sendiri daripada membelinya, bagaimana Kyungie~ya?"

Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun bukanlah apa yang selama ini dilihat oleh mata nya, bukan sekedar anak yang ceria dengan senyumnya, bukanlah lelaki yang selalu menenangkannya. Tapi Sehun adalah lelaki yang _menyimpan luka_ didalam hatinya, dan Kyungsoo berjanji akan membuat lelaki itu selalu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Kris memerhatikan Sehun dari sudut pintu, tangannya bersidekap diam dengan kernyitan dahi yang terlalu kentara. "Warna itu bagus." Suara Kris memecah atensi Sehun, Kris mendekati Sehun, berdecak saat melihat betapa kacaunya kamar lelaki tersebut, dimana berpuluh jaket terletak berantakkan diranjangnya dan juga bertumpuk topi sudah terlempar begitu manis dilantai.

Sehun kembali melempar Jaket yang dipegangnya, dia menggeleng repetisi dengan dahi yang berlipat. "Tidak, itu terlalu mencolok." Dan ia kembali meneliti satu persatu _jacket_ sebelum mengambil _barn jacket_ dengan satu hentakkan dan memakainya singkat, ia mencocokkannya pada t-shirt serta celananya.

Kris terperangah dengan wajah datarnya ketika lagi-lagi lelaki itu membuka kasar jaketnya dan membuangnya pada tumpukkan jaket yang sebelumnya sudah dikenakan. Lalu Sehun dengan serampangan mengambil asal _long coat_ yang langsung dilemparnya kesal. "Ini bukan musim dingin!" jawabnya sadar.

Kris menukikan alisnya tajam, melihat betapa Sehun sedang frustasi _hanya_ karena memilih jaket yang akan dikenakannya untuk menghadiri teater di sekolah Kyungsoo, dimana gadis itu akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah _Pure Love_. Sebelum Sehun kehilangan kendali Kris sudah lebih dahulu memberikan satu jaket dengan detail paling sederhana dan menjulurkannya pada lelaki yang hampir _gila hanya karena sebuah jaket_. "Pakai in—"

 _GRAB!_

"Yatuhan! Hyung! Kenapa jaket ini bisa berada ditanganmu? Aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi dan kau baru menyerahkannya?!" Kris melihat Sehun bagai Anjing rabies yang menyalak garang ketika jaket tersebut diambil cepat dari tangannya, lalu detik berikutnya Sehun berubah menjadi _puppy_ paling menggemaskan saat Kris melihat senyum terpeta begitu hangat diwajah lelaki itu bertepatan bagaimana Jaket tersebut memeluk sempurna tubuh Sehun.

"Aku kira jaket ini hilang." Desisan ringan itu sampai ditelinga Kris, lalu Kris mendengus. _Ya,hilang! karena jaket hadiah dari Kyungsoo harus ku cuci diam-diam, karena kau memakainya terlalu sering hingga menimbulkan bau yang tidak sedap. Berterima kasihlah padaku Oh Sehun!_

"Waktuku tinggal 30 menit lagi, yatuhan! Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan _bucket_ bunga untuknya!"

Dan Kris hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya, melihat Oh Sehun yang berjuta kali lebih manis hanya karena seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun! Kau kehujanan! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDEPAN SEKOLAHKU, KAU MENUNGGUKU SEJAK KAP—" Kyungsoo terkesiap dalam detik dimana Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"—kau menangis." Suara gadis itu tercekat, pikirannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam yang pekat, sejauh Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang paling egois jika mengenal air mata, Sehun adalah lelaki yang paling membenci kata menangis bahkan Kyungsoo paham benar bagaimana Sehun yang mengartikan air mata adalah satu kematian yang tak terlukiskan yang selalu dihindari lelaki itu.

Dan sekarang **_dia menangis_**.

Bahu gadis itu melemas bersamaan langkah kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat untuk menggapai lelaki didepannya.

" _Hunaa~ya_ " Panggilan nama yang hanya akan bisa diucapkan begitu benar oleh Kyungsoo, Sehun menarik tangan gadis itu dalam satu hempasan kuat dan gadis itu jatuh sempurna dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

Seakan-akan degup jantung nya menghilang, Kyungsoo membeku ketika isakkan Sehun terdengar ditelinganya. "Kyungsoo~ya, aku merindukan _nya."_ Suara Sehun terdengar begitu lirih dan nafas lelaki itu terputus-putus. "Begitu merindukan _nya, hingga aku berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati padaku untuk ikut berada disisi nya."_

Dekapan itu begitu menyakitkan, begitu menyesakkan dan begitu _menyedihkan._ Sehun begitu erat memeluk Kyungsoo, air mata lelaki itu menetes satu persatu diiringai suara hujan yang menyamarkan isakkannya. "Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan **_Ibu_** _. Tolong aku."_

.

.

.

.

.

"VITAL?!"

" _Pulse_ 130 BP 60 lebih dari 40 dan terus menurun! Tingkat saturasi oksigen rendah, tekanan darah menurun drastis. Pendarahannya terlalu parah!"

Sehun dengan wajah pucatnya berusaha untuk tetap berlari, langkah kakinya begitu gontai, sekujur tubuh nya seakan tidak menapak, sama dengan rasio nya yang seolah hilang dan hanya diisi oleh gadis ini. Sehun mencengkram begitu erat tangan gadis itu, tangan gemetarnya berusaha sekuat tenaga menutup area luka yang terus mengalirkan darah segar begitu banyak.

Diikuti tatapan memerah Kris dan juga tangisan Zitao mereka berlari menuju UGD, Seragam Sehun kotor akibat darah Kyungsoo, dan pria itu membiarkan tubuhnya meraung kedinginan karena ia kini hanya memakai kaos tipis _._ Karena Oh Sehun sudah terlalu kebas pada dinginnya udara, karena Oh Sehun sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi selain gadis yang digenggamnya dengan tangan gemetarnya.

"Gadis ini sekarat." Ucapan salah satu perawat itu tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Sehun, Sehun masih begitu setia mengucapkan doa-doanya, masih begitu setia mengenggam tangan dingin itu erat dan masih begitu kuat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah." Suaranya tercekat terdengar lirih, respirasinya begitu kacau. Permohonan itu nyatanya sudah diucapkannya dalam intevensi banyak dengan bibir gemetar dan juga segenap dirinya yang menahan pelupuknya untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

" _Kyungsoo~ya."_ Dan panggilan nyaris tidak terdengar itu begitu menyakiti tenggorokkannya, terasa begitu panas, bagai pisau yang membelah lorong rumah sakit. "Jebal, kau gadis kuatkan. _Bertahan ya_." nyatanya Oh Sehun gagal menahan air mata nya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Jika kau bertahan aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun sesukamu. Tawaranku menggiurkan 'kan?" tanyanya halus dengan suara yang terdengar tercekik, kedua hazelnya masih begitu tulus menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Dengan isakkan lirihnya, Sehun memanggil gadis itu disertai desakkan sakit didadanya.

"Bertahanlah. " Sehun berkata lirih, Pundak lelaki itu bergetar, mata lelaki itu memerah, suaranya terenggut terdesak dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan ritme berantakkan.

 **"** ** _Jebal._** **"**

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone?_**

 ** _Why do I keep needing you when I know_** — ** _I'll only get hurt? – I Need U (BTS)_**

.

.

.

Sehun tidak mengerti apapun.

Apapun yang selama ini telah dilakukannya, apapun yang selama ini menjadi kepercayaannya dan apapun yang selama ini menjadi harapannya.

Rasionalitasnya seolah-olah terkunci, _terpasung_ selaras dengan matanya yang menatap Kyungsoo, gadis yang menjadi matahari kecilnya kini tengah dicium oleh pria yang hilang selama dua tahun.

Sehun seolah terenggut paksa, bagaimana pijakkan bumi yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri tidak dapat dirasakannya, pikirannya seolah kosong hilang bersama tetes demi tetes hujan yang memukul tubuhnya, dirinya kini tengah berkontemplasi dengan segenap pengharapan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini hanyalah delusi yang akan _karam_ jika dirinya bangun.

Sehun membiarkan angin menamparnya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam bersama gurat tipis jingga dari cakrawala serta dedaunan yang kini terguggur karena sentuhan tetes air dari langit. Desir darahnya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja, pangkal tenggorokkan Sehun sakit, pelupuknya menggenang dan kedua tangannya refleks mengepal untuk menyembunyikan getaran pada tubuhnya.

Sehun tidak mengerti saat kedua hazel kembarnya masih menampilkan adegan yang membuat seutuh jiwanya seolah _rapuh._ Membuat seutuh tubuhnya seakan-akan hilang bersama dengan pelukan kedua manusia yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu jika sedari awal, Sehun memperhatikan mereka.

Sehun berpijak dalam realis nyata dan semu. Apa yang dilihatnya, luar biasa menyakitkan segenap _dirinya._

Lalu semuanya seakan bergerak dalam detak waktu yang memakan habis semua perasaannya. Tanpa ampun, tanpa bisa ditolerir dan tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang tercekat saat kedunya berpegangan tangan, begitu erat menuju mobil.

Dan dirinya masih terdiam, masih berdiri dengan ditumpu kedua kakinya, masih membiarkan dirinya membeku ditemani hujan dan harum _petrichor_ yang merasuk dalam paru-parunya, masih bisa menahan dirinya saat akhirnya mobil itu pergi dari hazelnya.

Sehun seolah ditujah dengan seribu satu panah yang menenggelamkan semua harapannya.

Sehun— ** _remuk._**

Lalu akhirnya pelupuk matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening tersamar hujan, bersama dengan jiwanya yang karam, bersama dengan segenap perasaannya yang dicabik-cabik sebegitu tidak berperasaannya. Dan lelaki itu masih mampu mengeluarkan suara paling lirih, hanya untuk sekedar memanggil gadis itu, _memohon gadis itu untuk sedetik, tidak atau bahkan_ _ **setengah detik**_ _saja_ _menoleh kearahnya_ _ **.**_ _Hanya untuk sekedar mengais-ngais setitik harapan dari perasaannya. "Kyungsoo~ya."_ Suara nya begitu berat, terlahir dari himpitan sakit dan juga rasa mendesak yang mencengkram erat jantungnya.

 **"** ** _Lihat aku."_**

Dan Sehun sadar ucapan penuh penekanan dengan intonasi yang mengambang di semesta itu hanya akan menjadi _impian kosong_ yang terkubur dilengkung lidah dan terkunci rapat dalam relung hatinya. Karena Sehun tahu, **_sekuat apapun, sekeras apapun dan sebanyak apapun_** _ia berteriak. Gadis itu tetap tidak akan menatapnya._

.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

...

"Oh Sehun. **"**

Kyungsoo memanggil nama Sehun pelan, gadis itu berdiri didepan seorang lelaki yang paling dikenalnya, alisnya menurun perlahan bersamaan matanya menatap intens Sehun yang duduk disudut bar dengan satu botol _Merlot serta Pinot Noir_ yang tersisa setengah, dan botol _Vodca_ yang sedang ditumpahkannya dalam gelas kaca.

Gadis itu tercekat, tidak pernah membayangkan jika Sehun yang selama dua hari ini selalu menghindarinya kini ditemukannya dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Napas gadis itu seolah-olah tersedak bersama dengan Sehun yang meneguk Vodkanya dengan begitu serampangan.

"Sehun~a, "

"Hunaa~ya, berhen— "

"Diam!" Sehun menepis sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo dalam satu sentakkan kasar, dirinya mengernyit tidak suka. Aroma alkohol tercium begitu kuat bersamaan dirinya yang kembali meneguk Vodkanya. "Jangan ganggu aku." karena Sehun hanya ingin membutuhkan kesendirian. Karena lelaki rapuh itu, hanya ingin mengasingkan diri dari semua perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

" _Sehun,_ berhen—"

"Lepaskan!" Sehun menolaknya, menolak segala bentuk sentuhan gadis itu, dan dirinya tidak ingin kembali _jatuh_ pada serpihan hatinya. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku. Aku _sama sekali membenci segala apapun tentangmu!"_ ucapnya penuh penekanan, disertai dengan wajahnya yang mengalih cepat dari Vodkanya sebelum dia beranjak pergi, dengan langkah lebar menjauh dari gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya yang tertahan, sebelum dirinya ikut melangkah mengikuti Sehun, gadis itu membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya ketika Sehun pergi keluar bar, berjalan dengan langkah kaki ringkihnya menapaki setiap jengkal jalanan _Gangnam_ yang dipenuhi lampu dijam dua pagi.

Gadis itu sepenuhnya menggigil, tapi dirinya sudah terlalu kebas. Rasa khawatirnya menutup segenap rasa sakit didadanya, Sehun terlihat begitu hancur dan dia ingin menjadi sandaran lelaki itu, sama halnya dengan lelaki itu yang selalu menjadi sandarannya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

Dan semua ucapan Sehun yang terlontar penuh paksaan itu hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan diamnya. Karena lidahnya terlalu kelu, bahkan hanya untuk mengeja nama Sehun. maka dirinya hanya bisa diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara diantara hembusan angin dan bunyi ritmis dedaunan. Dibawah terangnya rembulan gadis itu begitu ingin menjerit memohon pada Sehun untuk berhenti bersikap seperti lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi semuanya hanya tertahan jatuh pada relung hatinya saat pria itu menghentikan langkah dan berbalik cepat kearahnya.

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku, berharap jika Sehun akan menghapus jarak diantara dirinya, berharap jika Sehun tidak lagi menghindarinya seperti hari-hari yang lalu dimana lelaki itu bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya, bahkan ketika dirinya sakitpun lelaki itu tidak menjenguknya, dan Kyungsoo berharap dengan _semua taruhan apapun_ miliknya, jika Sehun akan memusnahkan semua ketidak masuk akalan ini. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba lelaki ini menjadi begitu jauh bagai dua rasi bintang yang tidak pernah menyapa.

"Dengar," Sehun membuang napas beratnya, suaranya penuh dengan getir yang menyiksa batinnya saat menyadari jika gadis yang terpaut jarak tiga langkah didepannya ini hanya memakai pakaian tipis di dinginnya malam. "Pulanglah." Serunya, lalu dalam hitungan detik lelaki itu kembali melangkah menjauhinya, kembali membentangkan jarak antara dirinya dan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya mendengar suara Sehun, dengan cepat gadis itu melangkah berusaha meraih Sehun, lalu dirinya menyentak pergelangan tangan Sehun kuat, berharap jika apa yang dilakukannya bisa menghentikan Sehun dari semua irasional ini.

Sehun berhenti. Afeksi dari cengkraman itu begitu kuat terasa, dan hal itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin membencinya, maka dengan hembusan napas kasarnya dia membalik tubuhnya, menatap gadis itu dengan gurat kesal yang tampak begitu kejam menyelami kedua hazelnya. "Jangan mengikutiku lagi, jangan _mengangguku_ lagi _._ Jangan menyentuhku semaumu dan jangan terus masuk dalam kehidupan damaiku! Karena aku **_membencimu._** _jadi, lepas_."

Tatapan itu begitu menyakiti segenap diri Kyungsoo. bibir gadis itu gemetar dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu sakit serta matanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai memanas. Kedua hazel kembarnya bisa melihat dengan amat jelas, bahwa tatapan Sehun pada dirinya penuh dengan kehancuran yang menyiksa. Obsidian kembar lelaki itu seakan menampakkan luka yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit dan dirinya seakan tercekik.

"Pergi dan jangan _pernah_ menampakkan dirimu didepanku." Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menghiraukan semua ucapan Sehun, gadis itu kini hanya bisa diam, masih mengamati luka dibalik pupil Sehun, seakan-akan mata itu tengah menjerit padanya, bahwa apa yang diucapkan lelaki ini hanya kata kosong tanpa makna, dusta yang mengkamuflase semua jerit hati lelaki itu yang kini nampak begitu rapuh, menjerit meminta pertolongan yang begitu jelas karena Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dalam jarak keduanya yang sangat dekat tanpa perantara apapun.

Genggaman jemarinya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan Sehun terasa begitu semu. Keduanya saling menatap statis, seolah saling menyelami diri masing-masing, membiarkan angin berhembus di sunyinya noktural.

"Sehun, aku mohon." Mata gadis itu semakin panas, suaranya tercekat. "Berhenti, Jangan seperti in—"

" ** _Kau_** _, yang seharusnya_ _ **berhenti."**_

Bisikan Sehun terdengar _retak._ Begitu lirih dengan kedua hazelnya menatap sempurna gadis itu. Sorot mata lelaki itu seakan-akan memudar, jatuh dalam serpihan lirih pada relung hatinya.

" _Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku hanyalah debu dimatamu!"_ Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangan gadis itu, menyentaknya kasar. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terlalu jelas ditelinganya. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah sesuatu yang _begitu_ berharga bagimu!" Sorot mata Sehun seakan-akan runtuh dengan luapan emosinya. Matanya luar biasa panas, obsidiannya menampilkan kilat air mata yang ditahannya mati-matian.

"Karena kau hanya menganggapku angin, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai serpihan remeh! Kau memakaiku dengan semaumu, menghisap semua diriku sampai aku _nyaris mati_ dengan perasaanku sendiri, kau _mencabik-cabik segenap hatiku_ , meruntuhkan semua harapanku, _menginjaknya bagai keset yang tak terpakai_ lalu kau membuangku seperti **_Sampah!_** _"_

Sehun karam dengan semua perasaannya, ucapannya terlontar begitu saja. Walaupun segenap hatinya tengah menahannya, tetapi segala perasaan yang tercekat terlampau lama disudut paling dalam hatinya seolah memberontak ingin terbebas untuk dapat didengar.

Bukan begini, Sehun tidak ingin _sama sekali_ , sedikitpun menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. tapi nalarnya sudah terambil alih oleh semua alkohol yang memakan habis dirinya. Sehun bersumpah bukan begini yang dia mau. _Bukan begini_ ia ingin mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ada didalam hatinya tetapi saat mengingat _gadis itu_ dan _Jongin._ Hatinya kembali diremas dengan cara _paling menyakitkan._

" _Jangan begini, Sehun~a kau sedang mabuk._ " Suara Kyungsoo lirih, menatap Sehun didepannya dengan mata memanasnya, dirinya berusaha mati-matian menulikan semua ucapan Sehun karena gadis itu menganggap Sehun sedang berada pada pengaruh alkohol. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menafikkan apa yang dibisikkan oleh relung hatinya. Bahwa apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu adalah suatu kejujuran menyangkut dirinya.

Dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras menolaknya. _Karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin seperti ini. karena gadis itu terlalu takut, jika apa yang dibisikkan oleh hatinya adalah benar._ "Kita pulang ya, mobilku ada didepan bar. Tadi aku ditelpon pemilik bar, makanya aku datang. Sehun~a, aku akan mengantarmu, kau sedang mabuk, makanya ucapanmu—"

Tiba-tiba, Sehun mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menguncinya mati. Matanya menatap kedua hazel itu intens, menyelaminya dalam-dalam dengan segenap perasaannya. Kyungsoo terkesiap, dadanya berdebar. Sehun mendorong tubuh gadis itu pada tiang lampu, menghimpitnya dan memojokkannya dengan begitu agresif. Punggungnya bertemu dengan material solid, merasakan rasa sakit yang ditelannya karena mata Sehun jauh lebih menyakitinya. "Jangan begi—"

Dan semua denyut pada nadinya seakan berhenti saat bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Sehun, ujung jemarinya yang digenggam erat tangan Sehun diremas lelaki itu begitu kuat, menahan gadis itu untuk bergerak protes dengan satu tangannya yang beralih pada tengkuk gadis itu. kepala gadis itu kosong dengan bibir itu yang terus melumatnya dalam kefrustasian yang begitu terasa. Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan paksa, menggigitnya lalu menyelipkan lidahnya begitu cepat.

Cengkraman pada tengkuknya luar biasa kuat, Sehun menahan tengkuk gadis itu ketika dirinya memperdalam ciumannya, membiarkan desahan protes itu tertelan dalam sentuhan lidahnya, lelaki itu menginvansi habis-habisan rongga mulutnya dengan begitu anarkis tidak membiarkan sedikit saja gadis itu untuk menolaknya walau lidahnya digigit gadis itu pun sehun tetap tidak berhenti menciumnya. Kyungsoo mengerang, dia nyaris menangis saat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya melumat habis semua rasa dengan retak hancur hatinya sendiri.

Dan hal itu malah semakin menyakitkan, begitu sakit dan perih bersamaan. Karena Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini, karena lelaki yang dikenalnya tidak akan sebrengsek ini menciumnya. gadis itu merasa dikhianati, tapi semua itu terkubur jauh disudut paling dalam hatinya, karena ciuman ini seolah mengantarkan emosi abstrak yang menggetarkan dirinya, seolah Sehun tengah menyampaikan semua perasaannya yang tidak dapat dimengertinya sama sekali.

 _Dan semua ini terasa begitu menyedihkan._

Bersamaan dengan lelaki itu yang melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan beralih memeluknya, ciuman itu kini terlalu lembut, membutakan segenap perasaanya. Dan suara isak itu menghancurkan semua logikanya.

Sehun hanya ingin menyampaikan semua yang ada dalam relung hatinya, lewat afeksi ini Sehun hanya ingin berteriak, _menjerit_ dengan segenap harga diri dan kelumpuhan hatinya bahwa dirinya mencintai gadis itu.

 _Mencintai dirinya_ bagai orang bodoh.

Dua belas tahun yang terlampau lama itu tidak pernah _sekalipun_ dirinya meneteskan penyesalan, karena segenap perasaannya terhadap gadis itu _murni, tulus_ bukan sebuah kepalsuan. Karena hal itu _absoulut._

Karena Sehun adalah orang idiot yang tidak mengenal apapun, sebagai _masokis sempurna_ yang menenggelamkan diri pada pusaran perasaan yang _tak pernah sekalipun_ dibalas gadis itu. mengais-ngais perasaan Kyungsoo dalam dirinya yang selalu memperlakukan gadis itu dengan penuh ketulusan, tak ada satupun celah baginya untuk membenci gadis itu.

Karena, walaupun gadis itu menginjaknya, memperlakukannya bagai _anjing yang kotor_ pun Sehun tetaplah orang bodoh. _Sekuat apapun dirinya mengubur perasaannya, memendamnya dan menguncinya_ , maka dirinya sendirilah yang akan membukanya. Bahwa ia tahu, _selalu tahu_ dirinya tidak akan mampu mengubur perasaannya, serapat apapun dirinya ingin memendam perasaannya, lelaki itu _tidak akan pernah mampu_ , nyatanya dirinya _masih akan terisak jatuh_ pada cintanya terhadap gadis ini.

Maka dengan segenap tekadnya, melalui ciuman ini Sehun sedang menyampaikannya. _Dan nyatanya dirinya lah yang lemah_ ketika cairan panas diujung matanya mengalir dan ciuman itu dilepasnya.

 _._

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan yang terasa begitu panas dipipinya membuat Sehun tertawa getir. "Sial." Sehun berdecak, dan lelaki itu mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar begitu _remuk_. Dirinya dengan kasar mengusap air matanya sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya.

" _Kau membenciku 'kan?!_ " lemah, suaranya terdengar lemah ditelinganya sendiri, "Maka, jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Karena aku juga membencimu. _sangat membencimu._ "

Kyungsoo merasakan napasnya terpacu kacau masih kaget dengan ciuman Sehun pada dirinya, lalu ia menatap ekspresi lelaki itu yang terlihat lebih dingin dari kutub dan lebih tajam dari ujung mata pisau. Gadis itu menggelang lemah pada dirinya sendiri, seolah tersadar jika dirinya baru saja menampar Sehun. Saat lelaki itu membalik diri dari hadapannya, Gadis itu menahan Sehun untuk pergi darinya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu, Sehun—"

" ** _Pergi._** " dan gadis itu berdiri dengan kaki gemetar nya saat lelaki itu berteriak begitu kuat dihadapannya. Menepis gamitan tangan itu tanpa mau menatapnya sedikitpun. "Sehun, aku mohon, _jangan begini."_ Kali ini gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, tangan gemetarnya sekali lagi meraih jemari Sehun penuh rasa takut. " _Hunna~ya, jebal."_

" _Jangan memanggilku sepeti itu._ _ **aku muak."**_ Sehun berbisik ditengah geramannya, karena panggilan itu hanya akan semakin memperparah perasaannya pada gadis yang sudah dimiliki pria lain.

"Karena aku tidak mau kembali jatuh. _Lagi._ " dan suaranya yang terasa begitu asing dengan retak dimana-mana itu membuat gadis itu mendongak, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, bersamaan hembusan angin dirinya terpana. Saat hazel kembar milik Sehun menampilkan luka dan seringai menyedihkan terpulas begitu rapuh dibibirnya.

"Maka dari itu, menjauhlah dariku." Sehun mendesis.

"—Karena aku tidak sanggup untuk melangkah _lebih dulu_ menjuh darimu. _Kyungsoo~ya."_

Hati Kyungsoo teremas begitu sakit, menatapnya bingung dengan kernyit dan bibir menggigilnya. "Aku tidak menger—"

"Kau tak pernah _menatapku._ _Sekalipun._ Kau _tidak pernah menoleh kearahku._ " Sehun terenyum lirih dengan suara paraunya, "Jadi, jangan mempermainkanku lagi. **_Jangan membunuhku_** _, lagi._ "

"Semua kepedulianmu semakin menyakitiku."

 _Terpana._ Kyungsoo menahan napasnya menyaksikan bagaimana kini lelaki didepannya menderai air mata, terlihat begitu hancur dengan bola mata yang menampilkan luka.

"Karena aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya, _sekuat apapun_ aku mencoba melupakan semua perasaan ini, nyatanya aku tidak bisa." _satu, dua tiga._ Kyungsoo menghitung air mata Sehun yang menetes dihadapannya dengan hati yang begitu menyiksa. " ** _Dua belas tahun._** Dan semua pengharapanku _jatuh dalam semu yang terasa mematikan_." Empat kali air matanya menetes, dan Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai buku tangannya memutih. Sehun hanya akan menumpahkan semuanya, karena seutuh jiwanya selama ini sudah lelah, karena dirinya hanya ingin mengungkapkan semua rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi, karena Oh Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi lelaki baik didepan gadis ini.

" _Kau dengan sebegitu kejinya menusukkan pisau tajam pada hatiku. Kau dengan sebegitu tidak berperasaannya menyakitiku._ Membuat hatiku _berdarah_ , membuat diriku mengais oksigen dengan begitu menyedihkannya, kau _mencabik-cabik_ perasaanku, membuangku bagai _sampah._ Melontarkan luka yang semakin menghanguskan seluruh perasaanku!" lima, enam, tujuh, delapan sembilan, air mata itu menetes dengan ritme berantakkan yang luar biasa cepatnya dan butiran bening itu menetes kacau bersamaan dengan lelaki itu yang menahan mati-matian air matanya untuk tidak kembali jatuh dan meneteskan sebanyak itu.. Dan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya terpasung dalam ucapannya, dalam setiap tetes air mata dan wajah menangis Sehun yang terlampau menyakitkan.

"Bukankah ini lucu? _Dua belas tahunku_ harus menyerpih bagai abu yang hangus hanya dalam hitungan detik?" Sehun terkekeh dengan begitu menyedihkan, Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya, terkunci begitu absoulut pada mata Sehun dan tenggorokkannya yang tercekat sakit.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apapun. Kau pikir berapa kali aku harus menelan pahit perasaanku sendiri? kau pikir berapa kali lagi aku harus mencoba untuk tidak menodai kata pertemanan _brengsek_ itu dengan dalil perasaanku? Kau pikir berapa kali aku telah gagal, gagal dan selalu **_gagal_** _saat aku mencoba menyampaikan semua perasaanku?!_ Kau pikir berapa kali aku harus mengubur semua perasaanku hanya demi mu. _Demi kau; yang membenci hubungan terikat?!_ _ **Munafik**_! Bahkan kau sekarang telah menjalin hubungan itu!" Sehun tertawa getir dengan suaranya yang parau. Dengan isakkan rapuhnya dan sorot mata remuknya Sehun membiarkan dirinya terlihat begitu _lemah_ didepan gadis ini, membiarkan _seutuh pertahanan terkuatnya_ hancur menyerpih dengan luapan kata-kata kacaunya yang teramat perih dipendamnya terlalu lama.

"Kau menginjak-injak segenap perasaanku, kembali membuat luka yang terekspos begitu sakit dengan darah yang semakin menghambur begitu banyak. Kau pikir berapa kali aku harus terluka?! **_Dua belas tahun_** _aku memendamnya dan kau menghancurkannya dalam sekian detik hanya karena seorang lelaki yang_ _ **bahkan**_ _tidak perlu menunggu_ _ **dua belas tahun**_ untuk dirinya bisa _menyampaikan_ perasaannya?!" Sehun remuk, kedua belah bibirnya bergetar, gerahamnya bergemelatuk, kerongkongannya terasa terbakar dan detak jantungnya menyiksa.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu berapa kali aku mencoba menyerah?! Berapa kali _lagi_ aku harus menangisi semua perasaanku yang tidak pernah sampai padamu? tapi nyatanya **_aku yang mencintaimu_** hanya akan berakhir sebagai yang **_paling lemah_** _,_ karena seberapapun kau menyakitiku, menginjakku, mencabik semua perasaanku _,_ Seperti _idiot_ , _aku masih dan selalu berujung di_ _ **sini!**_ _Kembali jatuh cinta padamu, mengharapkan_ _ **sedetik...**_ _tidak, bahkan_ _ **setengah detik**_ _saja agar kau bisa membalas perasaanku sama seperti kau_ _ **membalas perasaan lelaki itu!"**_ isakkan tangis itu begitu nyata, pundaknya bergetar, Sehun menatapnya begitu frustasi.

" ** _Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo~ya."_** Dengan isaknya, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dadanya, "Aku menyimpanmu, **_disini! Dua belas tahun_** _, dan_ _ **kau**_ _bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah memberi kesempatan padaku!_ " Kasar, Sehun menunjuk dadanya, Kyungsoo merasakan air matanya menetes, tidak sanggup menyaksikan Sehun yang ternyata telah disakiti _olehnya_ dengan sebegini kejamnya.

"Aku lelah dalam penantianku yang tiada ujungnya, Aku lelah dengan segenap perasaanku sendiri. **_aku mencintaimu!_** harus berapa lama lagi aku harus **_menunggumu_** membalas perasaanku?" Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin kacau, mendengar semua ucapan tercekat dari Sehun yang begitu tulus, begitu remuk dan begitu rapuh.

" ** _Lihat aku,_** _buka hatimu untukku."_ Sehun terisak teramat lirih, "Jangan melabeliku dengan kata _sahabat._ Karena aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. _tatap aku, jebal_. Kali ini ukir aku pada **_hatimu._** Lihatlah aku dengan segenap perasaanmu." Permohonan itu nyatanya beratus kali menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

Dengan lembut Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan jemari gemetarnya, dengan begitu tulus lelaki itu mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan jemari dinginnya yang terasa semakin bergetar dan kedua hazel kembarnya menguncinya. " _Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo~ya, apa aku tidak pantas mendapat balasan cinta darimu?"_ bisikkan itu sepenuhnya terdengar pilu dan begitu putus asa.

Dan yang dapat Kyungsoo saksikan persekon selanjutnya adalah tubuh ringkih Sehun jatuh didepannya dengan bunyi bedebum keras membelah langit mendung dikegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua ini _salah._

Perasaannya bergejolak dengan begitu menyakitkan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa begini frustasinya, gadis itu tidak pernah merasa ingin menjerit dan memohon-mohon untuk menghentikan semua waktu pada masa dimana dirinya tidak mengenal siapapun. _Menyedihkan._ Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri menatap Sehun yang terbaring dirumah sakit.

Dan perasaanya seemakin _kacau._ Hatinya seakan-akan dicengkram dengan begitu keras. Pria itu kolaps. Kekurangan nutrisi karena terlalu stress, deprivasi tidur dan Kyungsoo _sama sekali_ tidak tahu apapun mengenai _dia_ yang hanya mempunyai satu _ginjal._

Semua ini menghancurkannya pada serpihan miskroskopik yang tak bernilai.

Memuakkan, menjijikan dan Kyungsoo membenci dirinya sendiri.

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu apapun. Dan semua ungkapan jujur dari Sehun sebelum pria itu kolaps membuat segenap dirinya remuk. Degup pada jantungnya seakan-akan terdengar dengan gema memekakan ditelinganya sendiri. _Sehun_ begini karena _dirinya._

Lelaki itu sudah ditujah, dihancurkan, diremukkan, disakiti dan hampir _dibunuh_ karenanya. Dan kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan kata apapun, cacian apapun dan segenap kutukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya merasa begitu brengsek, keparat, jalang bodoh dan perempuan tidak tahu diri.

 _Sehun. Oh Sehun._

Sehun yang dikenal Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menangis seperti _itu._ Lelaki itu tak pernah terlihat sebegitu _karam_ dan _remuk_ nya. Terakhir kali dirinya melihat pria itu menangis karena _Ibu_ nya, karena kematian ayahnya dan sekarang pria itu menangis karena _nya._ Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika kerapuhan pria itu ada pada sebagian besar dirinya.

 _Bodoh._

Kyungsoo merasa seperti idiot tolol yang tak mengerti apapun. Dan dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis yang begitu lemah, begitu tidak tahu diri ketika dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun mengenai semua perasaan Sehun, perasaannya dan perasaan _seseorang._

Dan gadis itu menangis.

Terisak dengan putus asanya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menebus rasa sakit itu. ini semua tidak cukup. Kenyataan yang ada didepan kedua matanya menghancurkan seutuh pertahanan dirinya.

 _Complicated._

Kyungsoo nyatanya jatuh pada pusaran abstrak paling menyakitkan seumur hidunya.

 _"Satu ginjalnya lagi ada pada dirimu."_

Kyungsoo terkoyak dengan sebegitu frustasinya saat dirinya bertanya pada Kris pada Zitao tentang ginjal Sehun. Dan ini membawanya semakin tenggelam dalam relung dan sudut mati dirinya.

Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Sehun tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun, Sehun tidak pernah menampakkan apapun, Sehun tidak pernah memperlihatkan apapun, Dan Sehun tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa _Dirinya_ telah berkorban sebegitu _mati-matian_ nya karena gadis itu.

 _Jongin, Kim Jongin._ Dan ketika nama itu terlintas dalam otaknya, dibisikkan dengan begitu lirih dari hatinya Kyungsoo ingin sekali _menghilang_ dari permukaan takdir memuakkan ini.

Kyungsoo merasa kesadarannya setengah mengambang, sebelum satu gerakan dengan kelembutan teramat terasa ditangannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan dirinya ingin mati didetik itu saat menyadari jika pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan perasaan itu semakin menggempurnya, gadis itu menahan air matanya untuk jatuh ketika Sehun menatap kedua belah matanya, menampakkan kilat khawatir yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin menguburkan diri dari tatapan sebegitu _luka_ dari Sehun.

Pria itu sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya, dengan gerakkan tersentak seakan sadar bahwa dirinya berada dirumah sakit dan matanya memproyeksi begitu sempurna gadis itu. Pria itu berusaha mengumpulkan benang-benang kesadarannya, kepalanya terasa sakit memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya sebelum sadar sepenuhnya dan ketika kesadaran itu mengumpul dalam batasan jelas, Sehun bersumpah ingin menancapkan beribu jarum pada kebodohannya.

"Kyungsoo~ya." Dan panggilan nama dengan suara lirih itu membuat Kyungsoo sesak.

Dan kedua hazel yang menampakkan kesan paling tulus itu membuat Kyungsoo terpaku pada tempatnya, dirinya terperangkap dalam jutaan emosi, tenggelam dalam kilat dan kehangatan pria itu ketika Sehun membangkitkan diri dan menghapus air matanya. Dengan suara mendecit yang begitu lemah, Sehun membisik dengan pelan. _"Maaf."_

Dan degup jantungnya terpacu kelewat kencang bersama dengan tetes hangat dari sudut matanya yang menderai. Gadis itu menahan tangisnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menimbulkan isakkan tangisnya.

Dadanya begitu nyeri menyaksikan postur tubuh Sehun yang terlihat begitu lemah, hatinya begitu pedih saat ucapan _maaf_ itu terucap dari bibir Sehun. Bahwa tidak ada yang perlu _meminta maaf._ Bahwa pria yang menahan beban terlampau berat itu tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf padanya. Bahwa sebesar apapun kesalahan insignifikan lelaki itu tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan kesalahan yang dibuat bertubi-tubi olehnya pada Sehun yang dengan diamnya menerima semua itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba Sehun mengenggam tangannya dengan begitu sempurna, kehangatan yang merindukan itu menusuk nadinya, gadis itu menyaksikan jemari Sehun yang bergetar. Dan hening itu mengonsumsi waktu dengan jantungnya yang kembali menggema berdetak kacau akibat sentuhan lelaki itu.

Segalanya berlangsung dalam sunyi, ketika Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan sebegitu hati-hatinya.

 _Menyakitkan._ Hanya luka dan perih yang menenggelamkannya saat lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut, sementara dirinya telah membuat _luka_ yang begitu dalam dan menyebarkan racun pada lelaki itu.

Dan lelaki itu _masih_ tetap dan selalu memperlakukannya secara istimewa dengan kelembutan yang baru disadarinya setelah dua belas tahun bersamanya. Dan semua itu mampu membuat hatinya remuk sakit yang menusuk nya tanpa bisa ditahannya. Sehingga air matanya kembali mengalir, dengan lirih dan tanpa suara.

Dan Sehun yang menyadarinya mengusapnya lagi, menyalahkan diri sendiri ketika mengingat perlakuan kasarnya pada gadis itu.

 _"Maaf, maaf... Kyungsoo~ya aku minta maaf_." Dengan suara tercekatnya pria itu mengucapkan beribu maaf untuknya yang hanya diam dan Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku salah, aku kehilangan kendali. Ucapanku semua nya diluar kendaliku. Maksudku ini semua salahku." Dengan penuh kecemasan Sehun menghapus air mata gadis itu kembali. "Kau boleh menamparku, pukul aku dan terserah lakukan apapun. aku memang bodoh. Yatuhan aku minta maaf..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menatap Sehun yang kelewat kalut dan panik, "Jangan pikirkan ucapanku, itu semua tidak bermakna apapun. semua itu hanya omong kosongku saja. yatuhan aku harus bagaimana menjelaskannya—" Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat penuh penyesalan diwajah Sehun, dan semua ucapan dan perlakuan untuk menenangkannya itu membuatnya terisak tak bisa menahan tetes demi tetes air matanya.

"Dengar. Aku mabuk. Maka ucapanku semua _kesalahan._ Kau _tidak_ salah apapun. jadi, jangan... jangan menangis." Sehun seolah memohon, dengan begitu frustasi mencoba menenangkannya dan ekspresi meyakinkan Sehun hanya terlihat begitu rapuh dimata gadis itu, dan gadis itu bersumpah, Sehun sedang mati-matian menyalahkan diri sendiri. dengan kebohongan yang menutup semua celah gadis itu untuk menatap kedua hazel kembar Sehun yang memerah. "Aku menyakitimu. _"_

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, dirinya tidak bisa menatap mata Sehun. Ini begitu menyiksanya. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang, ketulusan dan kelembutan Sehun yang memperlakukannya selama ini menambah pedih dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dengan tidak berperasaan menghancurkan lelaki itu dan menutup mata nya pada segenap diri Sehun?

"Pukul aku, _jebal..._ diriku memang tolol. Brengsek bajingan keparat. Seharusnya aku tidak mabuk sehingga mengeluarkan nonsense seperti itu." namun Kyungsoo masih tidak bergeming, masih terisak lirih, masih menolak menatap mata itu. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo~ya."

Permainan takdir ini begitu menyesakkan. Kyungsoo ingin kembali seperti dulu, dirinya ingin kembali pada waktu ketika semuanya berada pada tempat normal tapa ada cela yang menganggu. Dirinya ingin sekali memutar waktu dimana gadis itu tidak bisa mengenal apapun dengan perasaan dan hatinya. Gadis itu ingin kembali diwaktu kecilnya. Dirinya tidak mau tercebur dalam perasaan sakit dan _dilema_ karena dua orang yang disayanginya harus tersakiti karena nya.

" _Hunaa~"_ gadis itu memanggil nama itu dari bibir menggigilnya, dia memberanikan diri menatap kedua hazel Sehun yang menampilkan luka dan kecamuk perasaannya yang semakin kacau. "Jangan— _lagi... Bohong."_ Suara gadis itu bergetar.

"Cukup—cukup sampai disini kau berusaha menyalahkan dirimu. Jangan membohongiku lagi— _Hunna~_ kau _tidak salah apapun. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak perlu menahan semuanya_ —" Kyungsoo mencoba mengeluakan suara tersendatnya. " _Jangan meminta maaf. Yang salah_ _ **diriku.**_ Bukan dirimu." Dengan isakkannya Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya, " _Aku tidak pernah tahu apapun._ _ **aku yang menyakitimu**_ _, bukan kau._ " Dan Sehun tercekat dengan degup dijantungnya yang berdentam menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo berbisik, tetes air matanya membasahi tangan Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang perasaanmu. _kau menyimpannya selama dua belas tahun_ dan aku _sama sekali_ tidak menyadarinya. _Jangan pernah mengucapkan_ kau baik-baik saja didepanku. Karena kau sudah aku _hancurkan_ dengan sebegini kejamnya. _Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja_ — _Aku yang harus meminta maaf."_

Sehun merasakan pangkal tenggorokkannya sakit, pelupuk matanya menggenang mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang terdengar _retak._

" _Sehun~ah..."_ dadanya bergetar saat namanya terucap lembut, hati Sehun semakin tercengkram kuat ketika gadis itu mengelus pipinya dengan jari jemari gemetar nya, dengan pelan Kyungsoo kembali berbisik. _"Tetaplah menjadi Sehun yang ku kenal. Dan jangan merahasiakan apapun lagi padaku._ Kau tidak berhak menahan semuanya."

Sehun menatap gadis itu lamat-lamat, " _Terimakasih dan maafkan aku."_ Lirihnya menenggelamkan diri pada obsdian Sehun yang mengkilat karena menahan jatuh air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa—"

" _Sssshhh."_ Sehun memutus ucapan gadis itu dengan jemarinya menyentuh bibir itu untuk berhenti. Sehun menggeleng lirih, "Dengar, Kyungsoo yang ku kenal bukanlah gadis yang mudah menangis seperti ini." nyatanya Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Sehun ketika dirinya melihat pria itu sedang menahan air matanya. " _Kau sudah menemukan lelaki yang membuat jantungmu berdetak._ Dan aku _tidak bisa_ menghentikannya. Ini bukan salahmu." Suara pelan yang begitu lembut dari Sehun hanya membuat gadis itu terjatuh lagi dan lagi pada segenap perasaan lelaki itu.

Sehun menikmati jemari Kyungsoo yang masih mengusap pipinya dengan sentuhan membuai dan menenangkan. Maka dengan segenap ketulusannya Sehun mengangguk. "Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan." kini pria itu ikut mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan gerakkan lembut dari jemari gemetarnya.

"Aku — _mengerti."_ Kyungsoo terpana ketika jemarinya basah karena air mata Sehun jatuh.

Karena segalanya telah _selesai._

Oh Sehun mencintai gadis itu dari lubuk terdalam hatinya, dia tidak bisa menepisnya dan Sehun sadar cintanya tak akan pernah bisa berpijar dalam kepingan hati dan relung perasaan gadis itu, semunya sudah jelas. Dia mencintai Do Kyungsoo dan hatinya telah memuntahkan, melontarkan segenap kejujurannya.

Dan Sehun tidak akan lagi mencari jawaban dari serpihan perasaannya, karena Sehun _sudah tahu._ Dengan bisik dari puing kehancurannya dengan reruntuhan dan remuknya ia. Dalam puing-puing perasaannya yang telah porak poranda Sehun tersenyum lirih, "Aku— _Melepasmu."_

Karena Sehun tidak bisa membutakan dirinya dari perasaan termurni gadis itu, karena sehun tidak bisa lagi menafikkan fakta yang ada, rasio dan derik setiap tulangnya tahu dengan amat jelas, jika dirinya hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri jika masih harus menutup fakta itu.

Oh Sehun mencintai gadis itu selama dua belas tahun, gadis kecilnya yang tumbuh bersamanya telah di _ambil_ oleh pria lain. Tinkerbell sepertinya hanya bisa merelakannya karena jika begini kasih tulusnya _harus_ bermuara, maka Sehun.. demi gadis itu akan _melepaskan nya._

Dengan segenap tetes demi tetes air matanya, Sehun kembali mengangguk kemudian berucap lirih. " _Karena aku mencintaimu_ — _aku melepasmu."_ Ungkapan penuh ketulusan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersengat sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan pada dadanya, ketulusan yang selalu dan selalu membuai itu membuat Kyungsoo melelehkan air matanya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menundukkan kepala. Sebelum tangan Sehun bergerak ke wajah gadis itu, membawanya menghadap dirinya lagi sebelum menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya.

Sehun telah menemukan _kebenaran_ maka bibirnya mengecup sudut bibir itu pelan, meminta izin dengan air mata jatuhnya. "Boleh aku menciummu?" dan satu persatu jejak bibir keduanya tertutup rapat tanpa celah saat gadis itu yang terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir Sehun. dan Sehun memejamkan matanya, tangannya meraih tengkuk gadis itu memeluknya dan melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo dalam gerakkan lembut dan begitu mendamba.

Senti demi senti sentuhan dari bibir Sehun penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kepedulian sehingga Kyungsoo merasa didekap dengan begitu erat tanpa verbal yang akan menjelaskannya. Karena Kyungsoo sendiri tahu, _Sehun memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam jiwanya_ , bahwa tempat itu tidak akan bisa disentuh siapapun selain pria yang kini menelisipkan lidahnya dalam rongga panas gadis itu, dan gadis itu tidak bisa menolaknya sama dengan bagaimana Sehun yang akan selalu berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam dalam hatinya, Sehun mempunyai suatu tempat _special_ bahwa dirinya hanya akan bisa dicengkram sebegini kuat karena setiap sentuhan dan perasaan absoulut Sehun padanya.

Dan ini meleburkan keduanya dalam ciuman yang terasa sebegitu menyedihkannya.

Keduanya saling menyayangi dalam bentuk yang sulit didefinisikan oleh kata, oleh diksi dan frasa picisan. Karena kosa kata apapun tidak bisa melukiskan betapa _putih_ nya perasaan itu.

Dan Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Sehun saat bibirnya merasakan cairan asin akibat tangisan keduanya, Kyungsoo melingkarka tangannya pada leher Sehun, membiarkan pria itu mendominasi dalam rengkuh dan tulusnya dia melumat, mencari, menghisap menghabisi semua rasa yang ada.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat bahwa selama ini, Sehunlah yang selalu melakukan apapun untuknya. _Diam-diam._ Tanpa dirinya mengetahui apapun. Bahwa pria ini lah yang selalu mengorbankan diri karamnya untuk menomor satukan gadis itu.

Sehun selalu melindunginya dengan kebrengsekkan nya ia dalam melakukan pekerjaan itu diam-diam. Bahwa dirinyalah yang selalu menghajar semua orang yang menyakiti dirinya, sewaktu sekolah dulu, siapa yang akan rela membolos demi Kyungsoo yang sakit? Siapa yang akan sebegitu mengkhawatirkannya? Siapa yang akan selalu menemuinya ketika gadis itu membutuhkannya? Dan siapa yang akan menangis dengan sebegitu putus asanya saat gadis itu _sekarat?_

Dan Sehun memberikan satu ginjalnya untuknya. Dan pria itu tak pernah mengucapkan satu kata apapun mengenai ia yang rela membagi ginjalnya demi dirinya.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa begitu idot saat fakta mengenai Sehun yang berhamburan begitu berantakkan dalam otaknya membuat dirinya terlihat sebegitu kejam. Dirinya ingat menampar pipi Sehun ketika kemarin malam lelaki rapuh itu menumpahkan semua kejujurannya. Dan Kyungsoo semakin mengerang frustasi pada rasa bersalahnya.

Oh Sehun seolah menjadi sosok ksatria paling brengsek yang ditemuinya.

Bahwa dirinya rela menjadi antagonis yang dibenci setiap orang tanpa tahu apa yang ada dalam sudut paling terdalam hatinya, nayatanya Sehun adalah protagonis paling menyedihkan. Rela melakukan apapun secara _diam-diam_ dengan keremukkan nya dia dalam mengenakan topeng antagonisnya. Berperan sebagai orang paling menyebalkan tanpa mereka tahu apapun kebenaran tentangnya.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa didekap dengan sangat lembut ketika Sehun membimbingnya ketempat tidur nya tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan diri. Kyungsoo terbaring diatas ranjang itu tanpa mengerti bagaimana caranya lelaki itu melakukannya. Dan ciuman itu semakin merenggut segenap logikanya dalam kecupan, lumatan putus asa Sehun seolah ini _hal terakhir_ nya mencium gadis itu.

Dan Kyungsoo kembali jatuh, menyerpih pada tetes demi tetes air mata Sehun.

Sehun lah yang akan menyentuh dan mencengkram pertahanan sekuat dirinya, bahwa pria itulah yang selalu menjadi sandaran dirinya, menjadi yang begitu kuat membentenginya dan melakukan semua hal tanpa diketahuinya.

Tanpa meminta apapun, tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun. tanpa menjerit memohon dirinya untuk melakukan hal serupa padanya, dan tidak memperdulikan seberapa _sekarat_ fisik dan mentalnya. Bahwa ialah yang berperan dengan begitu memukau, mempesona dan begitu _indah_ pada dinamika kehidupannya.

Dan Sehun nyatanya begitu mudah untuk dilihat, begitu gampang untuk ditebak. Lelaki itu bukanlah batu karang yang tangguh dan kuat, karena semua itu hanyalah kesepelehan bagaimana ego lelaki untuk menutup rapat semua _luka_ nya. Sehun adalah makhluk paling _rapuh_ dimuka bumi.

Dan Kyungsoo menyakitinya dengan begitu kejinya, menamparnya dengan begitu keras dan Sehun masih bersikap dewasa. Faktanya pria itulah satu satunya pihak paling dewasa diantara mereka. Maka segenap kejujuran Sehun yang terdengar retak malam itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa dadanya kembali tercengkram sakit.

Sehun kini memiringkan kepalanya, menghisap begitu dalam, menyesapnya dengan sebegitu menyedihkannya seolah ini adalah _terakhir kalinya_ Sehun akan melakukannya untuk gadis yang akan di _lepasnya_. Dan lelaki itu kini melepaskan ciumannya, menatap gadis itu dengan pelupuk menggenang air matanya.

Sehun mengecup sudut bibir gadis itu, hembusan napas kedunya berimplikasi dalam partikel udara yang dihirup habis-habisan oleh mereka. Dan Sehun mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan pelan, mengukir setiap gerakkan di rahang dan sudut bibir itu yang terlihat begitu indahnya.

Yang diinginkan Sehun sekarang ini adalah _kebebasan_ , dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak setiap sentuhannya, seakan gadis itu juga _mengerti_ bahwa hal ini hanya akan menjadi _terakhir_ kalinya mereka melakukan hal dengan kedekatan paling intim. Maka Sehun kembali mendekatkan diri, berhenti disudut bibir gadis itu dan berbisik lirih. " _Aku mencintaimu."_ Dan bibir keduanya bertemu sebelum kembali terlepas, " _Berbahagialah_ —" Kini Kyungsoo yang kembali mengecupnya, diringi dengan napas mereka yang memburu dalam sentuhan hangat yang menyelimuti segenap diri. Sehun tersenyum lirih, memanggil nama gadis itu.

Mengenggam erat jari jemarinya, merengkuh postur tubuh mungilnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam setiap sentuhan, dalam setiap kecupan penuh kasih sayangnya. _"Aku baik-baik saja..."_ Sehun mengelus rambutnya, dan suaranya, mata keduanya terikat begitu kuat dan intens. " _Pergilah."_

 _Dan degup pada jantung gadis itu seakan berhenti._

Sehun menggeleng saat air mata gadis itu kembali jatuh, tangannya dengan segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun saat pria itu menjauhkan diri dari gadis tersebut. Dan Sehun menatapnya, melihat gadis itu menahannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi," suara gadis itu serak membalas tatapan Sehun, "Aku masih akan menemanimu sebelum kau sembuh total."

Sehun tersenyum lirih, mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi dan menghapus air mata gadis itu. "Cengeng." Ucapnya penuh canda yang membuat Kyungsoo tersengat afeksi ketika tangan itu menyentuh pipinya. Kyungsoo kini memandang Sehun, dan menyentuh jari jemarinya. " _Hunna~ya..."_ desir darah Sehun mengalir menghangati tubuhnya saat namanya diucapkan begitu _benar_ dan begitu lembutnya gadis itu memanggilnya.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu..._ " ungkap gadis itu lirih. Sehun mengerti, _maksud_ sebenarnya gadis itu. dan Sehun hanya diam mengamatinya lamat-lamat sebelum pria itu mendekatkan dirinya lagi dan mendecit begitu parau. " _Aku tahu_ —"

"Jadi, jangan memintaku _pergi. Karena aku masih ingin disini. Bersamamu."_ Kyungsoo kembali membisik, Sehun menyelami kedua obsidian gadis itu, melihat mata itu yang memancarkan ketulusan yang memantulkan dirinya, mencerminkan dia yang terproyeksi secara sempurna dimata Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan ini? gadis yang sudah memiliki kekasih ini sedang menggodaku ya?" mendengarnya Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Sehun merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat melihat dirinya yang akhirnya tersenyum seperti ini. " _Hunna~ya..."_ gadis itu kembali memanggilnya, dan keduanya terdiam. Hening sesaat sebelum gadis itu mengelus pipinya, suara itu begitu manja ditelinga Sehun, dan pria itu sendiri tahu bahwa gadis itu akan memanjakkan diri pada dirinya sebelum Jongin masuk dan menggantikan perannya.

Lalu dengan kehangatan yang meringkus begitu menenangkan Kyungsoo berbisik, " _Terimakasih."_ Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengambil detik demi detik menyenangkan ini sebelum membuka mata dan mencium kening gadis itu penuh kelembutan.

Ini — _selesai._

Maka Sehun hanya mengangguk, karena keduanya telah membiarkan _perasaan_ itu tersimpan dalam relung hati dan terpasung disudut teristimewa. Membiarkan hal itu tertinggal dan terkunci rapat tanpa celah.

Karena ini sudah _selesai._

Setelah itu, Sehun tahu telah tiba saatnya dia harus menyerah, menyerah untuk berharap, menyerah untuk membutuhkan. Karena dirinya dan gadis dalam dekapannya ini tahu bahwa semua ini telah sampai pada limit. Bahwa keduanya tanpa wujud kosakata apapun sudah saling _mengerti_ satu sama lain.

Karena mereka adalah sepasang _soulmate_ yang saling membutuhkan. Dan keduanya paham dengan arti dari ungkapan _sesederhana_ itu.

.

.

 _What's a soulmate?_

 _It's a.._

 _Well it's like a best friend but_ _ **more**_ _._

 _It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else, it's someone who makes you a better person, actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself, because they inspire you._

 _A soulmate is someone who care with you forever_

 _It's the one person who know you and accepted you, believed in you before anyone else did. And no matter what happens you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that._

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Then... there's anyone else still hate Sehun in this Fanfiction? Or hate me? If so, No comment :")_


	21. Lovelrin note

Lovelrin note :

TERIMAKASIHHHHHHHHHH

okey eumm pasti yg udah pernah baca ini bakal bingung kenapa banyak perubahan di beberapa chapter, yabssss aku cuma ngerombak dikit chapternya hihi, makasi banget yang udah relain waktu buat baca fanfiction iniiiiiii, makasi buat semuanyaaaaaa, tertama buat orang-orang yang ngikutin dan nungguin chapter perchapter dimulai dari prolog, ikutin insiden gimana ff ku kena copas, ikut ngebela aku, ikutan sumbang ide saran kritik dan semangattttttt, ikutan sedih seneng sama aku dan ikutaaaaaaan ngasih review sampe aku survive dan ga nyangka banget sampe chap segini!

sejujurnya ada satu lagi chapter yg udah seselsai tapi karena hd ku rusak tahun lalu jd aku ga sempet buat ngetik ulang dan stuck sampe di chap kemarin, aku minta maaf bangetttttt ga bisa nepatin janji...

 **maaf ya...**

dan,

makaci buat kesabaran dan review superrrrrrr dari kalian:") duhh tengkyuuuu ya itu _obat aku klo udah stuck_ , aku cuma apa kalo tanpa reader seperti kalian,

tengkyuuuu dear :")

#deepbow sincerely.

.

.

.

.

thanks to _**DumbAce keke :p kapan diupdate woy ff break up ituuu! keke**_ **,** _ **kakak**_ **NopwillineKaiSoo sukses buat kuliah nya kakak, cutie unnie Ununjang89 yg disayang wooyoung 2PM keke, adik fanny, kak** _ **Kyung1225, Kaisoo32, UoCha, kak Hunaa, adik babyhunaa, kak minku1812, kyungieee, abang bangKai, kak honeybabysoo,**_ **Kim Fany,** _ **kakak deerhansoo,**_ ** _adik sunny Sunlightmoonstarsky,_** **Adik Sofia Magdalena** **realcy, kak Cutesoo93, Rahmah736, lovechanhun6194, Yehetnyasehun, parkcheonsafujoshi, kyunginsoo, ca, ExoL123, xkaisoone, fxckitsullstar, rairaikyung** / **ChanSooloverrrrr, DoadheL {()}, sekyungbin13 , arvita kim :* {()}, kyudong, R110898 {()}, Uchiha Annie, Kim YeHyun, CuteSoo93 {()}, xoxo0293, kyung1225, aizahputri, artiosh, Misslah, Chanyeolieocta, Park332 :"), nopita ariska, Nisa Aprilia, kimjaein88, bonut, Setyalin23, priskasoo, Caramesso, kpopyehetina, jongdisoo, dwifit, jihanowl7, daneswr, yousee, vionaaaH, Lovesoo, Lucky8894, lee kaisoo, fxckitsullstar , Song Soo Ri, adiiiiiik SooraPark (parksoora9997), dokyungsoo12931494, DKS112, lovely lee :'), sakura under the rain12, Lovelynme, FafaSoo202, overdokai, soosoocutie92, overdyosoo, KissKris, kyudong, Fishy1398, Guest, aranyyrski, Love9394kaisoo:"), minkook94 , DoWhetDo {()}, AidenLee15, kakak hnana :* {()}, Park Eun Ah (Park332 ) {()} :*, kyudong, dwifit, 16, debaaah (choidebwookyung25) {()} :*, sekyungbin13, Kim88 {()} :*, 12154kaisoo , R110898 :'), ChindyMei, natashadewanti , Uchiha Annie, 88, ljissi, priskasoo , rafa, DoKyungSan, Doremi, Kitycat, Diolyn dan semua pereview lainnyaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **.**

 _My Cutie lovely Silent readers juga makasi ya ^^ dan kalian akan lebih keren lagi jika buka suara keke :)) itu modal aku dan semangat aku sayang. :")_ _saran kritik terbuka. koreksi aku jika aku kurang memuaskan kalian di tulisanku_ _. kalian juga bisa menyampaikan ide dan disini kalian bukan sekedar reders, kalian itu penting buat aku. jangan anggep diri kalian hanya sebatas readers, karena disini kalian hebat masih mampu baca sampai chapter ini dan survive bareng-bareng aku dengan kesabaran kalian nunggu update._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Ngefav :_** 12kaisoo14 12154kaisoo AdeliaFernanda5 Afakim12 AidenLee15 Asuji Posya Bangkaiii Cece Fujo69 ChaKaJja13 ChanSooloverrrrr ChangChang ChindyMei Cho Rai Sa CuteSoo93 DJ 100 DoKyungSan DoadheL DumbAce EarthDO ExoL123 FafaSoo202 Forte Orange Galaxy Miracle GreenApple01 Huang Zi Mei Hunaaa Hyomilulu In Cherry Joonmyun57 KMHHS Kaisoo32 Kim Eun Bom Kim YeHyun Lee971 Love9394kaisoo Lovesoo Lucky8894 LynKim MbemXiumin Melan901 Minku1812 9493 NopwillineKaiSoo Ocha Soo Oh Lu-Yan Park332 PurpleCat07 Rahmah736 Raidah257 Ray KT KS CB Rianita701 Sarah351 SehunGotik Setyalin23 SkyBlueAndWhite Sofia Magdalena Song Haru Song Soo Ri SunLightMoonStarSky Tomat rasa Jeruk Uchiha Annie Ust Boram Binti Abstrud ViraaHee WYF PCY aizahputri akaindhe alxshav anggunputri9488 annisaanurwahyuni athali92 babyhunaa baekchu chiciemaulida chocohazelnut07 choidebwookyung1214 deedee13 deerhansoo doremifaseul dumbshn dyodeureu ericomizaki13 faridayanti998 fippo fitri22exo fitriaDo96 fxckitsullstar hnana honeybabysoo indrianapartii jdcchan jongdisoo kaisoomin kkoch11 knj12 kurenai 137 kysmpppprt kyung1225 lee kaisoo marsp30 meongmung namefake natashadewanti navirasoo overdyosoo parksoora9997 parkyolo penunggulangit pfaustas prettyace priskasoo rairaikyung sehundick sehunx sekyungbin13 soosoocutie92 sugar day syielhunna uffiejung vionaaaH watashiwahoy whenKmeetK xkaisoone xoxo0293 yixingcom yoosushipper729

.

.

 _ **Ngefoll**_ _:_ AidenLee15 Asuji Posya BabyCoffee99 Bangkaiii Cha KristaFer ChindyMei Cho Rai Sa CrazyUnni CuteSoo93 DindaRmdnti830 DoadheL DumbAce EarthDO ExoL123 FafaSoo202 Galaxy Miracle GreenApple01 HawaAF Huang Zi Mei Hunaaa Hyoin Do Hyomilulu In Cherry KMHHS Kim Eun Bom Love9394kaisoo Lovesoo Lucky8894 LynKim MbemXiumin Melan901 Minku1812 9493 NopwillineKaiSoo Ocha Soo Oh Lu-Yan Park332 PurpleCat07 R110898 Rahmah736 Ray KT KS CB Rianita701 Sarah351 Setyalin23 Sofia Magdalena Song Soo Ri SunLightMoonStarSky Tomat rasa Jeruk Ust Boram Binti Abstrud WYF PCY aerii aizahputri akaindhe anggunputri9488 anisatulistian annisaanurwahyuni aranyyrski athali92 babyhunaa beng beng max chiciemaulida chocohazelnut07 choidebwookyung1214 chrynerin daneswr deerhansoo dyodeureu ericomizaki13 fitri22exo fitriaDo96 flowerdyo fxckitsullstar gweboon hnana honeybabysoo indrianapartii jihanowl7 jongdisoo kaisoomin kim fany knj12 kpopyehetina kyudong kyung1225 kyunginsoo kyungsooism latifaan lee kaisoo ljissi marsp30 meongmung namefake natashadewanti navirasoo nnsoynnlooin overdyosoo parksoora9997 parkyolo penunggulangit prettyace reshaelli11 sakura under the rain12 sehundick sekyungbin13 stnxxsooo sugar day syielhunna vionaaaH watashiwahoy whenKmeetK widyandiniaulia1 xdoongie xkaisoone xoxo0293 xoxokyungsu

.

.

Officialy end

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _lots of love_

 **Lovelrin**


End file.
